El regreso de la raza Saiyajin
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Han pasado cien años después de la pelea contra Zamasu, ahora la tierra esta en paz pero cambiara cuando los nietos de Goku y Vegeta lleguen a la ciudad de Kuo donde están los demonios, mira como Son Vegetto y Son Gogeta cambiaran al mundo y traerán a la raza más poderosa del universo de vuelta. Vegetto x Harem, Gogeta x Harem.Fem Issei, Fem Vali, Fem Kiba y Fem Gasper
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En las calles de la ciudad de Kuo se encontraba un camión de mudanzas enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, los trabajadores se encontraban bajando las cajas del camión y había dos chicos , uno era pelinegro y el otro tenía el pelo de color marrón oscuro, el del cabello marrón tenía su cabello azabache peinado hacia arriba hasta acabar en punta. El pelinegro tenía cabello negro con punta con un brillo gris. El chico de cabello marrón usaba unos pantalones largos de color negro con un cinturón del mismo color con una hebilla dorada, una camisa roja, tenía aretes, botas de combate de color blanco y unos guantes del mismo color. El pelinegro llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una camisa negra y unas botas de color negro_**

Ya bajamos las cajas, ¿Quieren que la metamos a su casa chicos?-dijo uno de los trabajadores

No gracias, nosotros nos encargamos dijo el chico pelinegro

 ** _Los dos levantaron las cajas con una mano sorprendiendo a los trabajadores, los dos chicos metieron todas las cajas a su nueva caja y los trabajadores se subieron al camión y se fueron, los chicos entraron a su casa y vio que era muy hermosa_**

Sí que es hermosa-dijo el chico de cabello marrón

Sí que lo es Vegetto-dijo el pelinegro

Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir Gogeta, mañana tenemos escuela-dijo Vegetto

Tienes razón, vamos a dormir-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los dos chicos se encontraban caminando por las calles de Kuo, ahora vestían un uniforme escolar, los dos llegaron al territorio de una gran academia y sintieron que había gente fuerte_**

No cabe duda que hay gente muy fuerte aquí-dijo Vegetto

Sí, pero recuerda que venimos a estudiar no ha pelear-dijo Gogeta

Ya losé-dijo Vegetto

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 ** _Una chica pelirroja y una morena habían sentido dos grandes poderes cerca_**

Rias estos poderes son monstruosos-dijo la morena

Debemos averiguar de quienes provienen-dijo la pelirroja

 ** _Por otro lugar_**

 ** _Una chica rubia había sentido los mismos poderes_**

Este poder no se compara con nada, tengo que avisarle a Buchou de este-dijo la chica rubia

 ** _Pero otros también sintieron los dos tremendos poderes_**

Kaicho esto…

Lo sé, este poder es monstruoso, tenemos que saber de quiénes provienen

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se dirigieron en donde provenía el poder pero también el grupo de Rias llegaron al lugar y se ocultaron_**

¿También lo sentiste Rias?

Como no detectar esas cantidades de poder

Buchou/Kaicho están aquí-dijeron sus grupos

 ** _Todos estaban listos para evacuar la escuela si las cosas se ponían feas_**

Vaya que hermosa escuela-dijo Gogeta

Sí que lo es hermano-dijo Veggeto

¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

No lo sé pero parecen inofensivos, tendré que investigarlos, nos vemos Sona

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Clase hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes, vamos pasen y preséntense-dijo el profesor

Hola soy Son Vegetto y me acabo de mudar junto con mi hermano-dijo Vegetto

Hola soy Son Gogeta y soy el hermano de Vegetto-dijo Gogeta

Bien siéntense en los asientos libres de atrás-dijo el profesor y los dos obedecieron

 ** _Vegetto vio a una linda chica castaña que lo estaba mirando, al darse cuenta de que la había descubierto la chica se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Vegetto solo le sonrió y la saludo_**

Mucho gusto soy Vegetto-dijo Vegetto sonriéndole y la hizo sonrojar más

H…H…Hola Vegetto, soy Iris Hyoudou-dijo la castaña

Mucho gusto Iris, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Era la hora del receso y Gogeta y Vegetto se habían hecho muy populares con las chicas pero a ellos no les importaba, se escaparon de las chicas de su salón y se fueron a comer a la parte trasera de la academia, sacaron de sus mochilas varios bentos y comenzaron a comer_**

¿Puedo comer con ustedes?-dijo Iris llegando a donde estaban

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Gogeta

Tranquilo Gogeta, es una amiga mía-dijo Vegetto-Claro Iris puedes comer con nosotros

Gracias-dijo Iris sentándose alado de Vegetto

 ** _Iris saco su bento y comenzó a comer, ella se sorprendió de la manera de cómo Vegetto y Gogeeta comían y cuanta comida comían. Después de acabar de comer decidieron acostarse en el pasto pero sintieron como los observaban, los tres se levantaron a ver quién era, dirigieron su mirada a una ventana de un edificio antiguo donde se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rojo carmesí que los miraba_**

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Gogeta

Ella es Rias Gremory de tercer año, es una de las Onee-samas-dijo Iris algo celosa-Todos los chicos andas tras ella por su hermosura

No es tan linda como tú-dijo Vegetto sin darse cuenta

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Iris sonrojada

Nada-dijo Vegetto desviando la mirada y Gogeta rio al ver a su hermano así

 ** _Los tres volvieron a acostarse, mientras que la pelirroja siguió observándolo_**

¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-dijo Rias

Parece que te has interesado en ellos Rias-dijo Akeno

¿Encontraste algo sobre ellos?-dijo Rias

No, no he encontrado nada de ellos-dijo Akeno

Eso no puede ser posible, debemos investigar a fondo-dijo Rias-Y también quiero que investigues sobre esa chica

Ok, pero ¿qué haremos por ahora? ** _-_** dijo Akeno

Lo mantendremos vigilado-dijo Rias

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado varios días desde que Gogeta y Vegetto llegaron a Kuo y asistían a la academia, ellos se había vuelto amigos de todos los chicos de la academia, Rias junto a su grupo lo mantuvieron observando. Vegetto y Iris se habían vuelto amigos muy intimos y habían desarrollado sentimientos que iban más que la amistad_**

 ** _Las clase se habían terminado y Gogeta y Vegetto se dirigían a su casa, mientras pasaban por el puente en dirección a su casa fueron llamado por una dos voz_**

D…disculpa….us….ustedes son Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas que traía el uniforme de otra escuela y a su lado estaba una hermosa chica peli azul que usaba el mismo uniforme que la pelinegra

Sí, somos nosotros-dijo Gogeta

Yo soy Amano Yuma y ella es mi hermana Wendy, nos preguntábamos si tenían novias- dijo la pelinegra muy roja

No, no tenemos novias-dijo Vegetto

E…entonces, ¿Aceptarían ser nuestros novios?-dijo Wendy sonrojada

Claro-dijo Gogeta

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Vegetto

Estamos tan felices, ¿No les importa si mañana tenemos una cita doble?-dijo Amano

Claro-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Tras decir eso cuatro se retiraron_**

¿Por qué aceptaste?-dijo Vegetto

Vamos, no es nada molo, solo saldremos con ellas, Iris no se enterrara-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué tiene que ver Iris en esto?-dijo Vegetto sonrojado

Por favor, se nota que te gusta, te conozco tan bien que no me puedes engañar-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotras tenemos que hacer esto?-dijo Yuma

Losé Reynalle, somos grandes fans de Goku y Vegeta ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que hacer este trabajo?-dijo Weendy

 ** _Cerca de ahí se encontraba una chica de pelo blanco que escucho todo_**

Buchou los ángeles caídos hicieron su movimiento-dijo la chica hablando por su celular

Ya veo, es probable que sea el mismo grupo de ángeles que matan usuarios de Sacred Gear en la zona-dijo Rias

¿Debo seguir a Gogeta-senpai y a Vegetto-senpai?-dijo la chica

Retírate por el momento Koneko, ellos se reunirán mañana por lo cual podremos verlos mañana-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo la chica antes de colgar

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Gogeta, Vegetto, Wendy y Amano salieron a su cita doble, fueron al cine, a un restaurante lujoso y al final del día fueron a un parque_**

Chicos, en verdad nos divertimos en esta cita doble-dijo Yuma

Fue la mejor que tuvimos-dijo Wendy-Pero díganos ¿Harían algo por nosotras?

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Gogeta

Podrían morir por nosotras-dijo Amano

¿Eh?-dijeron los dos confundidos

 ** _Amano y Wendy se alejaron un poco de Gogeta y Vegetto, y cambiaron sus ropas a unos trajes de cuero y un par de alas negras emergieron de sus espaldas_**

En verdad lamentamos hacer esto, en verdad nos divertimos mucho en nuestra cita-dijo Yuma mientras creaba una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Vegetto, Wendy hizo lo mismo y le lanzo una lanza de luz a Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta detuvieron las lanzas con sus manos sorprendiendo a Amano y a Wendy_**

¿Cómo es posible que las detuvieran?-dijo Wendy sorprendida

Esto no es suficiente para matarnos-dijo Gogeta antes de desaparecer junto con Vegetto

 ** _Aparecieron detrás de ellas y les dieron un golpe en el cuello dejándolas inconscientes, los dos estaban dispuestos a cargar a las chicas para llevárselas, aun sabiendo que los quisieron matar notaron que en realidad no eran malas personas, pero antes que las cargaran de repente el cielo cambio de color, ahora era turquesa, en el cielo apareció un hombre con dos pares de alas parecidas a las de Amano y Wendy, el hombre veía a Amano y a Wendy con desprecio y a Gogeta y Vegetto con molestia_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Gogeta

Mucho gusto soy Rugal, es un gran honor conocer al descendiente de Goku y Vegeta-dijo el hombre

¿A qué has venido?-dijo Vegetto

Vengo a exterminar a esas perras inservibles-dijo Rugal

Eso no lo permitiré-dijo Gogeta antes de desaparecer

 ** _Gogeta apareció delante de él y o golpeo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre, Rugal lanzo varios goles hacia Gogeta pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, Gogeta agarro sus manos y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula y luego una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo_**

 ** _Rugal estaba por pararse pero Vegetto le dio un fuerte pisotón en el estomago, Rugal estaba tendido en el suelo muy herido, Gogeta bajo y él y Vegetto estaban preparando el golpe final pero de repente apareció un círculo en el suelo, Gogeta y Vegetto se distrajeron y eso fue aprovechado por Rugal para escapar, del círculo salieron Rias junto con su grupo, Gogeta y Veggeto los ignoraron y se fue donde estaban Amano y Wendy, las cargaron y estaba listo para irse_**

¿A dónde creen que van con esos ángeles caídos?-dijo Rias

Qué te importa-dijo Vegetto

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que se lleven a esas caídas-dijo Rias

¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir qué hacer con ellas?-dijo Gogeta

Miren tienen dos opciones: Nos entregan a las caídas y vienen conmigo o si no los eliminaremos junto con ellas-dijo Rias

O tres nosotros te matamos a ti junto a tu grupo-dijo Gogeta

Qué pena, Koneko-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Koneko lanzándose hacia ellos

Yo me encargo Gogeta, cuida a Yuma-dijo Vegetto dándole a Yuma a su hermano y este la cargo

 ** _Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero todos se sorprendieron al que ni siquiera Vegetto se movió, Vegetto la agarro de la cabeza y le dio un fuerte cabezazo dejándola inconsciente, pero antes que cayera al suelo la sujeto y la puso en el suelo con cuidado_**

Kira-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Kira sacando una espada y lanzándose contra Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto detuvo el ataque de Kira con un dedo dejando a shock a todos, Vegetto le dio un golpe a Kira en su estomago que le saco el aire y lo dejo inconsciente y al igual que Koneko la sujeto antes que cayera y la puso en el suelo con cuidado_**

Ara ara, este chico es muy fuerte-dijo Akeno cargando rayos en sus manos –Toma esto-dijo lanzándole los rayos

 ** _Vegetto desvió los rayos con la palma de su mano sorprendiendo a Rias y Akeno, Vegetto creo bolas de energía en sus manos y lanzo grandes bolas de energía contra ellas creando una gran nube de humo, Akeno y Rias tenían algunas heridas en sus cuerpos pero seguían de pie. Ellas aun podían seguir peleando pero Vegetto se dio la vuelta y volvió donde estaba Gogeta, él le entrego a Yuma y la volvió a cargar_**

Oigan ¿A dónde van? Esto no ha terminado-dijo Rias

¿Enserio quieren pelear contra alguien que los supera en poder?-dijo Gogeta-Mejor ayuden a tus amigos, mi hermano solo los deje inconscientes, así que tómenlo y váyanse

 ** _Gogeta y Vegetto se fueron caminando del lugar cargando a Amano y a Wendy. Rias y Akeno ayudaron a Koneki y a Kira y los llevaron a la enfermería_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Casa de Gogeta y Vegetto_**

 ** _Los dos habían llevado a Yuma y a Wendy a su casa, los dos las dejaron en unas camas que estaban en una habitación que estaba alado de la suya para que descansara mejor mientras que ellos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Las chicas comenzaron a despertar y vieron como Vegetto y Gogeta los estaba mirando fijamente, los dos comenzaron a preguntarles quien las había enviado a matarlos y cosas así, ellas le dijeron todo sobre su misión de matarls, incluso le dijeron sus verdaderos nombres_**

Así que tú verdadero nombre es Reynalle-dijo Vegetto a Yuma y ella asintió con la cabeza

Y tú te llamas Kalawarner-dijo Gogeta a Wendy y ella asintió

Y las mandaron a matarnos porque nos consideraban un peligro-dijo Vegetto

Sí-dijo Reynalle

¿Podrán perdonarlos?-dijo Kalawarner

Nosotros no estaríamos enojados con unas chicas lindas-dijo Gogeta sonriendo

¿Lindas?-dijeron las dos sonrojadas

Sí, son muy lindas, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran-dijo Vegetto

Gracias-dijo Reynalle

Solo les tengo una pregunta, ¿No estarán detrás de alguien más?-dijo Gogeta

Bueno, hoy un compañero intentara matar a una tal Iris Hyuoduo-dijo Kalawarner

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Vegetto serio

 ** _Vegitto comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad de energía, todo comenzó a temblar, Reynalle y Kalawarner se sorprendieron por el poder que Vegetto expulsaba y se asustaron por la expresión de su rostro_**

Cálmate Vegetto, ¿quieres destruir la casa?-dijo Gogeta

Pero…

Podemos salvarla aún estamos a tiempo-dijo Gogeta

Ok-dijo Vegetto calmándose y miro a las chicas-Queremos que nos digan todo

 ** _Más tarde en la academia_**

 ** _Había sido un día normal en la academia, solo que Vegetto se la paso todo el día con Iris para protegerla. Todas las chicas sentían celos por eso, Vegetto y Gogeta habían sido nombrados los príncipes de la academia y que solo Vegitto hablara con Iris las ponían muy celosas._**

 ** _En la actualidad las clases se habían terminado y todos estaban regresando a sus casas_**

¿No ha aparecido el caído de que nos dijo las chicas?-dijo Gogeta

No, todavía no-dijo Vegetto

¿En dónde está Iris ahora?-dijo Gogeta

Le dije que me esperara en la entrada porque la acompañare a su casa-dijo Vegetto

Ya veo, yo me quedare un rato más aquí-dijo Gogeta

Ok, nos vemos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, Gogeta se quedo parado esta que una chica pelinegra que usaba gafas se acerco a él_**

Son Gogeta-dijo la chica

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Gogeta

Soy Tsubaki y soy del consejo estudiantil-dijo la chica-Kaichou quiere verte

 ** _Con Vegetto_**

 ** _Vegetto fue a buscar a Iris y la encontró en la entrada de la escuela pero estaba hablando con un chico peli azul, Vegetto podía notar que el peli azul transmitía la misma energía que Kalawarner y Reynalle_**

 _Un caído-pensó Vegetto_

Por favor se mi novia-dijo el peli azul

¿Eh?, yo no puedo-dijo Iris

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novio?-dijo el peli azul

Yo…

Iris, amor ¿Por qué tardas?-dijo Vegetto caminando donde estaba

¿Amor?-dijo Iris sonrojada

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el peli azul

¿Yo?, soy el novio de Iris, ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

¿Novio?-dijo el peli azul sorprendido

 _Dijo que era mi novio-pensó Iris sonrojada y de su cabeza salía humo_

¿Acaso estabas coqueteando con mi novia?-dijo Vegetto serio

No, solo hablábamos-dijo el peli azul

Espero que sea así, Iris vámonos-dijo Vegetto

H..hai-dijo Iris comenzando a caminar

Mantente alejado de ella caído-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Eso hizo que el peli azul abriera los ojos sorprendido, Vegetto alcanzo a Iris y los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la casa de Iris_**

¿Por qué le mentiste a ese chico?-dijo Iris

Yo no estaba mintiendo-dijo Vegetto

¿Eh?-dijo Iris sorprendida y sonrojada

 ** _Con Gogeta_**

 ** _Gogeta se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, enfrente de él estaba Sona junto al resto del consejo estudiantil_**

Por favor toma asiento Son Gogeta-dijo Sona

Con Gogeta basta-dijo Gogeta sentándose

Supongo que ya sabes que hay demonios aquí en la academia ¿Verdad?-dijo Sona

Sí losé y también se que tú y todos que están aquí son demonios-dijo Gogeta sorprendiendo a Sona y al consejo

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Sona

Tengo la capacidad de detectar el Ki de las personas, así que puedo diferenciar un Ki de una persona a la de un demonio-dijo Gogeta

¿Ki? Dinos más-dijo Sona

 ** _Tras decir eso se escucho un gruñido de una bestia, Sonas y los del consejo se pusieron en guardia pero luego notaron que el gruñido venia del estomago de Gogeta_**

Jejeje perdón es que tengo mucha hambre ahora, si me dan de comer les diré todo-dijo Gogeta sonriendo mientras que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto y Iris_**

 ** _Los dos estaban a unas cuantas calles para llegar a la casa de Iris pero de repente el cielo cambio de color, y de la nada apareció el chico peli azul pero ahora tenía un par de alas de plumas negras como los cuervos._**

Vegetto ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Iris

Tranquila yo me encargo-dijo Vegetto-¿Que quieres? Ya te dije que ella es mi novia

No dejare que esa chica se escape, tengo que matarla-dijo el peli azul

¿Matarme?-dijo Iris sorprendida y asustada

No permitiré eso-dijo Vegetto-Iris quédate aquí

¿Qué harás Jack?-dijo Iris

Me encargare de este idiota-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto rápidamente desapareció y apareció delante del peli azul para darle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara haciendo estrellarse contra los arboles que había y que comenzara a sangrar por la nariz_**

¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaras!-grito el caído molesto

 ** _Creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Vegetto, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, Vegetto corrió hacia él y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire para luego darle otra patada en la cara que lo dejo confundido, Vegetto lo agarro por la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, el caído estaba herido, Vegetto solo se dio la vuelta y fue donde estaba Iris y ella lo abrazo_**

Eres muy fuerte Vegetto-dijo Iris

Eso no fue nada-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto no se dio cuenta que el caído había creado otra lanza y la lanzo hacia Jack mientras seguía abrazando a Iris, de repente Vegetto agarro la lanza antes que lo dañara a él y a Iris, el caído se sorprendió al ver como Vegetto detuvo tan fácilmente su lanza_**

 ** _Vegetto estaba muy molesto, rompió el abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el caído, el caído temblaba de miedo y se arrastro con las fuerzas que tenia pero Vegetto lo detuvo poniendo su pie en su espalda, extendió su brazo apuntando hacia él_**

 **¡Big Bang Attack!**

 **¡BBOOOM!**

 ** _Vegetto vaporizo al caído con un solo ataque, Iris se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era, Vegetto se dio la vuelta y fue donde estaba Iris_**

Vegetto ¿Me podrías decir que sucede?-dijo Iris

Te lo explicare todo llegando a tú casa-dijo Vegetto

Ok-dijo Iris

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Iris, Vegetto toco la puerta y los que abrieron fueron los padres de Iris que eran un señor y una señora castaña_**

Oh Iris por fin llegas-dijo la madre de Iris antes de mirar a Vegetto-¿Quién eres tú?

Mucho gusto yo soy Vegetto-dijo Vegetto

Oh tú eres él chico que le gusta iris-dijo la madre de Iris

¡Mamá!-grito Iris sonrojada

Nunca pensé que mi pequeña consiguiera novio-dijo el padre de Iris

¿Novio?-dijo Vegetto sonrojado

Papá, mamá no lo molesten-dijo Iris sonrojada de vergüenza

¿Qué tiene de malo conocer a nuestro futuro Nuero?-dijo la madre de Iris

¿Nuero?-dijo Vegetto más sonrojado

Sabes Vegetto, mejor hablamos mañana-dijo Iris

¿Qué? Iris eso no es cortes, ¿Te gustaría pasar a comer algo Vegetto?-dijo la madre de Iris

Ahora que lo dice tengo mucha hambre-dijo Vegetto

Entonces pasa, la cena ya esta lista-dijo el padre de Iris

 ** _Tras decir eso entraron a la casa_**

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _Gogeta se encontraba comiendo un gran tazón de ramen a una gran velocidad, Sona y los del consejo se sorprendieron de la manera que Gogeta comía, alado de él había una enorme fila de platos sucios, después de unos minutos Gogeta termino de comer_**

Aww, estuvo delicioso-dijo Gogeta

Bien ¿Ahora nos dirás todo lo que queremos saber?-dijo Sona

Sí, solo pregunta-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué eres tú y tú hermano?-dijo Sona

¿Qué somos? Somos saiyajins-dijo Gogeta sorprendiendo a todos

¿Saiyajins?-dijo Sona

Sí, nosotros somos saiyajins, creo que deben conocer a nuestros tatara tatara ¿Cuántos tataras eran? Bueno nosotros somos nietos de Son Goku y del príncipe saiyajin Vegeta-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Todos los del club estaban sorprendidos, ellos eran nietos de dos grandes guerreros que habían defendido y protegido a la tierra por muchos años_**

Gogeta ¿Quiero ofrecerte algo?-dijo Sona

¿Qué es?-dijo Gogeta

Forma parte de mi nobleza-dijo Sona

¿Eh?

 ** _Con Vegetto_**

 ** _Vegetto se encontraba comiendo a una gran velocidad, los padres de Iris se sorprendieron al ver la forma de comer de Vegetto, Iris ya se había acostumbrado pasando tiempo con él y Vegetto_**

Más por favor-dijo Vegetto pidiendo más comida

¿Eh?..Si claro-dijo la madre de Iris sonriendo

 ** _La madre de Iris volvió a servirle comida y Vegetto comenzó a volver a comer_**

Así que Vegetto, cuéntanos más sobre ti-dijo el padre de Iris

¿Cómo qué?-dijo Vegetto

¿A qué se dedica tú familia?-dijo la madre de Iris

Mi familia es dueña de la corporación Capsula –dijo Vegetto sorprendiendo a los Hyuoduo

¿Tú familia es dueña de la corporación Capsula?-dijo Iris

Sí-dijo Vegetto

Entonces tú familia debe tener mucho dinero-dijo la madre de Iris

Sí, somos la familia más rica del mundo-dijo Vegetto

Iris ¿Cuándo se van a casas? Necesitamos saberlo-dijo la madre de Iris

 ** _Iris se puso roja como tomate y Vegetto comenzó a ahogarse con la comida, Iris le ayudo dándole palmadas en la espalda y él se paso la comida_**

Yo creo que es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso-dijo Vegetto

Claro querida, deja que lo tomen con calma-dijo el padre de Iris

Ok-dijo la madre de Iris

 ** _Siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron, Iris llevo a Vegetto a su habitación para hablar_**

Ok ahora cuéntame todo-dijo Iris

Pues veras…

 ** _Vegetto le comenzó a contar todo lo que Reynalle y Kalawarnwe les había contado a él y a Gogeta, también le dijo sobre que era un saiyajin y le explico lo que era un saiyajin_**

Entonces ¿Me querían matar porque tengo una Sacred Gear?-dijo Iris

Según lo que me dijeron Reynalle y Kalawarner, sí-dijo Vegetto

Entiendo, seré perseguida por seres sobre naturales-dijo Iris

Nada de eso, yo te protegeré no dejare que lastimen a mi novia-dijo Vegetto

¿Novia? Entonces lo que le dijiste al caído era cierto-dijo Iris sonrojada

Sí, Iris quiero que seas mi novia ¿Aceptas?-dijo Vegetto

Sí Vegetto acepto ser tú novia-dijo Iris

 ** _Ambos acercaron sus labios en un profundo beso, el beso fue algo torpe ya que era el primer beso de los dos, se separaron unos segundos después y ambos tenían pequeños sonrojos_**

Bueno te veo mañana en la escuela-dijo Iris

Sí, nos vemos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto y Iris se dieron un último beso y el saiyajin bajo las escaleras, se despidió de los padres de Iris y salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la suya_**

 _¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Gogeta?-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Después de unos minutos llego a su casa, entro y vio a su hermano junto con Reynalle, Kalawarner, Sona junto todo el consejo estudiantil y Rias junto con su grupo_**

Qué bueno que ya llegaste Vegetto, ¿Cómo esta Iris?-dijo Gogeta

Bien, el caído de que nos dijeron vino a matar a Iris pero ya me encargue de él-dijo Vegetto-¿Qué hace Rias aquí y también el consejo estudiantil de la escuela?

Vegetto, vengo a proponerte algo muy importante-dijo Rias

¿Qué es?-dijo Vegetto

Forma parte de mi nobleza-dijo Rias

¿Tú nobleza?-dijo Vegetto confundido

En los clanes cada siervo se caracteriza por piezas de ajedrez lo cual nosotros lo llamamos "Evil Pieces" lo cuales da a cada uno de los siervos diferentes tipos de poderes-dijo Rias- Nos gustaría tener un aliado de gran poder como tú en nuestro clan

Gogeta ¿También te ofrecieron lo mismo?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, Sona me lo propuso pero lo rechace, después de eso ella y Rias quisieron vernos juntos para hablar de eso-dijo Gogeta

Ya veo, ¿Qué opinas?-dijo Vegetto

Por lo que yo entendí, si nos reencarna como demonios sellaron nuestro poder-dijo Gogeta

Entonces no, me he esforzado mucho para tener el poder que tengo y no lo pienso dejar-dijo Vegetto

Pero….

Además por lo que dijo Sona, no creo que ustedes tengan el poder suficiente para reencarnarnos cómo demonios-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Rias y Sona se mantuvieron calladas ya que tenían razón, aun si tenían las piezas necesarias para reencarnarlos como demonios, no tenían el poder suficiente_**

Pero, creo que hay una forma que nos unamos-dijo Gogeta levantando los ánimos a Ris y Sona

No formaremos parte de sus noblezas pero le ayudaremos cuando lo necesiten, seremos como sus aliados-dijo Vegetto-A cambio de un favor

¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Rias

Quiero que protejan a mí novia contra los demonios y la ayudan a usar su Sacred Gear-dijo Vegetto

¡¿Tienes novia?!-gritaron todos menos Gogeta que solo sonrió

Así que tú e Iris ya son novios, bien hecho hermano-dijo Gogeta felicitándolo

Sí cumplen con ese favor, seremos aliados suyos, pero sino olvídenlo-dijo Vegetto

Ok, es un trato-dijo Sona

 ** _Tras decir eso ellas se prepararon para irse pero antes que desaparecieran Vegetto pudo ver una expresión triste en la cara de Rias, ellas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico dejando a los dos saiyajin y ángeles caídos solos_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Gogeta, Vegetto e Iris habían llegado a la academia, Vegetto e Iris ahora se tomaban de la mano como una pareja, eso atrajo las miradas asesinas de la chicas hacia Iris, pero Vegetto hizo algo que los dejo en shock._**

 ** _Agarro a Iris de las mejillas y la beso enfrente de todos, todos se quedaron en shock pero más las chicas, rompió el beso y vio a Iris que estaba sonrojada, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su salón_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Era la hora del almuerzo, Gogeta había ido al salón del consejo estudiantil mientras que Vegetto llevo a Iris al viejo edificio de la academia, entraron y vieron a Koneko, Kira y Akeno pero les llamo la atención que ahí había una regadera y vieron que alguien estaba dentro_**

Buchou tiene visitas-dijo Akeno

Gracias, Akeno-dijo Rias cerrando la regadera

Vegetto ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Iris

Ara ara, tú debes ser la novia de Vegetto-kun, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, disfruta de nuestra estancia aquí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Tras eso Rias salió de la regadera_**

Siento la tardanza-dijo Rias secándose el cabello

No hay problema-dijo Vegetto

Bueno Iris, quiero darte la bienvenida al club del ocultismo-dijo Rias-De seguro tendrás muchas dudas

En realidad no, Vegetto me conto todo ayer-dijo Iris

Bueno eso nos ahorrara tiempo-dijo Rias-¿También te conto sobre las Sacred Gear?

Sí-dijo Iris

Bien, Iris levanta tu mano izquierda-dijo Rias y Iris obedeció-Ahora imagínate a la persona más poderosa que conozcas

 ** _Iris le hizo caso, pero ella no conocía a nadie tan fuerte pero en ese momento pensó en Vegetto, Iris comenzó a expulsar un aura roja de su cuerpo, después un guante de color rojo cubrió su brazo izquierdo hasta el codo_**

Imposible es…

La Bossted Gear-dijo Rias sorprendida

Vegetto¿Qué es la Bossted Gear?-dijo Iris

Para serte honesto, no tengo ni idea-dijo Vegetto

La Bossted Gear es una de las 13 longinus, puede darle a su usuario el poder de derrotar un dios-dijo Rias

¿Derrotar un dios?, no esperaba menos de mi novia-dijo Vegetto sonriendo-Iris te entrenare para que seas más fuerte

Ok, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Iris

Bien, gracias Rias nos vemos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tras decir eso Vegetto y Iris salieron del club sin darse cuenta que habían dejado a una Rias celosa_**

Ara ara, Buchou ¿Acaso esta celosa que Vegetto-kun tenga novia?-dijo Akeno

No sé de qué hablas Akeno, no estoy celosa-dijo Rias –Dejemos de hablar y vayamos a clases

Hai Buchou-dijeron las tres

 _¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué?-pensó Rias muy celosa de Iris_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Gogeta, Vegetto e Iris _se encontraban rumbo a la academia hasta que escucharon un grito de una chica.__**

¡KYYAA!

 ** _Los tres fueron _a ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontraron con una hermosa monja rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo__**

 _¿Estás bien?-dijo Iris acercándose a ayudar a la chica_

 _Disculpe, solo no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica apenada_

 _No te preocupes déjanos ayudarte-dijo Vegetto agarrando la maleta de la monja, la cual se abrió y dejo caer sus cosas_

 _¡Kyaa!-la rubia chillo de vergüenza al ver como Vegetto trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta_

 _Lo siento-dijo Vegetto_

Cielos Vegetto, eres muy descuidado ahora déjamelo a mí-dijo Gogeta _agarrando la maleta de la monja, la cual se volvió a abrir y dejo caer sus cosas de nuevo_

 _¿Decías?-dijo Vegetto_

 _¡KYAAAA!-grito la chica más sonrojada_

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Los tres habían decidido acompañar a la monja a su destino**_

 _Mi nombre es Son Vegetto, mucho gusto-dijo Vegetto_

 _Yo soy Son Gogeta el hermano de Vegetto-dijo Gogeta_

 _Yo soy Iris Hyoudou-dijo Iris_

 _Yo soy Asia Argento es un placer-dijo la monja_

 _Dinos Asia, ¿Adonde te diriges?-dijo Vegetto_

 _A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia_

 _Ya veo-dijo Vegetto_

 _ **Por el camino se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando que tenía una pequeña herida en su pie, Asia se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos**_

 _Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar al niño_

 _ **Al terminar la herida del niño se había curado por completo, el niño estaba feliz pero su madre al ver eso lo jalo lejos de ella**_

 _¿No los asusto?-dijo Asia_

 _¿Por qué deberíamos estar asustados? Ayudaste a ese niño, eso fue bueno-dijo Iris_

 _Sí, eso fue muy generoso de tu parte-dijo Gogeta_

 _Además fue genial como lo curaste-dijo Vegetto_

 _Son buenas personas Gogeta-san, Vegetto-san, Iris-san-dijo Asia_

 _ **Los cuatro siguieron su camino hacia la Iglesia, al llegar a la iglesia, Vegetto y Gogeta sintieron el Ki de varios caídos dentro de ella**_

 _Gogeta-dijo Vegetto_

 _Lo sé-dijo Gogeta_

 _¿Les gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia_

 _Lo sentimos pero se nos hace tarde para la academia-dijo Vegetto_

 _Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Asia_

 _Nosotros también-dijo Iris_

 _ **Los tres se fueron de allí y comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia**_

 _ **Tiempo después en el club del ocultismo**_

 _No se vuelvan a acercar de nuevo a la iglesia y a su gente-dijo Rias firme_

 _¿Por qué?-dijo Iris confundida_

 _Para nosotros los demonios es un lugar prohibido, y si nos entrometemos podríamos desatar otra guerra-dijo Rias_

 _Bueno, nosotros no somos demonios así que creo que podemos acercarnos a la iglesia si queremos-dijo Gogeta-¿Qué dices Vegetto? ¿Regresamos a salvarla?_

 _Claro, no la dejaremos ahí-dijo Vegetto_

 _¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dije?-dijo Rias_

 _Lo escuchamos pero recuerda tú no tienes poder sobre nosotros, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, no necesitamos que alguien nos dé ordenes somos Sayajins-dijo Vegetto-¿Vienes Iris?_

 _Hai-dijo Iris_

 _ **Tras decir eso los tres salieron del club**_

 _ **En la casa de los saiyajins**_

 ** _Los tres entraron a la casa y dejaron sus mochilas pero antes que volvieran a salir Reynalle y Kalawarner les hablaron_**

Chicos ¿Qué pasa? Regresaron temprano-dijo Reynalle

Vinimos a dejar nuestras cosas, vamos a ir a salvar a una chica de unos caídos-dijo Gogeta

¿Una chica?, ¿Por casualidad la chica era rubia?-dijo Kalawarner

Sí-dijo Vegetto

Debemos ir rápido a salvarla, piensan realizar un ritual para obtener su Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

Un momento, ¿Asia tiene una Sacred Gear?-dijo Iris

¿Y de que trata el ritual?-dijo Vegetto

Deben matarla para obtener su Sacred Gear-dijo Kalawarner

No lo permitiremos, ¿Saben cuándo se realizara el ritual?-dijo Gogeta

Aproximadamente en diez minutos-dijo Reynalle

Entonces démonos prisa-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Los cinco salieron corriendo de la casa y fueron a la Iglesia_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los cinco llegaron a la iglesia pero no se dieron cuenta que Rias y su nobleza los seguían, bueno solo Gogeta y Vegetto porque habían detectado su Ki_**

Muevan esas capillas, ahí están las escaleras que nos llevaran al lugar del ritual-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Los saiyajins le hicieron caso y movieron las capillas revelando las escaleras, bajaron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la abrieron un poco y pudieron ver a muchos exorcistas, a Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada_**

Chicas, quédate aquí, yo me hare cargo-dijo Vegetto

¿Están seguros? Son demasiados, déjenos ayudarles-dijo Kalawarner

Tranquilas, nosotros podemos contra todos-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Los dos abrieron la puerta llamando la atención de todos los exorcistas_**

Escuchen, tienen dos opciones: nos dan a Asia y nadie muere o los matamos a todos y nos llevamos a Asia-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Los exorcistas no le hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra ellos_**

Bien, yo me encargo con los 60 de la derecha, tú encárgate de los 60 del lado izquierdo-dijo Gogeta

Olvídalo, yo me hare cargo de 65-dijo Vegetto

Ese es el espíritu hermano-dijo Gogeta

 ** _En el portón de la iglesia_**

Podemos entrar, no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

Ara ara Rias, está mal acosar a dos chicos, más si uno ya tiene novia-dijo Akeno

No lo digas así, solo venimos a ayudarlos-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos entraron a la iglesia y vieron las escaleras_**

Las escaleras llevan abajo-dijo Kira

De seguro los ch….

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El suelo tembló provocando que Rias y su nobleza perdieron el equilibro y cayeran al suelo_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Rias

 ** _Con los hermanos Son_**

 ** _Había una gran nube de humo en el lugar, al irse revelo a todos los exorcistas tendidos en el suelo muertos y a Gogeta y Vegetto que no ningún rasguño_**

 _¿Este es el poder de los nietos de los saiyajins que salvaron la tierra en múltiples veces?-pensaron Reynalle y Kalawarner asombradas_

 _¿Qué tan fuertes son?-pensó Iris asombrada_

 ** _Vegetto fue a liberar a Asia, él la cargo en su hombro y estaban por irse pero llego Rias junto a su nobleza_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Gogeta

Solo veníamos a ayudarte, pero parece que ya te encargaste de todo-dijo Rias

Bueno si era solo eso me retiro, vámonos-dijo Vegetto

Hai-dijeron los cuatro

 ** _Los cuatro se fueron dejando al grupo Gremory en la iglesia_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Había llevado a Asia a su casa para que descansara, cuando se levanto le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido, le expliczron sobre lo de la otra noche y como la rescataron, también le hablaron sobre los demonios que vivían en Kuo_**

¿Demonios buenos?-dijo Asia

Si, al parecer no todos los demonios son malos-dijo Gogeta-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, te quedaras con Reynalle y Kalawarner

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos regresaron a sus casas, Iris fue a la casa de Vegetto y Gogeta porque Vegetto le dijo que comenzaría con su entrenamiento, Reynalle y Kalawarner también se unirían al entrenamiento, al llegar las llevo a una habitación que tenía una gran computadora en el medio de la habitación_**

Chicos ¿Qué es esta habitación?-dijo Iris

Es una habitación de gravedad-dijo Vegetto

¿De gravedad?-dijo Kalawarner

Sí, aquí podremos entrenarlas para volverlas más fuertes-dijo Gogeta

Comenzaremos con el nivel 3-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto puso el nivel en la computadora y las chicas sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaron a pesar más y se les hacía difícil moverse_**

Me es difícil moverme-dijo Iris

Sí, a mí también y más por estas-dijo Reynalle refiriéndose a sus pechos

Tienes razón, pero a mí me pesan más ya que son más grandes que las de ustedes-dijo Kalawarner

Oye-dijeron las dos

Bien dejen la peleas después, es hora de entrenar-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta y Vegetto comenzaron a entrenar a las chicas, Gogeta se encargo entrenar junto con Kalawarner mientras que Vegetto entrenaba con Iris y Reynalle. Gogeta estaba entrenando con Kalawaner, en un descuido ambos se resbalaron quedando Gogeta arriba de Kalawarner, los rostros estaban muy cerca, los dos se sonrojaron como tomates y se separaron_**

 ** _Vegetto entrenaba con Iris mientras, que Reynalle se estiraban, Vegetto volteo a ver a Reynalle y vio como esta se estiraba y le dio una hermosa vista a su trasero bien formado en forma de corazón y se sonrojo, Reynalle sintió como la observaba y lo volteo a ver para darle un guiño pero desafortunadamente Iris se dio cuenta, le jalo la oreja y continuaron entrenando_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Asia, Kalawarner y Reynalle ahora asistían a la academia, Vegetto y Gogeta habían hablado con el director y lo convencieron para que ellas entraran a la academia. Ellas estaban en el mismo salón que ellos_**

 ** _Al parecer a Iris no le gusto esa idea, ya se había dado cuenta como Reynalle coqueteaba con Vegetto a sus espalda, eso la ponía muy celosa_**

 ** _Los cuatro actualmente estaban regresando a casa, llegando a casa hicieron sus tareas y después cenaron, el primero en acabar de comer fue Vegetto y se fue a dormir a su cuarto_**

 ** _Vegetto estaba listo para dormir pero un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto, por favor hazme el amor-dijo Rias

¿Eh?-dijo Vegetto confundido

Quiero que tomes mi virginidad-dijo Rias comenzando a desvestirse

E…Espera yo tengo novia y..y… apenas te conozco-dijo Vegetto sonrojado

Lo sé, en verdad no quiero hacerle esto a Iris-dijo Rias quitándose la falsa y la camisa-Pero es la única opción que tengo

Espera Rias, ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Vegetto agarrándola de los hombros

Vegetto por favor-dijo Rias

No Rias, quiero que me explique qué es lo que está pasando-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tras decir eso un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo_**

Ya es tarde-dijo Rias

 ** _Del círculo salió una mujer peli plateada con un traje de criada, la mujer volteo a ver a Vegetto y se sorprendió de lo guapo que era_**

¿Estás tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto?-dijo la mujer

Sí porque ni padre y Onii-sama me escucharan-dijo Rias

Pero Sirzech-sama y el maestro se pondrán tristes después de haber intentado dar tú virginidad a un exclavo como este-dijo la mujer señalando a Vegetto

 _¿Esclavo?-pensó Vegetto molesto_

Mi virginidad me pertenece, y puedo dársela a quien yo quiera-dijo Rias-Y no permitiré que llames esclavo a Vegetto el es alguien importante para mí, incluso si eres la reina de mi Onni-sama

De todos modos usted es la heredera del clan Gremory por lo que no puede mostrar su piel a cualquier hombre-dijo la mujer dándole la ropa

¿Te envió mi hermano o mi padre?-dijo Rias mientras se vestía

Todos ellos-dijo la mujer

Sí no hay de otra, lo siento Vegetto-dijo Rias

Mi nombre es Grayfia y a partir de ahora seré tu contacto-dijo la mujer-¿Quién eres esclavo?

 ** _Vegetto comenzó a emanar un aura dorada, levanto la mirada para que vieran sus ojos que cambiaron a un color azul verdoso_**

¿Esclavo?-dijo Vegetto serio-¿Me acabas de llamar esclavo mucama?

 ** _Grayfia se quedo helada ante la sensación de instinto asesino que había en el ambiente_**

Maldición Vegetto, ¿Es acaso no puedes controlar tú Ki?-dijo Gogeta entrando y se sorprendió al ver a Rias medio desnuda y a Grayfia-¿Que pasa aquí?

Nada Gogeta, solo que esta mujer me dijo esclavo-dijo Vegetto señalando a Grayfia

¿Qué? ¿Se atrevió llamar a un saiyajin esclavo?-dijo Gogeta molesto

¿Saiyajin?-dijo Grayfia sorprendida

Sí, nosotros somos descendientes del gran guerrero Son Goku y del príncipe saiyajin, Vegeta-dijo Vegetto

 _Pude hacer muerto-pensó Grayfia_

Y…Y…Yo lo lamento fue mí error, lamento mucho haberte decido esclavo-dijo Grayfia nerviosa y asustada

 _Nunca había visto a Grayfia así-pensó Rias_

Rias te ayudare en el problema que tengas-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Esas palabras alegraron a Rias, Grayfia creó un círculo mágico y se fueron_**

¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que pasa?-dijo Gogeta

La verdad ni yo se que paso-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Al día siguiente- academia Kuo_**

¡¿Qué ella qué?!-gritaron Iris y Reynalle enojadas

¡Cuando la vea la voy a matar!-grito Iris

¡Sí, le clavare una lanza de luz en el pecho!-grito Reynalle

Cálmense, no paso nada-dijo Vegetto

¡Vamos a matar a esa perra!-gritaron las dos

 ** _Vegetto calmo a las chicas y fueron al club ya que quería saber que problema tenía Rias para poder ayudarla, al entrar al club vieron a todos los miembros del club pero vieron que estaban demasiados tensos y con miradas frías hacia un gran grupo de mujeres y un rubio que jugaba con el cabello de Rias, eso puso molesto a Vegetto_**

Riser, no me casare contigo-dijo Rias levantándose

Me temo que esa no es tu decisión-dijo el rubio levantándose y viendo a Rias

 ** _Rias libero su poder de destrucción y Riser su poder demoniaco, antes que hicieran otra cosa, Vegetto se puso en medio_**

Vegetto-dijo Rias

¿Quién es esta basura?-dijo Riser

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

Rias ¿No le hablaste a tus siervos de mí?, hay gente que no me conoce-dijo Riser-Yo soy Riser Phoenix del clan Phoenix y prometido de Rias

 _¿Prometido? Ahora entiendo lo de anoche-pensó Vegetto_

Riser por última vez, no iré contigo-dijo Rias

Ya he oído eso antes, pero no te queda de otra tú casa está en una carrera de evadir la crisis-dijo Riser

Eso no es asunto tuyo, yo erigiré a mi próximo heredero y mi futuro marido y además soy libre hasta que me gradué de la Universidad-dijo Rias

Lo siento Rias pero si no quieres venir a las buenas te llevare a las malas-dijo Riser tomando la mano de Rias

Oye, ella dijo que no ira contigo-dijo Iris

Oh pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Riser mirando a Iris-Oye hermosa que dices si vienes conmigo a pasar un buen rato

Nunca estaría con un niño estúpido y malcriado-dijo Iris

¡Maldita perra como te atreves!-grito Riser

 ** _Riser estaba por darle una cachetada a Iris pero su brazo fue detenido por Vegetto_**

Ni siquiera lo pienses insecto-dijo Vegetto

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Vegetto apretó con mucha fuerza el brazo de Riser rompiéndoselo, el rubio soltó un grito de dolor, Vegetto lo soltó y lo le dio un golpe a la cara_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Riser fue a parar contra una de las paredes del edificio_**

Se atrevió a golpear a Riser-sama-dijo una de las chicas de Riser

¿Quién se cree?-dijo otra chica de Riser

¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme basura!-grito Riser furioso y lanzándose hacia Vegetto

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Vegetto recibió a Riser con un puñetazo a la cara y una patada que lo mando hacia las paredes que las atravesó con su cuerpo, Riser se comenzó a levantar de los escombros pero al levantar la vista se encontró con Vegetto que le estaba apuntando con su palma de su mano abierta, en su mano comenzó a formarse una gran bola de Ki_**

 **¡BIG BAN…**

Deténganse-dijo Grayfia apareciendo en medio de ellos-Los padres de Rias-sama y Riser-sama han llegado a un acuerdo para romper el compromiso

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Riser

Se llevara a cabo un combate, si Vegetto-sma gana se cancelara el matrimonio de Rias-sama y Riser-sama-dijo Grayfia-¿Aceptan?

Acepto-dijo Vegetto

Yo igual, acabare contigo humano-dijo Riser

Eso lo veremos rubia-dijo Vegetto

Bien, iré a confirmarlo con los líderes de los clanes-dijo Grayfia antes de desaparecer y segundos después se fue Riser junto con sus chicas

Gracias por ayudarme Vegetto-dijo Rias

No me agradezcas aun, agradécemelo cuando haya cancelado ese compromiso-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto y las chicas iban a salir del club pero Iris y Reynalle se le acercaron a Rias y le susurraron al oído_**

Vegetto es nuestro , no te acerques a él perra-susurraron las dos

 ** _Eso dejo sorprendida a Rias, Iris y Reynalle se fueron con Vegetto dejando a unas Rias sorprendida y a la vez molesta_**

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias junto a su nobleza, Reynalle, Kalawarner, Iris y Asia se encontraban en el gimnasio de la academia, también estaban las padres de Rias y de Riser, y Sirzechs que era el actual Lucifer y hermano mayor de Ria, todo estaba listo para el combate entre Vegetto y Riser. Solo faltaba que él saiyajin para comenzar el combate_**

 ** _Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron revelando a Vegetto que vestía un traje de combate de color azul con una extraña firma en la parte derecha del pecho, llevaba unas botas de de color blanco, también llevaba unos guantes del mismo color. A su lado se encontraba Gogeta_**

Buena suerte hermano-dijo Gogeta

Acabare esto rápido-dijo Vegetto

Solo recuerda no matarlo-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Los dos caminaron a caminar, Gogeta se fue donde estaban las chicas y Vegetto donde estaba Riser, los dos se miraban desafiantemente hasta que Grayfia apareció entre ellos_**

Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro, ¿Alguna queja?-dijo Grayfia

No-dijeron los dos

Bien empancemos-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Riser y Vegetto desaparecieron en un círculo mágico hasta el campo de combate, el campo se parecía a un tablero de ajedrez gigante_**

[Comiencen]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 _ **Riser creó grandes bolas de fuego y se las lanzo a Vegetto, el saiyajin solo se quedo parado donde estaba y esquivo con mucha facilidad las bolas de fuego. Veggeto desapareció del lugar para luego aparecer delante de Riser, este se sorprendió por la velocidad de Vegetto, iba a atacarlo pero Vegetto lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que retrocediera mientras se sujetaba su estomago**_

 ** _Riser se recupero y extendió sus alas de fénix y fue al aire, creo una gran bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Vegetto, el saiyajin solo se quedo en donde estaba esperando el ataque_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El impacto creó una gran explosión y nube de humo, Riser sonrio al creer que ya había ganado pero de la nube de humo salió Vegetto sin ningún rasguño, este estaba volando hacia Riser_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo en su nariz haciendo que sangrara_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una patada que lo mando a volar, Vegetto extendió su mano derecha y de su palma de su mano creó una bola de Ki y se la lanzo a Riser_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Al impactar contra RIser creó una gran explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a un Riser que estaba muy herido pero sus heridas comenzaron a sanar sorprendiendo al saiyajin_**

 _Así que se puede regenerar, no hay problema aun así lo venceré-pensó Vegetto_

Vamos rubia, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Vegetto sonriendo de forma burlona-Ni siquiera he usado el 5% de mi poder

 ** _Riser furioso se lanza contra Vegetto_**

 **¡PAAM¡**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Riser le dio fuertes puñetazos y patadas pero Vegetto ni se movía de su lugar_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto lo mando contra la barrera con un puñetazo_**

¡HAAAHH!-Vegetto lanzo un gran rayo de energía contra el rubio

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque provoco una explosión creando una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a Riser con su traje casi hecho añicos y se veía que tenía heridas graves que se estaban regenerando_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que este idiota me supere?-pensó Riser enfadado_

 _ **De repente Vegetto apareció delante de él**_

 **¡PAAM¡**

 **¡PUMM!**

 **¡PAAM¡**

 **¡PUMM!**

 **¡PAAM¡**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Vegetto le estaba dando una goliza a Riser, los ataques de Vegetto eran tan rapidos que Riser ni siquiera podía bloquearlos o esquivarlos_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Lady Phoenix

Mi hermano, Son Vegetto-dijo Gogeta

¿Quién eres chicos? ¿Y quién es el chico que está peleando con mi hijo?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Yo soy Son Gogeta, y como ya lo dije él que está peleando con su hijo es mi hermano Vegetto-dijo Gogeta

¿Son? ¿Cómo Son Goku?-dijo Sirzechs

Así es, nosotros somos los tatara tatara ¿Cuántos tataras deben ser? Bueno el punto que nosotros somos nietos del poderoso guerrero Son Goku y del príncipe saiyajin, Vegeta-dijo Gogeta

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos los demonios sorprendido

¿Qué Rias no les conto?-dijo Gogeta

 _Mmm…debo admitir que el chico es muy guapo-pensó Lady Phoenix viendo a Gogeta antes de ver a Vegetto-Pero su hermano también es muy guapo_

 ** _Con Vegetto y Riser_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 _ **Vegetto mando a volar a Riser con un golpe a la cara.**_

 _¿Esto en verdad está pasando?-pensó Riser enfadado_

 _ **Riser pasó su mano por su frente y vio que estaba sangrando mucho**_

 _No puedo creer que una basura como él me este ganando-pensó Riser-No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré_

¡No lo permitiré!-grito Riser

 _ **Riser se levanto, voló al cielo y creó una enorme bola de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande**_

 _¡No permitiré que alguien como tú me avergüence delante mi familia, Sirzechs-sama y todo el inframundo!-grito Riser haciendo la bola más grande_

Ha perdido la cabeza-dijo Vegetto

 _ **Riser lanzo la bola de fuego, Vegetto no se movió de donde estaba, Vegetto agarro la bola de fuego pero la bola de fuego comenzaba a arrastrarlo**_

Jajaja gane-dijo Riser riendo como loco

 _ **En la cara de Vegetto apareció una sonrisa y poco a poco comenzó a caminar haciendo que la bola de fuego se moviera también**_

¡Toma! ¡Te lo devuelvo!-grito Vegetto comenzando a correr

 _ **Vegetto corría mientras sujetaba la bola de fuego, pateo la gran bola de fuego hacia Riser, el rubio pudo esquivar a tiempo la gran bola de fuego**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**_

 _ **La gran bola d fuego exploto en el aire creando una fuerte brisa que levanto mucho polvo, Riser estaba sorprendido y asustado por tal poder, antes que se diera cuenta Vegetto había aparecido delante de él haciendo que se asustara, Vegetto tenía una sonrisa de arrogante**_

 _¿_ P…P…Porque poner esa sonrisa? No creas que has ganado a regresarme ese ataque-dijo Riser intentando sonar rudo pero no funcionaba ya que temblaba-Eres fuerte pero no significa que me hayas superado

Ya veo, entonces te enséñale mis habilidades, AHHH-dijo Vegetto y comenzó a elevar su poder rápidamente

 _ **Su cabello se puso de punta y comenzó a parpadear de negro a dorado**_

 _ **Riser estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que el poder de Vegetto aumentaba, los demás demonios también se sorprendieron a excepción de Gogeta**_

 _¿Enserio se transformara?-pensó Gogeta viendo a su hermano_

¡HAAAAHH!

 _ **Un resplandor encegueció a Riser y cuando pudo ver de nuevo se sorprendió a ver a Vegetto, una aura llameante de color dorada rodeaba a Vegetto, su cabello se había puesto de punta y de color rubio dorado**_

Este es el súper Vegetto-dijo Vegetto sonriendo

 _ **Con los demás**_

 _ **Iris, Reynalle, Asia, Rias y increíblemente Grayfia se sonrojaron al ver a Vegetto así, les parecía más guapo en súper saiyajin**_

 _ **Increíblemente Lady Phoenix y Lady Gremory también tuvieron sonrojos al ver al joven saiyajin con el cabello rubio, eso molesto a sus esposos**_

 _Aahh, enserio que no entiendo a mí hermano, no sé porque se transformo-pensó Gogeta-De seguro lo quiere humillar más pero esto es demasiado_

 _ **De regreso don Riser y Vegetto**_

¿Qué eres tú súper Vegetto? No me hagas reír, no creas que por solo cambiar tu cabello me vencerás-dijo Riser

Se ve que no entiendes nada, esta transformación aumenta cincuenta veces mi poder-dijo Vegetto-Sí no quieres entenderme con palabras te lo enseñare de otra manera-dijo haciéndole señas para que lo atacara

Tú tampoco lo entiendes así que te lo demostrare-dijo Riser lanzándose a Vegetto-¡Estúpido! ¡Tú no eres nadie!

 _ **Riser lanzo un golpe pero Vegetto lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, Riser no se dio por vencido y lanzo varios golpes pero Vegetto los esquivaba todos con mucha facilidad, Riser se puso detrás de Vegetto y le lanzó una bola de fuego. El saiyajin solio volteo y golpeo la bola de fuego haciendo que regresara donde estaba Riser, el rubio se agacho para esquivar la bola de fuego, se volvió a levantar y…**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Vegetto le dio una tremenda patada en la cara**_

¿Qué quisiste decir con que no era nadie?-dijo Vegetto-bajando su pie y vio como sangre salía de la nariz de Riser-Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz, que vergüenza me das, quítatela rápido

 _ **Riser furioso se limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar fuego**_

Si me sigues haciendo enfadar lo único que ganaras es que te mate-dijo Riser intentando intimidar al saiyajin _pero este solo sonreía_

 **¡PAAM¡**

 **¡PUMM!**

 **¡PAAM¡**

 _ **Riser le dio varios golpes a Vegetto haciendo que este fuera contra el suelo**_

 _ **¡BAAAMM!**_

 _ **Vegetto hizo en gran hoyo en el suelo y arriba de él había muchos escombros, mientras que Riser sonreía arrogantemente**_

Ya no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad?-dijo Riser

 _ **De los escombros apareció una luz y de repente estos salieron volando y del hoyo salió Vegetto sin ningún rasguño**_

Esos golpes no son nada efectivos, me gustaría que fueras más serio en tu modo de atacar-dijo Vegetto extendiendo su brazo y apuntando hacia Riser-Sí quieres causarle daño a alguien esto debes hacer, AHHH

 _ **Todos los escombros empezaron a levantarse del suelo y en la palma de la mano de Vegetto se creó una esfera de color azul**_

 _ **¡BIG BANG ATTACK!**_

 _ **Un gran rayo de energía fue lanzado de la palma de Vegetto y se dirigía hacia Riser**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

 _ **El ataque impacto a Riser crenado una enorme explosión, una gran nube de humo y destruyendo parte del lugar, cuando el humo se fue se reveló a un Riser con su traje hecho casi añicos y con grandes heridas en su cuerpo que poco a poco se regeneraban**_

 _ **Vegetto apareció delante de él y le lanzo una patada para defenderse pero Vegetto le sujeto la pierna y lo jalo hacia abajo**_

 _ **¡BAAAM!**_

 _ **Vegetto lo lanzo contra los escombros del suelo, luego extendió su brazo apuntando a los escombros y de su mano una grande y larga espada fue hacia los escombros, Vegetto levanto su brazo y la espada también se levanto pero reveló que estaba enterada en el pecho de un Riser que estaba muy herido**_

Esto es solo el inicio-dijo Vegetto-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?, esto no me parece divertido ¿Por qué no peleas enserio? O tal vez lo estás haciendo pero no eres capaz de defenderte, disculpa mi atrevimiento te ruego que me perdones no quería insultar a un demonio de clase alta como tú

¡Maldito!-grito Riser furioso

 _ **Riser a duras penas salió de la espada de luz y sus heridas comenzaron a regenerarse, dirigió su mirada a Vegetto y este solo sonreía**_

Creo que ya es tiempo que me provoques para pelear enserio-dijo Vegetto

 _ **Riser súper furioso se lanzo contra él, antes que pudiera golpearlo Vegetto desapareció para luego volver a aparecer delante de él**_

 _ **¡PUUMM!**_

 _ **Le dio una patada en su estomago, Riser se recupero y volvió a atacarlo pero Vegetto de nuevo desapareció**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un puñetazo en la cara**_

¿Qué pasa? ¿Esos es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Vegetto

Cállate, tramposo-dijo Riser lanzándose contra él

 _ **Riser le comenzó a lanzar varios golpes pero eran bloqueados por Vegetto utilizando solo sus piernas**_

Tienes ventaja por transformarte-dijo Riser mientras lanzaba sus golpes

No estés fingiendo tú tienes la habilidad de regenerarte, ¿Por qué no me golpeas? Mira, solo me basta usar mis pierna para defenderme-dijo Vegetto mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Riser

¡Maldito!-grito Riser creando una bola de fuego

 _ **Vegetto desvió el ataque con su pierna haciendo que la bola de fuego fuera al suelo**_

 _ **¡PUUMM!**_

 _ **Le dio una gran patada a su rostro**_

Como aun no entiendes lo que te digo te lo explicare de una manera más sencilla-dijo Vegetto mientras se rascaba la nariz-Es imposible que tú quieras ganarme, ni en tus sueños lo lograras. ¿Por qué no te resignas? No importa las veces que lo intentes, no lo lograras

 _ **Eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Riser, de su cuerpo comenzó a surgir grandes llamas y se lanzo contra Vegetto, Riser le lanzo varios golpes a Vegetto a una gran velocidad los bloqueaba y los esquivaba con mucha facilidad**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Vegetto le dio un fuerte golpe al estomago**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **¡PUUM!**_

 _ **Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego un fuerte rodillazo en su mentón, Riser se separo de él y le comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego, las bolas de fuego crearon una gran explosión y una nube de humo pero del humo salió Vegetto que se dirigía hacia Riser**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un fuerte cabezazo para luego darle una patada que lo mando a volar, Vegetto le lanzó un gran rayo de energía creando una explosión y una pequeña nube de humo. Cuando el humo se fue se reveló a Riser muy herido, le faltaban las piernas y tenía muchas heridas y sangre en su cuerpo**_

 _ **Vegetto apareció arriba de él y….**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un golpe que lo mando hacia abajo**_

 _ **¡PUUMM!**_

 _ **Vegetto apareció donde mando a Riser y le dio una patada, lo sujeto de su cabello y hizo que lo mirara**_

¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que terminaras esto sin antes haberme provocado para que pelee enserio?-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa arrogante-Se supone que tú eres un demonio de clase alta y un ser inmortal ¿O acaso estabas mintiendo?

 _ **Riser solo levanto su brazo derecho y le lanzo una bola de fuego a Vegetto creando una pequeña nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue pudo ver que Vegetto no tenía ningún rasguño y con una expresión de enfado en su rostro, Vegetto lo solto y…**_

 _ **¡BOOOMM!**_

 _ **Le lanzo una bola de energía que hizo una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue se puede ver a un Riser que le faltaban las piernas y el brazo derecho, sus heridas se regeneraron y hablo**_

No me hiciste nada-dijo Riser

Pues yo no diría lo mismo-dijo Vegetto

¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Riser viendo su estomago y vio que tenía un gran agujero

Has recibido tanto daño que tú cuerpo ya no puede regenerarte, al parecer eso de que eres inmortal es una gran mentira-dijo Vegetto y Riser regenero su herida-Bueno ya me canse de jugar contigo, creo que ya es hora de acabar contigo

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste te har…GHAAA

 _ **Riser no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Vegetto atravesó su boca con su espada de luz**_

Cállate, no puedo ponerte más en ridículo y tampoco quiero pensar que seas tan estúpido para no comprender la diferencia de mis poderes-dijo Vegetto

 _ **Vegetto desapareció su espada y la boca de Riser se regenero, Vegetto creó dos esferas de Ki de color azul en sus manos**_

Este es el final-dijo Vegetto juntando sus manos y juntando las dos esferas

 _ **¡KA ME!**_

Espera no lo entiendes, este matrimonio es importante para la sociedad de demonios, alguien como tú no podría entenderlo-dijo Riser desesperado

 _ **¡HA ME!**_

Por favor no lo hagas, te lo suplico-dijo Riser suplicando patéticamente

 _ **¡HAAAAAA!**_

 _ **Vegetto disparo un gran Kamehameha hacia Riser**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

 _ **El impacto creó una gran explosión como de una bomba nuclear creando una gigantesca nube de humo. Cuando el humo se fue se vio a un Riser que estaba en el suelo inconsciente con muchas heridas que apenas se regeneraban, Vegetto bajo al suelo y regreso a la normalidad**_

[Riser-sama está inconsciente, el ganador es Son Vegetto]-dijo Grayfia

 _ **Vegetto y Riser**_ ** _regresaron al gimnasio, rápidamente Rias corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, poniendo celosas a Iris, Reynalle y a Asia_**

Muchas gracias-dijo Rias

No iba a permitir que estuvieras con ese idiota-dijo Vegetto

Increíble-dijo Sirzechs aplaudiendo-Estuviste maravilloso

¿Y tú eres?-dijo Vegetto

Mucho gusto yo soy Sirzechs, el hermano mayor de Rias-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo mucho gusto-dijo Vegetto

El gusto es mío, te doy las gracias por salvar a mi hermana de ese compromiso-dijo Sirzechs

Felicidades-dijeron Lord Gremory y Lord Phoenix

¿Y ustedes son?-dijo Vegetto

Soy Lord Gremory, padre de Rias-dijo Lord Gremory

Y yo Lord Phoenix, padre de Riser

Oh, ¿Entonces ustedes comprometieron a Rias con Riser?-dijo Vegetto

Se podr….

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto mando a volar a los patriarcas de un puñetazo dejándolos inconscientes y sorprendiendo a todos_**

Espero que con eso aprenda a no comprometer a sus hijos con gente que no quieren-dijo Vegetto-Vámonos chicos, nos vemos luego Rias

 ** _Vegetto junto con Gogeta y las chicas salieron del gimnasio, Sirzechs junto la nobleza de Rias y Riser fueron a ayudar a su padre, a Lord Phoenix y a Riser, mientras que Lady Gremory, Lady Phoenix y Grayfia tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

 _Son totalmente mi tipo-pensaron las tres_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Casa de Gogeta y Vegetto_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban viendo televisión hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Vegetto fue a abrir y se encontró con Rias que tenía una maleta_**

¿Rias? ¿Qué haces aquí y con una maleta?-dijo Vegetto

Bueno lo pensó por un rato y ya que somos aliados pensé que sería bueno pasar más tiempo contigo para conocerte mejor a ti y a tú hermano-dijo Rias

Oh ya veo, pues adelante, eres bienvenida-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto-san-dijo Asia algo triste

Ha llegado una nueva enemiga-dijo Reynalle

No sabes en que problemas te has metido Vegetto-dijo su hermano

 ** _Mientras en el espacio_**

 ** _En el espacio se encontraban tres naves con formas esféricas, dentro de ellas se encontraban personas, dos eran mujeres y uno era hombre_**

Porque vamos a la tierra-dijo una de las chicas

Porque ahí están el guerrero que mato a nuestro abuelo, Hanasia-dijo la otra chica

Lo sé pero se me hace muy cansado ir hasta ahí Sharotto-dijo Hanasia

Ya sabes que las decisiones las toma Onni-sama-dijo Hanasia

Broly-nii-sama ¿Estás seguro que lo encontraremos ahí?-dijo Sharotto

Hay rumores que cuentan que un guerrero llamado Goku está en la tierra, si no me equivoco ese es el saiyajin que mato a nuestro abuelo, así que iremos ahí para matarlo-dijo Broly-Y no quiero más quejas ¿Entendido?

Hai, Onii-sama-dijeron sus hermanas

 _ **FIN**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Unas semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado unas semanas desde que Ria se había mudado en la casa de los dos saiyajins, ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de seducir a Vegetto pero era detenida por Reynalle e Iris, el saiyajin comenzó a sentir los mismos sentimientos que tenia por Iris, Asia y Reynalle hacia la pelirroja_**

 ** _En la actualidad, los chicos se encontraban en el club, Iris estaba en el regazo de Vegetto y eso puso a las chicas celosas, Kalawarner estaba sentada en el regazo de Gogeta haciendo que este se sonrojara_**

 ***TOCK* * TOCK***

Adelante-dijo Rias

 ** _Las puertas se abrieron y entro el consejo estudiantil acompañado con un chico rubio_**

¿A qué se debe tú visita Sona?-dijo Rias

Vine a presentar a mi nuevo siervo-dijo Sona

Mucho gusto Gremory-senpai, me llamo Saji Genshirou y soy el peón de Sona-kaichou-dijo un chico rubio

Mucho gusto Saji-kun-dijo Rias

Por cierto Vegetto, llamaste mucho la atención de todas las facciones-dijo Sona-No dudaría que todas las facciones te quieran a ti y a tú hermano para que se unan a su facción

Nos da igual, nosotros no obedeceremos a nadie ¿Verdad Vegetto?-dijo Gogeta

Estás en lo cierto Gogeta-dijo Vgetto

 ** _Los dos saiyajins_** **_conocieron a los siervos de Sona pero Gogeta por alguna razón trato de conocer más de ella, Sona estaba algo sonrojada por hablar con Gogeta por alguna razón, los dos se llevaron bien con todos, después de una discusión Sona y su grupo se retiraron_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los eventos deportivos entre clubes habían comenzado y el primer encuentro era del club del ocultismo contra el club de manga, Vegetto participo ayudando a Rias y Gogeta participo ayudando a Sona_**

¡Todos apunten a Vegetto!-grito uno del club de manga lazándole un cañonazo

¿Por qué todos me atacan?-dijo el saiyajin esquivando os balonazos que le lanzaban

Todos están distraídos con Vegetto, contraataquen-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron los miembros del club

 ** _Todos estaban atentos en el juego, bueno todos menos Kira que era la única que tenia la mente en las nubes y eso fue aprovechado por sus oponentes_**

¡Muere niña!-grito un miembro del otro equipo lazándole un cañonazo

¡Kira esquívalo!-grito Rias

 ** _Kira no hizo caso y se quedo parado, la pelota estaba a punto de pegarle pero fue detenida por Vegetto_**

¿Estás bien Kira?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, no pasa nada Vegetto-kun-dijo Kira alejándose

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ganarles a los demás clubes (Gracias a Vegetto Los chicos se encontraban en el club, lograron la mayoría de las victorias), el más difícil fue contra el consejo estudiantil, Vegetto y Gogeta se eliminaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el club del ocultismo y el consejo se enfrentaran solos, pero no pudieron celebrar por…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

¿Ya te calmaste?-dijo Rias seria abofeteando a Kira

 ** _Todos los demás solo miraban la escena_**

Me retiro Buchou-dijo Kira

Espera Kira-dijo Rias tratando de detenerlo

Solo estoy cansado, nos vemos-dijo Kira listo para irse

¿Qué te pasa Kira?-dijo Vegetto

Solo recordé porque estoy peleando-dijo Kira

¿Y porque peleas?-dijo Vegetto

Por mis camaradas caídos, peleo para destruir las Excaliburns-dijo Kira marchándose

¿Excaliburns?-dijo el Vegetto confundido

Son espadas sagradas, existen siete Excaliburns-dijo Rias- Al principio solo había un espada Excaliburn pero luego se dividió en siete fragmentos

¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Kira?-dijo Vegetto

Eso es algo que ella misma tendrá que contarles-dijo Rias

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta se encontraban en su salón platicando_**

Oye Gogeta hace tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Vegetto

¿Cuál es?-dijo Gogeta

¿Te gusta Kalawarner?-dijo Vegetto

¿EHH?...N…No se de que hablas-dijo Gogeta sonrojado-Ella es solo una amiga

Sí como no-dijo Vegetto- ¿También Sona es tu amiga?-dijo haciendo sonrojar más a su hermano

¿Y tú qué? Tienes a Iris como novia pero parece que estas muy cercano con Reynalle, Asia y Rias-dijo Gogeta haciendo sonrojar a Vegetto

N…No se dé que hablas, solo son amigas-dijo Vegetto sonrojado

¿Enserio? Porque a mí me parece otra cosa-dijo Gogeta

Dejemos ese tema por ahora, vayamos al club. Ahí están las chicas-dijo Vegetto

Ok, vamos-dijo Gogeta

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Dentro del club, el grupo Gremory, Iris, Reynalle, Kalawarner y Asia estaban mirando a dos chicas, una era castaña que tenía el cabello peinado en dos coletas, la otra era peli azul con un mechón verde, por una extraña razón Kiba tenía una expresión de enfado contra las chicas_**

 ** _Las puertas del club se abrieron revelando a Vegetto y a Gogeta_**

Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Iris

Solo veníamos a recogerlas para irnos pero parece que tienen compañía-dijo Gogeta

¿Quién son ellos Iris?-dijo la castaña

Donde están mis modales, Irina te presento a Gogeta y a Vegetto Mi novio-dijo Iris mientras veía a Rias y Reynalle a decirlo y abrazando a Vegetto

 ** _Eso hizo que Rias rompiera el lápiz que tenía en sus manos y Reynalle rompió parte del sofá en donde estaba sentada_**

¿Novio? Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras novio Iris, te felicito-dijo Iris

¿Pero él sabe sobre…

Claro que lo sabe Xenovia-san, además el es un saiyajin-dijo Iris

¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es un saiyajin?-dijo Irina

Luego se los explicare-dijo Iris

Dejando eso a lado ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-dijo Gogeta

Yo soy Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera Xenovia Quarta, venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas-dijo Irina

Solo veníamos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión?-dijo Rias

Si-dijo Xenovia

No hay forma que ustedes derroten a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

¿Quién es Kokabiel?-dijo Vegetto

Kokabiel es un caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra-dijo Rias

La iglesia católica a la cual sirvo poseía dos Excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo-dijo Irina señalando una pulsera que tenía en su brazo

¿No se supone que las Excaliburn son espadas?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, mi Excalliburn Mimic tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma-dijo Irina

Irina no releves a los demonios los secretos de las Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

Lo siento Xenovia-dijo Irina

En todo caso venimos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo xenovia

No hay forma que ustedes derrotan a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Irina

No dudo se su fe, si no de su sentido común-dijo Rias

No nos importa lo que piensen solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

¿Planean morir?-dijo Rias

Si es por cumplir con las órdenes de dios no me importa morir-dijo Irina

Pienso lo mismo….aunque preferiría no morir-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Estaban por marcharse pero Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia_**

¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uhm…yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

Como crees Xenovia, ella está con los demonios, no puede adorar a dios-dijo Irina

No, siento que sus creencias aun son fuertes-dijo Xenovia

Eso es cierto ¿Aun crees en dios?-dijo Irina

Por supuesto que aun creo en él…desde pequeña creí en él…aun sigo siendo un humana y aun creo en el señor-dijo Asia

De ser así deja que te exorcice con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia lanzándose contra Asia con su espada

 **¡CRANCK!**

 ** _Vegetto detuvo el ataque de Xenovia con un solo dedo sorprendiendo a Xenovia_**

Detente-dijo Vegetto

Como puedes detener mi Excaliburn con un dedo y sin sufrir daño-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

Esto no podría dañarme ni en broma, no dejare que lastimen a Aisa-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Xenovia pudo ver como los ojos de Vegetto cambiaron a un color azul verdoso_**

Vegetto-kun deje lago para mí-dijo Kira palmeando el hombro del saiyajin

¿Quién eres?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tú senpai-dijo Kira

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio –dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kira

 ** _Después de eso decidieron pelear, el encuentro se llevaría detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela, como Gogeta también quería pelear, él y Vegetto jugaron piedra, papel y tijera para decidir quién pelearía, el que gano fue Vegetto. Vegetto se enfrentaría contra Irina y Kira contra Xenovia_**

Ya esta lista la barrera-dijo Akeno

Esta será una pelea para determinar el poder de tus siervos Gremory-dijo Xenovia quitándose la capucha que llevaba revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo

 ** _Con Kira y Xenovia_**

Vamos a ver qué tan fuertes eres senpai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kira lazándose a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo e ataque con su Excaliburn_**

Eres rápido pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kira

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kira creando otra espada y volviendo a atacar a Xenovia

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de la espada de Kira rompiéndose_**

¿Eso es todo senpai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito Kira volviéndose a lanzar

 ** _Con Vegetto y Irina_**

 ** _Irina transformo su pulsera a una katana y se lanzo a atacar a Vegetto pero él la esquivaba, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Vegetto decidió pelear_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, Irina cayo inconsciente al recibir tremendo golpe_**

 ** _Con Kira y Xenovia_**

Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo Kira creando una gran espada

Mal pensado senpai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kira

 ** _Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kira fue fácilmente destruida_**

¿¡Como?!-exclamo Kira

Tu fuerte es la velocidad no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kira en el estomago con el mango de su espada

¿Ya terminaste?-dijo Vegetto acercándose

¿Dónde está Irina?-dijo Xenovia

Esta haya-dijo Vegetto señalando a Irina

Entonces empecemos con esto-dijo Xenovia lazándose hacia Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto esquivo fácilmente su ataque y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Xenovia, ella soltó su espada y cayó al suelo_**

 _Que fuerza tan monstruosa-pensó antes de quedar inconsciente_

Esto termino-dijo Vegetto caminando donde estaban los demás

Bien hecho Vegetto-kun-dijo Akeno

Les diste una lección senpai-dijo Koneko

Vegetto-san-dijo Asua abrazando al saiyajin y llorando en su pecho

No llores Asia, te dije que te protegería-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Esas palabras la conmovieron abrigándola a derramar más lágrimas y abrazar más fuerte al saiyajin_**

Espera un momento Kira-dijo Rias tratando de detener a Kira pero fue en vano

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Cafetería_**

 ** _Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de la academia Kuo se reunió en una cafetería para discutir algo importante_**

¡No! Ni piensen que seré parte de esto chicos-dijo Saji

Vamos, no podemos permitir que Kira muera por enfrentarse a las Excaliburn sin ayuda-dijo Gogeta

Estamos hablando de las Excaliburn, con un simple corte que me hagan es adiós para mí-dijo Saji-Además usted pueden con eso, son los descendientes de dos poderosos guerreros

No sabemos casi nada de este sitio y por eso necesitamos ayuda-dijo Vegetto

Entiendo eso pero ¿Qué hacen aquí Reynalle-san y Kalawarner-san?-dijo Saji señalando a las dos caídas que estaban sentadas a lado de los saiyajins

Ya que ese tal Kokabiel está involucrado podemos ayudarlos-dijo Reynalle

Ya que sabemos dónde se encuentran las bases de los caídos aquí en Kuo, además es tu labor resolver los problemas que ocurran en la ciudad [Peón] Sitri-dijo Kalawarner

Pero nos enfrentaremos a uno de los líderes de los caídos-dijo Saji

No pasara nada sí estas con nosotros-dijo Gogeta

Bien me apunto, pero no le digan nada a Kaichou-dijo Saji

Bien, y a puedes dejar de espiar Koneko-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Diciendo eso una joven peli plateada entro a la cafetería, ella se sentó con ellos y los saiyajins le contaron el plan_**

Así que ese es su plan senpai-dijo Koneko

 ** _Saji está nervioso ya que si Koneko hablaba y si Sona se llegaba a enterar recibiría un horrible castigo_**

También ayudare-dijo Koneko

¿Por qué nos ayudaras? ¿No te meterás en problemas con Rias?-dijo Vegetto

No quiero perder a Yuto-senpai, es como una hermana que me cuida-dijo Koneko

Bien pero lo mantendrás en secreto-dijo Gogeta

No hay problema-dijo Koneko

Bien vámonos-dijo Vegetto

Hai-dijeron todos

 ** _Los seis salieron de la cafetería y emprendieron con la primera parte de su plan que era encontrar a las exorcistas_**

¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a las exorcistas?-dijo Saji

Vegetto-senpai y Gogeta-senpai pueden detectarlas y decirnos donde están-dijo Koneko

No será necesario, están ahí-dijo Vegetto señalando frente de él

 ** _Los demás se sorprendieron por que era cierto, las dos exorcistas se encontraban enfrente de ellos usaban túnicas y se encontraban pidiendo limosna a los peatones que los miraban extraño. Se acercaron a hablar con ellas pero antes que dijeron una palabra las dos exorcistas perdieron la conciencia por la falta de hambre, los chicos la cargaron y las llevaron a un restaurante_**

 ** _En el restaurante_**

 ** _Los chicos llevaron a las dos exorcistas a comer a un restaurante, en el camino las exorcistas murmuraban cosas como "le vendimos el alma al diablo" entre otras cosas, en el restaurante Vegetto y Gogeta junto a las exorcistas se daban un banquete con mucha comida_**

Esto esta delicioso-dijo el Gogeta terminándose su plato numero 34

Sí que lo está-dijo Vegetto terminando su plato número 34 como su hermano

Deliciosa, la comida japonés es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

35, 36, 37, 38-Koneko solo contaba los platos que los saiyajins terminaban de comer

Reynalle-san, Kalawarner-san, ¿Ellos siempre comen mucho?-dijo Saji

Esto para él es un bocadillo-dijo Kalawarner

Ellos comen mucho más que esto-dijo Reynalle sorprendiendo a Saji y Koneko

Estamos llenos-dijeron los hermanos saiyajins terminándose su plato numero 77

Gracias por la comida-dijo Xenovia

Xenovia ¿Qué haremos ahora?, ¿Esto no se considera como venderle el alma al diablo?-dijo Irina preocupada

No te pareció preocuparte después del segundo filete-dijo Reynalle

Eso no es cierto-dijo Irina

Aun así gracias por la comida, aunque es el fin del mundo ser ayudado por un demonio-dijo Xenovia

Gracias por la comida-dijo Irina juntando sus manos en plegaria

Auch-exclamaron Koneko y Saji siendo lastimados

Perdón olvide que esto dala a los demonios-dijo Irina

¿Por qué no les afecto a ustedes?-dijo Xenovia mirando a Reynalle, Kalawarner y a los dos saiyajins

Antes Kalawarner y yo éramos ángeles puras por lo que los rezos no dañan a os caídos-dijo Reynalle

Como demonios se unieron a los caídos-dijo Xenovia preparándose para atacarla pero fue detenida por Gogeta

Ellas no son enemigas-dijo Gogeta

Explicate-dijo Xenovia

Ellas fueron traicionadas por sus compañeros, en estos momentos nadie sabe que ellas están vivas y ellas nos ayudaran a ubicar las bases de los caídos en la ciudad-dijo Tyrone

En este momento somos aliados, así que deja ese instinto asesino enviada de la inglesa-dijo Reynalle

Bien, ¿Para qué nos reunimos?-dijo Xenovia

Queremos ayudarles a destruirlas-dijo Vegetto sorprendiendo a las dos exorcistas

Está bien dejaremos que nos ayuden a destruir las Excaliburn pero asegúrense de no revelar sus identidades-dijo Xenovia-No queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos piensen que estamos trabajando con ustedes

¿Estás segura Xenovia¡-dijo Irina

Para serte sincera Irina, creo que es muy duro recuperar las Excaliburn y enfrentarse a Kokabiel solo nosotras dos-dijo Xenovia

Bien, ahora les contaremos nuestro plan-dijo Gogeta

Esperen, primero quiero llamar a alguien-dijo Irina

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una llamada rápida, vino una cierta rubia para unirse al grupo_**

Entiendo la situación, pero me siento insatisfecho que las portadoras de Excaliburn me den permiso para destruirlas-dijo Kira

Esa no es una forma apropiada de hablar, si fueras un demonio exiliado no dudaría en cortarte con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Las dos se quedaron mirando con enfado_**

Así que le guardas rencor al "Proyecto espada sagrada", a la iglesia y a las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

Obviamente-dijo Kira fríamente

Pero Kira-kun, gracias a ellos personas como Xenovia y yo pudimos utilizar las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

¡Pero eso no justifica que nos desecharan solo por ser fracasos!-grito Kira y todos se quedaron callados

Sin duda alguna ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del Vaticano-dijo Xenovia-La persona encargada del proyecto tenia creencias por lo que fue juzgado por herejía y fue expulsado de la iglesia, recientes informes nos revelaron que trabaja para los caídos ahora

¿Está con los caídos? Dime su nombre-dijo Kira

Balba Galilei, también llamado como el "Obispo Genocida"-dijo Xenovia

Así que se trata de él-dijo Reynalle llamando la atención de los demás

¿Sabes de el Reynalle?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, antes que Asia apareciera un extraño monje llego-dijo Reynalle

Tan pronto lo vimos sentimos algo extraño en él como si nos dijera que nos mantuviéramos lejos de él-dijo Kalawarner

Bien, si voy tras los caídos podre dar con él-dijo Kira-Ya que nos brindaron esa información yo también les diré la mía, hace unos días me entere de una persona utiliza una Excaliburn para matar a otros sacerdotes que probablemente de los suyos

¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo Xenovia

Frees Zelzan ¿Les suena?-dijo Kira

¡El lunático de Freed tiene una Excaliburn!-gritaron Reynalle y Kalawarner sorprendidas

¿También lo conoces?-dijo Gogeta

Claro, es un maldito loco que solo piensa en pelear-dijo Kalawarner

 ** _Xenovia saco un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, escribió un numero en el_**

Tengan, con esto nos podrán contactar una vez que tengamos todo listo pasaremos a la estrategia de equipo-dijo Xenovia dándole el papel a Gogeta-Eso es todo, les pagaremos la comida la próxima vez

No veremos después Vegetto-kun,Gogeta-kun-dijo Irina

 ** _Tras decir eso las dos salieron del restaurante_**

Vegetto-kun , Gogeta-kun ¿Por qué me están ayudando?-dijo Kira

Porque Rias se pondría triste si te perdiera y no quiero ver eso-dijo Vegetto

A demás todos ustedes son nuestra familia, esa es la razón-dijo Gogeta

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Vegetto, Gogeta, Kalawarner, Reynalle , Koneko, Saji y Kira usaban disfraces de sacerdotes pero con cruces falsas para que les hicieran daño, los cuatro caminaban hacia una iglesia abandonada_**

 ** _Gogeta y Vegetto pudieron sentir dos presencias dentro de la iglesia_**

Esperen-dijeron los dos y todos se detuvieron

¿Qué pasa chicos?-dijo Reynalle

No hay necesidad que se sigan ocultando-dijo Vegetto

Vaya parece que nos descubrieron

 ** _De la iglesia salió un hombre viejo vestido con ropa de sacerdote y un chico peli blanco con sonrisa de maniaco_**

¡Balba Galilei!-exclamo Kira furiosa

Parece que me recuerdan-dijo Balba

¿Qué piensan hacer con las Excaliburn robadas?-dijo Gogeta

Eso lo sabrán en poco tiempo, pero por el momento nos tenemos que ir-dijo Balba tratando de escapar

¡No te lo permitiré!

 ** _Xenovia e Irina aparecieron delante de Balba impidiendo que escapara_**

Balba Galilei, Freed Zelzan en nombre de dios y del Vaticano los ejecutare aquí mismo-dijo Xenovia apuntando a Balba con su Excaliburn

No menciones ese nombre enfrente de mí perra-dijo Freed

Esto no pinta bien, el [Sword Birth], dos enviadas de de la iglesia portadores de Excaliburn y los sucesores de Goku y Vegeta, no pinta nada bien-dijo Balba sacando una pequeña esfera-Supongo que tendré que usar esto

 ** _Arrojo la esfera al suelo creado una luz que segó a todos, al dispersarse la luz, los dos ya habían desaparecido_**

Maldición-dijo Kira

No los dejare escapar-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Las tres fueron a buscarlos, mientras que Vegetto y Gogeta intentaban detectar sus Ki pero debes de detectar a Balba y a Freed pudo detectar otras presencias_**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Vegetto

Eso debería decir yo

 ** _Atrás de ellos estaban Rias e Iris que estaba molestas y a si lado estaba Sona_**

Me podrías explicar Vegetto-dijo Iris

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una explicación, Rias e Iris no estaban muy contentas, Rias sabía que si ellos estaban con Vegetto y Gogeta no pasaría nada grave, Iris estaba molesta porque él no le dijo donde estaba y porque se suponía que hoy tendrían una cita pero él nunca llego_**

Saji, ¿Estabas haciendo esto a mis espaldas?-dijo Sona molesta

Lo siento Kaichou-dijo Saji con miedo

Koneko-dijo Rias viendo a su Torre

¿Sí?-dijo la loli

¿Por qué hiciste esto?-dijo Rias

No quería que Yuuto-senpai se fuera-dijo Koneko

Te entiendo-dijo Rias abrazándola

¿Y tú Vegetto? Hoy teníamos nuestro aniversario y nunca llegaste-dijo Iris

Estás en problemas-dijo Gogeta

Quería ayudar a Kira, no quería que la lastimaran-dijo Vegetto

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 ** _El sonido llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a ver al pobre de Saji que estaba recibiendo azotes en el trasero como si fuera un niño pequeño_**

Necesitas reflexionar tú conducta-dijo Sona fríamente

¡Lo siento Kaichou!-grito Saji con lagrimas en los ojos

No mil azotes más-dijo Sona

 _Pobre, si eso iba a pasar no lo hubiéramos llamado-pensó Vegetto viendo al pobre rubio recibiendo los azotes_

 _Que ruda, me gustan las chicas rudas-pensó Gogeta viendo como Sona castigaba a Saji_

Enviare a mi familiar a vigilar a Kira, iremos con el resto de los miembros del club si la situación se pone fea-dijo Rias-Vamos a decidir qué hacer desde ahí ¿De acuerdo?

Sí-dijeron su grupo

 ** _Iris atrajo al espartano hacia ella, lo beso y luego lo abrazo_**

No vuelvas hacer algo así ¿Ok?-dijo Iris

No lo volveré hacer-dijo Vegetto abrazando a las dos pero vio como Reynalle y Rias estaban celosas-Vengan chicas

 ** _La caída se unió al abrazo_**

¡Uwaaa! Kaicho ellos terminaron con un buen ambiente-dijo Saji

¡Ellos son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros!-grito Sona

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

Volvamos a casa chicas-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Casa de Vegetto y Gogeta_**

 ** _Después de ir a dejar a Iris a su casa, fueron a la suya_**

Volvimos-dijeron los cinco entrando al castillo

Bienvenidos Vegetto-san, Gogeta-san , Kalawarner-san, Rias-san, Reynalle-san-dijo Asia vestida con solo un delantal

Woa Asia, ¿Qué haces vestida así?-dijo Vegetto sonrojado

Yo me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Gogeta yéndose a su cuarto

Una amiga me dijo "no tienes que llevar nada debajo del delantal cuando cocinas en Japón"-dijo Asia muy roja- Es vergonzoso pero tengo que acostumbrarme a la cultura japonesa

Fue Kiryu ¿Verdad?-dijo Reynalle

Si ella me lo dijo, auu que frío, es lo malo de no usar ropa interior-dijo Asia

Creo que usare uno-dijo Rias

Yo igual-dijo Reynalle

Yo también-dijo Kalawarner

 ** _Reynalle, Kalawarner y Rias se fueron de ahí dejando a Vegetto y a Asia solos_**

Te queda bien-dijo Vegetto haciéndola avergonzar-Asia

¿Sí?-dijo Asia

Si los chicos de la iglesia o cualquiera te amenace, te juro que te protegeré y los echare a todos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Con los ojos llorosos Asia abrazo con fuerza a Vegetto_**

Vegetto-san, no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí, tampoco eh olvidado mi fe en dios pero he ganado algo más importante que mis sentimientos por dios-dijo Asia

¿Y qué es?-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto-san, Iris-san, Gogeta-san, Kalawarner-san, Rias-san, Reynalle-san, todos los del club y todos mis amigos de la escuela son importantes para mí,no quiero perderlos-dijo Asia-Quiero estar con ellos siempre, no quiero quedarme sola nunca más

No estás sola, nunca te dejar sola así que no llores, mejor dame una sonrisa me gusta cuando sonríes-dijo Vegetto sonriendo

Me alegra haber venido a este país y hacerte conocido Vegetto-san-dijo Asia

A mí igual me alegra haber venido a este país-dijo Vegetto

¡Vegetto también me puse esto!

 ** _Vegetto volteo y vio a Rias y a Reynalle que estaban completamente desnudos con solo un delantal más pequeño que solo cubrían las partes importantes, el saiyajin se sonrojo y tuvo una fuerte sangrado nasal_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Gogeta bajando a ver y vio a las chicas y a su hermano tirado en el suelo sangrando de la nariz-Ya entiendo, eres débil hermano por sangrar sin recibir ningún golpe

Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta volteo y vio a Kalawarner que también estaba completamente desnudos con solo un delantal más pequeño que solo cubrían las partes importantes, al igual que su hermano se sonrojo y tuvo un fuerte sangrado nasal_**

¿Qué decías?-dijo Vegetto

Cállate-dijo Gogeta

Ahora chicas, empecemos a preparar la cena-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron las tres

 ** _Las chicas fueron a preparar la cena mientras que los dos saiyajins se recuperaron, después de comer se fueron a dormir, cada uno se encontraba en sus habitaciones pero en la de Vegetto una pelirroja se había infiltrado en su cuarto y se metió a su cama pero no fue la única, también se había infiltrado una pelinegra y una rubia, ambas estaban usando el pecho de Vegetto como almohada, Mientras en el cuarto de Gogeta, una peli azul se infiltro en su cuarto y se subió a la cama, usaba el pecho del saiyajin como almohada_**

 ** _Todo estaba troquilo hasta que…_**

 _Se aproxima alguien fuerte-pensaron los saiyajins_

 ** _Los dos saiyajins se levantaron y se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas que estaban durmiendo en sus pechos, se separaron de las chicas con cuidado para no despertarlas, bajaron y salieron de la casa. . Las chicas bajaron pocos segundos y vieron como Vegetto y Gogeta miraban al cielo, ahí vieron a un ángel caído de diez alas negras, parecía un hombre joven vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna_**

E…e…es ¡Kokabiel!-gritaron Reynalle y Kalawarner aterradas

 _Se nota que es fuerte-pensaron lo saiyajins_

 ** _Al fijarse mejor podían ver que Kokabiel estaba sujetando a alguien_**

Este es un regalo-dijo Kokabiel lanzo a la persona

 ** _Gogeta atrapo a la persona y vio que se trataba de Irina que estaba muy herida_**

Vino a mí base así que le di una apropiada bienvenida-dijo Kokabiel-Aunque no pude atrapar a los otros dos

Asia curara por favor-dijo Gogeta

Hai-dijo Asia acercándose a Irina y comenzó a curarla

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Vegetto

oy a arrasar esta ciudad y la academia kuo como punto de partida-dijo Kokabiel

Si haces eso empezara de nuevo la guerra entre dios, los caídos y los demonios-dijo Rias

Eso es lo que quiero, planeo enfurecer a Michael y comenzar una guerra al robar las Excaliburn pero me manda a exorcistas patéticos y a dos de espadas sacras-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa de maniaco-e aburrida, mejor quiero pelear con un verdadero oponente como un descendiente de Son Goku y Vegeta

Cuando quieras-dijeron Vegetto y Gogeta

Vengan a la escuela-dijo Kokabiel antes de desaparecer

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Veggeto fue por Iris para ayudar y se fueron a la escuela. Llegaron a la academia donde se encontraba el consejo estudiantil colocando una barrera para la protección de la academia, Vegetto y Gogeta junto el club del ocultismo entraron a la barrera_**

 ** _En el centro del campo de la escuela habían cuatro espadas que brillaban con luces extrañas mientras flotaban, también había un sospechoso círculo mágico que se extendía todo el campo de la escuela y en el centro del círculo estaba Balba_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Vegetto

Voy a unir las cuatro Excaiburn en una sola-dijo Balba

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que las Excaliburn se fusionen?-dijo Kokabiel

No tardaran ni cinco minutos-dijo Balba

Perfecto, te dejo el resto a ti-dijo Kokabiel antes de mirar a Vegetto y a Gogeta-¿Están listos?

Cuando quieras-dijo Gogeta

Pero primero decidiremos quien peleara con él-dijo Vegetto

Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a decidirnos-dijo Gogeta

¡Piedra!

 ** _A Kokabiel se le cayó una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca al ver como Gogeta y Vegetto comenzaron a jugar piedra papel y tijera_**

¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!

¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!

¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!

¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!

¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!

¡Yo soy el ganador!-grito Gogeta feliz

Ya que-dijo Vegetto algo deprimido

Ya que se decidieron primero tendrás que pelear contra mis mascotas que saque del infierno-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Tras decir eso chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba, unos diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las tres cabezas que este ser poseía_**

 **¡ROOOAAAR!**

 ** _Dio un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Cerbero-dijo Rias

¿Cerbero?-dijo Vegetto

Es una criatura muy famosa que tiene el apodo del perro guardián del infierno-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo, yo me encargo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto alzo su brazo y vio a Cerbero_**

 **¡BIG BANG ATTACK!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Vegetto extermino a Cerbero muy fácil y muy rápido con un Big Bang Attack, volteo a ver a Kokabiel y sonrió_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Vegetto

 **¡RROOOAARR!**

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver y había otro Cerbero, el nuevo Cerbero se lanzo contra ellos, Vegetto estaba preparado para atacar pero varias espadas aparecieron del suelo y atravesaron las patas de Cerbero_**

Perdón llegar tarde-dijo Kira

Es bueno que hayas venido-dijo Vegetto

 **¡SLASH!**

Vine a apoyarlos-dijo Xenovia haciendo pedazos a Cerbero

Qué bueno que viniste Xenovia-dijo Vegetto-Solo queda Kokabiel

Déjenlo en mis manos-dijo Gogeta

Espera Gogeta-dijo Rias-Por favor, déjanos que nosotras nos encarguemos de él

¿Están seguras?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, nosotras nos encargaremos de él, también queremos en poner en práctica nuestro entrenamiento-dijo Reynalle

Y tenemos asuntos pendientes con nuestro ex jefe-dijo Kalawarner

De acuerdo pero antes, iris -dijo Vegetto

Entendido-dijo Iris activando su guante

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

 ** _Una enorme cantidad de energía fue transferida a Rias , Kalawarner y Reynalle, ganaron una enorme cantidad de poder, las tres se sorprendieron por la cantidad de energía que desbordaba de ellas_**

¡Tomo esto Kokabiel!-grito Rias lanzando una enorme masa de poder de la destrucción

¡Aquí está nuestra renuncia!-gritaron Reynalle y Kalawarner lanzando dos enormes lanzas de luz

 **¡BAANNG!**

 ** _Kokabiel detuvo los ataques con las monos muy fácilmente_**

Veo que su poder a crecido con la ayuda del chico, esto es muy interesante-dijo Kokabiel

¡Está listo!-grito Balba

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver las cuatro Excaliburn y vieron que estas se habían unido ya solo había una_**

Freed-dijo Kokabiel

¿Qué pasa jefe?-dijo Freed

Usa la Excaliburn que está en el círculo, este será tu entrenamiento final-dijo Kokabiel

Sí jefe, me encargare de estos demonios-dijo Freed

Caballero Gremory vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos-dijo Xenovia

Ok, Balba Galilei soy un superviviente del "Proyecto espada sagrada"-dijo Kira-No soy el que fue asesinado por ti y renacido como demonio en busca de venganza por mí y mis compañeros

Un superviviente del proyecto, es una desgracia, encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo en un país del oriente como este-dijo Balba-Me gustan las espadas sagradas que hasta salen en mis sueños, tal vez se deba a que desde pequeño me fascino la historia de Excaliburn. Imagínate mi desilusión cuando me entere que no podía manejarla, casi caía en la desesperación pero mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que podían portarlas, tanto que comencé a investigar en una manera para que cualquiera pudiera manejar las espadas y fue un éxito y todo gracias a ustedes

¿Éxito? ¡Nos tachaste como fracasos y te deshiciste de nosotros!-grito Kira enojado y Baba solo negó con la cabeza

Me di cuenta que hace falta un factor especial que se necesita para manejar las espadas, así que aproveche el valor numérico para recolectar esos "factores" para investigar su capacidad-dijo Balba-La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían el "elemento" pero no lo suficiente como para manejar las Excaliburn, entonces llegue a una conclusión ¡Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y unirlos?

Ahora lo entiendo, lo que ponen en el interior de los poseedores de espadas sagradas cuando reciben su bendición es….

Así es, extrajimos los elementos de las personas, las cristalizamos-dijo Balba sacando un orbe de su túnica-Aun así esos idiotas de la iglesia me catalogaron como hereje, pero veo que utilizar mi investigación, aunque dudo mucho que Michael haga sacrificios por el

¿Mataste a mis compañeros y les extrajiste el "elemento" necesario para manejar las espadas?-dijo Kira con odio

Correcto, esta esfera es de la época, eh utilizado tres en Freed, sin embargo esta es la ulrima-dijo Balba

¿Cuántas vidas desperdiciaste por tu codicia y ambición?-dijo Gogeta

Eso ya no importa, mi investigación ah llegado al punto donde puedo recrear un ambiente para producirlos en masa-dijo Balba mientras apretaba el elemento-En primer lugar voy a destruir esta ciudad junto con Kokabiel, después le declarare la guerra a esos malditos del vaticano que me tacharon de hereje, y voy a mostrar el resultado de mis experimentos con las Excaliburns a esos ángeles necios y seguidores estúpidos

 ** _Balba estaba a punto de romper el orbe pero Vegetto le sujeto el brazo_**

¡Suéltame maldito!-grito Balba

No lo creo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto mando a Balaba con una pequeña ráfaga de Ki y hizo que soltara el orbe, Vegetto tomo el orbe y…_**

Kira, atrápalo-dijo Vegetto lanzando el orbe a Kira

 ** _Kira lo atrapo y lo abrazo, había lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Kira, el orbe que sostenía comenzó a emitir un resplandor que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela formando figuras, tomando forma de personas, habían chicos y chicas que estaban emitiendo una luz blanca azulada, ellos rodearon a Kira_**

Los diversos poderes que se encuentran en este campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espíritus de la esfera-dijo Akeno

 ** _Todos los espíritus miraron a Kira con una expresión triste pero querida_**

Yo…yo...yo siempre eh pensado, ¿Estuvo bien que yo fuera el único que sobrevivió?-dijo Kira- Habían quienes tenían más sueños que yo, aquellos con ganas de vivir más que yo, ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida pacifica?

 ** _El espíritu de un muchacho sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, entonces Akeno lo leyó por ellos_**

No te preocupes por nosotros, estás vivo eso es lo único que importa. Esos es lo que están diciendo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Había lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de los espíritus, así como los de Kira ya que parecía que sus sentimientos los alcanzaron, entonces los espíritus comenzaron a mover los labios en un ritmo que parecían que estaban cantando_**

El canto sagrado-murmuro Asia

 ** _Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco, esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kira en el centro_**

[No estás solo]

[No teníamos suficiente elementos para manejar las espadas. Pero…]

[Estaremos bien si estamos juntos]

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta podían escuchar las voces de los espíritus, pensaron que con la canción sagrada Rias y los demás sufrieran pero nadie sintió dolor, entonces las lagrimas se derramaban, todos no entendían porque pero no podían dejar de llorar_**

[Tienes que aceptar la sagrada espada]

[No temas]

[Incluso si Dios está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

[Uno]

 ** _Los espíritus se elevaron al cielo y se convirtieron en una luz que cayó sobre Kira_**

[Iris]-vino una voz del guante de Iris

¿Qué pasa Ddraig?-dijo Iris

[Ese Knight ah llegado a ello]-dijo Ddraig

¿Te refieres al Balance Breaker?-dijo Iris

[Exacto]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Las luces rompieron la noche y parecía estar dándole su bendición a Kira, el recordar su pasado, su huida y renacimiento como un demonio Gremory_**

[No te preocupes por nosotros, por lo menos tu…vive]

Pero no está resuelto del todo. Balba Galilei si no te mato habrá otros que pasaran por lo mismo que nosotros pasamos-dijo Kira

Ja se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que las investigaciones vienen con sacrificios ¿No te has dado cuenta ya de ello?-dijo Balba

¡Kira!-grito Vegetto llamando la atención de todos-Derrota a ese idiota y a su espada, eres el caballero del grupo Gremory, mi compañera, amigo y familia, no desperdicies el poder que tus compañeros te brindaron

Vegetto-kun…tú me has ayudado, incluso si no te beneficiaba-dijo Kira

¡Yuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar con esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a las Excaliburn! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory!

¡Yuto-san creo en ti!

¡Yuto-senpai!

Freed los espíritus de mis camaradas están dentro de ti, ¡No permitiré que hagas más maldades con ellos por más tiempo! Me convertiré en una espada, la espada de Bouchou y mis compañeros ¡Por favor responde a mis deseos! ¡SWORD REBORN!-grito Kira

 ** _La Sacred Gear y los espíritus de sus compañeros se combinaron, el poder sacro y demoniaco se volvieron una para formar…_**

¡Balance Breacker! ¡Sword Of Betrayer! Recibirás el poder de esta espada que tiene el poder de la luz y demoniaco en tu propio cuerpo-dijo Kira empuñando su nueva espada

 ** _Kira corrió hacia Freed con una velocidad propia de un caballero, Freed trato captar sus movimientos pero Kira era mucho más rápida_**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Freed se las arreglo para detener el ataque de Kira, pero el aura sagrada de la espada de Freed estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kira_**

¿Esa espada supera a las espadas santas?-dijo Freed confundido

Si esa fuera la verdadera Excaliburn, entonces no podría ganar en su contra-dijo Kira-Pero es Excaliburn no puede contar los sentimientos de mis compañeros

 ** _Freed se lanzo contra Kira y ellos comenzaron a pelear a una velocidad increíble que solo Xenovia, Gogeta y Vegetto podían ver, Gogeta decidió pelear y fue hacia Kokabiel_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una poderosa patada mandándolo contra los árboles, Kokabiel intento pararse pero el saiyajin lo aplasto creando un gran cráter en el suelo, lo agarro de una pierna y lo lanzo contra la barrera, Kokabiel creó rápidamente una lanza de luz y se la lanzo_**

¡Muere!-grito Kokabiel

 ** _Gogeta esquivo con facilidad la lanza y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que le hizo escupir sangre, Kokabiel se sujeto el estomago y cayo inconsciente al suelo_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Gogeta volteo a ver y vio a Kira cortando a Balba, Freed estaba muerto y su espada destrozada y la responsable de eso era Xenovia_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota-dijo y Gogeta pudo notar que su tono era femenino

Ok. Tómalo-dijo el saiyajin lazándole a Kokabiel y lo atrapo

 ** _Estaba a punto de irse pero se le quedo mirando a Iris_**

[Así que estas despierto blanco]-dijo Ddraig

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]-dijo Ddraig

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rias

[Por fin nos encontramos Albion, pero aun no es el momento]-dijo Ddraig

[No importa dónde nos encontremos, nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo Albion

[Cuando eso pase yo ganare]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]-dijo Albion

Tú-dijo señalando a Iris-Vuélvete más fuerte para nuestra pelea

 ** _Al decir eso se fue_**

¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué quiere contigo?-dijo Vegetto

No tengo ni idea-dijo Iris

 ** _Y después de eso todos volvieron a sus casas a dormir_**

 ** _Lejos de ahí_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Tres naves de formas esféricas aterrizaron creando tres grandes cráteres en el suelo, las naves se abrieron y de ellos salieron tres personas, uno era un chico y las otras dos eran chicas_**

 ** _Una de las chicas era hermosa pelinegra de cabello largo que le llevaba hasta su espalda, llevaba una extraña armadura de color roja, unas botas de combate de color negro y algunas pulseras. La otra chica también ere hermosa y pelinegra solo que llevaba una armadura de color azul y botas de color blanco_**

 ** _El chico tenía el cabello largo y de color negro que alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda con flequillos cortos que enmarcaban su frente, era muy alto con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado pero con un muy bajo porcentaje e grasa corporal. Llevaba un collar de oro, botas, brazaletes y un cinturón de joyas azules. Usaba un pantalón blanco y una faja roja_**

Así que esta es la tierra-dijo el chico

¿Ahora que Broly-nii-sama?-dijo la chica de la armadura roja

Fácil Hanasia, buscaremos a ese tal Goku-dijo Broly

Ciento dos grandes poderes lejos de aquí-dijo la chica de la armadura azul

¿Hacia dónde exactamente, Sharotto?-dijo Hanasia

Al sur, a unas cuantas horas-dijo Sharotto

Bien, tal vez uno de esos poderes debe ser ese tal Goku-dijo Broly-Vamos

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Los tres rápidamente emprendieron vuelo hacia la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Han pasado dos días desde lo de Kokabiel, Xenovia se unió a la nobleza de Rias como su nuevo [Caballero], y se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, cuando ella fue por Kokabiel descubrió que el dios bíblico había muerto, eso se lo dijo Kokabiel, eso la destrozo, cuando se lo dijo a Irina ella no le creyó y se fue_**

No puedo creer que ese Azazel quiera a Gogeta y a Vegetto-dijo Rias molesta

Ya, ya Rias no paso nada-dijo Gogeta

No hay que hacer un lio por eso-dijo Vegetto

No puedo calmarme sabiendo que alguien quiere apartarlos de nuestro lado-dijo Rias

 ** _En el suelo del salón aparecieron dos círculos mágicos con el emblema Gremory, del círculo salieron Sirzechs y Grayfia, la hermosa maid se quedo mirando a Vegetto, este lo noto y la volteo a mirar y ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada_**

O...O...Onii-sama-exclamo Rias

 ** _Todos se arrodillaron ante él, salvo Asia, Xenovia, Reynalle, Kalawarner, Vegetto y Gogeta_**

No es necesario Rias, se ve que es una reunión formal, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Gogeta

Tienes razón Gogeta-kun, relájate Rias-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo Rias

¿Qué están diciendo? La visita a los salones son muy pronto, ¿No?, también estoy pensando en participar-dijo Sirzechs-Por supuesto que quiero ver a mi hermanita trabajando duro en sus estudios

Grayfia, ¿Tú le dijiste?-dijo Rias

Sí, todos los reportes de la escuela llegan a mí, ya que han sido confiados por la casa de los Gremory, por supuesto, como la reina de Sirzechs-sama, yo le informo todo-dijo Grayfia

Aunque mi obligación como Maou son difíciles, incluso si tengo que tomar un día libre a mi trabajo-dijo Sirzechs- Quería participar en la vista de clase de mi linda hermana menor, por cierto Otou-ue vendrá también

No puede ser, ¿No eres un Maou? Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí-dijo Rias-Un Maou no puede tratar a solo un demonio de esa manera especial

No hay nada de malo en tomar un día para verte Rias-Dijo Vegetto- Después de todo es tú familia

Bien hecho Vegetto-kun-dijo Sirzechs-También pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar

¿Qué? ¿Sera aquí?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Sirzechs-Oye Rias, ¿Te importa dejarme solo con Vegetto-kun y Gogeta-kun?

No veo porque no-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos salieron del club dejando solos a los saiyajins y a Sirzechs_**

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Vegetto

Es sobre un tema muy importante-dijo Sirzechs

¿Es sobre ese tal Azazel?-dijo Gogeta

En parte lo es, todas las facciones los quieren para que se unan a sus facciones-dijo Sirzechs-Y quería saber si se querían unir a la facción de los demonios

Nosotros ya somos aliados de Sona y Rias, creo que ya somos de la facción de los demonios ¿No?-dijo Gogeta

Sí pero para que la alianza sea más grande tenía pensado en esto-dijo Sirzechs invocando dos papeles y se las dio a los dos saiyajins

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Vegetto

Son propuestas de matrimonio, una es de Rias y otra de Sona y su hermana-dijo Sirzechs

¿Sona tiene una hermana?-dijo Gogeta

Sí y es una Maou como yo, su nombre es Serafall-dijo Sirzechs- Díganme aceptarían ser los prometidos de ellas

¿A ti cual te toco?-dijo Gogeta a su hermano

La de Rias y ¿Grayfia?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

Oh si, se me olvido decir que ella estaba también en ese matrimonio-dijo Sirzechs

Yo si acepto la propuesta-dijo Gogeta-¿Qué dices Vegetto?

También acepto-dijo Vegetto

Bien, solo tienen que firmar-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Sirzechs invoco dos bolígrafos y los dos saiyajins firmaron_**

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Broly, Hanasia y Sharotto se encontraban volando por la ciudad en busca de las fuentes de Ki que habían detectado_**

Llevamos dos días buscándolos, ¿Estás segura que era por aquí?-dijo Hanasia a Shartto

Muy segura, es solo que estas dos fuentes de Ki se mueven-dijo Hanasia

Sí ese es el problema solo destruiré parte de la ciudad-dijo Broly

No Onii-sama, solo buscamos a esas personas, no hay necesidad de matar a gente inocente-dijo Hanasia

Ustedes siguen siendo tan blandas, pero está bien sigamos buscando-dijo Broly

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban limpiando por orden del consejo estudiantil, Vegetto, iris, Asia y Reynalle habían ido a ayudar. Mientras que Gogeta y Kalawarner se había ido a ayudar al consejo estudiantil con unos papeles, después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura, todos fueron a cambiarse_**

 ** _Vegetto fue de los vestidores a cambiarse pero ahí se encontró con Kira_**

Kira ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto-kun, solo quería decirle que a partir de ahora lo protegeré de cualquier peligro-dijo Kira

¿Eh?-dijo Vegetto confundido

Me ayudaste en la pelea contra Balba y las Excaliburn y pienso que el modo de recompensártelo es protegiéndote-dijo Kira

No es necesario Kira, yo puedo protegerme solo-dijo Vegetto

Aun así, por favor acepta mi ayuda-dijo Kira

Ok, acepto tú ayuda-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tras decir eso Kira se fue dejando que Vegetto se cambiara_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Vegetto solo usaba un short negro_**

Oye Vegetto ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Iris

 ** _Vegetto volteo para encontrarse a Iris con un pequeño bikini blanco, el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de Iris_**

Te queda muy bien-dijo Vegetto con un pequeño sonrojo

¿Qué opinas del mío Vegetto?-dijo Rias

 ** _Vegetto volteo a ver a Rias y ella al igual que Iris llevaba un pequeño bikini pero el suyo era rojo_**

Te ves muy bien-dijo Vegetto más sonrojado

Ara, ara Buchou en serio querías mostrárselo a Tyrone-kun-dijo Akeno-Por cierto ¿Qué te parece el mío?

 ** _Vegetto volteo a ver a Akeno y ella al igual que Rias e Iris llevaba un pequeño bikini pero el suyo era azul oscuro, Vegetto rojo como tomate_**

Déjenlo en paz-dijo Raynalle

 ** _Vegetto volteo a ver a Raynalle y ella al igual que Akeno, Iris y Rias llevaba un pequeño bikini solo que el de ella era negro, el saiyajin estaba a punto de recibir una hemorragia nasal_**

V…Vegetto-san ¿Qué le parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Asia nerviosa

 ** _Vegetto volteo a ver a Asia y ella a diferencia de las demás, llevaba un traje de baño del instituto, tal vez no era tan provocativo como las demás pero se veía tan tierna, eso fue lo último que necesitaban, el saiyajin tuvo una fuerte hemorragia nasal que lo tumbo al suelo y se desmayo. Después de unos minutos despertó pero sentía que le faltaba mucha sangre, Rias se acerco a él a pedirle un favor_**

 ** _Dentro de la piscina Vegetto agarraba las manos de Koneko y ella usaba las piernas para nadar_**

Senpai, perdone por hacerlo ayudarme-dijo Koneko

No digas eso Koneko, es divertido ayudarte-dijo Vegetto sonriendo y sonrojando a la loli

Vegetto-senpai es muy gentil-dijo Koneko

Gracias-dijo Vegetto

Etto…Vegetto-san-dijo Asia nerviosa

Tranquila Asia pronto será tu turno-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Después de enseñarle a Koneko a nadar, fue el turno de Asia, él hizo lo mismo con ella como con Koneko, después de las pequeñas clases salieron de la piscina y se fueron a tomar el sol, pero de repente un pequeño murciélago se acerco a Vegetto con un tarro de crema, miro a Rias la cual le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara y él le hizo caso_**

Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo-dijo Rias-Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza ¿Me lo pondrías en mi espalda?

 ** _Vegetto asintió, Rias se quito la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos, él echo crema en su espalda y luego fue extendiendo con sus manos, Rias soltó un pequeño gemido_**

Vegetto-kun, ¿Me pondría a mí también?

 ** _Vegetto sintió como algo grande y suave se apegaba a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Akeno, la cual no usaba la parte de arriba de su bikini_**

Ara ara, no es justo que solo tú puedas Buchou-dijo Akeno apegando más sus pechos

Oye Akeno ¿Sabes que todavía no ha terminado de ponerme crema?-dijo Rias

 ** _Akeno solo puso su mejilla al lado de la de Vegetto mientras la restregaba_**

Vegetto-kun, Buchou da miedo-dijo Akeno-Normalmente corro y me canso, pero solo quiero liberar lo que he construido con usted

 ** _Y dicho eso le mordió sensualmente la oreja_**

 _Esto se siente bien-pensó Vegetto disfrutando el momento_

Vegetto-kun es lindo, Bouchou ¿No me darías a Vegetto-kun por un día?-dijo Akeno

¡No!-grito Rias

No hay ningún chico tan maravilloso y tierno como él-dijo Akeno-Esta bien para mi ser afectuosa con él de manera echhi ¿Cierto?

¡Eso está prohibido! ¡Si haces eso él se convertirá en una bestia!-grito Rias

Ara ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo ¿No crees qué los chicos son mejores cuando son bestias?-dijo Akeno

¡No estoy jugando!-grito Rias

 _Esto se está saliendo de control-pensó Vegetto_

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Iris llegando junto con Reynalle

Esta vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno quiere tomar a Vegetto para ella sola-dijo Rias

¿Qué?-dijeron las dos enojadas

O te daré a Vegetto, vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno-dijo Rias

No es bueno ser tan cariñosa, virgen princesa carmesí-dijo Akeno

Pero sí tu también eres virgen-dijo Iris

Ara, entonces le diré a Vegetto-kun que tome mi virginidad justo ahora-dijo Akeno

¡Ni lo pienses!-gritaron las tres

 _Yo mejor me voy-pensó Vegetto retrocediendo_

 ** _Las chicas comenzaron la pelea, Rias uso su poder de destrucción, Akeno con sus rayo_** _s, **Iris activo su guante** **y Raynalle uso lanzas de luz, mientras que Vegetto siguió retrocediendo hasta meterse en los vestidores**_

Pero si es Son Vegetto, ¿Que ocurrió? Y ¿Por qué afuera está muy ruidoso?-dijo Xenovia

Es mejor que no salgamos por un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tyrone

Es la primera vez que uso traje de baño así que me llevo tiempo ponérmelo-dijo Xenovia-¿Me queda bien?

 _E **lla llevaba un traje de baño normal de color verde**_

Te queda muy bien-dijo Vegetto

Son Vegetto quiero hablar contigo-dijo Xenovia

Con Vegetto está bien-dijo Vegetto

Entonces Vegetto, lo diré una vez ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo Xenovia

¿Un hijo?, me parece buena idea per….

 ** _No termino de hablar ya que Xenovia lo beso, Vegetto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dejando a Xenovia arriba y ella comenzó a desvestirse pero Vegetto la detuvo_**

Xenovia, entiendo porque quieres tener un hijo pero aun soy muy joven para ser padre-dijo Vegetto-pero eso no quiero decir que no quiero tener un hijo, sí tu quieres podemos esperar y tener un hijo

 ** _Esas palabras alegraron a Xenovia, ella volvió a besar a Vegetto y de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las cuatro mujeres y a una Asia con ojos llorosos_**

Vegetto-san como pudo…sí lo quería hacer solo debía pedírmelo y yo-dijo Asia a punto de llorar

No Asia esto tiene una explicación-dijo Vegetto

Ara ara, eso es injusto Xenovia-chan-dijo Akeno sonriendo pero con una de esas sonrisas que te aojaban

¿Qué ibas hacer Vegetto?-dijo Rias emanando una aura roja

Yo también quiero saber-dijo Raynalle creando una lanza de luz

Yo igual-dijo Iris aumentando su poder

 _Estoy muerto-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Lejos de ahí_**

Onni-sama, detecto uno de esas personas cerca de aquí-dijo Sharotto

Bien, vamos hacia allá-dijo Broly

 ** _Mientras en la academia Kuo_**

 ** _Gogeta junto con Kalawarner estaban saliendo de la academia pero enfrente de ellos encontraron a una chica sexy de cabello peli plateado_**

Es una buena escuela-dijo la chica

Sí pero tiene sus cosas malas-dijo Gogeta-¿Quién eres?

Yo soy Valéry, el Hakuryuko, es la segunda vea que nos encontramos aquí nieto de Son Goku y Vegeta, Son Gogeta dijo la chica acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en su mejillas-No cabe duda, eres muy guapo, incluso más que tú hermano

 ** _Ese comentario enfureció a Kalawarner, ¿Quién era ella para hablarle así a SU Gogeta?_**

Oye caída, ¿No te importa si me robo a Gogeta por un tiempo?-dijo Valéry mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Gogeta

¡Ni te atrevas zorra!-grito Kalawarner

 ** _Los labios de Valéry estaban a punto de tocar los labios de Gogeta, pero este puso su dedo en los labios de Valéry evitando que pasara_**

Lo siento lindura, yo ya tengo a alguien que amo-dijo Gogeta mirando a Kalawarner y le guiño un ojo haciendo que la caída se sonrojara

Ahh, es una pena, yo podría darte mucha diversión-dijo Valéry de forma coqueta desabrochándose parte de su blusa dejando ver parte de sus grandes pechos

Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora, pasare-dijo Gogeta

Está bien pero si cambias de opinión llámame-dijo Valéry dándole un papel con un numero a Gogeta-Nos vemos caída

 ** _Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció, pero de repente Gogeta sintió tres Ki impresionantes, del cielo bajaron Broly, Hanasia y Sharotto_**

¿Estás segura que es aquí?-dijo Broly

Sí, y la presencia de ese poder viene de él-dijo Sharotto señalando a Gogeta-Se nota que es un saiyajin como nosotros

Bien, oye chico-dijo Broly acercándose a Broly

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Gogeta

Quería saber si sabes algo sobre un tal Goku, creo que también lo conocen como Kakarotto-dijo Broly

¿Y para que quieres saber?-dijo Gogeta

Para matarlo a él y a su familia por lo que le hizo a nuestro abuelo-dijo Broly

Te lo diré si me dices tú nombre-dijo Gogeta

Yo soy Broly Jr, y ellas son mis hermanas Hanasia y Sharotto-dijo Broly-Los tres somos nietos del súper saiyajin legendario Broly

 ** _Los ojos de Gogeta se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, había escuchado rumores de que Broly había sido un gran enemigo de sus abuelos que era una bestia al pelear y era casi invencible. Y ahora estaba delante de sus nietos que querían encontrar a su abuelo para matarlo a él y su familia que es él. Gogeta estaba en un gran problema_**

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Vegetto junto a las chicas regresaban a la casa, el pobre saiyajin tuvo que recibir el castigo de cuatro chicas, aun siendo un saiyajin muy poderoso no podía contra la furia de una mujer, pasaron a dejar a Iris a su casa y fueron a la suya, llegando abrieron la puerta y entraron_**

Ya llegamos-dijeron los cuatro

Chicos, estamos en el comedor-dijo Kalawarner

 ** _Ellos fueron al comedor y se sorprendieron al ver a Broly, Hanasia y Sharotto sentados en la mesa comiendo_**

Kalawarner, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Reynalle

Ellos son Broly y sus hermanas Hanasia y Sharotto, ellos también son saiyajins como Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo Kalawarner

¿Enserio? Esos es genial, pensamos que éramos los únicos que quedábamos-dijo Vegetto -Díganme ¿De dónde vienen?

Nosotros venimos de un planeta muy lejano de la tierra, tardamos cuatro meses llegar aquí-dijo Hanasia

¿Y que los trae por aquí?-dijo Rias

Venimos a matar a una persona, un tal Goku o también conocido como Kakarotto-dijo Sharotto

¿Matar a Goku?-dijo Reynalle sorprendida

¿Por qué quieren matarlo?-dijo Asia

Él asesino a nuestro abuelo, queremos tomar venganza-dijo Broly

Pero creo que llegan algo tarde mi ab…

 ** _Vegetto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Gogeta le tapo la boca con su mano_**

¿Qué era lo que iba decir?-dijo Hanasia

Nada importante, ustedes sigan comiendo yo tengo que hablar con mi hermano-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Tras decir eso Gogeta llevo a su hermano a su cuarto dejando confundido a los tres saiyajin y a las chicas_**

¿Qué te pasa Gogeta?-dijo Vegetto

No debemos decirles que somos nietos de Goku-dijo Gogeta

¿Por qué?-dijo Vegetto

Ellos quieren matar a nuestro abuelo y a su familia-dijo Gogeta

Pero de seguro podemos con ellos-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto, ellos son nietos del súper saiyajin legendario, Broly-dijo Gogeta-El que está abajo es Broly Jr

Ya decía que ese nombre me sonaba, está bien lo mantendremos en secreto-dijo Vegetto-Le diremos a las chicas de esto después de comer

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Acabaron de comer y los hermanos Son le ofrecieron alojamiento a Broly y a sus hermanas, Gogeta y Vegetto le dijeron a las chicas que no dijeran nada sobre que eran descendientes de Goku ni Vegeta ya que si se enterraban sería un gran problema_**

 ** _Actualmente Vegetto caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, llegando abrió la puerta y se sonrojo mucho por lo que vio, adentro del baño estaba una Hanasia completamente desnuda, Vegetto se quedo embobado por el cuerpo de Hanasia, tenía un hermoso cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, unos pechos que competían con los de Rias y un redondo y bien formado trasero en forma de corazón_**

 ** _Hanasia se sonrojo y se formo una expresión de molestia en su cara_**

¡Pervertido!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Hanasia golpeo a Vegetto haciéndolo estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la casa, Hanasia cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió corriendo de ahí_**

¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Gogeta llegando

Acabo de ver lo más hermoso del universo-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

¿Eh?-dijo Gogeta confundido

 ** _Con Hanasia_**

 ** _La saiyajin corrió hacia el cuarto que compartía con su hermana, entrando de la habitación fue a su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, su hermana preocupada se acerco para ver que le pasaba_**

Hanasia ¿Estás bien?-dijo Sharotto

Me vio desnuda, ahora ya no podre casarme-susurro Hanasia en voz baja

 ** _Sharotto se confundió más y salió del cuarto para resolver este problema pero cuando salió_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Cayo al suelo sobre su trasero, ella adolorida sintió algo abajo en su intimidad, miro abajo y se sonrojo a ver a Gogeta que estaba muy sonrojada_**

¡Pervertido!

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Sharotto le dio una tremenda cachetada a Gogeta dejándole la marca de su mano en su mejilla, ella rápidamente entro al cuarto y a igual que su hermana se metió debajo de las sabanas de su cama_**

 _Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Vegetto-pensó Gogeta sonriendo_

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-dijo Broly al ver a sus hermanas que estaban metidas debajo de las sabanas de sus camas

Ya no nos podremos casar, tendremos que casarnos con ellos-dijeron las dos

¿Eh?-dijo Broly confundido

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Broly junto a sus hermanas siempre salían en busca de Goku para matarlo pero nunca lo encontraron, Hanasia y Sharotto trataban a Gogeta y Vegetto de una manera extraña, le preparaban el desayuno y el almuerzo para la escuela, eso confundió tanto a los dos hermanos como a su propio hermano. Parecia que a ellas les gustaban los Son, cosa que no le gusto a Iris y a las demás chicas_**

 ** _Actualmente hoy era el día de la visita de los padres, Vegetto y Gogeta iban tranquilos por los pasillos de la academia hasta que oyeron una voz muy conocida_**

Disculpe, ¿Dónde está el salón 2-B?

 ** _Los dos saiyajins voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo y se sorprendió a ver a una chica de unos dieciséis años de cabello azul de un magnifico cuerpo que llamaba la atención de todos los chicos de la academia_**

¿Qué ella aquí?-dijo Gogeta sorprendida

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Vegetto

¿Tú qué crees? Escondernos-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Los dos rápidamente ocultaron su Ki, se escabulleron y se escondieron detrás de unos botes de basura, ellos se dedicaron a mirar que la chica no se acercara al lugar donde estaban pero no se dieron cuenta que Rias e Iris se les acercaron por detrás_**

¿Qué hacen chicos?-dijo Rias

¡Whhaa!

No nos espanten así-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos?-dijo Iris

Nos escondemos de ella-dijo Vegetto señalando a la chica

¿De ella? ¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Bueno verán, ella….

¡Los encontré par de idiotas!

 ** _Los dos alzaron la mirada y vieron a la chica que lo estaba viendo, trataron de huir pero la chica los atrapo y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Les dio tremendos golpes en las cabezas a los dos saiyajins dejándolos en el suelo con dos grandes chichones, Iris y Rias se molestaron al ver como esa chica golpeo a Su Vegetto_**

Al fin los encuentro idiotas ¿Por qué se esconden de mí?-dijo la chica

Para evitar esto-dijo Vegetto

Disculpa-dijo Rias-¿Quién eres tú?

Eso no te importa pechos de vaca-dijo la chica dejando a Rias en shock-Pero si te interesa saber, soy Son Bra, hermana menor de estos idiotas

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

Rias, Iris les presento a nuestra hermana menor, Bra-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Ahora las dos estaban sorprendidas al saber que Vegetto y Gogeta tenían una hermana_**

¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-dijo Bra mirando a Rias e Iris

Yo soy Rias Gremory-dijo Rias

Y yo soy Iris Hyuoduo, novia de Vegetto-dijo Iris

¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?-dijo Bra

Desde hace unas semanas-dijo Vegetto

Espera que se lo diga a mamá-dijo Bra

Lo aprobara, no tiene caso que le digas-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en sus salones, en el salón de los saiyajins el profesor les entrego a cada uno plastilina y les dijo_**

Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina, un animal, una persona está bien, una casa también-dijo el profesor-Cualquier imagen en la que estén pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma ¡Adelante!

 ** _Los alumnos comenzaron a darle forma a su plastilina, Gogeta y Vegetto estaban tan concentrados con los ojos cerrados que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando asombrados, abrieron los ojos y vieron lo que había hecho. Los dos habían hecho la figura de un gran mono que se encontraba destruyendo una ciudad_**

Impresionante, tú creación es increíble, está muy bien hecha, tienes talento para esto-dijo el profesor

 ** _En el receso_**

Está bien hecha-dijo Rias viendo el trabajo de Vegetto

Sí, no tiene ningún error-dijo Kalawarner viendo el trabajo de Gogeta

¿Pero qué significa?-dijo Iris

Nosotros los saiyajins tenemos la habilidad de transformarnos en monos gigantes cuando vemos la luna-dijo Vegetto

¿Entonces, son ustedes?-dijo Rias

No exactamente, hemos escuchado ese rumor, nosotros no podemos transformarnos ya que no tenemos cola-dijo Gogeta

¿Cola?-dijo Iris

Sí, los saiyajins normalmente nacen con una cola de mono, eso significa que es de raza pura-dijo Vegetto-Nosotros ciertamente no sabemos si nacimos con o sin cola

Ya veo-dijo Iris

Por cierto Bra, ¿Viniste tú sola?-dijo Gogeta

No, Gotenks vino conmigo-dijo Bra

¿Y en donde está?-dijo Vegetto

En su casa-dijo Bra

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dos

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Vegetto y Gogeta_**

 ***Toc* *Toc***

 ** _Tocaron la puerta y Hanasia fue a abrir, a abrir la puerta pudo ver a un niño de unos doce años que tenía un cabello erizado parecido al de Vegetto y era de color lila, llevaba unos pantalones blancos, botas de combate color negro y una playera roja_**

¿Quién eres tu niño?-dijo Hanasia

¿Yo?, Je yo soy el maravilloso y poderoso Gotenks, hermano de Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo el niño

¿Eres hermano de Vegetto y Gogeta?-dijo Hanasia sorprendida

Así como lo escuchaste pechos de silicona-dijo Gotenks

¿De silicona?-dijo Hanasia enfadada-No sabes con quien te metes niño

¿Quién es Hanasia?-dijo Sharotto

Pasamos de los pechos de silicona a los de vaca-dijo Gotenks

¡¿Qué dijiste maldito mocoso?!-grito Sharotto

Vamos, ¿No soportan una broma?, pero bueno solo vengo aquí a esperar a mis hermanos que están en la escuela-dijo Gotenks entrando a la casa-Oh es muy bonita y lujosa

¿Quién es este mocoso maleducado Hanasia?-dijo Sharotto

Es el hermano de Vegetto y Gogeta, así que debemos soportarlo hasta que ellos lleguen-dijo Hanasia

Espero que lleguen rápido o sino matare a ese mocoso, nadie me dice pechos de vaca-dijo Sharotto

Admítelo hermana, si tienes senos de vaca-dijo Hanasia-Es por eso que eres tan lenta en las peleas

Tú….

Oigan, si ya terminaron de hablar de sus senos falsos ¿Me podrían hacer algo de comer?-dijo Gotenks

Solo hasta que lleguen-dijo Hanasia

Sí, solo hasta que lleguen-dijo Sharotto

 ** _De regreso de la academia_**

Debemos regresar a la casa ahora-dijo Vegetto

¿Por qué? Sé que Gotenks es inquieto y que rompe cosas, pero no hará tantos daños-dijo Bra

No lo entiendes, en la casa hay gente que quiere matarnos-dijo Gogeta

¿Matarnos? Por favor no hay nadie que puede contra nosotros-dijo Bra

Bra, esto es realmente serio-dijo Gogeta

Bien, si tanto les importa iremos-dijo Bra

Vegetto, acompañara yo me quedare-dijo Gogeta

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, no creo que sean tan problemáticos-dijo Gogeta

Bien, Bra vámonos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Los dos corrieron hasta la salida de la academia, ahí los dos emprendieron vuelo hacia donde estaba Gotenks_**

¿Quiénes son esos sujetos que nos quieren matar?-dijo Bra

Son nietos del saiyajin legendario, Broly-dijo Vegetto

¿Hablas de aquel saiyajin que le ocasiono a nuestros abuelos muchos problemas?-dijo Bra

Exacto, ellos vienen a matar a nuestro abuelo Goku y a su familia-dijo Vegetto

Pero nuestro abuelo murió hace mucho-dijo Bra

Eso ellos aun no lo saben, tampoco saben que nosotros somos nietos de Son Goku-dijo Vegetto

Ya veo, la mantuvieron en secreto para que nadie saliera herido-dijo Bra

Sí, pero si Gotenks habla de más, todo se habrá ido al desagüe-dijo Vegetto

 ** _En la academia_**

¿Estarán bien?-dijo Rias

Descuida, ellos saben cuidarse solos-dijo Gogeta

Buchou, debería ver esto-dijo Kira acabando de llegar

 ** _Los chicos fueron hasta el gimnasio donde había mucha gente tomando fotos y se podía ver a una chica vestida de maga, la chica vestía un cosplay de maga, tenía el cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas_**

¡Todos ustedes dispérsense, dispérsense!-grito Saji llegando-¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Todos los chicos se fueron del gimnasio y en ese momento la maga ve a Gogeta y se lanza a él derribándolo al suelo y puso sus pechos en la cara del saiyajin_**

¡Por fin te conozco Son Gogeta!-grito la maga enterrando la cara de Gogeta más profundo en sus pechos-Soy Serafall Leviathan, la hermana de So-tan y tú otra prometida

Gusto en conocerte-dijo Gogeta entre los pechos de Serafall

 ** _Kalawarner estaba celoso de lo que hacía su Serafall, pudo ver como Gogeta desfrutaba como Serafall ponía su cara entre sus pechos, aun cuando ella tenía un pecho más grande que Serafall_**

 ** _En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio revelando a Sona_**

¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa-dijo Sona entrando pero se quedo callada cuando vio a Serafall que tenía la cara de Gogeta en sus pechos, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de su hermana

¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!-grito Serafall separándose de Gogeta

Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Rias

Oh, Rias-chan, ¿Has estado bien?-dijo Serafall

Sí, ¿Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?-dijo Rias

Sí, Sona-chan es realmente mala, ¡No me había dicho nada de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock estuve a punto de atacar el cielo-dijo Serafall dramáticamente

Chicos ella es Serafall Leviathan, es la hermana mayor de Sona y es una Maou-dijo Rias

Mucho gusto, yo soy Asia Argento-dijo Asia

Yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Yo soy Iris Hyuoduo-dijo Iris

Mucho gusto, yo soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan, pueden llamarme Livi-tan-dijo Serafall-Hey Rias-chan ¿Dónde está Vegetto-kun? Tenía ganas de conocerlo

Él tuvo que irse a resolver algo en su casa-dijo Rias

Ya veo, es una lástima quería verlo, pero pude ver a mi prometido-dijo Serafall aferrándose al brazo derecho de Gogeta

 ** _Sona estaba roja de vergüenza y celosa. Serafall volteo a ver a su hermana y vio que Sona estaba roja y se separo de Gogeta_**

Sona-chan ¿Cuál es tú problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo ¿Lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tú onee-sama, creo que ¿Sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? "Onee-sama" "So-tan", llamándonos así y abrazándonos de forma yuri ¡Este tipo de traro está bien para mí, onee-chan!-dijo Serafall

O…onee-sama, esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí-dijo Sona-No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de onee-sama es demasiado, no puedo aprobar esa clase de actitud

De ninguna manera ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡Tú onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onee-sama es admirada como la chica mágica! Ya que con el bastón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los caídos-dijo Serafall

Onee-sama, por favor se prudente-dijo Sona-Si mi onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país seria destruido varias veces

 _Me pregunto ¿Cómo les va a Bra y a Vegetto?-pensó Gogeta_

 ** _Con Gotenks_**

 ** _El saiyajin se encontraba comiendo varios platos de comida que le habían preparado Hanasia y Sharotto, las dos hermanas saiyajins solo aguantaban las ganas de matar al pequeño hermano de Gogeta y Vegetto_**

AAhh, estuvo delicioso-dijo Gotenks acabando con su plato numero 68

¿Quién es este mocoso?-dijo Broly llegando

Es el hermano menor de Gogeta y Vegetto-dijo Sharotto

Así es yo soy el fabuloso Gotenks-dijo Gotenks

Así que eres el hermano de Gogeta y Vegetto-dijo Broly-Dime algo ¿Sabes acerca sobre un saiyajin llamado Goku?

Claro, es mi tatara tatara tatara Abuelo-dijo Gotenks

¿Abuelo?-dijo Hanasia sorprendida

Sí ¿Acaso Vegetto y Gogeta no le dijeron que somos descendientes del legendario guerrero Goku y el príncipe saiyajin, Vegete?-dijo Gotenks

No, no nos dijeron-dijo Sharotto

Ya que eres su nieto, debes saber donde está-dijo Broly acercándose a Gotenks

Si lo buscar llegas tarde grandulón, el ya no está, murió hace mucho-dijo Gotenks

Que mal-dijo Broly tomando a Gotenks de su cabeza y alzándolo-Tenía planeado matarlo por lo que le hizo a mi abuelo pero creo que tendré que desquitarme con sus nietos

 ** _Afuera de la casa_**

 ** _Vegetto y Bra aterrizaron cerca de la casa y corrieron a la entrada_**

Espero que Gotenks no haya hablado de más-dijo Vegetto

Conociéndolo me sorprendería que no fuera así-dijo Bra

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La puerta junto unas paredes de la casa fueron destruidas por el cuerpo de Gotenks que había sido lanzado por Broly, Gotenks fue a parar donde estaban sus hermanos que le ayudaron_**

¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-grito Gotenks enojado

Fueron listos al ocultarnos que eran nietos de Goku-dijo Broly saliendo de la casa junto con sus hermanas-Pero ahora que lo sabemos no tendremos piedad con ustedes HAAAHH

 ** _El Ki de Broly comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, una aura dorada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, sus músculos comenzaban a hacerse más grandes y comenzó a ganar más altura. Todo el cielo se había puesto oscuro, rayos comenzaron a caer desde el cielo y todo el suelo comenzó a temblar_**

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _Todos estaban asustados por tal temblor, los demonios de la escuela se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder, era ridículamente enorme ninguno de ellos pensó que existiera alguien así de fuerte, Gogeta se quedaba parado viendo serio hacia la dirección de su casa donde todo estaba sucediendo_**

 ** _En Grygori_**

 ** _En el reino de los caídos pudieron sentir el poder que expulsaba Broly, todos se asustaron por tal poder, un hombre de cabello negro con puntas rubios se quedaba viendo como Broly aumentaba cada vez más y más su poder, tal vez no lo demostraba pero estaba asustado por dentro_**

 ** _En el cielo_**

 ** _Los ángeles se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder, incluso en su reino temblaba por tremendo poder, ellos comenzaron a rogar que no sucediera algo malo_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En una extraña dimensión se encontraba una loli pelinegra y gótica que frotaba en el vacío. Ella sintió el tremendo poder de Broly y invoco una esfera de cristal para observar mejor lo que pasaba_**

 ** _En el planeta del dios destructor_**

 ** _En un_** ** _templo que está situado en un árbol gigante, el cual a su vez se encuentra plantado en la punta de una gran roca, la cual está en la parte central de la base de una gigantesca pirámide flotante invertida, se encontraba_** ** _un hombre de piel de color azul, pelo blanco con características muy femeninas, vestía una túnica marrón, una especie de coraza blanca con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello_**

 ** _El hombre se encontraba regando las hermosas plantas que había en el lugar hasta que sintió un gran Ki que llamo su atención, invoco un cetro y pudo ver lo que sucedía_**

Vaya, parece que Vegetto-kun y sus hermanos han encontrado a un poderoso rival-dijo el sujeto-Me pregunto cómo lo vencerán

 ** _Con Vegetto_**

 ** _El cabello de Broy comenzó a ponerse de punta y a parpadear de negro a dorado, el suelo en donde estaba parado comenzó a agrietarse_**

 _Su poder es similar al de Gogeta y Vegetto-pensaron Bra y Gotenks sorprendidos_

 ** _Vegetto se le quedo viendo a Broly con una sonrisa, por primera vez por fin de tantos años había encontrado a alguien que lo obligaría a pelear enserio, aparte de su hermano no había nadie con el mismo poder que él_**

¡HAAAAHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a todos, cuando pudieron ver de nuevo vieron a Broly que se había crecido unos cuantos pies, sus músculos eran muy grandes, su cabello estaba de punta y se parecía al de un súper saiyajin solo que tenía un tono verdoso y sus pupilas habían desaparecido_**

Este es el súper siyajin legendarios, lamento hacerlos esperar-dijo Broly-Ahora comenzara su tortura

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Vegetto, Bra y Gotenks estaban enfrente de un Broly que se había transformado en el súper saiyajin legendario_**

No podías callarte como siempre ¿Verdad?-dijo Bra a Gotenks

¿Cómo iba a saber que quería matar a nuestro abuelo y a nosotros?-dijo Gotenks

Eso ya no importa, ahora debemos encargarnos de ellos como sea-dijo Vegetto

De acuerdo-dijo Gotenks y Bra preparándose para pelear

Hanasia, Sharotto ustedes encárguense del hermano de Vegetto y de esa chica-dijo Broly-Yo me encargo de Vegetto

Hai Onni-sama-dijeron sus hermanas

Bien si quieres pelear-dijo Vegetto desapareciendo

 ** _Él volvió a aparecer detrás de Broly y lo agarro del hombro_**

Lo haremos donde no muera gente inocente-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tras decir eso él junto Broly desaparecieron del lugar_**

¿Adonde fueron?-dijo Hanasia

Debes de preocuparse de ellos se deberían preocuparse más por ustedes HAAAH-dijo Bra transformándose en súper saiyajin

Así que tú también te puedes transformar HAAHH-dijo Sharotto transformándose también

Y no es la única HAAAH-dijo Gotenks transformándose

Esto será divertido HAAAH-dijo Hanasia transformándose

 ** _Tras decir eso los hermanos Son se lanzaron al ataque y golpearon a Hanasia y Sharotto enviándolas lejos, rápidamente emprendieron vuelo hacia donde las enviaron_**

 ** _Con Vegetto y Broly_**

 ** _Los dos habían aparecido a un desierto rocoso que tenía algunas montañas, Vegetto se separo de Broly y se puso delante de él_**

Vaya, debo admitir que escogiste un buen lugar para que sea tú tumba-dijo Broly

Je, no seré yo quien muera-dijo Vegetto-Ya que tú estás transformado sería justo que yo también lo esté HAAAH-dijo transformándose en súper saiyajin

Veo que tus poderes incrementaron, pero ¿Estás seguro que me derrotaras?-dijo Broly

Te lo aseguro, yo ganare-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Broly rápidamente desapareció y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

GUAH-Vegetto escupió sangre por la tremenda patada que le había dado Broly

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Broly comenzó a golpear a Vegetto con una gran velocidad, Vegetto bloqueaba y esquivaba los golpes de Broly_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto le dio un rodillazo a Broly en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder_**

¡HAAH!-Vegetto comenzó a dispararle varias esferas de Ki

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Vegetto dejo de disparar y vio la nube de humo que creo, se acerco un poco y de ella salió el brazo de Broly que lo agarro por la cabeza_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly estrello a Vegetto contra una de las montañas destruyéndola, fue al cielo y creó una esfera de color verde en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra los escombros de la montaña_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Creo una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, Vegetto salió de la nube de humo y se dirigía rápidamente hacia Broly_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un tremendo cabezazo al súper saiyajin legendario pero este ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, solo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al recibir el impacto, Vegetto se separo de él y Broly lo miro, del labio inferior de Broly comenzó a salir sangre, el súper saiyajin legendario solo uso su lengua para limpiar la sangre_**

Qué asco, eres repugnante-dijo Vegetto

¡HAAAHH!-Broly rugio y se lanzo contra Vegetto

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, con cada golpe que daban creaban una onda de choques_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una inmensa onda de choques que hizo un enorme cráter en el suelo, los dos se separaron y Broly comenzó a lanzarles barias esferas de poder a Vegetto, este esquivaba las esferas, pero no esquivo la última que le lanzo Broly que fue más grande_**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Creo una pequeña nube de nueve y cuando se fue revelo a Vegetto que ahora tenía sus ropas rasgadas, Vegetto miro abajo y Broly no estaba_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly apareció dándole un poderoso rodillazo a Vegetto en el estomago sacándole el aire y poniéndole sus ojos en blanco, Broly sujeto a Vegetto, se elevo unos unos cuantos metros antes de ir directo al suelo_**

¿Qué sucede Vegetto? ¿Eso es todo?-dijo Broly mientras caía

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Azoto bruscamente a Vegetto contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter en el suelo, Vegetto se encontraba en el suelo, Broly dio un gran salto al cielo y…._**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Broly intento aplastar a Vegetto pero este se quito a tiempo haciendo que Broly hiciera más grande el cráter que había hecho con su cuerpo, Vegetto creó dos esferas en sus manos y luego las junto_**

¡HAAAAH!-Vegetto le lanzo un Hamekameha a Broly

 ** _Este simplemente se quedo parado en donde estaba y creó una esfera en la palma de su mano derecha, la lanzo y al hacerlo la esfera se hizo más grande_**

 **¡BOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Los dos poderes chocaron creando una gran explosión y nube de humo, Vegetto rápidamente apareció delante de Broly y lo comenzó a golpear_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Mando a Broly a estrellarse contra una montaña destruyéndola con su cuerpo, los escombros de la montaña comenzaron a tener un luz que salía debajo de ellos_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Los escombros salieron volando y revelaron a un Broly que tenían unos cuantos moretones_**

Debo admitir que eres él primer sujeto que me da una pelea digna-dijo Broly

Tú igual, no había conocido a un tipo aparte de mi hermano que me obligara a pelear enserio-dijo Vegetto

Ya fue suficiente de calentamiento, es hora de pelear enserio-dijo Broly

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos desaparecieron para luego aparecer frente a frente_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron provocando que todo el lugar temblara_**

 ** _Mientras con Gotenks y Bra_**

 ** _En el océano_**

¡HAAAH!-Hanasia había lanzado varias esferas de poder hacia Bra

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Creo una explosión y una nube de humo pero de humo salió Bra sin ningún rasguño_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Bra le dio a Hanasia un fuerte cabezazo y luego la agarro para luego enviarla al agua_**

¡HAAA¡-Gotenks lanzo esferas de energía hacia Sharotto

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 ** _La saiyajin solo se cubrió con sus brazos para recibir el impacto, al recibirlo su armadura se daño un poco, Gotenks apareció arriba de ella y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mando a Sharotto al agua con un fuerte puñetazo, los dos hermanos Son juntaron sus manos y de ellas comenzaron a formar una esfera de Ki color azul_**

¡HAAAAAH!-los dos lanzaron un gran Kamehameha

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Crearon una gran explosión y hicieron que el agua fuera al cielo, pensaron que ganaron pero…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Las hermanas saiyajins mandaron a los hermanos Son al agua con un simple golpe, Bra y Gotenks salieron del agua y vieron a las dos saiyajins_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Ya se cansaron?-dijo Hanasia

¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué quieren matarnos?-dijo Bra

Su abuelo mato al nuestro, esta es nuestra venganza-dijo Sharotto

¿Acaso no enrienden que su abuelo era un peligro para toda la galaxia?-dijo Gotenks

Eso lo sabemos bien, nosotras en realidad nunca queríamos matar a alguien-dijo Hanasia

Entonces ¿Por qué hacen esto?-dijo Bra

No podemos desobedecer a Onii-sama, él es nuestra única familia que tenemos desde que nuestra madre murió-dijo Hanasia

El nos ha protegido desde entonces, no podemos darle la espalda-dijo Sharotto

No lo harán, estoy segura si le explican todo a su hermano llegaran a un acuerdo-dijo Bra

No conoces a nuestro hermano, no es alguien al que le puedas explicar las cosas-dijo Hanasia

Las entiendo, yo he pasado mi vida con mis tres hermanos que son unos idiotas-dijo Bra

Oye-dijo Gotenks ofendido

Si él realmente las quiere lo entenderá-dijo Bra

Tal vez tengas raz….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que todo comenzó a temblar, el mar comenzó a moverse de moo extraño_**

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _Todos se sujetaron de donde podían por tremendo temblor, Gogeta rápidamente desapareció de allí_**

¿Adonde fue Gogeta?-dijo Reynalle

Lo más seguro fue donde están peleando-dijo Kalawarner

 ** _Con Vegetto y Broly_**

 ** _La pelea había subido de nivel, Vegetto estaba en el cielo con sus brazos extendidos juntando energía, sus músculos se hicieron un poco más grandes_**

Jajajajaja, no importa que ataque me lances no me lastimaras-dijo Broly

 ** _Vegetto junto sus manos y las extendió delante de él apuntando hacia donde estaba Broly_**

 **¡FINAL FLASH!**

 ** _Vegetto soltó un poderoso rayo de energía que se dirigía hacia Broly, este creó una esfera de poder y la lanzo pero al tocas el rayo de Vegetto se destruyo, Broly no tuvo de otra que cubrirse con sus brazos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Vegetto fue como una bomba nuclear, creo una enorme nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue pudo ver a un Broly que tenía grandes heridas en su cuerpo, Vegeto desapareció para luego estar enfrente de Broly_**

 **¡BIG BANG ATTACK!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Vegetto mando a volar a Broly contra todas las montañas destruyéndolas, Broly se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los escombros de las montañas encima, al recibir esos ataques se había enfadado mucho_**

¡AAHHHH!

 ** _Todos los escombros salieron volando revelando a Broly que estaba aumentando su poder rápidamente, todo volvió a temblar de nuevo_**

¡HAAAAAH!

 ** _Broly expulso un gran poder que levanto mucho polvo, Vegetto pudo ver como el cabello de Broly se había crecido un poco y ahora su aura saiyajin también era rodeada por unos rayos, era el súper saiyajin 2_**

 ** _Broly se lanzo contra Vegetto y lo agarro de la cabeza, estrello su cara contra el suelo para luego arrastrarlo para luego lanzarlo contra unas rocas_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto comenzaba a levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

GHAAA-Vegetto escupió sangre al ser aplastado por Broly

 ** _Broly levanto a Vegetto y lo lanzo al cielo, creo una esfera y se la lanzo pero antes que golpeara a Vegetto otra esfera de Ki apareció y choco con la de Broly_**

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _El choque de las dos esferas creó una pequeña explosión, Broly volteo a ver quién fue el que lanzo aquella esfera y vio a Gogeta que estaba transformado en súper saiyajin_**

Oh pero si es el otro nieto de Goku, tenía la intención de matar a tus hermanos para verte sufrir y dejarte al último –dijo Broly

Di lo que quieras maldito, pero al final serás tú quien será eliminado-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta fue donde estaba su hermano y lo ayudo_**

¿Estás bien Vegetto?-dijo Gogeta

Sí-dijo Vegetto antes de ver a Broly-Es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien como él, es increíblemente fuerte

No cabe duda que es nieto de Broly, su poder no tiene limite-dijo Gogeta

Gogeta, sé que esto va en contra de nuestra naturaleza pero la única forma de vencerlo es trabajando juntos-dijo Vegetto

Era lo mismo que te iba a decir-dijo Gogeta

Bien entonces hagámoslo-dijo Vegetto poniéndose de pie

¿Piensan atacarme juntos? No importa cuántos peleen conmigo, el resultado será siempre el mismo-dijo Broly

No estés tan confiado Broly, no eres el único con poderes ilimitados-dijo Gogeta

¡HAAAAHH!

 ** _Los dos hermanos comenzaron a elevar rápidamente sus poderes, todo el planeta comenzó a temblar por inmenso poder, el cielo se nublo y comenzó a caer rayos donde estaban Gogeta y Vegetto_**

 ** _Con Bra y Gotenks_**

Estos poderes superan a Onii-sama-dijo Hanasia sorprendida

¿Este es el poder de los nietos de Goku?-dijo Sharotto también sorprendida

Vegetto, Gogetta-dijo Bra

Hermanos-dijo Gotenks

 ** _En todas las facciones_**

 ** _En todas las facciones, tanto el cielo, inframundo y Grygori e incluso el Olimpo y Asgar comenzaron a temblar por el tremendo poder que expulsaban los hermanos Son, todos los lideres estaban sumamente sorprendidos por tal poder_**

 ** _Mientras en el vacio_**

 ** _La loli gótica se sorprendió por el poder que expulsaban Vegetto y Gogeta, habían llamado completamente su atención_**

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _La escuela fue evacuaron porque se comenzaba a venir abajo, todos los demonios se quedaron en shock por tremendo poder que Vegetto y Gogeta tenían_**

¿E…E…Este es el poder de Vegetto y Gogeta?-dijo Iris sorprendida

No se compara con nadie-dijo Rias

Están fuera de este mundo-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Con los saiyajins_**

 ** _Los poderes de Vegetto y Gogeta siguieron aumentando rápidamente más y más_**

¡HAAAAAH!

 ** _Un gran resplandor encegueció a Broly, cuando pudo volver a ver miro a los dos saiyajins y se quedo sorprendido al verlo. El cabello de ambos había crecido y se había alborotado aun más llegando hasta sus espaldas, sus cejas se habían desaparecido también_**

Este es el súper saiyajins 3-dijo Vegetto

¿Ustedes creen que me intimidare por eso? Jajajajaja-dijo Broly comenzando a reír-Tal vez sus poderes hayan incrementado un poco pero no significa que hayan superado los míos

Sí eso crees entonces ven y atácanos-dijo Gogeta haciéndole señas que viniera hacia ellos

¡HAAA! ¡Se los demostrare!-grito Broly lanzándose hacia ellos

 **¡PUUMM!**

GHHAA-Broly escupió sangre por la patada que recibió por Gogeta

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar, Gogeta apareció en donde estaba y le dio una gran patada_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Broly fue al suelo creando un gran cráter, Gogeta extendió sus brazos delante de él y apunto hacia Broly, de las palmas de sus manos apareció una gran esfera de color azul_**

 **¡BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gigantesca explosión que creó una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue pudieron ver un inmenso cráter en el suelo y en él estaba Broly, este tenía grandes heridas pero comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco_**

Sí que es persistente-dijo Gogeta

Gogeta, déjame encargarme de él-dijo Vegetto

De acuerdo hermano-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto junto sus manos y creó una esfera de poder de color azul_**

 **¡FINAL!**

 _¿Este es mi final? ¿Moriré a manos de estos insectos?-pensó Broly_

 **¡KAME!**

 _No lo puedo permitir, yo soy…yo soy_

 **¡HAME!**

¡Yo soy el nieto del súper saiyajin legendario!-grito Broly

 **¡HAAAAAAAA!**

 ** _Vegetto lanzo su ataque pero fue desviado hacia el océano_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La explosión se puso escuchar en donde estaban, los hermanos se sorprendieron y vieron a Broly, este estaba aumentando sus poderes de nuevo pero parecía que no se detendría, todo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, el suelo comenzó a abrirse y los escombros que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar. Los hermanos Son veían con asombro como los poderes de Broly seguían aumentando más y más_**

¡HAAAAAAAAH!

 ** _Broly expulso un Ki sorprendente, ahora el estaba transformado en súper saiyajin 3_**

Imposible-dijeron los hermanos Son sorprendidos

¡RAAAAAGH!-rugió Broly y fue tras los dos hermanos

 ** _En menos de un segundo ya estaba enfrente de ellos_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Había tomado a los dos por sus cabeza y los azoto contra el suelo creando dos cráteres gigantes, Broly lanzó a Vegetto al cielo y le lanzo una esfera de poder_**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 ** _Vegetto fue a volar contra unas rocas, Broly levanto a Gogeta y puso su mano en su estomago y creó una esfera de poder_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Gogeta salió volando a la misma dirección en donde estaba su hermano, Broly comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para luego crear dos esferas verdes, una en cada mano, tenía una sonrisa de psicópata en su cara_**

 **¡DOBLE ERASER CANNON!**

 ** _Broly lanzo las esferas contra los dos hermanos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Creo una enorme explosión verde destruyendo gran parte de la zona, Broly al ver la destrucción que había causado_**

JejejejeJAJAJAJAJAJA-Broly comenzó a reír como un loco

 ** _En los escombros Vegetto y Gogeta estaban levantándose, el impacto fue tan fuerte que les quito su transformación de súper saiyajin 3, los dos miraron hacia donde estaba Broly_**

No cabe duda que es un guerrero muy fuerte-dijo Gogeta

Sí, no sabía que existiera gente como él-dijo Vegetto

Sabes bien que debemos hacer para derrotarlo ¿Verdad?-dijo Gogeta

Sí pero nunca pensé que lo utilizaría-dijo Vegetto

No hay de otra-dijo Gogeta

¡AAHHHHAA!

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta comenzaron a elevar su poder, su cabello comenzaron a ponerse de punta pero esta vez de parpadear de negro a dorado era de negro a azul_**

¿Aun quieren pelear? Jajajaja no cabe duda que son de la raza saiyajin-dijo Broly

 ** _Los poderes de Gogeta y Vegetto siguieron aumentando más y más, todo el planeta volvió a temblar pero esta vez más fuerte_**

¡HAAAAAAAH!

 ** _Un resplandor azul invadió todo el lugar, cuando el resplandor se fue revelo a unos Gogeta y Vegetto con el cabello de punta como el de un súper saiyajin solo que su cabello debes de dorado era azul y tenían unas auras llameantes de color azul que rodeaban sus cuerpos_**

 ** _En las facciones_**

 ** _Si los lideres se habían sorprendido por el poder de los dos hermanos en súper saiyajin 3, ahora no tenían palabras para describir el poder que tenían Vegetto y Gogeta. Ahora más que nada los querían en sus facciones_**

 ** _En el vacio_**

 ** _La loli gótica ahora estaba completamente decidida, quería a los hermanos saiyajins para ella_**

 ** _En el planeta del dios destructor_**

Oh así que decidieron pelear de verdad-dijo el hombre mientras veía la pelea-Me andaba preguntando cuando se transformarían

 ** _Con Bra y Gotenks_**

Así que decidieron pelear enserio-dijo Bra

Ya era hora-dijo Gotenks

¿De quienes son estos poderes?-dijo Sharotto

Hace rato nuestro hermano había incrementado sus poderes de una forma increíble y ahora esto-dijo Hanasia

Esos poderes son de mis hermanos-dijo Bra

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

 ** _Con Iris y las demás_**

Esto es increíble, sus poderes no tienen comparación-dijo Rias sorprendida

No cabe duda que ellos son los nietos de Goku y Vegeta-dijo Kalawarner

De seguro acabaran con Broly con este poder-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Con Vegetto y Gogeta_**

¿Acaso creen que con eso me vencerán?-dijo Broly

Claro ya que esta es la transformación del súper saiyajin blue-dijo Gogeta

¿Súper saiyajin blue?-dijo Broly confundido

Este se alcanza una vez obtenida la transformación del dios súper saiyajin-dijo Vegetto

¿Dios súper saiyajin? ¡Estupideces! ¡Esas transformaciones no son nada!-grito Broly lanzándose hacia ellos

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

GHAA-Broly escupió sangre por los golpes que Vegetto y Gogeta le dieron

 ** _Gogeta sujeto a Broly y lo lanzo al cielo, Vegetto apareció donde Gogeta lo envió y…_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

GUAH-Broly vomito más sangre por el tremendo rodillazo que le dio Vegetto

 ** _Gogeta apareció donde estaba su hermano y junto sus manos creando una esfera de color azul, Vegetto junto sus manos y creó una esfera de color morado_**

 **¡GALICK GUN!**

 **¡KAMEHAMEHAAA!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La combinación de sus ataques crearon una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo una gran pila de escombros de las cuales comenzaron a temblar_**

¡RAAAAGH!-rugió Broly saliendo de los escombros

 ** _Él súper saiyajin legendario tenía muchas heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, Broly estaba enfadado, creo una esfera pero antes que la lanzara_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La espada de luz de Vegetto le atravesó el hombro del brazo donde tenia la esfera_**

Ni siquiera lo intentes, ¿Acaso no entiendes la diferencia que hay entre nuestro poderes?-dijo Vegetto

¡Yo no perderé!-grito Broly

 ** _Broly se separo de la espada de Vegetto y voló a una gran altura, estando arriba comenzó a juntar todo el poder que le sobraba, estallo una aura de poder en su cuerpo y se elevo más alto, el cielo se tiño de color verde como una esfera de energía de tamaño pequeño se creó en su mano derecha_**

 **¡OMEGA BLASTER!**

 ** _Broly lanzo la esfera directo a los hermanos Son_**

Vegetto-dijo Gogeta

Losé-dijo Vegetto juntando sus manos y creando una esfera de color azul

 **¡FINAL!**

 ** _Gogeta extendió sus brazos delante de él y creó una esfera de color azul_**

 **¡BIG BANG!**

 _En serio eres un guerrero sorprendente Broly-pensó Vegetto_

 **¡KAME!**

 _Tú solo podrías acabar con toda la galaxia, es por eso que mi hermano y yo te respetamos-pensó Gogrta_

 **¡HAME!**

 _Pero eres un peligro si te dejamos vivo, así que no tenemos opción-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

 **¡HAAAAAAAAH!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y chocaron contra la esfera verde incrementando su tamaño exponencialmente, los ataques de Vegetto y Gogeta arrastraban al de Broly_**

 ** _Broly desesperado lanzo varias esferas para empujar su ataque pero fue inútil_**

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAH!**

 ** _Los dos hermanos aumentaron el poder del ataque absorbiendo la esfera de Broly y dirigiéndose hacia él_**

¡NOOOOOO! ¡ME VENGARE! ¡GOGETA! ¡VEGETTOOOOOOOO!

 ** _Eso fue lo último que grito Broly antes de ser golpeado por los ataques de Vegetto y Gogeta que lo envía al espacio, Vegetto y Gogeta regresaron a la normalidad y cayeron al suelo agotados_**

Lo hicimos-dijo Vegetto

Sí, nadie nos gana-dijo Gogeta

¡Chicos!

 ** _Los dos alzaron la mirada y vieron a sus hermanos que venían asía ellos acompañados por Hanasia y Sharotto_**

¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-dijo Vegetto

¿Aun tienen esa idea de matarnos?-dijo Gogeta

No es eso, ellas quieren quedarse a vivir con ustedes-dijo Bra

¿Qué?-dijeron los dos sorprendidos

¿Por qué? Hace poco nos querían matar-dijo Vegetto

Déjenos explicarles por favor-dijo Sharotto

Ok, pero será en la casa ya que estamos muy cansados-dijo Vegetto- Sujétense de las manos que ya nos vamos

 ** _Todos hicieron lo que dijo y de un momento a otro se tele transportaron a su casa que necesitaría mucho trabajo en arreglarla_**

 ** _Mientras en el espacio_**

 ** _En el espacio se encontraba un Broly que se dirigía al sol y a una muerte segura pero por cosas del destino se desvio del sol, Broly a duras penas movió sus manos_**

Go…Gogeta…Ve…Vegetto-fue lo único que dijo

 ** _¿Esto será el fin del súper saiyajin legendario?_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Aviso: Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, si tienen sugerencias o una candidata para los harem déjenlo en los comentarios. Les quiero avisar que este fic tendrá Crossover con otros animes y habrá un torne Universal de artes marciales, aquí les dejo los animes que tengo pensado unir a la historia y si tienen uno que quieran que lo agregue déjenlo en los comentarios. Los animes que usare son:_**

 ** _Fairy Taui_**

 ** _One piece_**

 ** _Sora no Otoshimono_**

 ** _Bleach_**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _Kenichi the mightiest disciple_**

 ** _Esos son los animes que pienso usar, si tienen otro en mente me gustaría que lo dejen en los comentarios, eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Después de la pelea contra Broly, Hanasia y Sharotto le explicaron a los hermanos Son la razón por la que querían matar a su abuelo y a ellos, ellos las entendieron y las dejaron que siguieran viviendo con ellos. Bra y Gotenks regresaron a su casa y le dijeron a sus hermanos que los visitarían de nuevo muy pronto, Hanasia y Sharotto iban a comenzar a asistir a la academia el día de hoy_**

 ** _En la actualidad se encontraban delante de una puerta del club que tenía una cinta que decía "Aléjense", Kira se acerco y quito la cinta mientras que Akeno ayudaba a Rias, después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito salió de la habitación_**

¡NOOOOOO!

Buenos días, es agradable verte tan energética-dijo Rias

P…P…P…. ¿Por qué?

Ara ara, el sello se ha eliminado, ahora eres capaz de salir ahora-dijo Akeno

¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTE LLUGAR ES BUENO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR A LA CALLE! ¡NO QUIERO CONOCER GENTE!

 ** _Los demás entraron a la habitación que estaba completamente oscura y se acercaron y vieron un ataúd_**

¿Qué hace un ataúd aquí?-dijo Vegetto

Ella es Godiva Vladi, es mitad vampiro por lo que duerme ahí dentro-dijo Rias

 ** _Se acercaron y vieron a una hermosa loli rubia de ojos rojos_**

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Godiva

Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros-dijo Rias-Ella es Xenovia es la nueva [Caballero], ella es Asia, ella es Reynalle es un ángel caído, ella es Iris la nueva Sekiryuttei y ellos son Vegetto y Gogeta, Vegetto es el novio de Iris y mi prometidos y Gogeta es el prometido de Sona y Serafall-sama. Godiva ya no tienes que estas sellada más, ahora puedes salir

¡NOOOO! ¡PARA MÍ EL MUNDO EXTERIOR ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR! ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO, INCLUSO SI SALGO SOLO CAUSARE PROLEMAS!-grito metiéndose a una caja de cartón

Verán el nombre de su Sacred Gear es [Forbidden Balor View], es muy poderosa y el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo-dijo Rias-Debido a eso, Godiva fue sellada hasta ahora, activa su Sacred Gear de forma inconsciente, fue vista como un problema

Así que el problema es que no puede controlar su poder ¿Verdad?-dijo Gogeta

Exacto-dijo Rias

Entiendo, déjenos hablar con ella-dijo Vegetto

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos los demás salieron dejando a los saiyajins a solas con Godiva_**

¿No te gusta salir?-dijo Vegetto

Es mejor quedarme aquí-dijo Godiva desde su caja –Yo solo causa problemas, soy débil y muy miedosa

Te entendemos, no siempre fuimos así de fuertes-dijo Gogeta

¿Entonces qué hicieron senpaisi?-dijo Godiva

Entrenamos y entrenamos sin descansar, tomamos a nuestros abuelos como ejemplo para volvernos más fuertes-dijo Gogeta-Hubo mucha gente que me ayudo a hacernos más fuertes pero dinos Godiva ¿A que le temes?

A que sea un estorbo para los demás-dijo Godiva

Entendemos que no controles tu poder pero no debes sentirte mal, pero te ayudaremos para que lo puedas controlar-dijo Vegetto

¿Enserio?-dijo Godiva saliendo de la caja

Sí pero eso solo se lograra si tú desempeñas en lograrlo-dijo Gogeta

Lo hare, me esforzare-dijo Godiva

Entonces vayamos afuera a entrenar-dijo Vegetto

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron de la habitación y junto con los demás comenzaron a entrenar a Godiva_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta pasaron el día anterior entrenando a Godiva para que controlara su poder, en este mismo momento Vegetto e Iris se dirigían al templo de la ciudad por petición de Akeno, subieron unas escaleras muy largas de piedra, al llegar al final se encontraron con Akeno vestida de sacerdotisa_**

Buenos días Vegetto-kun, Iris-san-dijo Akeno

Buenos días Akeno-dijo Iris

Buenos días-dijo Vegetto

Perdón por llamarlos así de repente-dijo Akeno

No hay problema-dijo Vegetto-Por cierto ¿Vives aquí?

Sí, el sacerdote de la última generación murió, Rias resguardó este santuario para que otros no se acerquen-dijo Akeno

 ** _Avanzaron hacia la casa que había, Vegetto de repente sintió una poderosa presencia_**

 _Este poder es algo fuerte-pensó Vegetto_

¿Es el Sekiryuttei? ¿Y el saiyajin?

 ** _El saiyajin e iris dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y vieron a un hombre que vestía una túnica blanca y tenia doce alas doradas, además llevaba una aureola_**

Así es-dijo Akeno

Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuttei y nieto de Son Goku, yo soy Michael, líder de los ángeles-dijo el hombre

Mucho gusto-dijeron Iris y Vegetto

¿Vamos dentro?-dijo Akeno

Sí-dijeron los tres

 ** _Después de entrar se sentaron y Akeno les dio una taza de té, después de dar un sorbo Michael hablo_**

La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo-dijo Michael

¿Eh?

 ** _Michael señalo hacia arriba y Vegetto e iris observo una espada que liberaba un aura poderosa_**

Esta es Ascalon, no es la más fuerte de las cuatro espadas sagradas pero sin duda es poderosa-dijo Michael-Esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones, como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso un guerrero como tú manejarla, antes de que la poseas ¿Crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear?

Claro no hay problema-dijo Iris

[Solo enfoca tú conciencia en el Boosted Gear, te seguiré después de eso, trata de que la espada de tu mano se combine con el poder de tu Sacred Gear]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Iris le hizo caso y agarro la espada con el [Boosted Gear] activado, y la espada se unió_**

Bien ya es hora de irme, te veré en la reunión Sekiryuttei y nieto de Son Goku-dijo Michael antes de desaparecer

Tomen un poco de té-dijo Akeno

Gracias-dijeron los dod sestándose y tomando té

¿Puedo preguntarles algo Vegetto-kun, Iris-san?-dijo Akeno

Claro-dijeron los dos

¿Ustedes odian a los caídos?-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?-dijeron los dos confundidos

 ** _Akeno se puso de pie y les dio la espalda y saco sus alas, una era de demonio y la otra de caído de plumas negras_**

Soy hija de un líder de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel y una humana, mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país, escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por destino de ese día, yo nací-dijo Akeno agarrando la ala de caído con odío-Mientras odiaba estas plumas conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio, pero lo que salió fueron alas de ángel caído y las de demonio, una criatura que poseía ambas. Esto no me gusta ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas, ¿Cómo se sienten al saber esto de mi? De seguro se arrepiente que sea su amiga ya que ellos quiso lastimarte a ti Iris y a Asia ¿verdad?

No-dijo Iris sorprendiendo a Akeno-Se que intentaron lastimarme pero no todos son malos, Reynalle y Kalawarner lo prueban

Pero…

Akeno no nos importa que seas una caída, ángel o demonio, te seguiremos viendo como a una de nuestras amigas y miembro de nuestra familia-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Akeno estaba sorprendida por lo que Vegetto e Iris le habían dicho, ellos se tomaron el té y se levantaron para ir a la salida pero antes que salieran Vegetto hablo_**

Recuerda que no te dejaremos sola-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tras decir eso salieron dejando a Akeno sola, la pelinegra estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijeron pero más por lo que le dijo el saiyajin, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y llevo su mano a su pecho_**

 _¿Por qué solo siento esto por él?-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la mañana Gogeta y Godiva se encontraban entrenando en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio, el saiyajin tenía una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis_**

Gogeta-senpai estoy cansada-dijo Godiva

Vamos, solo unas diez y descansamos-dijo Gogeta

Bien-dijo Godiva

 ** _Godiva seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que lanzaba Gogeta pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo de Gogeta_**

¡Lo siento!-grito Godiva comenzando a llorar

Ya te he dicho que no importa, es normal-dijo Gogeta-Sigamos

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Siguieron entrenando hasta la hora de clases, en la tarde estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de las tres facciones, Godiva y Koneko se quedaron en el club, ya que Godiva aun no controlaba bien su poder y Koneko se quedo para cuidarla_**

 ** _Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con los líderes de las facciones, se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall junto a Sona y su nobleza de parte de los demonios, de parte de los caídos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con la parte delantera rubio, su nombre era Azazel, a su lado se encontraba Valery que al ver a Gogeta le guiño el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar y poniendo celosas a Kalawarner, Sona y Serafally, y de parte de los ángeles estaba Michael y a su lado estaba Irina_**

Ya que llego el grupo de mi hermana podemos comenzar está reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo señalando a Rias

He escuchado el informe, le doy las gracias una vez más-dijo Michael

Lo siento, Kokabiel quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contar lo sucedido-Esos es todo, este es el informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo, siéntate-dijo Sirzechs

Gracias Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora bien Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del gobernante de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel un líder de nuestro organización, Grygori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado por Son Gogeta y capturado por Valery lo, la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia, su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos, él no puede producir daños contra nosotros, la explicación de eso y otros detalles están presentes en el material que le enviamos ¿Verdad? Es todo

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tengo ningún interés en las guerras, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?-dijo Azazel

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa-dijo Sirzechs-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estaba reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla, incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros pero…

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros, cuando me enteré que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte-dijo Michael

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ése es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? –dijo Azazel-Incluso so la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfirieran con la política en el mundo humano. No tengo ninguna intensión de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-Sirzechs, Serafall y Michael asintieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les guata que yo investigue a escondidas. Lo tengo, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grygori, incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento, como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Michael

Yo también apoyo la idea de la paz-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo, iniciando con el invencible dragón-sama, en primer lugar Valery, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?-dijo Azazel a la peli plateada

Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Valery sonriendo

Entonces, Sekiryuttei ¿Y tú?-dijo Azazel

¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión?-dijo Iris

Eres el portados del dragón Ddraig, tú decisión es importante-dijo Azazel

Pues diría que estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Iris

¿Y ustedes?-dijo Azazel mirando a los dos hermanos Son-Prácticamente ustedes tienen el poder de explotar el planeta, así que su decisión importa mucho

Por lo regular estaríamos a favor de la guerra porque nos gusta pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Gogeta

Pero como nietos de dos grandes guerreros, nuestro deber es defender a la tierra de cualquier amenaza, así que estamos a favor de la paz-dijo Vegetto

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Pero de repente todo se paró, Gogeta y Vegetto notaron la sensación que tenía cuando Godiva los "congelaba" durante su entrenamiento, cuando se fijaron bien en la habitación observo que algo había_** **_cambiado, Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaba, Valery, Hanasia, Sharotto e iris se movían buscando mejor comodidad_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Vegetto

Parece que solo Xenovia, Kira, Asia, Hanasia, Sharotto, Vegetto, Gogeta y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse-dijo Rias

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Gogeta

Estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Azazel -Parece que Godiva ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuerte o tienen "algo" que no les afectan, lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear de la chica mitad vampira y la forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance Breaker-dijo el caído-Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance Breaker temporal, a pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión, así que la capacidad potencial de la semi vampira era tan alta, bueno aun no nos han bloqueado la salida, gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Michael los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Godiva se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mí siervo?-dijo Rias antes de cambiar su expresión a uno de enojo-¡Por otra parte, que utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!

 ** _Mientras que Rias se quejaba, Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon, el caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo_**

Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera, pero a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera, deben haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales, de cualquier manera, sí aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros-dijo Sirzechs-Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tenemos la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga, es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos, sin embargo incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimiento e información privilegiada, ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor_**

Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos, sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Godiva del viejo edificio de la escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama voy a ir, Godica es mi siervo, es mi responsabilidad traerla de regreso-dijo Rias

Lo entiendo Rias, sin embargo ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos-dijo Sirzechs

Yo la puedo llevar, puedo tele transportarnos al club en un segundo-dijo Vegetto

Te encargo mi hermano Vegetto-kun-dijo Sirzechs

Rias, sujeta mi hombro-dijo Vegetto

Antes que se vayan, Azazel según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gears por un tiempo fijo ¿No?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Pero de que se trata?-dijo Azazel

¿Es posible controlar a Godiva?-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Azazel se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que saco una pulsera de su bolsillo_**

Oye Vegetto, toma-dijo Azazel dándole la pulsera al saiyajin-Esa pulsera tiene el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado, si encuentras a Godiva dásela, le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera

 ** _Rias sujeto el hombro de Vegetto y rápidamente desaparecieron_**

Valery-dijo Azazel

¿Qué sucede Azazel?-dijo Valery

Encárgate de ellos-dijo Azazel

Entendido-dijo Valey

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Un aura blanca rodeo a Valery y cuando la luz se fue, revela su armadura y las alas, acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, los magos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad, Gogeta se quedaba viendo los movimientos de Valery, reconoció que era muy buena_**

 ** _Con Vegetto y Rias_**

 ** _Vegetto y Rias aparecieron en el club y pudieron ver a las magas y a Godiva y a Koneko que estaban atadas en unas sillas_**

¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

Espera…¿Ese no es el nieto de Son Goku y Vegeta?

Es cierto es él, es tan guapo como nos dijeron, pero es una lástima que también este Rias Gremory, deberemos matarla antes de divertirnos con él

Godiva, Koneko-dijo Vegetto ignorando a las magas

Vegetto-senpai, Buchou-dijeron las dos

Estoy contenta que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo la vampira comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y una cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mi y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Godiva

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Godiva! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Vegetto

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Godiva pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Fue mandada a volar con una patada del saiyajin, Vegetto creó una pequeña espada de luz en su mano izquierda y cortó su palma derecha, la herida comenzó a sangrar, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Godiva_**

¿Quieres ****dejar de ser inútil y una cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se útil-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Godiva asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, la vampira desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldita!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

 ** _Rias y Vegetto desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a las chicas y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Godiva

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Godiva, después de atarlas a todas, Godiva regreso a su forma humana y Vegetto le puso un amillo que Azazel le había dado antes_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de senpai pude controlarlo-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron del club y vieron que aun había muchos magos pero vieron a Gogeta que estaba en el cielo y que había creado una esfera de color azul delante de él_**

 **¡BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!**

 **¡BBOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Creo una tremenda explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue se vio un gigantesco cráter donde había montones de magos muertos_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder de Gogeta , había acabado con los terroristas sin ningún problema ni esfuerzo , enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba sorprendida por ver el ataque de Gogeta_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo la mujer sorprendida

Él es Son Gogeta, uno de los nietos de Son Goku y Vegeta, Cattleya-dijo Sirzechs –Él es más fuerte que todos nosotros, incluso con el poder de Ophis de tú lado dudo mucho que lo derrotes

Hablando de Ophis, ella se había interesado por dos sujetos que eran nietos de ese tal Son Goku-dijo Cattleya-Ya que los encontramos le diré a Ophis que están aquí y volvernos a recogerlos

 ** _Tras decir eso creo un círculo mágico y desapareció_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Gogeta comenzó a bajar donde estaban las chicas, al estar abajo Vegetto y Gogeta sintieron que algo se aproximaba, lanzaron a las chicas lejos y…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión golpeo a los dos saiyajins dejando un gran cráter, Vegetto y Gogeta estaban parados con sus ropas rasgadas y unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo pero no eran graves, vieron al cielo y vieron a Valery_**

Un ataque sorpresa, debo admitirlo fue bueno-dijo Gogeta

Gracias, viniendo de ti vale mucho-dijo Valery

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valery?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Valery

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que ella se iría de mi lado…desde el momento que la conocí hasta ahora, ella quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nombre es Valery Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy una hija de sangre mixta, nacida de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Vegetto

¿No te parece el destino cruel?-dijo ahora viendo a Iris-Por un lado estoy yo, la más fuerte existencia en la cual uno puede pensar, soy una Maou y un legendario dragón, y por otro lado, una simple humana como tú, que posee un legendario dragón también, diga lo que diga, creo que este accidente del destino es cruel. A pesar de que somos rivales con el mismo Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, la brecha entre los dos titulares es demasiado grande. Una chica con padres amorosos que la quieren, una humana común, tengo lástima que tú sea mi rival

 _No sé porque, pero creo que esto va salir muy mal-pensó Vegetto_

Así que voy a matar a tus padres, si son asesinados por una existencia valiosa como yo, ¿No crees que vayas a ser capaz de dedicarte abiertamente a un destino solemne?-dijo Valery-Si, voy a hacer eso, después de todo si no mato a tus padres vivirían normalmente, envejecerán normal mente y morirán normal mete ¡El ajuste del que te hable es mucho más brillante que una vida tan aburrida! ¿No?

¿Por qué deben morir mis padres, maldita?-dijo Iris enojada

Bueno tal vez de hacer eso me quedo con tú novio y con su hermano-dijo Valery

 ** _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery fue a estrellarse contra los arboles que se encontraban ahí, su armadura fue agrietada en todas partes, ella estaba furiosa y vio a Iris que ahora tenía una armadura igual a la de ella solo que era roja, eso la sorprendió_**

¡Date por muerta!-grito Iris lazándose hacia Valery y esta hizo lo mismo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una onda de choques, las dos rápidamente desaparecieron_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Solo se podían escuchar las ondas de choques, Valery intentaba golpear a Iris, estaba cansada de esquivar sus ataques pero Iris no se Lo permitía, era muy rápida para Valery pero al fin le dio un golpe en el estomago pero Iris le agarro el brazo y la atrajo a ella para darle un golpe en la cara que le hizo agrietar el casco_**

 ** _Iris se lanzo hacia Valery, esta esquivo su ataque y le dio una patada en las costillas pero Iris sujeto la pierna y la azoto contra el suelo bruscamente creando un gran cráter, Iris cayó encima de ella_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Iris

Ni siquiera te he demostrado todo mi poder-dijo Valery dándole un golpe quitándosela de encima

 ** _Ambas comenzaron a repartirse golpes sin piedad, Valery tenia la mayor parte de la pelea dominada pero Iris le correspondía con golpes con mucha fuerza, Iris se separo de Valery y juntos sus manos y creó una esfera de color azul_**

Te mostrare una técnica que Vegetto me enseño-dijo Iris y la esfera se hizo más grande

 **¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!**

 ** _Iris le lanzó un poderoso Kamehameha a Velery, ella reacciono de inmediato y se protegió con sus brazos_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Creo una gran explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue se pudo ver a Velery con su armadura casi hecha añicos y con unas heridas_**

Albión ¿Crees que Iris sea lo suficientemente digna para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?-dijo Valery

[No es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar, si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida]-dijo Albión

Todo se arreglara Albión, "Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-Valery comenzó a cantar

[¡No actúes precipitadamente Valery! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]-dijo Albión

 ** _Valery dejo de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre ella e Iris_**

¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país solo porque mi amiga está en apuro-dijo Bikou-¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte, ya encontramos a los tipos que quería Ophis. Eso era más que suficiente, vuelve conmigo

Ya veo, así ya es hora-dijo Valery mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad ****

**_Vegetto y las demás fueron e a ayudar a Iris, mientras que Azazel se acerco a ellos_**

El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Son Gukong, el mono famoso del viaje al oeste-dijo Azazel-Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha Brigada del Caos, tanto Sun Gukong como el dragón desvanecedor, están bien acompañados

Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en buda-dijo Bikou mientras reía-Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta, mi nombre es Bikou, encantado de conocerlos, Son Vegetto, Son Gogeta y Sekiryuttei

 ** _Bikou agarro a Valery y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies_**

Nos volveremos a ver guapo-dijo Valery guiñándole el ojo a Gogeta y luego vio a Iris- Volveremos a luchar

Te estaré esperando-dijo Iris

 ** _Tras eso ellos se fueron, la armadura de Iris desapareció, ella estaba débil, casi cae pero Vegetto la agarro, la cargo y segundos después se tele transportaron a su casa para dejarla que descansara, mientras que los demás fueron a descongelar al resto de las personas_**

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _¿Casa de Vegetto y Gogeta?_**

 ** _Se encontraba una gran mansión y dentro de ella se encontraba una gran habitación con una gran cama en la cual Vegetto se encontraba durmiendo, el saiyajin comenzó a despertar, cuando despertó fue abajo por algo de agua_**

 ** _Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde se encontraban Rias junto con Sona, Hanasia, Sharotto, Reynalle, Asia y Kalawarner. Vegetto se sirvió agua en un vaso y comenzó a beber_**

Buenos días-dijeron las chicas

Buenos días-dijo Vegetto viéndolos

 ** _En ese momento escupió el agua_**

¿Qué le paso a mi casa?-dijo Vegetto

Veras, han hecho unas remodelaciones-dijo Rias-Ahora la casa es una mansión enorme, en la superficie hicimos muchos cambios, hay un segundo piso exactamente igual a este, luego hay unos pisos subterráneos, el primero tiene su cámara de entrenamiento y una sala de cine, el segundo tiene una piscina bastante grande y el tercero una biblioteca y un almacén, se puede acceder a ella a través de un ascensor o por unas escaleras

Hola chicas-dijo Gogeta llegando y yendo al refrigerador

 ** _Gogeta tomo un pedazo de carne y comenzó a comerlo pero al ver su casa lo escupió_**

¿Qué le paso a la casa?-dijo Gogeta

Veras…

 ** _Rias le explico todo a Gogeta y a él le gusto como remodelaron que le habían hecho a la casa, también le gusto a Vegetto pero había algo más que Rias y Sona tenían que decirles. El consejo estudiantil junto con el club del ocultismo e Iris se mudaron a su casa para fortalecer la relación que Rias y Sona tenían con los saiyajins y su alianza_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Escúchenme, hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que fueran-dijo Rias

Claro-dijeron su nobleza

También me gustaría que fueras Vegetto, mis padres te quieren como invitado en el castillo-dijo Rias

Claro no hay problema siempre y cuando pueda ir Iris, Reynalle, Hanasiay Asia-dijo Vegetto

No hay problema-dijo Rias

Gogeta, mis padres también quieren que vayas como invitado en el castillo Sitri-dijo Sona

¿Puedo llevar a Kalawarner y Sharotto?-dijo Gogeta

No hay ningún problema-dijo Sona

Entonces iré-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Vegetto junto con Iris, Reynalle, Asia, Hanasia y el resto del club del ocultismo fueron con ropas casuales hasta la estación de metro más cercana del instituto, entraron a in ascensor que en vez de subir, bajaba_**

Debajo de esta estación hay un nivel secreto, solo los demonios lo conocen-dijo Rias

¿Cómo iremos al inframundo?-dijo Vegetto

Ya que es la primera vez que van y son humanos, iremos en tren-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos subieron al tren y este se puso en marcha_**

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al inframundo?-dijo Hanasia

Aproximadamente una hora, podríamos usar círculos mágicos pero ya que son humanos y tenemos un nuevo demonio es necesario hacer este procedimiento-dijo Akeno

Bueno, despiértenme cuando lleguemos-dijo Vegetto antes de quedar dormido en el regazo de Iris haciendo sonrojar a la castaña y poniendo celosas a las demás

Princesa Rias, la comunicación con sus siervos parece ir bien pero ¿Un ejemplo de procedimiento será bueno?-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad con una barba blanca bien cuidada que estaba detrás de Rias

Lo siento-murmuro Rias

No tiene que disculparse joven princesa-dijo el hombre poniendo roja a Rias-Encantado de conocerlos, soy Reynaldo, conductor del tren privado Gremory

Mucho gusto, soy Asia Argento-dijo Asia

Yo soy Xenovia Quarta [Caballo] de Buchou-dijo Xenovia

Yo soy Iris Hyuoduo, la Sekiryuutei-dijo Rias

Yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Yo soy Hanasia-dijo Hanasia

Y él es Son Vegetto, novio de Iris y mi prometido-dijo Rias señalando al Saiyajin que seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Iris

Ho-ho-ho, el nieto del legendario guerrero Son Goku se ve muy pacifico-dijo Reynaldo sacando una maquina-Esto es una maquina del mundo demoniaco que comprueba y compara. Lo usamos para comparar que alguien no permitido ocupara este tren, a partir de ahora podrá entrar al mundo demoniaco sin problemas ya que sus registro archivan las asignaciones de piezas y cuando se trasmite es registrada como datos en el inframundo

 ** _Después de eso paso la maquina por todos y después de comprobar que no había ningún problema se dirigió a Rias_**

Princesa, con este tanto el control y la formalidades para la entrada se termino-dijo Reynaldo-Ahora descanse y relájense, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _El saiyajins se encontraba en el castillo Sitri junto todo el consejo estudiantil, Kalawarner y Sharotto, el castillo era enrome, abriendo las puertas se abrieron y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Serafall salto contra Gogeta derribándolo, Serafall agarro la cabeza del saiyajin y la enterró en sus pechos_**

Gogeta-kun, te estaba esperando-dijo Serafall

Me da gusto volverte a ver Serafall-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Sona, Kalawarner y Sharotto comenzaron a ponerse celosas al ver como Serafall enterraba la cara del saiyajin en sus pechos. Después de unos segundos Serafall soltó al saiyajins y entraron al castillo, el castillo era muy hermoso y lujoso, había varios sirvientes que saludaron a los chicos._**

 ** _Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron a una hermosa chica pelinegra, la mujer volteo a ver a los chicos y los saludo_**

Oh Sona, que bueno que ya haiga llegado-dijo la mujer

Es bueno verte madre-dijo Sona

¿Madre?-dijo Gogeta, Hanasia y Sharotto sorprendidos

Chicos ella es mi madre y la de Sona y la matriarca del clan Sitri-dijo Serafall

Es un gusto-dijeron los tres

El gusto es mío, por fin puedo conocer a uno de los nietos de los dos grandes guerreros que salvaron la tierra varias veces y al prometió de mis hijas-dijo Lady Sitri sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar al saiyajin y a sus hijas

 ** _Devuelta con Vegetto_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado al enorme castillo Gremory, entraron y cuando comenzaron a caminar sobre la alfombra que había en la entrada principal, un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza_**

¡Rias-onee-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!-grito el niño

Milicas, cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Has vuelto a crecer?-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambos se miraron mientras sonreían_**

Chicos él es Milicas Gremory, mi sobrino-dijo Rias-Vamos Milicas saluda

Encantado, soy Milicas Gremory, un gusto conocerlos-dijo Milicas antes de ver a Vegetto-Wow, tú eres ¿Son Vegetto verdad?-dijo asombrado

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Vegetto

Vi la pelea que tú y tú hermano tuvieron con ese sujeto, fue increíble la forma en cómo lo vencieron-dijo Milicas

Jajaja no fue nada-dijo Vegetto sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

Bueno sigamos-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias agarro la mano de Milicas y siguieron caminando, mientras caminaban veían como era el castillo, había unas enormes escaleras que llevaba a los pisos superiores y ahí encontraron a Grayfia_**

Ojou-sama, el amo vendrá esta noche, los vera en la cena-dijo Grayfia

Entiendo Grayfia, entonces descansaremos, ¿El equipaje ya fue transportado?-dijo Rias

 ** _Grayfia vio a Vegetto y le guiño el ojo antes de retirarse, Vegetto se sonrojo pero ese sonrojo se fue por un jalón de oreja que le dio Iris, segundos después apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño de unos ojos violetas_**

Ara, Rias ya has vuelto-dijo la mujer

Hola madre-dijo Rias

¿Madre?-dijeron Vegetto, Iris, Reynalle, Asia y Hanasia sorprendidos

Encantada, yo soy Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias y matriarca del clan Gremory-dijo la hermosa castaña

Encantada de conocerla, Venelana-san-dijeron los cinco

¿Tú eres Son Vegetto verdad?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Venelana pasó su mano por el pecho musculoso del saiyajin y también por sus brazos haciéndolo sonrojar_**

No puedo creer que un chico de diecisiete años sea tan musculoso y guapo-dijo Venelana

¡Madre!-grito Rias sonrojada y celosa

Oh lo siento hija-dijo Venelana apartándose del saiyajin-Bueno será mejor que se vayan a preparar para la cena

 ** _Con Gogeta_**

 ** _Todos estaban en el comedor y los chefs del castillo salían y entraban de la cocina con bandejas de comida, todos comían moderadamente pero no los dos saiyajins que estaban en la mesa, Gogeta y Sharotto comían a gran velocidad, el consejo estudiantil y Kalawarner se habían acostumbrado al verlos comer así, Kalawarner se acostumbro porque vivía con él y su hermano y el consejo se acostumbro porque él iba en ocasiones a comer con ellos_**

 _¿Cuánto pueden comer?-pensaron los patriarcas Sitro_

¡Más!-gritaron los dos saiyajins

¿Ellos siempre comen así?-dijo Serafall a Kalawarner

Eso no es nada, deberías ver a Vegetto y a Hanasia-dijo Kalawarner

 ** _Los dos saiyajins siguieron comiendo hasta estar satisfechos y formar una gran pila de platos detrás de ellos_**

Aww, estuvo delicioso-dijo Gogeta

Lo mejor que he comido en mi vida-dijo Sharotto

Bueno, ¿les gustaría tomar un baño antes de ir a descansar?-dijo Lady Sitri

Claro-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _Al igual que sus hermanos, Vegetto y Hanasia estaban sentados en el comedor comiendo a gran velocidad, todos los chefs no dejban de salir y entrar de la cocina para darles comida a los dos saiyajins, todos los sirvientes que estaban en el salón se sorprendieron de la manera de comer de los saiyajins, los dos siguieron comiendo hasta que Lord Gremory hablo_**

Por cierto Vegetto, ¿Qué te pareció la remodelación de tu casa?-dijo Lord Gremory

Está bien, Gogeta nos gusto-dijo Vegetto antes de darle un mordisco al pedazo de carne que tenía

Me alegra que les gustara, iba a mandar a unas sirvientas también pero Rias lo negó-dijo Lord Gremory

No era necesario-dijo Vegetto

Por cierto Vegetto-kun, ¿Te quedaras por aquí?-dijo Venelana

Sólo el tiempo que Rias se quede-dijo Vegetto

Perfecto, tienes que adquirir caballerosidad por lo que estudiaras un poco mientras estés aquí-dijo Venelana feliz ya que sería ella quien educaría al saiyajins

No-dijo Vegetto sorprendiendo a todos-No me parece buena idea eso, yo sé todo eso de ser caballeroso por ser heredero de la corporación capsula, así que no es necesario

Oh ya veo-dijo Venelana algo desilusionada al ver que su plan fallo

 ** _Terminaron de comer y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones_**

 ** _Con Gogeta_**

 ** _El saiyajin se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha, llegando abrió la puerta revelando una gran nube de niebla en todo el baño, el saiyajin no podía ver nada, camino con cuidado pero de repente…_**

 **¡Boing!**

 ** _Sintió algo redondo en sus manos, eran redondos y muy suaves como malvaviscos. Él saiyajin le dio un apretón_**

Kyaaaa

 ** _Gogeta se sorprendió al escuchar un gemido femenino, la niebla se comenzó a ir y se sonrojo como tomate al ver lo que estaba apretando, era más y nada menos los pechos de Serafall, la sexy pelinegra solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada_**

Mooo, Gogeta-kun eso no se le hace a una mujer-dijo Serafall

L…l…lo siento, no fue mi intención-dijo Gogeto soltando los pechos de Serafall y retrocediendo

 ** _Gogeta no se fijo que detrás de él había un jabón, él lo piso y resbalo, tomo a Serafall de la mano para no caer pero fue en vano ya que ella cayó junto con él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos cayeron al suelo, Gogeta comenzó a levantarse pero vio como Serafall había caído encima de él, puso sentir como los pechos de Serafall se apegaba a su pecho_**

¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

 ** _Gogeto y Serafall voltearon a ver a la puerta donde se encontraron con una Sharotto, Kalawarner y Sona que estaban desnudas y enojadas con la Maou y el saiyajin_**

 _Espero que a Vegetto le vaya mejor-pensó Gogeta_

 ** _Con Vegetto_**

 _Espero que a Gogeta le este yendo mejor-dijo Vegetto_

 ** _El saiyajin se encontraba en una enorme cama pero no estaba solo, Iris, Asia, Reynalle, Hanasia, Rias e incluso Xenovia y Grayfia se habían colado en su cuarto y se acostaron junto a él_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde que llegaron al inframundo, Vegetto junto con las demás chicas estaban en un tren hacia una ciudad gigantesca y moderna_**

Esta es la ciudad de Licifad, es la antigua capital del inframundo, aquí vivía el anterior Lucifer-sama antes de morir, a partir de aquí cambiaremos a metro-dijo Kira

 ** _Tras eso salieron del tren_**

¡Kya! ¡Es Rias-hime-sama!

 ** _Pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios que gritaban emocionados al ver a Rias, Rias saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al grupo, Godiva se escondió detrás del saiyajin ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver mucha gente_**

Al ser la hermana menor del Maou es muy conocida, además de por su belleza-dijo Akeno

¡Kyyaaaa! ¡Es Vegetto-sama!

 ** _Ahora pudieron ver a un grupo de chicas demonios que gritaban emocionadas al ver al saiyajin, lo cual molesto a Iris, Reynalle, Rias, Asia e a Akeno por una razón, el saiyajin gano unas miradas asesinas de ellas_**

¿Por qué me miran así?-dijo Vegetto asustado

 ** _Las chicas lo ignoraron y se acercaron a dos hombres de negro que los esperaban_**

Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ¿Está listo el tren?-dijo Rias

Sí, síganos por favor-dijeron los dos

 ** _Todos entraron al tren y tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad, al salir encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el_**

Escúchenme, no importa lo que pase no inicien ninguna pelea-dijo Rias-La gente de arriba serán nuestros rivales, no debemos mostrar una fea forma

 ** _Al abrirse el ascensor, bajaron de él, miraron enfrente y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a Rias e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Gremory-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _Después de caminar un rato, Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina_**

¡Sairaorg!-exclamo Rias

Rias, cuanto me alegro de verte-dijo la persona

Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna-dijo Rias

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo el chico conocido como Sairaorg

 ** _Él era alto, tenia apariencia dura, aspecto energético, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

Por fin te conozco Son Vegetto-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

¿Me conoces?-dijo Vegetto

¿Y quién no? El que venció a Riser y nieto del poderoso guerrero Son Goku-dijo Sairaorg-Tenía ganas de conocerte a ti y a tú hermano, espero pelear con uno de ustedes

¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Vegetto

Completamente-dijo Sairaorg

Se ve que eres fuerte, tal vez lucharemos algún día-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras se apretaban las manos, se cayeron bien demasiado rápido_**

Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg?-dijo Rias

Por el idiota-dijo Sairaorg

¿Ya han llegado?-dijo Rias

Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll, en cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares-dijo Sairaorg ntes que temblara-Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión

 ** _Avanzaron a una puerta, la cual abrió Sairaorg, al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina y un montón de comida, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su miraba era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaban detrás. Vegetto fue donde estaba la comida y su hermano_**

Hola Gogeta-dijo Vegetto

Oh Vegetto, por fin llegaron-dijo Gogeta-Prueba esa comida es deliciosa

De acuerdo-dijo Vegetto comenzando a comer

Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea?, incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

 _Que idiota-pensaron las Gremory_

 ** _Sairaorg se acerco hasta los demonios, mientras que los hermanos Son lo observaban_**

Seekvaria, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Laboas, si siguen adelante usare mis puños, es mi última advertencia-dijo Sairaorg

Para la incompetente familia Bael…

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _El delincuente salió volando contra la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sairaorg, el delincuente perdió el conocimiento ya que no se levantaba_**

Te lo dije-dijo Sairaorg

¡Maldito!-gritaron los siervos del delincuente

 _Sin duda es fuerte-pensaron los hermanos Son_

Sera mejor que ayuden a su amo, no tienen nada que hacer contra mí-dijo Sairaorg-Además la reunión empezara dentro de poco-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con lentes-Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte

 ** _La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a su familia, después de eso comenzó la reunión, estaban los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

 _Este chico me trae mala espina-pensó Vegetto_

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros_**

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, el delincuente tenía dificultades para caminar solo debido al golpe de Sairaorg_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuando se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta apretaban sus puños molestos, no le gustaba la forma de cómo se burlaban de Sona ya que era su amiga, pero el más molesto era Gogeta ya que era su prometida_**

Lo digo enserio-dijo Sona

 ** _Serafall asintió a sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de su hermana_**

Sona Sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta y solo se selecciona por su talento, las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase-dijo un viejo demonio-Aunque diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo, no hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja, es simplemente una tontería y pérdida de tiempo

¡BASTA!-grito Gogeta transformándose en súper saiyajin

 ** _Gogeta creó una esfera de ki en su mano derecha y a punto a los demonios que se habían burlado del sueño de Sona, los demonios temblaron del miedo al ver eso_**

Al parecer estos insectos deben aprender a respetar los sueños de otros-dijo Gogeta serio

 ** _Sona de sonrojo al ver como Gogeta defendía su sueño, Serafall miro al saiyajin con amor al ver como defendía a su hermana_**

Gogeta-dijo Vegetto transformándose en súper saiyajins y poniéndose enfrente de él-Cálmate, ellos no valen la pena

 ** _Los hermanos se dieron un intercambio de miradas pero al final Gogeta bajo se mano y regreso a la normalidad y también Vegetto regreso a la normalidad_**

Tienes razón, esos insectos no valen la pena-dijo Gogeta

Pero le daremos una advertencia-dijo Vegetto

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Vegetto creó su espada de luz cerca del cuello del demonio que había sido el primero en reírse del sueño de Sona, eso hizo que el demonio temblara del miedo_**

Nunca te debes meter con un saiyajin y su mujer porque el precio a pagar es la muerte-dijo Vegetto serio

 ** _El demonio asintió con la cabeza y Vegetto desapareció su espada para luego mirar a los demás demonios_**

Eso va para todos-dijo Vegetto serio y asusto a los demonios

Quiero proponer algo-dijo Gogeta-¿Por qué no Rias y Sona juegan eso llamado Rating Game?

 ** _Eso asombro a todos_**

Me parece buena idea Gogeta-dijo Sirzechs-Rias, Sona ¿Les gustaría luchar entre ustedes?, el juego tendría lugar dentro de poco, Azazel ha reunido los fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Las dos se miraron de forma retadora_**

No pienso perder contra ti-dijo Sona

Lo mismo digo Sona-dijo Rias

¡Qué emoción! ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan!-grito Serafall

Esto será interesante-dijo Belcebú

Poder contra técnica ¿Quién ganara?-dijo Asmodeus

Bien, el juego será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs-Pero tengo una petición, que ustedes dos participen-dijo refiriéndose a Gogeta y Vegetto

 ** _Eso sorprendió a todos y también a los dos hermanos, los dos se voltearon a ver y se dieron unas miradas desafiantes_**

Espero que entrenes para el encuentro-dijo Gogeta

Yo igual hermano-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Después de eso Vegetto regreso al castillo Gremory y Gogeta al castillo Sitri_**

 ** _Castillo Sitri_**

 ** _Todo el club del ocultismo estaba reunido en la sala_**

Bien, yo los entrenare para el encuentro, pero les advierto no tendré piedad-dijo Gogeta con una sonrisa que asusto a todo el consejo estudiantil

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

Estamos a veintiocho de Julio en tiempo humano, nos quedan veinte días para entrenar-dijo Azazel-Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar sus métodos de entrenamiento

Sí-dijeron los demonios

Entrenaron diez días con Azazel y los otros diez días entrenaron conmigo-dijo Vegetto sonriendo asustando a los demonios-Prepárense para conocer el verdadero infierno

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 _ **Al día siguiente-Castillo Gremory**_

 _ **Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín**_

Déjenme decir esto, lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento, hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo-dijo Azazel-Ustedes son de los primeros, empezare por ti Rias

 _ **Rias se dedico a escuchar con seriedad**_

Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte, tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico, incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio, sigue este entrenamiento-dijo Azazel entregándole un papel-Parece simple pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey-Rias aistio-Ahora Akeno

 _ **Ella simplemente se quedo callada**_

Acepta tu sangre, es lo único que puedo decirte, mientras no la aceptes no podrás desarrollar todo tu poder-dijo Azazel-El siguiente es Kira

Hai-dijo dando un paso al frente

Tendrás que lograr saber usar el Balance Breaker, perfeccionarlo y permanece en ese estado tanto como te sea posible, después de eso serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el entrenamiento básico-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Kira dando un paso atrás

Godiva, tus habilidades son altas, no tengas miedo, ese es ti mayor obstáculo, para superar eso necesitas dejar de esconderte, lo primero será salir de la gente, que tus movimientos sean torpes, solo con eso bastara-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Godiva con mucho espíritu

Ahora Koneko, no tengo nada que decir en concepto de física, tienes todo los rasgos elementales de una Torre, pero en el grupo hay más personas con mayor poder ofensivo que una Torre como tú-dijo Azazel

Lo sé-dijo un poco frustrada

Te diré lo mismo que Akeno, si no te aceptas a ti misma no serás capaz de desarrollar tus habilidades como deseas-dijo Azazel

 _ **Koneko simplemente se quedo callada mientras que Vegetto la miraba preocupado**_

 _Bien ya que todos tienen sus entrenamientos, en diez días comenzara el mío, espero que estén preparados-dijo Vegetto_

 _Espera Vegetto, aun no termino-dijo Azazel-Tengo un entrenamiento para tú novia_

 _ **Se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de aleteos, era un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, con enormes fauces, gruesas piernas, brazos y enormes alas**_

Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón-dijo Azazel

Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios-dijo el dragón

Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas, es más tengo autorización-dijo Azazel

Ya veo el nuevo Sekiryuttei, me alegra conocerte-dijo Tannin

Mucho gusto-dijo Iris

Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig-dijo Tannin

[Que nostalgia Tannin]-dijo Ddraig apareciendo en el brazo de Iris

Antes Tannin era un Rey dragón pero se convirtió en demonio-dijo Azazel-Iris, tú igual que Kira tendrás que perfeccionar y permanecer en Balance Breaker

Entiendo-dijo Iris

Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar al nuevo Sekiryuttei-dijo Tannin

Tienes veinte días para entrenarlo-dijo Azazel

Bien, nos vemos en veinte días-dijo Tannin

Da lo mejor de ti Iris-dijo Vegetto

De acuerdo-dijo Iris

 ** _Iris se subió en el lomo de Tannin y se fueron volando, los demás también se fueron a cumplir con su entrenamiento, mientras que Vegetto, Hanasia, Reynalle y Asia se quedaron en el jardín_**

¿Qué entrenamiento haremos nosotros?-dijo Hanasia

Uno sencillo-dijo Vegetto sacando un pequeño estuche

 ** _Vegetto abrió el estuche y dentro de ella había varias capsulas con números, el saiyajin tomo la capsula con el numero 3, presiono el botón que tenia u lo lanzo al aire_**

 **¡POOFF!**

 ** _Hubo una nube de humo que invadió el lugar pero cuando se fue pudieron una cámara de gravedad como la que tenian en casa_**

¿Has tenido esa capsula todo este tiempo?-dijo Reynalle

Claro, Gogeta y yo nos las llevamos cuando viajamos-dijo Vegetto-Bien comencemos, Asia si quieres puedes ir al castillo y relajarte

Me gustaría entrenar un poco con ustedes-dijo Asia

Bien, entonces comencemos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tras decir eso los cuatro entraron a la cámara de gravedad_**

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _Él había tenido la misma idea de su hermano, saco su cámara de gravedad y todos los del consejo estaban entrenando con la gravedad aumentada tres veces, todos los del consejo tuvieron problemas al inicio pero poco a poco comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la gravedad_**

 ** _Mientras el consejo estaba en la cámara de gravedad, Gogeta junto con Sharotto y Kalawarner estaban entrenando por su cuenta_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **PUUM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Las dos chicas se encontraban peleando contra Gogeta, estas les lanzaban golpes al saiyajin pero este fácilmente los esquivaba o los bloqueaba con sus manos_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Las dos le habían lanzado dos fuertes patadas pero el saiyajins detuvo el ataque con sus manos, solto a las chicas y ellas se alejaron_**

Nada mal chicas, pero Sharotto no estás utilizando todo tú poder ¿Por qué?-dijo Gogeta

Nada en especial, solo que estaba calentando..HAAAHH-dijo Sharotto antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin

Kala, descansa a partir de aquí entrenare con Sharotto-dijo Gogeta

De acuerdo-dijo Kalawarner yendo al pasto para recostarse

 ** _Rápidamente los dos saiyajins se lanzaron al ataque y comenzaron su verdadero entrenamiento_**

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _En las montañas_**

 _ **Actualmente se pueden apreciar unas montañas con un buen paisaje pero hubo una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte de la zona, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a Iris con su armadura activada, Vegetto había llegado a ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de su novia mientras que seguían con sus entrenamientos que les había dado Azazel y que Hanasia y las demás seguían en la cámara de gravedad**_

 _Bien hecho, no cabe duda que eres fuerte-dijo Tannin_

 _¿Enserio?-dijo Iris_

 _Sí, para ser la primera chica que tiene a Ddraig eres muy fuerte-dijo Tannin-¿Me pregunto si será porque eres la novia de un saiyajin?_

 _Buen trabajo Iris-dijo Vegetto felicitando a su novia_

¿Cómo les va?-dijo Azazel apareciendo de la nada

 _ **Dejaron de entrenar y se dedicaron a hablar**_

¿Cómo va?-dijo Azazel

Tiene mucho potencial, antes de llegar aquí ya podía usar el Balance Breaker, Ddraig me lo dijo-dijo Tannin

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo Azazel –Bueno cambiemos de tema, Vegetto ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

Es una buena persona aparte de atractiva y linda-dijo el saiyajin ganándose un pequeño pellizco de su novia-Auch, él pregunto no me culpes a mí

Bien, quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo-dijo Azazel

¿Hablas de su padre?-dijo Vegetto

Así es, , ella lo odia pero no quiere hablar del tema-dijo Azazel-Pero dime ¿Aceptas cuidarla?

Ok, acepto-dijo Vegetto

Bien, ahora el problema de Koneko-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Vegetto

Se ha derrumbado, tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento, Asia puede curarla físicamente pero ya está solo eso-dijo Azazel

Entiendo-dijo Vegetto

Bueno voy a llevarte al castillo por petición de Venelana-dijo Azazel

Ok-dijo Vegetto

 _ **Ellos dos se fueron a la mansión, llegando el saiyajin fue con Venelana a una sala**_

¿Qué pasa con Koneko, Venelana?-dijo Vegetto

Un exceso de trabajo ordinario, se recuperara en unos días-dijo Venelana

Estoy un poco preocupado preocupado-dijo Vegetto

Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz, su hermana a abandono de pequeña y Koneko tenía miedo de su poder, es una nekomata, su especie sobresale en el manejo de Youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu-dijo Venelana-Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados, Koneko se quedo atrás, Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y paso a llamarse Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Vegetto

Confió en ti para ayudarla-dijo Venelana

Lo entiendo-dijo Vegetto

 _ **Vegetto fue donde se encontraba Koneko, en una habitación encontró a Rias**_

Vegetto-dijo Rias

¿Dónde está Koneko?-dijo Vegetto

 _ **Rias se puso un poco seria y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación, al entra se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato**_

Vegetto-san esto es…

Tranquila ya me lo contaron-dijo Vegetto calmando a Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Cómo te encuentra?-dijo Vegetto

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Koneko algo sombría

Estoy preocupado por ti, si no estuviera preocupado no hubiera venido, sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte, lo único que haces es hacerte daño y nadie quiere que eso pase-dijo Vegetto

Pero aun soy débil-dijo apretando sus puños

Koneko, yo he estado en ese mismo lugar en el que te encuentras pero mientras estés hay no podrás hacer nada-dijo Vegetto serio

Yo quiero…..

¿Tú quieres qué?-dijo Vegetto suavemente

 _ **Koneko miro directamente a Jack, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas**_

Quiero ser fuerte, al igual que Kira-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Asia-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Irina-senpai, Iris-senpai, Gogeta-senpai y también tú, Vegetto-senpai, quiero hacer mi espíritu y cuerpo fuerte, Godiva también se está haciendo fuerte, yo no tengo el poder curativo de Asia-senpai, a este ritmo voy a ser inútil, a pesar de ser una Torre, soy la más débil del grupo, odio ser inútil-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas

 _ **Vegetto se quedo en silencio**_

Pero no quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata, si lo uso yo..Al igual que mi Nee-sama…No quiero eso..Absolutamente no quiero tal cosa

Lo entiendo, escucha Koneko, el poder solo es algo que tenemos todos, incluso un idiota, pero ¿De qué sirve el poder sino tiene un propósito?-dijo Vegetto

Pero mi poder es maligno-dijo Koneko

Koneko, soy un saiyajin, mi poder es el más grande de todos pero me has visto yo uso ese poder para el bien, para ayudarlos y hacer cosas buenas, tú misma decides como usar tú poder, si lo usas para el bien o para el mal, tú tomas esa decisión y nadie más-dijo Vegetto-Veras mi hermana Bra cuando era niña no sabía controlar su poder, podía destruir una ciudad entera hecha sola si no fuera que Gogeta y yo junto a nuestro padre le enseñamos a usar su poder

 _ **Todas las chicas de la habitación estaban sorprendidas, especialmente Akeno y Koneko, ambas se encontraban grabando en el fondo de sus corazones lo que decía Vegetto, Koneko estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la persona que la admira y respeta, algo que no lo admitiría en voz alta se había sentido igual que ella en ese momento**_

Vegetto-senpai-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Vegetto

Si no puedo liberar mi poder a tiempo ¿Me ayudaría?-dijo Koneko muy sonrojada

Claro, yo y los demás te ayudaremos-dijo Vegetto sonriendo

Gracias-dijo Koneko

 ** _Varios después_**

 ** _Habían pasado los veinte días de entrenamiento, los chicos se habían vuelto más fuertes gracias por el entrenamiento que le dieron los saiyajins, Gogeta y Vegetto fueron muy estrictos con los demonios, los hermanos Son les enseñaron a controlar el Ki y como volar sin usar sus alas._**

 ** _En la actualidad era de noche, el grupo Gremory estaba en un lujoso hotel de gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, , las chicas llevaban hermosos vestidos de gala, Vegetto llevaba un elegante smoking de color negro y corbata naranja, Vegetto se acerco a su novia y le tomo de su mano_**

Te vs hermosa con ese vestido-dijo Vegetto

Gracias-dijo Iris sonrojada

 ** _Vegetto sintió varias auras asesinas detrás de él y vio a todas las chicas que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo_**

U…U…Ustedes también se ven muy hermosas chicas-dijo Vegetto nervioso y sonrojando a las chicas

 ** _Los chicos fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel, entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida_**

Hay mucha gente-dijo Godiva desde la espalda de Vegetto

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a saludar a los demonios, después de terminar de saludar, Vegetto junto con su novia y Hanasia fueron a comer donde estaban Gogeta y Sharotto. Gogeta vestía un smoking de color blanco con una corbata negra y Sharotto usaba un hermoso traje de gala de color negro. La demás chicas estaban conversando con otras mujeres, Kira estaba rodeado de hombres que ella ignoraba, mientras que Godiva, Asia, Xenovia y Reynalle estaban con Vegetto, los hermanos Son pararon de comer al notar a una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, tenia ojos azules y un hermoso vestido. Los dos se limpiaron y se fijaron en la chica_**

¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Vegetto

Al fin nos conocemos Son Gogeta, Son Vegetto, soy Ravel Phoenix-dijo la chica

¿Te conocemos?-dijo Gogeta

La última vez que nos vimos cuando tú derrotaste y humillaste a mi hermano-dijo Ravel a Vegetto

Oh, ¿Eres hermana del pollo?-dijo Vegetto

No le digas así, pero sí soy su hermana menor-dijo Ravel

¿Cómo ha estado tú hermano?-dijo Gogeta

Ha estado deprimido desde la golpiza que Son Vegetto le dio-dijo Ravel- Ahora soy un Alfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos, por cierto, ¿Puedo llamarlos por sus nombres?-dijo sonrojada

Claro, no hay problema-dijeron los dos saiyajins

Entonces los llamare Gogeta-sama y Vegetto-sama-dijo Ravel

Deja el sama, con nuestros nombres es suficiente-dijo Gogeta

¡No! ¡Esto es importante!-dijo Ravel un poco avergonzada y firme

Está bien, si así quieres llamarnos no veo el problema-dijo Vegetto

 ** _En ese momento una chica se les acerco_**

Ravel-sama, Danna-sama la llama-dijo la chica

Ok, etto Gogeta-sama, Vegetto-sama ¿Les gustaría tomar el té conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mí la próxima vez que nos veamos?-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Nos encantaría-dijeron los dos sonriendo y haciendo que Ravel se sonrojara más

Entonces, con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue

Gogeta-sama, Vegetto-sama-dijo la chica

¿Y tú eres?-dijo Vegetto

Soy Isabela de la familia Phoenix, soy la escolta de Ravel-sama-dijo la chica

Ya veo-dijo Vegetto

Quiero agradecerles que aceptaran la petición de Ravel-sama, disfruten de la fiesta-dijo Isabela antes de irse

¿Por qué siempre atraemos a las chicas?-dijo Vegetto

No losé, tal vez sea porque somos saiyajins-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto vio como Koneko salió de la sala._**

Chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Vegetto siguiendo a Koneko

 ** _Vegetto siguió de cerca a Koneko, llegaron al elevador y dejo que ella fuera primero, luego llamo al elevador y pulso el botón de descender pero no dejo que el ascensor se cerrara debido a que otras personas entraron, eran Iris y Rias_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rias

Koneko salió de la habitación, así que la seguí-dijo Vegetto

Bien, vamos a buscarla juntos, pero ¿Por qué no la detuviste?-dijo Iris

Quiero ver a donde va y aparte sentí otras presencias-dijo Vegetto

Ya veo-dijo Rias

 ** _El ascensor comenzó a moverse, al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado pero Vegetto detecto su presencia, comenzó a correr seguido por Rias e Iris. Al llegar donde se encontraba Koneko, ella estaba parada e inquieta, se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Koneko miraba por todos lados hasta que se quedo mirando un punto fijo, Rias, Iris y Vegetto miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermosa mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico, tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato_**

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer a Koneko

Tú-dijo Koneko

Hola, Shirone, tú onee-chan ha vuelto-dijo la mujer

Kuroka-nee-sama-dijo Koneko

Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Koneko con cierta ira

No pongas esa cara, acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada nya-dijo Kuroka guiñándole un ojo

Jajaja ¿Acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory?-dijo una voz

 ** _De la oscuridad salió Bikou_**

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?-pensó Vegetto_

Es mejor que salgan, kuroka y yo dominamos el senjutsu, podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual-dijo el joven

 ** _Iris, Vegetto y Rias salieron de su escondite. Kuroka se sorprendió a ver a Vegetto ya que había visto el combate que tuvo él y su hermano contra Broly, Bikou se puso nervioso al saber que Vegetto estaba delante de ellos_**

Buchuo, Iris-senpai, Vegetto-senpai-dijo Koneko

Dime ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo Vegetto viendo a Kuroka

Yo soy Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Shirone-dijo Kuroka

Y hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora-dijo Bikou

Por cierto, tú uno de esos chicos guapos que derrotaron a aquel sujeto ¿Verdad?-dijo Kuroka

 _¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi novio?-pensó Iris enojada_

Soy Son Vegetto, nieto de Son Goku y Vegeta-dijo Vegetto

Ya veo, entonces si eres uno de los chicos que Ophis quiere-dijo Kuroka

Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima-dijo Rias poniéndose alado de Vegetto

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kuroka -Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú, así que voy a matarte

 ** _Kuroka y Rias se miraban a matar pero de repente Rias se sintió extraña_**

Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca, también controla el espacio-dijo Bikou

No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo pero he investigado como controlar el espacio-dijo Kuroka-Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior, nadie puede entrar ni salir

¿Estás segura?-dijo Vegetto sonriendo

 ** _Los demonios lo miraron curioso cuando escucharon voces_**

Parece que llegamos a tiempo

 ** _Era Tannin y en su espalda estaba Gogeta, el saiyajin salto de la espalda del dragón y cayo de pe cerca de su hermano_**

Vaya vaya, el ex Rey Dragón Tannin ¿Eh? Pero no está solo-dijo Bikou-Si no me equivoco tú eres el otro nieto de Son Goku y Vegeta

Así es, yo soy Son Gogeta-dijo Gogeta

Ophis se pondrá muy feliz a decirle que los dos chicos que quiere están aquí-dijo Kuroka

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí y dejen a Koneko en paz, ella es parte de la nobleza de Rias y es parte de nuestra familia-dijo Vegetto serio

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Koneko y también la hizo sonrojar_**

¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?-dijo Kuroka

Por supuesto, la traeré las veces que hagan falta, destruiría cada rincón del mundo con tan solo traerla de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Koneko y ella empezó a llorar_**

Vegetto-senpai, quiero quedarme con usted y con Buchuo para siempre-dijo Koneko entre sollozos

Ya está decidido-dijo Vegetto sonriendo-Si quieren pelear estamos felices de hacerlo HAAAH-dijo transformándose en súper saiyajin

 ** _Gogeta hizo lo mismo y los dos saiyajins junto con Tannin se pusieron en pose de pelea_**

Bien, nos vamos, adiós Saiyajin-dijo Kiroka-Cuida de mi hermana-susurro

Lo hare-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Bikou y Kuroka desaparecieron dejando a Vegetto y a los demás solos_**

Vegetto-senpai, gracias-dijo Koneko llorando

 ** _Vegetto se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza_**

No es nada Koneko, no dejare que te pase nada ya que te considero parte de mi familia-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Ella siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo, Vegetto correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias que estaba sonriendo, después de unos minutos Koneko dejo de llorar y regresaron al hotel_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Nota: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el próximo estará la pelea entre Vegetto y Gogeta. Les quiero avisar que tengo planeado hacer una saga parecida a la resurrección de Freezer pero será con Cell, obvio que también estará el regreso de la patrulla roja. También tenía pensado tener una saga de Majin Buu solo que este Buu seria nuevo y creado por un hijo u nieto de Bibidi y Babbidi, Y si se están preguntando si regresara Broly, sí lo hará pero no tan rápido, seria después de estas dos sagas que les estoy diciendo. Pero también escribiré un Ova donde explicara que paso con él después de que Gogeta y Vegetto lo derrotaran._**

 ** _También seguiré con mi Fic de "El dios más poderoso" y también pienso publicar un Fic llamado "Issei Hyuoduo nieto del rey de todo" como ven Issei será el protagonista, después de no poder salvar a Rias de su compromisos, esta junto a los que creía sus compañeros a excepción de una cierta rubia, lo traicionan pero un sujeto aparecerá diciendo que es su padre y que él es uno de los nietos del rey de todo y súper saiyajin dios, Zeff_**

 ** _Me gustaría saber si quieren que publique esta historia, será un gran crossover y tendrá algunos spoilers de mi otro Fic pero serán pequeños como por ejemplo solo mencionara algunas de las mujeres que tendrá Zeff. Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la residencia Gremory se encontraba un círculo mágico para transportarlos a la zona del juego, el grupo de Rias usaban el uniforme de verano del instituto, mientras que Vegetto usaba la misma ropa que uso cuando peleo con Riser. Desde afuera del círculo mágico se encontraban Venelana, Milicas, Azazel, que estaban hablando con Rias mientras que Asia, Iris, Hanasia y Reynalle con Vegetto_**

Rias, haz lo mejor que puedas, deja en alto el apellido Gremory-dijo Venelana

Da lo mejor de ti Rias-nee-sama-dijo Milicas

Ya te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas, ahora ve y da lo mejor-dijo Azazel

Buena suerte Vegetto-san-dio Asia

Suerte Vegetto-dijeron Hanasia y Reynalle

 ** _El grupo de Rias fue transportaron a algo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante, al salir de ahí vieron que era un centro comercial_**

 _[Atención por favor, yo la reina del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory, en el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la Academia Kuo. La base de Sona-sama es el primer piso del lado oeste y la de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este. A cado equipo se le ha proporcionado una botella de curación "Lagrimas Phenex", el tiempo para crear estrategias es de treinta minutos, el contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido, después de os treinta minutos empezara el juego]_

Bien me voy-dijo Vegetto comenzando a alejarse del grupo

Espera ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Rias

Vaoy a echar un vistazo al lugar-dijo Vegetto

Debes quedarte aquí, tenemos que planear una estrategia-dijo Rias

¿Si recuerdas que no puedes darme ordenes verdad? Eso incluye en este momento también-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Después de eso el saiyajin se fue dejando a una Rias muy enojada. Él actualmente se encontraba en una tienda de colchones, estaba acostado en uno de los colchones, decidió dormir un poco, pero Vegetto noto que alguien lo abrazaba, abrió los ojos y vio que era Akeno_**

¿Akeno? ¿Qué haces?-dijo Vegetto

Estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje Vegetto-san, necesito valor para luchar porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí y tengo miedo, lo odio y por eso estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, puedes tomar el coraje que quieras-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa

Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿Me veras? Si me miras seré capaz de usarlo-dijo Akeno

Lo hare-dijo Vegetto

Estoy muy feliz-dijo Akeno escondiendo su cara en el pecho del dios-Perteneces a Iris pero aun así siempre lo hare, a tu lado

 ** _Akeno levanto la mirada y se fue acercando a la cara de Vegetto, estaba a pocos centímetros cuando una voz los interrumpió_**

Vegetto-senpai, Akeno-senpai es hora de irnos

 ** _Era Koneko_**

Vamos Akeno-dijo Vegetto mientras se levantaba junto con Akeno

Ara ara Koneko-chan, nos viste. Fufu gracias Vegetto-san, ahora estoy bien-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno se fue con una sonrisa y Vegetto estaba por irse pero noto como Koneko le agarraba la mano, estaba ruborizada_**

Por favor, dame coraje a mí también-dijo Koneko

De acuerdo-dijo Vegetto antes de abrazarla haciéndola sonrojar más fuerte

Vegetto-senpai ¿No me tienes miedo como Nekomata?-dijo Koneko

No, te veías muy linda con tus orejas-dijo Vegetto-Pero quiero que me hagas un favor, usa tu poder como Nekomata, recuerda solo tú tienes la responsabilidad de cómo usar tu poder

Si lo usare, tienes razón Vegetto-senpai, que mi hermana hiciera eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga-dijo Koneko

Exacto, cada uno es responsable de sus actos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Después de eso ellos se reunieron con los demás y Grayfia volvió a hablar_**

 _[Ahora es el momento de comenzar, por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas, sin más preámbulos….comiencen]_

Bien, yo iré por Gogeta-dijo Vegetto-Ustedes encárguense de los demás

De acuerdo-dijeron los demás

 ** _Vegetto se separaron de los demás y fue en busca de su hermano pero en el camino se escucho un anuncio de Grayfia_**

 _[Primer Alfil de Rias-sama se retira]_

Así que Godiva fue la primera-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Siguió caminando pero en el camino se encontró con Saji_**

Hola Saji, si me disculpas voy con Gogeta-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto….¡Yo te derrotare!-grito Saji

¿Eh?-dijo Vegetto confundido

 ** _Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia Vegetto pero él lo esquivo con facilidad, Saji intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas pero el saiyajins los bloqueaba. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió usar su Sacred Gear, creo distintas líneas y las lanzo hacia Vegetto para intentar liar sus piernas o manos, una de ellas lo consiguió enrollarse en las piernas del dios, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Saji se lanzo a darle un puñetazo pero Vegetto lo paro con su mano y rompió la línea, Al agarrar su mano le dio un leve cabezazo en su frente provocando que se alejara de él_**

Te respeto Saji, te respeto por lo que quieres hacer, tu espíritu de lucha y tu sueño, pero llevo luchando toda mi vida, no podrás derrotarme-dijo Vegetto

Ya verás cómo lo hago-dijo Saji

 ** _Saji se volvió a lanzar hacia Vegetto y lanzo varios golpes que el saiyajin bloqueaba fácilmente, Vegetto tomo el brazo derecho de Saji y le dio un leve golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y cayó de rodillas._**

 ** _Saji no se rindió y se volvió a parar, Saji le lanzo a Vegetto una esfera de Ki que Vegetto destruyo con un simple puñetazo, Saji siguió disparando más esferas de Ki hasta que paro con claros signos de agotamiento_**

Gogeta te enseño bien en controlar el Ki, pero parece que aun te acostumbras-dijo Vegetto

Sí aun no me acostumbro a usar el Ki, pero pienso acabar esto de una vez-dijo Saji

 ** _Saji creó una esfera de Ki más grande y se la lanzo a Vegetto, el saiyajin se lanzo contra la esfera y expulso algo de su Ki, golpeo la esfera ocasionando una gran onda de choques y una gran explosión, Vegetto apareció delante de Saji y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente y Saji desapareció_**

 ** _Vegetto siguió caminando hasta donde estaba su hermano, después de unos segundos llego donde estaba Gogeta que usaba un traje de pelea como el de su hermano solo que era naranja y no tenia guantes_**

Te estaba esperando-dijo Gogeta

Tuve que encargarme de Saji-dijo Vegetto poniéndose en pose de batalla-Pero ahora comenzaremos con nuestro combate

Bien, estoy listo-dijo Gogeta preparándose como su hermano

 ** _Los dos rápidamente desaparecieron del lugar_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Se podían escuchar varias ondas de choque en el lugar, las paredes del lugar y el piso comenzaron a agrietarse_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los hermanos Son chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que creo un gran cráter debajo de ellos, los dos se seprararon y Gogeta junto sus manos en su frente y creo una esfera de Ki de color amarilla_**

 **¡MASENKO!**

 ** _Gogeta le lanzó un poderoso Manseko a Vegetto, él pudo esquivarlo a tiempo haciendo que el ataque de Gogeta destruyera parte del suelo. Vegetto se dirigió hacia Gogeta y mientras lo hacía le lanzaba varias esferas de Ki. Gogeta esquivaba y desviaba las esferas pero Vegetto le lanzo una esfera más grande que no pudo esquivar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Gogeta alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos, la explosión ceo una nube de humo, Gogeta pudo ver que Vegetto ya no estaba hasta que…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Vegetto había aparecido arriba de Gogeta y le dio un golpe que lo envió al suelo, Vegetto extendió sus brazos y creo dos esferas de Ki para luego juntarlas delante de él_**

 **¡FINAL FLASH!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque provoco una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue, Vegetto pudo ver que en donde estaba Gogeta ahora había un gran hoyo. Vegetto estaba por acercarse a ver pero un rayo de Ki salió del hoyo, Vegetto rápidamente contraataco lanzo un rayo de Ki también. Del hoyo salió Gogeta transformado en súper saiyajin. Gogeta estaba haciendo que su hermano retrocediera_**

 ** _Vegetto no se quiso quedar atrás así que se transformo también, ahora los dos estaban parejos, sus ataques crearon una gran esfera y luego exploto_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La explosión fue tan grande que hizo temblar todo el lugar, Vegetto y Gogeta se quedaron viendo, los dos tenían una expresión seria pero luego cambio por una sonrisa_**

¡HAAAHH!-rugieron los dos

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos estaban intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad, con cada golpe que se daban creaban fuerte onda de choques y salían rayos de ellos_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron en la cara del otro, Gogeta se recupero primero y comenzó a darle varios golpes a Vegetto en su estomago_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mando a Vegetto a estrellarse contra una pared con una patada, Vegetto alzo la mirado y vio a Gogeta que estaba preparando un Kamehameha, antes que Gogeta lanzara su Kamehameha, fue detenido por Vegetto que había aparecido delante de él dándole una patada en su cabeza que lo mando al cielo_**

 ** _Vegetto apareció donde estaba Gogeto y lo sujeto, se elevo unos cunatos metros más y luego bajo bruscamente al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Vegetto hizo más grande el cráter que estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo de su hermano. Gogeta se comenzaba a levantar poco a poco y cuendo ya estaba levantado por completo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Vegetto apareció y le dio cabezazo que lo mando contra las paredes, Vegetto fue a atacar a su hermano pero este desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de él, Vegetto volteo y vio como Gogeta creó un esfera de Ki que y se la puso en su estomago_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Vegetto fue mandado a volar por el ataque de Gogeta, Vegetto fue a estrellarse contra un puesto de comida el cual se le cayó encima, de los escombros se podía ver una luz que salía de ellos_**

¡HAAAHH!

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Los escombros salieron volando revelando a Vegetto transformado en súper saiiyajin blue_**

Así que ya te cansaste del calentamiento-dijo Gogeta

Sí, es hora de ponerse serios-dijo Vegetto

Estoy de acuerdo ¡HAAAAH!-dijo Gogeta antes de transformarse en súoer saiyajin blue

 ** _Los se prepararon para pelear pero antes que se lanzaran a hacerlo se escucho la voz de Grayfia_**

 _[Segundo peón, un caballo y una torre de Sona-sama se retiran]_

 _[Un caballo de Rias-sama se retira]_

Parece que van perdiendo-dijo Vegetto

No te confíes, estoy seguro que ellos se recuperaran-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Rápidamente los dos volvieron a desaparecer_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Las ondas de choques que provocaban comenzaba a destruir el lugar y que el suelo temblara_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos lanzaron un rodillazo al mismo tiempo y estas chocaron creando una fuerte onda de choques, los dos se lanzaron un puñetazo pero ambos agarraron el puño de su hermano_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un fuerte cabezazo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **Otro cabezazo**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **Uno más**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gogeta le dio una patada a Vegetto que lo envió al cielo, Vegetto se detuvo y creo dos esferas de color morado para luego juntarlas, Gogeta no se quedo atrás y creó dos esferas de color azul y luego las junto_**

 **¡GALICK GUN!**

 **¡HAAAHHH!**

 ** _Los dos ataque chocaron creando una guerra entre ellos, Vegetto y Gogeta estaban usando todo su poder en sus ataques, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y las paredes y el techo comenzó a caerse_**

¡HAAAAHH!

 ** _Los dos aumentaron el poder de sus ataques_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques provocaron una enorme explosión que saco volando a los dos saiyajins, ellos se encontraban en unos de los pasillos del centro comercial_**

Ara ara llegas a tiempo para verme Vegetto-san

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Akeno, pero también estaban Rias, Asia, Kira, Sona, Tsubaki y dos Alfiles de Sona. Vegetto puso su atención en Akeno y ella sonrió mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos._**

 ** _Akeno lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia una de las Alfiles, una de ellas extendió sus manos para tratar de revertirlos pero estos envolvieron violentamente a las Alfiles_**

 _[Dos Alfiles de Sona-sama se retira]_

Eso fue increíble Akeno-dijo Vegetto sonriéndole

 ** _Akeno se sonrojo y sonrió ante las palabras de Vegetto. Mientras Kira y Tsubaki peleaban pero al final…_**

 _[La Reina de Sona-sama se retira]_

 ** _Ahora solo quedaba Sona, Gogeta rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano y lo sujeto para llevárselo contra un puesto de ropa_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Gogeta atravesó las paredes del puesto con el cuerpo de su hermano, Vegetto se quito de encima a Gogeta dándole una patada que lo hizo retroceder varios metros_**

Acabemos con esto de una vez Gogeta-dijo Vegetoo

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto creó dos esferas de color azul y luego las junto_**

 **¡FINAL!**

 ** _Gogeta creó una gran esfera de color azul delante de él_**

 **¡BIG BANG!**

 **¡KAME HAME!**

 ** _Las esferas de ambos se volvieron más grandes_**

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

 ** _Los dos lanzaron sus taques con todo el poder que tenían_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
 _Los dos ataques chocaron creando una fuerte explosión parecida a de una bomba nuclear y un inmensa nube de humo, Vegetto y Gogeta salieron de humo y se lanzaron a atacarse_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Ambos se golpearon las caras con toda sus fuerzas, los se separaron y se vieron, ambos estaban agotados, Gogeta se lanzo contra su hermano pero_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cayo inconsciente al suelo_**

 _[Gogeta-sama se retira]_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Segundos después de escuchar la retirada de su hermano, Vegetto también cayó inconsciente al suelo_**

 _[Vegetto-sama se retira]_

 ** _Los cuerpos de los saiyajins desaparecieron del lugar_**

Parece que esto se arreglara entre nosotras Sona-dijo Rias

Así parece Rias-dijo Sona

 ** _Ambas se enfrentaron en una dura batalla, Sona demostraba sus técnicas de agua y Rias demostraba su poder de la destrucción, la pelea fue muy reñida per al final_**

 _[Renuncia confirmada, la victoria es de Rias-sama]_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Vegetto despertó y pudo ver que estaba en un cuarto de hospital donde estaban los demás del club sin ninguna herida, Iris, Reynalle y Hanasia rápidamente fueron a abrazarlo_**

Qué bueno que ya despertaste-dijo Iris

Diste una buena pelea-dijo Reynalle

Nunca antes vi un combate como el que tuviste con Gogeta-dijo Hanasia

Hablando de Gogeta, ¿Dónde está?-dijo Vegetto

Él y los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil están en otras habitaciones-dijo Rias

Ya veo-dijo Vegetto saliendo de la cama-Voy a verlo

 ** _Salió de la habitación y fue a la habitación donde estaba su hermano. Pudo detectar su Ki no estaba muy lejos. Segundos después llego donde estaba su hermano pero pudo sentir el Ki de Sona, Sirzechs y Saji. La puerta estaba medio abierta así que hecho un vistazo y pudo ver que Saji tenía una caja en sus manos_**

Oye Vegetto, Si sabe que espiar está mal ¿Verdad?-dijo Gogeta

No tienes que ponerte así-dijo Vegetto entrando-Solo venia a verte pero ahora me llama la atención lo que tiene Saji

Es algo que pasara a la persona que sobresalió y lucho contra el más impresionante en el Rating Game-dijo Sirzechs

Pero perdí contra él, no debería recibir esto-dijo Saji

Es verdad pero el único demonio joven que podría darle pelea a Vegetto y a Gogeta es Sairaorg, él está en un nivel por encima de ustedes pero vimos tu entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores, incluso Odín de los nórdicos te alabo-dijo Sirzechs sacando una medalla y poniéndosela a Saji en el pecho-No debes avergonzarte o sentirte humillado, incluso tú puedes aspirar a la cima, tenemos grandes expectativas en ti

Te la mereces-dijo Vegetto-El espíritu de lucha y valor que mostrarte fue increíble, ninguna persona se atrevería a pelear conmigo o con Gogeta

Gracias Vegetto-dijo Saji

 ** _Después de eso Vegetto se retiro de la habitación, regreso a su habitación donde estaban los demás pero de repente alguien se acerco a los chicos, era un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y era tuerto, además tenía una larga barba blanca, Vegetto pudo notar que el transmitía un gran poder_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

Soy el viejo de la montaña del norte, Saiyajin-dijo el viejo

Él es Odín-sama-dijo Rias-Es la primera vez que nos encontramos, soy Rias Gremory

Ya veo, la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs, te vi en el juego, tan grande, cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos-dijo el viejo mientras miraba los pechos de Rias y eso enfureció a Vegetto

 ** _Antes que Vegetto golpeara al hombre apareció una hermosa mujer con armadura, la mejer golpeó a Odín con un abanico de papel_**

¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor…¡Serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos!

Ya ya, una valquiria sin aberturas, una reunión sobre las contramedidas de los terroristas con ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus e Indra-dijo Odín-Bien, nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs y Saiyajin, no solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas, ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes Crezcan

 ** _Odín y la valquiria dejaron a Vegetto y a las chicas solos_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de pasar unos días en el inframundo y después del juego, ellos se disponían a volver al mundo humano_**

Bueno, espero que nos vuelvan a visitar-dijo Venelana acercándose al saiyajin-Espero volverte pronto Vegetto-kun-dijo coquetamente y haciendo enojar a su marido

Etto…yo-dijo el saiyajin sonrojado

¡Madre!-dijo Rias molesta y celosa

Mándanos una carta en lo que quedan de vacaciones Rias-nee-sama-dijo Milicas

Por supuesto Milicas-dijo Rias

Espero volverlos a ver pronto-dijo Sirzechs

Lo haremos-dijeron los chicos

 ** _Después de la despedida subieron al tren privado rumbo al mundo humano_**

 ** _Mientras en el planeta del dios destructor_**

 ** _El sujeto de piel celeste había presenciado todo el combate entre Vegetto y Gogeta, estaba orgulloso de cómo sus aprendices habían progresado en su entrenamiento._**

 ** _Él ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia una gran habitación, estaba subiendo muchas escaleras pero por el camino humo una gran explosión_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _El sujeto llego por fin a la habitación, era una habitación enorme que tenía varias rocas flotando el aire y relojes de arenas grandes, en lo más alto del lugar había una roca que tenía una cama y en ella se encontraba un gran gato de color morado durmiendo, uno de los relojes comenzó a brillar y…_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Exploto_**

Bills-sama es hora de despertar-dijo el sujeto-Usted mismo puso esas alarmas explosivas y si no despierta las demás se activaran

 ** _En eso, dos relojes comenzaron a brillar_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

Ya desperté, ya desperté-dijo el gato somnoliento

Lo siento Bills-sama pero si no despierta ahora me obligara a usar me angelical voz-dijo el sujeto apareciendo un micrófono-Aquí voy

Está bien, todo menos eso-dijo Bills parándose de la cama

 ** _Bills camino somnoliento cayendo a la roca que estaba debajo de él, luego se arrastro hasta caer a otra roca, luego camino dormido hasta que ya no había donde caminar y cayo al suelo donde estaba el sujeto_**

¿Por qué me despertase Whis? Solo dormí un año, eso ni siquiera es una pequeña siesta-dijo Bills

Pero Bills-sama, recuerde que mañana es el cumpleaños de Bra-san-dijo Whis

Oh sí ya lo recuerdo, iremos a la tierra a comer deliciosa comida-dijo Bills-Y tal vez tenga un pequeño combate con esos dos

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, y les quería decir que pienso darle parejas a Bra y a Gotenks. Pienso emparejar a Bra con Sairaorg y a Gotenks con Godiva. También he pensado si Gogeta y Vegetto deben compartir las chicas de sus harems. Me ayudarían mucho con sus comentarios. Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

 ** _Casa de Vegetto y Gogeta_**

 ** _El club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil estaban comiendo hasta que Vegetto y Gogeta llegaron con unas maletas_**

¿Chicos a donde van con esas maletas?-dijo Iris

Vamos a la casa de nuestros padres-dijo Gogeta

Por cierto nos llevaremos esto-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Rápidamente Vegetto tomo toda la comida que estaba en la mesa y caminaron hacia la puerta pero antes que llegaran fueron detenidos por las chicas_**

¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa en irse?-dijo Rias

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bra, debemos ir a la casa de nuestros padres para celebrarlo-dijo Gogeta

Ya veo, pero deben tomárselo con calma-dijo Sona

Lo sentimos pero llevamos prisa-dijo Vegetto

¿Podemos ir con ustedes? Nos gustaría conocer a sus padres-dijo Iris

Bien pero deben prepararse rápido-dijo Gogeta

No les molesta si invito a Sairaorg ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

No-dijeron los dos

 ** _Rápidamente fueron a empacar sus cosas, Rias y Sona le avisaron a sus padres que irían a la casa de los padres de Vegetto y Gogeta. Rias le dijo a Sairaorg que lo habían invitado al cumpleaños de la hermana de Vegetto y Gogeta y él acepto_**

 ** _Todos salieron al jardín trasero_**

Bien, todos sujétense, primero iremos por alguien-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Todos se agarraron de las manos y en un momento a otro desaparecieron. Después de unos segundos ellos aparecieron enfrente de una pequeña casa que tenia pintada en la parte de arriba "Kame House", la casa se ubicaba en una pequeña isla en el mar_**

Chicos ¿A que hemos venido aquí?-dijo Hanasia

Como dije antes, vinimos por alguien-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto camino a la puerta de la casa_**

 ***Toc* *Toc***

Maestro Krilin, abra somos nosotros, Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo Vegetto

¿Maestro Krilin?-dijeron los demás confundidos

 ** _La puerta se abrió revelando a un anciano de una estatura algo baja, calvo, vestía una traje de batalla de color naranja, tenía una barba blanca, tenía un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda y usaba un bastón de madera_**

Oh pero si son ustedes-dijo el anciano

Maestro Krilin vinimos a llevarlo con nosotros al cumpleaños de Bra-dijo Vegetto

Es cierto, hoy es su cumpleaños-dijo Krilin antes de ver a las chicas-¿Quiénes son esas lindas chicas que los acompañan?

Maestro, ellas son nuestras amigas-dijo Gogeta-Y algunas son nuestras novias

Ya veo, debo admitir que los saiyajins siempre se quedan con las mejores mujeres-dijo Krilin

Disculpe señor pero tengo entendido que usted es el maestro de Vegetto y Gogeta ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Sharotto

Sí es cierto, yo entrene a estos niños-dijo Krilin orgulloso

Oh eso debe decir que usted es muy fuerte y de seguro los supera-dijo Akeno

No, tal vez los haiga entrenado cuando eran niños pero ellos me superan a mí-dijo Krilin-Bueno era de esperarse de los nietos de Goku y Vegeta

Espere ¿Usted conoció a los abuelos de Vegetto y Gogeta?-dijo Sona

Claro, yo era el antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de Goku, éramos buenos amigos-dijo Krilin-Ambos fuimos entrenamos por el maestro Roshi

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidas

¿Qué acaso no les contaron?-dijo Krilin a Vegetto y Gogeta

No vimos la necesidad-dijeron los dos

Bueno, dejemos esto de lada y vámonos sino Bra se molestara si no llegamos a su cumpleaños-dijo Krilin

 ** _Se tomaron de nuevo de las manos y rápidamente desaparecieron para luego aparecer en una gran casa, era la corporación capsula_**

Sí que es muy grande su casa-dijo Xenovia

Y esperan verla por dentro-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Entraron y lo primero que vieron era que la casa era muy lujosa pero delante de ellos había un sujeto rosado y gordo que usaba un pequeño chaleco negro, guantes y botas amarillos, una capa morada, pantalones anchos de color blanco con un cinturón que tenía una hebilla de color amarrillo que tenía una "M", pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él es que tenia agujeros en su cabezas y brazos y además tenía una cosa extraña en su cabeza, los demonios se sorprendieron al verlo_**

Buu-dijeron Vegetto y Gogeta

Oh Vegetto, Gogeta-dijo el sujeto yendo donde estaban

Mira Buu, te trajimos deliciosa comida-dijo Vegetto dándole la comida que trajo de su casa

Gracias, hacía tiempo que no los veía y que no me traína comida-dijo Buu comenzando a comer

Vegetto, ¿Quién es él?-dijo Iris

Oh él es Buu, es un miembro de nuestra familia-dijo Vegetto

Creo que he oído de él, si mi memoria no me falla fue un enemigo de sus abuelos ¿Verdad?-dijo Sona

Y estas en lo cierto, Majin Buu fue uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos pero eso quedo atrás cuando se separo de su lado malvado y Goku lo exterminara-dijo Krilin

Oye Buu, ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?-dijo Gogeta

Gohan y Bulma están en una junta de negocios-dijo Buu

Ya veo, ¿Y Gotenks y Bra?-dijo Gogeta

Hace unos minutos los vi platicando y Bra por una razón está muy enojada-dijo Buu

¿Enojada?-dijeron los dos

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión que vino en la parte trasera de la casa, todos salieron y vieron como Gotenks escapaba de Bra que estaba muy enojada y le lanzaba esferas de Ki_**

Solterona, solterona-decía Gotenks mientras corría y se burlaba de Bra

¡Cállate! ¡No soy ninguna solterona!-grito Bra

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Bra lanzo dos grandes esferas de Ki hacia su hermano pero este las esquivo, Vegetto y Gogeta se pusieron en medio de ellos para detener la pelea_**

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-dijo Gogeta

Este enano se está burlando de mí-dijo Bra

¿A quién le dices enano, solterona?-dijo Gotenks

¡Que no soy una solterona!-grito Bra muy enfadada

Ya basta-dijo Vegetto- Explíquense

Veras hoy el chico que salía con nuestra hermana rompió con ella-dijo Gotenks

¿Enserio?-dijeron Vegetto y Gogeeta

Sí-dijo Bra deprimida

Ptf JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-los tres comenzaron a reír como locos haciendo enfurecer a Bra

JAJAJAJA debe ser el veinteavo chico que rompe contigo-dijo Gogeta mientras reía

JAJAJAJA hermana ya debes hacerte la idea de ser soltera de por vida-dijo Vegetto mientras reía

JAJAJAJA a partir de ahora te llamaremos...-dijo Gotenks mientras reía

¡Doña solterona!-gritaron los tres mientras reían

 ** _Bra estaba muy enfadada con sus hermanos por cómo se burlaban de ella, tanto que se estaba transformando en súper saiyajin, sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta de ello por estar riéndose de ella_**

Yo….-dijo apretando sus puños-¡NO SOY NINGUNA SOLTERONA!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Bra le dio tremendos golpes a sus hermanos en la cabeza dejándoles unos gigantescos chichones_**

¡Escuchen trió de idiotas, si me vuelven a llamar solterona le diré a mamá quien fue que quemo su vestido de bodas!-grito Bra

Entendimos-dijeron los tres

A parte no es mi culpa que los chicos rompan conmigo, es obvio que no merecen una flor delicada como yo-dijo Bra

¿Flor delicada? Más bien flor marchitada-dijo Gogeta

¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito Bra

Nada-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que dijo eso y vieron a una mujer de edad avanzara que usaba unos jeans, botas de combate de color negro y un paliacate naranja en su cabeza_**

Abuela Pan-dijeron los hermanos Son

Díganme chicos ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-dijo Pan

Abuela-dijo Bra corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla y para luego llorar

Ya, ya Bra la abuela está aquí –dijo Pan dándole palmaditas en la cabeza-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Es que mi novio rompió conmigo y,,,,y,,,¡Estos tres se burlaron de mi Wuaaa!-grito Bra mientras lloraba más

Vegetto, Gogeta,Gotenks ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Pan

Para ser justos abuela, Gotenks empezó-dijo Gogeta

¡¿Qué?!-grito Gotenks sorprendido

Sí, nosotros acabábamos de llegar y los encontramos peleando-dijo Vegetto

¡Malditos traidores!-grito Gotenks

Aun así, los tres se burlaron de su hermana, eso se amerita un castigo-dijo Pan

A parte abuela, Vegetto y Gogeta están saliendo con más de tres chicas a la vez-dijo Bra

¡Maldita traidora!-gritaron Vegetto y Gogeta

Se quedaran cuatro meses sin carne-dijo Pan

¡No! ¡Lo sentimos!-gritaron los tres pidiendo disculpas

Parece que en verdad están arrepentidos, así que están perdonados-dijo Pan-Pero no han llorar a su hermana de nuevo

De acuerdo-dijeron los tres

Por cierto Pan, ¿Dónde está Uub?-dijo Krilin

Está en el campo trabajando solo claro, ya que ciertas personas no hacen más que entrenar e ir de compras-dijo Pan viendo a sus nietos que estos solo desviaron las miradas y se rascaron la cabeza

¿Qué es ir de compras?-dijo Hanasia

¿No saben lo que es ir de compras?-dijo Iris

No, nosotras lo único que hemos hecho casi toda nuestra vida es entrenar-dijo Sharotto

Bueno parece que es su día de suerte, ya que estaba a punto de irme al centro comercial ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?-dijo Bra

Claro-dijeron las dos saiyajins

Ustedes también pueden ir-dijo Bra a las demás chicas las cuales asintieron

Ustedes tres también irán-dijo Pan a sus tres nietos

¿Qué porque?-dijo Gogeta

Porque necesitan caballeros que carguen sus bolsas, no esperaran que ellas las carguen ¿Verdad?-dijo Pan

Ok, iremos-dijeron los tres

Jeje, este día se pone cada vez mejor-dijo Bra yendo a la puerta

 ** _Bra abrió la puerta y al momento de salir de la casa_**

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo, ella comenzó a levantarse y estaba molesta con el sujeto con quien cayo_**

¡Oye por qué no te…

 ** _Bra se quedo calada al ver con quien había chocado, era más ni nada menos que Sairaorg, ella al mirarlo se sonrojo ya que lo consideraba muy atractivo. Sairaorg también la miro y la consideraba muy atractiva_**

 _Qué guapo/ guapa-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

 ** _En eso los demás llegan y los ven_**

Oh Sairaorg, llegaste rápido-dijo Rias-Y veo que ya conociste a Bra

¿Bra?-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Los dos se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron el polvo_**

Ella es Bra, es la hermana menor de Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo Rias

¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?-dijo Sairaorg sorprendido

Sí, ella es nuestra hermanita-dijo Vegetto acercándose a Bra y jalándole una mejilla-¿No es linda?

Vegetto-dijo Bra enojada e incrementando su Ki

Pero no te dejes engañar, ella es una fiera-dijo Gogeta acercándose a ella y tomando su brazo derecho-Ella al igual que nosotros a entrenado desde niña, incluso se comporta como un chico en alguna veces y la consideramos como un hermano debes de una hermana

Gogeta-dijo Bra más enojada y expulsando más Ki

Y es una solterona-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

¡YA ME ARTE!

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Bra le dio tremendos golpes a sus hermanos dejándoles dos gigantescos chichones en sus cabezas, Bra se fue de ahí furiosa y se dirigió al centro comercial siendo seguida por las demás chicas. Sairaorg solo se sorprendió a ver como Bra era una chica muy ruda y fuerte, eso era lo que le atraía de una chica_**

 _Wow que chica-pensó Sairaorg mientras veía a Bra caminar con las chicas_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todas las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial entrando y saliendo de cada tienda de ropa con muchas bolsas que se las entregaban a Vegetto, Gogeta y Gotenks para que se las llevaran. Los pobres saiyajins llevaban unas grandes montañas de bolsas llenas de ropa en sus manos pero también llevaban algunas cajas de zapatos. A su lado estaba Sairaorg que los acompaño por solo ver a Bra_**

¿Cuánto más van a comprar? Ya casi no siento los brazos-dijo Gotenks

Yo igual, están comenzando a dolerme los brazos-dijo Gogeta

Hay que aguantar chicos, no se rindan-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

 ** _Se encontraban en una tienda de ropa, Bra estaba buscando un lindo vestido pero sintió como alguien la miraba, miro atrás y vio como Sairaorg la estaba mirando, este al ver que lo descubrieron se sonrojo y miro a otro lado_**

Oye Rias, ¿Quine ese chico tan guapo?-dijo Bra

¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Sairaorg?-dijo Rias y Bra asintió-Es mi primo, espera ¿Crees que es guapo?

Bueno, de la mayoría de los chicos con los que he salido, es el más apuesto que he visto-dijo Bra

Pues eres la primera chica que lo dice-dijo Rias

¿La primera?-dijo Bra

Sí, a mi primo por lo generar no le importa esas cosas pero como se está comportando desde que te vio, creo que le has llamado su atención-dijo Rias

Dime ¿Qué le gusta?-dijo Bra

Bueno a le gusta las peleas, es casi como tus hermanos-dijo Rias

Ya veo, así que es un peleador, eso me gusta en un chico-dijo Bra

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

No aguanto más-dijo Gotenks

Aguanta Gotenks, no te rindas-dijo Vegetto

Oigan chicos-dijo Sairaorg llamando la atención de los tres saiyajins-¿Qué es lo que busca su hermana en un chico?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?-dijo Gogeta

Pura curiosidad-dijo Sairaorg

Pues a ella no le gusta los chicos frágiles, ella busca a u tipo fuerte que sea capaz de incluso vencerla en un combate-dijo Vegetto

Qué le compre todo lo que quiera y que le preste atención-dijo Gotenks

Y que siempre este al pendiente de ella-dijo Gogeta

Ya veo-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Regresaron a corporación capsula y dejaron las compras de las chicas, Pan les enseño a las chicas las habitaciones en donde se quedarían. Los tres saiyajins se estaban encargando de la decoración para la fiesta de su hermana mientras que está se arreglaba para su fiesta_**

 ** _Después de decorar la casa para la fiesta, todos se reunieron en la sala y en ese momento se escucho a alguien entrar a la corporación y van a ver quién era. En la entrada se encontraban tres sujetos, dos eran hombres y una era mujer. La mujer era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello azul y tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer quería. Uno de los hombres tenía el cabello negro y corto, el hombre vestía un taje de gala de color negro. El otro hombre era una persona de la tercera edad, tenía piel morena y cabello negro con algunas canas, usaba ropa de granjero que estaba sucia_**

Hemos vuelto-dijo la mujer

Bienvenidos, Gohan, Bulma, Uub-dijo Pan

Vegetto, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Reynalle

Chicas, les presentamos a nuestros padres Gohan y Bulma, y a nuestro abuelo Uub-dijo Vegetto

¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo cariño?-dijo Pan al hombre de piel morena

Bien, aunque me hubiera gustado tener algo de ayuda-dijo el moreno mirando a Bra, Gotenks, Gogeta y Vegetto

Bueno abuelo, es que hemos estado ocupados-dijo Bra

Sí, teníamos mucho que hacer-dijo Gogeta

No mientan chicos, Bra se que te la has pasado de compras-dijo Bulma-Gotenks te lo has pasado entrenando y jugando, y ustedes dos-dijo mirando a Vegetto y Gogeta-Me he enterado que han estado de mujeriegos

¿Mujeriegos?-dijeron los dos

Sí, su hermana nos dijo que han estado saliendo con más de una mujer-dijo Gohan- Díganme ¿Son ellas?-dijo mirando a las chicas

No somos mujeriegos, solo tengo una novia y es ella-dijo Vegetto agarrando a Iris

Yo igual y es ella-dijo Gogeta agarrando a Kalawarner

¿Enserio?-dijo Bulma

Sí-dijeron los dos

Bien, se lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez, vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre-dijo Gohan

 ** _Todos caminaron hacia el comedor pero Rias y Sona agarraron a Vegetto y a Gogeta de la mano_**

¿Por qué le mintieron a sus padres de nosotras?-dijo Sona

¿Acaso no somos lo suficiente para ustedes?-dijo Rias

No es eso, es que sí nuestra madre se entera es capaz de matarnos-dijo Vegetto

Sí, aparte nuestra abuela nos daría la paliza de nuestras vidas-dijo Gogeta

Entendemos-dijeron las dos

 ** _Fueron al comedor y se encontraron con unos deliciosos platillos. Todos comenzaron a comer, Gotenks, Gohan, Gogeta y Vegetto comían como animales pero con modales, en cambio Bulma, Bra y Pan comían decentemente_**

Debe ser difícil tener a cuatro hijos saiyajins ¿Verdad?-dijo Iris

Al principio sí pero cuando te acostumbras ya no hay problema-dijo Bulma-Por cierto ¿No quieren ver unas fotos de Gogeta y Vegetto cuando eran pequeños?

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los mencionados

¡Nos gustaría!-gritaron todas las chicas

 ** _Bulma salió del comedor para luego regresar con un álbum de fotos, abrió el álbum y todos comenzaron a ver las fotos de Vegetto y Gogeta de bebés_**

Fufufu Vegetto y Gogeta desnudos en la tina-dijo Akeno

Aquí los dos se encuentran peleando por una sonaja-dijo Bulma

Jejeje se ven tan lindos-dijo Reynalle

Aquí están en su entrenamiento con sus caparazones de tortugas-dijo Krilin

Aquí están en una playa desnudos-dijo Gohan

Vegetto de pequeño, Vegetto de pequeño-decían Rias e Iris una y otras vez

Gogeta de pequeño, Gogeta de pequeño-decían Sona y Kalawarner al igual que Rias e Iris

¡Ya basta!-dijeron los dos saiyajin sonrojados de vergüenza

Jajajaja me alegra no ser la que están avergonzando-dijo Bra mientras reía

Sí, yo me moriría de vergüenza si me hicieran lo mismo-dijo Gotenks

Yo no estaría tan contento-dijo Bulma sacando otros dos álbumes-También traje los suyos

¡NOOOO!

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de unos momentos vergonzosos para los hermanos Son, todos estaban en el comedor para el pastel de la cumpleañera, el pastel de Bra era muy grande y decía "Felices diecisiete" Todos comenzaron a canta feliz cumpleaños y al terminar estaba por cortar el pastel pero…_**

Qué descortés

 ** _Los Son se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz, todos voltearon a ver atrás y se encontraron con Bills y Whis_**

¿Se atrevieron a cortar el pastel sin nosotros?-dijo Bills

¡Bills-sama!-gritaron los Son sorprendidos

¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?-dijo Iris

No lo sé, pero creo que he oído hablar de ellos-dijo Rias

Sí yo igual-dijo Sona

Bills-sama es el dios destructor de este universo-dijo Gogeta

¡¿El dios destructor?!-gritaron los demonios sorprendidos y aterrados

Respondan ¿Se atrevieron a cortar el pastel sin nosotros?-dijo Bills

No Bills-sama, no lo cortaríamos sin ustedes-dijo Bra

Bueno, dejando eso de lado te trajimos un regalo-dijo Bills-Whis dáselo

Hai, Bills-sama-dijo Whis invocando una caja decorada-Aquí tienes Bra-san, feliz cumpleaños-dijo dándole la caja

 ** _Bra abrió la caja y se sorprendió a ver un hermoso vestido de color negro_**

Woow, es hermoso, muchas gracias-dijo Bra

Ese vestido es de un planeta de la galaxia del este, son muy difíciles de conseguir-dijo Whis

Bills-sama ¿Quiere una rebanada de pastel?-dijo Bulma

Jamás me niego cuando me ofrecen comida pero más vale que este delicioso o destruiré el planeta-dijo Bills

 ** _Bulma comenzó a partir el pastel y a repartirlo a todos, comenzaron a comer el pastel y su sabor sorprendió a Bills y a Whis, ellos pidieron otra rebana una y otra vez_**

 ** _Después de comer pastel y otros platillos estaban por irse pero Vegetto y Gogeta se acercaron a ellos_**

Bills-sama, queremos pedirle un favor-dijo Vegetto

Queríamos saber ¿Si podemos tener un combate con usted?-dijo Gogeta

Yo también vine por eso pero por el momento solo quise comer, mañana regresare y tendremos el combate, espero que se preparen-dijo Bills

 ** _Tras decir eso Bills y Whis regresaron a su planeta, todos los demás entraron a la corporación capsula, Bra estaba caminando por los pasillos de su casa y en un pasillo se encontró con Sairaorg_**

Oh hola-dijo Bra algo nerviosa

Hola-dijo Sairaorg también nervioso

Oye ¿Tú tienes novia o te interesa una chcia?-dijo Sairaorg

Para ser sincero, las chicas del inframundo no me atraen, son muy delicadas y a mí me gustan las chicas rudas que se puedan defender-dijo Sairaorg

Así que rudas ¿Eh?-dijo Bra-¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Soy ruda?

Bueno yo diría que eres como tus hermanos-dijo Sairaorg dejando a Bra en shock-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

No nada, nos vemos luego-dijo Bra yéndose de ahí

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Dije algo malo?-pensó Sairaorg_

 _¿Qué me parezco a mis hermanos? No soy una machorra-pensó Bra_

 ** _Mientras en un lugar lejos de la corporación capsula_**

 ** _Arriba de un tejado de un gran edificio se encontraban tres personas, dos de ellos eran hombres de traje con gafas de sol, ellos estaban acorralando a la tercera persona que era una chica delgada con un extraño vestido blanco y un sombrero_**

Te encontramos, es inútil que huyas-dijo uno de los hombres

Ahora ven con nosotros por favor-dijo el otro hombre

 ** _La chica solo se quedo callada_**

 ** _De regreso en la corporación capsula_**

 ** _En el baño_**

 ** _Vegetto estaba en el gran baño de la corporación tomando un baño en la gran tina del baño_**

No puedo esperar para el día de mañana-dijo Vegetto

 ** _De repente comenzaron a salir burbujas y pequeñas chispas de electricidad del agua_**

¿Qué demo…

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Hubo una pequeña explosión en el agua que encegueció a Vegetto por unos segundos, cuando volvió a ver solo podía ver una silueta a través del vapor que había echo la explosión, poco a poco pudo ver a una chica de su edad que estaba de pie delante suyo. La chica tenía el pelo largo y de color rosa chicle que le legaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenía una espiral en la parte superior de su cabeza, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas notables y tenía una cara bonita que le pareció lindo a Vegetto_**

 ** _Los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados mientras suspiraba de satisfacción_**

Mhm…escape exitoso-dijo la chico de modo inocente y lindo a la vez

 ** _Vegetto se quedo sorprendido al ver a la peli rosa, estaba completamente desnuda y su belleza llamo la atención del saiyajin. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que Vegetto estaba enfrente de ella_**

¿Hmm?-dijo la chica

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Antes que la peli rosa dijera algo se escucharon los gritos de su madre_**

¡Vegetto!-grito Bulma afuera del baño

 ** _Vegetto salió del agua y tomo una toalla para cubrir su torso, fue a la puerta y la abrió_**

¿Qué pasa mamá?-dijo Vegetto

Escuche una explosión, ¿Qué es lo sucedió?-dijo Bulma

No es nada mamá-dijo Vegetto

¿Enserio? No quiero que me mientas-dijo Bulma

Enserio, no pasa nada-dijo Vegetto

Bien, me iré a dormir no quiero que hagas nada raro-dijo Bulma

No lo hare-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Bulma fue a su habitación y Vegetto se dio la vuelta para hablar con la chica pero se sorprendió al ver que había desaparecido, ya no estaba en el baño_**

 _Quien habrá sido esa chica-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Vegetto seco su cuerpo con la toalla y se vistió para luego ir a descansar a su habitación. Al llegar a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la chica peli rosa que tenía una toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

¿Yo? Soy Lala Satalin Deviluke-dijo la peli rosa

¿Lala?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, vengo del planeta Deviluke-dijo Lala

Entonces ¿Eres un extraterrestre?-dijo Vegetto

Eso es correcto, ¿No me crees?-dijo Lala

Buen hablas mí idioma perfectamente-dijo Vegetto

Entonces, echa un vistazo a esto-dijo Lala dándose la vuelta

 ** _Lla le mostro su trasero ben formado a Vegetto, Lala tenía una cola que al final tenía un triangulo plano que asemejaba más a un corazón_**

Ves, ¿En la tierra no tienen esto verdad?-dijo Lala

Bien te creo-dijo Vegetto

Pero no te preocupes, no me transformare en un gran simio si miro la luna llena-dijo Lala tapándose

 _¿Ella esta hablando del Ozaru? ¿Sabra de la raza saiyajin?-pensó Vegetto_

Dime Lala, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la bañera?-dijo Vegetto

Gracias a esto, Ta-da-dijo Lala levantando su mano izquierda mostrando un brazalete que llevaba

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Vegetto

Este es Pyom Pyon-Warp-kun, esto me permite tele transportarme cuando quiera-dijo Lala-A pesar que no se con precisión donde me llevara y solo puedo usarlo una vez al día, y solo puedo tele transportarme a distancias cortas

Ya veo ¿Pero porque te tele transportaste aquí?-dijo Vgetto

La verdad es que estoy siendo perseguida-dijo Lala con una sonrisa triste

¿Qué?-dijo Vegetto

Pense que al venir a la tierra habría estado a salvo pero si no hubiera usado a Pyom-Pyon-Warp-kun-dijo Lala

 _¿Quién será la persona que la persigue?-pensó Vegetto_

¡Lala-sama! Me alegro que este bien-dijo un ser blanco que tenia remolinos como ojos y alas de murciélago en la espalda apareció de la nada

¡Peke!, me encontraste-dijo Lala

¿Un robot?-dijo Vegetto

Estoy feliz que también hayas escapado-dijo Lala

De hecho el barco estaba afuera en de la atmosfera terrestre, por lo que fui capaz de escapar a través de una ventana-dijo Peke

 ** _En ese momento Peke se le quedo mirando a Vegetto_**

Lala-sama, ¿Quién es este tipo con cara de idiota?-dijo Peke

¿Idiota?-susurro Vegetto molesto

Es alguien que vive en esta casa-dijo Lala mirando a Vegetto-Ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre

Mi nombre es Son Vegetto-dijo Vegetto

Que nombre tan bonito-dijo Lala quitándose la toalla y Vegetto desvió la mirada

Bien Peke, as lo tuyo-dijo Lala

 ** _Hubo un destello de luz, Lala se cubrió rápidamente con un traje blanco que hacia mostrar sus curvas, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero blanco que se parecía a la cabeza de Peke y tenía un par de alas de murciélago en los laterales_**

¿Es muy apretado para usted Lala-sama?-dijo Peke

No, está bien-dijo Lala-¿Qué te parece Vegetto?

Te ves muy bien-dijo Vegetto

 ** _De repente Vegetto sintió la presencia de dos sujetos, Vegetto tomo a Lala por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, dos hombres entraron a su habitación, ambos vestían trajes negros y tenían colas similares como la de Lala_**

Caray, si que eres una chica problemática, escaparte de Deviluke y venir a la tierra-dijo uno de los hombres

 ** _Lala ahora tenía un expresión molesta en su cara, Peke estaba temblando en su forma de sombrero_**

Peke-dijo Lala con tono molesto

¿Sí Lala-sama?-dijo Peke

¿No te dije que te aseguraras que nadie re siguiera?-dijo Lala

Lo siento Lala-sama-dijo Peke

¡Robot tonto, el plan se ha ido por el desagüe!-grito Lala haciendo un berrinche como un niño

¿Lista para irnos?-dijo el otro hombre

Bleh, no hay manera que me vaya con ustedes-dijo Lala sacándole la lengua

Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil-dijo uno de los hombres acercándose pero Vegetto se puso en medio

Muévete niño, esto no te incumbe-dijo el hombre

….

¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! Dije que te…..

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Vegetto mando al hombree contra la pared con una pequeña ráfaga de Ki_**

¡Maldito mocoso!-grito el otro hombre

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Vegetto e dio una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire, el hombre cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago_**

Vámonos de aquí-dijo Vegetto tomando a Lala de la mano

 ** _Vegetto salió por la ventana, cargo a Lala y emprendió vuelo sorprendiendo a Lala_**

Vegetto ¿Por qué me ayudas?-dijo Lala

No me gusta que amenacen a la gente, yo siempre ayudo a quien necesite ayuda-dijo Jack

 ** _Vegetto no se dio cuenta que cuando empezó a volar, Iris y Rias lo habían visto, ellas se sorprendieron al ver a Vegetto salir volando pero se sorprendieron más que llevaban en sus brazos a una chica peli rosada_**

¿Ese era Vegetto?-dijo Rias

Parece que sí-dijo Iris

 _¿Quién era esa chica?-pensaron las dos_

 ** _Con Vegetto y Lala_**

 ** _Vegetto aterrizo en un parque que estaba muy lejos de su casa, bajo a Lala con cuidado pero cuando lo hizo los dos hombres de negro llegaron a donde estaban_**

No debiste haber interferido mocoso-dijo uno de los hombres

Lala-sama, por favor vuelva a casa-dijo el otro hombre

No quiero-dijo Lala

Pero son órdenes de su padre, como princesa tienes que venir y cumplir tu deber-dijo uno de los hombres

No quiero, sucesor o no, estoy cansada de ir a reuniones de matrimonios arreglados-dijo Lala

 _¿Fue por eso que escapo?-pensó Vegetto_

No me importa lo que diga papá, no regresare-dijo Lala

Entonces la llevaremos a la fuerza-dijo uno de los hombres

 ** _Los hombres se comenzaron a acercar pero de repente….._**

¡HAAAAHHH!

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Vegetto les lanzo una esfera de Kio que hizo que los hombres retrocedieran, ellos intentaron acercarse de nuevo pero Vegetto comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de Ki contra ellos hacien que estos se retiraran_**

Vegetto eso fue asombroso-dijo Lala

Esto es malo-dijo Vegetto

¿Eh?-dijo Lala confundida

 ** _Volteo a ver al parque y todo estaba destruido, donde una vez había pasto, árboles y juegos, ahora solo había una gran cráter_**

Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Vegetto

 ** _Lala y Vegetto miraron al cielo y pudieron ver a Gogeta_**

Gogeta-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Gogeta descendió en donde estaba su hermano y miro a Lala_**

¿Quién s ella y que haces aquí a esta hora?-dijo Gogeta

Pues veras…..

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

Aspi que te llamas Lala y te están persiguiendo porque huiste de tu planeta y te niegas a casarte con alguien que no amas-dijo Gogeta a Lala y esta asiente con la cabeza-Sí que te has metido en un gran problema esta vez Vegetto

Dime Gogeta, ¿Alguien te vio cuando venias para acá?-dijo Vegetto

Todos me vieron a mí y a ti, todos vieron como saliste volando de la casa con Lala en tus brazos, así que me pidieron que fuera por ti-dijo Gogeta

Ya veo, tendré mucho que explicar llegando a casa-dijo Vegetto

Lo siento Vegetto, te he causado muchos problemas-dijo Lala

No tienes que disculparte Lala, es muy injusto que te obliguen a casarte con alguien que no amas-dijo Vegetto

¿Entonces no t importa meterte n problemas por mi culpa?-dijo Lala

Descuida, me he metido en peores problemas antes-dijo Vegetto

Bueno, mejor vámonos ya-dijo Gogeta

Sí-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto tomo a Lala en sus brazos y se fueron de ahí volando, en cuestión de segundos llegaron a su casa donde estaban todos con caras de enojo mientras miraban a Vegetto_**

Vegetto, tienes mucho que explicar-dijo Bulma

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

Ya entiendo, así que te obligan a casarte con alguien que no amas-dijo Bulma a Lala

Sí, mi padre me ha traído varios pretendientes pero yo no quiero a ninguno-dijo Lala

Entiendo, hiciste bien Vegetto pero me mentiste y eso tiene consecuencias-dijo Bulma asustando a Vegetto

¿Qué va ser mi castigo?-dijo Vegetto

Ayudaras a tú abuelo Ubb por una semana-dijo Bulma

Ok, creo que es justo-dijo Vegetto

Lala puedes quedarte a dormir con las chicas esta noche-dijo Bulma

Muchas gracias-dijo Lala

Bien volvamos a dormir-dijo Bulma

 ** _Al decir eso todos regresaron a sus habitaciones para volver a dormir_**

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Iris que estaba por abrir la puerta del cuarto hasta que llego Rias_**

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Iris?-dijo Rias

 ****Eso debería decírtelo a ti Rias, ¿Qué haces a esta hora levantada?-dijo Iris

Siendo prometida de Vegetto, es normal que duerma a su lado-dijo Rias

Nada de eso, yo soy su novia, la que tiene todo el derecho de dormir con él soy yo-dijo Iris

Ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen despiertas?

 ** _Las dos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Reynalle_**

¿Qué haces aquí Reynalle?-dijo Rias

Deberías estar durmiendo con las demás-dijo Iris

Yo les podría decir lo mismo a ustedes dos-dijo Reynalle

Yo vengo a dormir con Vegetto, estoy en mi derecho ya que soy su novia-dijo Iris

Pero yo tengo más derecho porque soy su prometida-dijo Rias

Ninguna de las dos tiene derecho, la única que lo tiene soy yo-dijo Reynalle

¡De eso nada!-gritaron Rias e Iris

 ** _Las tres entraron a la habitación y vieron a un Vegetto completamente dormido, hicieron el menos ruido posible para acercarse a la cama, levantaron las sabanas y se llevaron una gran sorpresa_**

 ** _Vegetto no estaba solo, a su lado derecho estaba Lala que estaba desnuda abrazándolo y a su lado izquierdo estaba Akeno que también estaba desnuda_**

¡Vegetto ¿Qué significa esto?!-gritaron las tres

 ** _Los gritos de las tres despertaron a Vegetto, Akeno y a Lala_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día?-dijo Vegetto somnoliento

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Iris le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le hizo un gran chichón_**

Ahh, ¿Por qué me pegas?-dijo Vegetto sobándose la cabeza

Explica esto-dijo Iris señalando a Lala y a Akeno

¡¿Cuándo entraron a mi cuarto?!-grito Vegetto sorprendido

Ara, ara Buchou ¿Esta molesta porque dormí con Vegetto-kun?-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Qué haces aquí Akeno?-dijo Rias

Solo estoy fortalecíendo mi relación con Vegetto-kun-dijo Akeno abrazando a Vegetto

Lala ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Iris

Tenía ganas de dormir con Vegetto-dijo Lala

¿Y porque estas desnuda?-dijo Reynalle

Peke tiene que recargarse ya que es agotador para él ser mi ropa todo el día-dijo Lala

¿Quién es Peke?-dijo Iris

Es él-dijo Lala señalando al pequeño robot que estaba a su lado durmiendo

¿Es un robot?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Dejemos alado, Akeno te ordeno que te vayas con las demás chicas-dijo Rias

No, quiero quedarme con mi saiyajin-dijo Akeno

No estoy jugando Akeno-dijo Rias expulsando un aura asesina

Esperen chicas, creo que podemos arreglarlo sin pelear-dijo Vegetto

En eso tienes razón-dijo Iris

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban desnudas y dormidas mientras anrazaban a Vegetto, el saiyajin estaba despierto mientras miraba el techo_**

 _M pregunto como le estará yendo a Gogeta-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _El saiyajin estaba durmiendo pacíficamente mientras que Kalawarner, Sona y sorprendentemente Tsubaki lo estaban abrazando mientras estaban desnudas y dormidas_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en el gran jardín de la Corporación Capsula esperando la llegada del dios destructor_**

El día ha llegado-dijo Vegetto

Sí, ya quiero que llegue para poder pelear-dijo Gogeta

¿Por qué los dos están muy emocionados?-dijo Lala

Porque van a pelear contra Bills-sama-dijo Bra

¿Bills-sama? ¿Se refieren al dios destructor?-dijo Lala sorprendida

Ese mismo-dijo Bra

Vegetto y Gogeta deben ser muy fuertes para enfrentarse contra Bills-sama-dijo Lala

Si no lo fueran, no serian los nietos de los poderosos guerreros Goku y Vegeta-dijo Bra

¿Qué? ¿Son nietos dl famoso guerrero Goku?-dijo Lala muy sorprendida

Sí, nosotros somos los nietos de los dos guerreros más poderosos del Universo-dijo Bra

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _En ese momento algo cayo de cielo creando un cráter en el suelo y una nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se fue revelo a Bills y a Whis_**

¿Ya están listos?-dijo Bills

Sí, lo estábamos esperando-dijo Gogeta

¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes peleara conmigo?-dijo Bills

Los dos-dijo Vegetto

Así que un combate de uno contra dos ¿Eh?, bien puedo con los dos-dijo Bills

No Bills-sama, será uno contra uno, solo espere-dijo Gogeta-¿Listo Vegetto?

Listo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto levanto sus brazos y los coloco a su lado derecho, Gogeta se separo un poco de su hermano e hizo lo mismo solo que coloco sus brazos a la dirección opuesta que Vegetto_**

¿Qué van hacer?-dijo Rias

Solo esperen, se sorprenderán-dijo Bra

Ya veo, así que usaran esa técnica-dijo Bills

¡Fu!-gritaron los dos dando tres pasos mientras movían sus brazos formando un semicírculo

Enserio ¿Qué harán?-dijo Iris

Solo esperen-dijo Bra

¡Sion! –gritaron los dos cruzando sus piernas sobre la otra y extendiendo sus puños

¡Ha!-gritaron los dos mientras estiraban su pierna exterior y juntando sus dedos índices

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta fueron rodeados por una esfera de energía que provoco un destello cegador que encegueció a todos. Todos pudieron sentir un poder increíble tras el destello, cuando volvieron a ver, los demonios y Lala se sorprendieron por lo que vieron_**

 ** _Donde antes estaban Gogeta y Vegetto, ahora estaba un chico que tenía el cabello igual al de Gogeta, vestía un chaleco de color negro con bordes de color naranja en el cuello y hombros, un pantalón de color blanco con una cinta Obi de color azul, y zapatos de combate_**

¿Quién es él?-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿Qué le paso a Gogeta y a Vegetto?-dijo Sona igual de sorprendida que Rias

¿Explíquenos por favor?-dijo Iris

Yo no soy ni Gogeta, ni Vegetto-dijo el chico-Yo soy Vegetta

 ** _FIN_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

 ** _Los demonios junto con Lala estaban sorprendidos al ver a aquel chico llamado Vegetta, él estaba expulsando un enorme poder que nadie podría igualar_**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué ya no están Gogeta y Vegetto?-dijo Kalawarner

¿Y quién es ese tipo?-dijo Iris señalando a Vegetta

Que alguien nos explique-dijo Rias

Tranquílense por favor-dijo Bra-Lo que acaba de pasar es que Vegetto y Gogeta se acaban de fusionar

¿Fusionar?-dijeron confundidos los demonios

Ya veo, así que usaron esa técnica-dijo Bills viendo a Vegetta-Bien, comencemos con este combate

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Vegetta

 ** _Rápidamente Vegetta se lanzo a atacar a Bills_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetta le lanzo un gran golpe directo a la cara pero Bills lo detuvo con su mano derecha sin ninguna dificultad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetta siguió lanzándole golpes a Bills, pero este simplemente los bloqueaba con sus manos sin ninguna dificultad, Vegetta siguió lanzándole golpes hasta que.._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Bills le dio un golpe en la cara para después darle una patada que lo mando a volar, Bills de inmediato voló hacia mando a Vegetta para darle otro golpe pero_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetta lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo a Bills retroceder, Vegetta se recupero y vio como Bills estaba parado enfrente de él sobándose la mejilla derecha_**

Vaya, veo que al fucionarse tienen más fuerza que la ultimá vez que se enfrentaron contra mí-dijo Bills

Así es, ahora somos más fuertes, tanto que podremos vencerlo-dijo Vegetta

Ese orgullo suyo será su perdición-dijo Bills

 ** _Los rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse e iniciaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Con cada golpe que daban creaban una gran onda de choques que sacudía al universo entero, toda la gente de la tierra entraron en pánico por como la tierra se sacudía. También todas las facciones se comenzaron a preocupar, ellos estaban al pendiente del combate entre Bills y Vegetta_**

 ** _Mientras en la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todos estaban al pendiente del combate y trataban de no caer al suelo por los temblores que ocasionaban Bills y Vegetta_**

Estó es increíble-dijo Rias

No hay duda que ellos están a otro nivel-dijo Sona

Oye Bra, nos podrías explicar eso de la fusión, es que aun no lo entiendo-dijo Iris

Bueno les explicare, mis hermanos han unido sus cuerpo para formar a un ser muy poderoso-dijo Bra-Es una técnica que nuestros abuelos han usado algunas veces en el pasado

¿Cualquiera puede hacerlo?-dijo Rias

No exactamente, para logra la fusión ambos individuos deben tener el mismo Ki y la misma estatura-dijo Bra

Ya veo, pero tengo una duda-dijo Sona-¿Ellos se quedaran así para siempre?

Espero que no, sería incomodo compartir novio-dijo Kalawarner-¿No crees Iris?

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Iris

Tranquilas, no deben preocuparse ya que la fusión dura solo treinta minutos-dijo Bra

Menos mal-dijo Iris aliviada

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _La tierra tembló bruscamente por una tremenda onda de choques, todos perdieron el equilibrio, Bra iba caer al suelo pero Sairaorg la agarro a tiempo_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, gracias-dijo Bra algo sonrojada

Oigan, se están alejando de aquí-dijo Iris viendo como Bills y Vegetta cada vez se alejaban más del lugar

Sí se alejan más ya no podremos ver la pelea-dijo Rias

No se preocupen, yo los puedo llevar-dijo Whis-Solo necesito que todos junten detrás de mí

 ** _Todos se juntaron detrás de Whis y este creó un campó de energía alrededor de todos con ayuda de su bastón, todos de repente comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo y rápidamente fueron a donde Bills y Vegetta estaban_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetta y Bills seguían intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, pero Bills hizo retroceder a Vegetta con una patada al estomago, el saiyajin retrocedió sujetándose el estomago y miro al Bills, Vegetta vio que Bills tenía una expresión de desilusión_**

¿Qué sucede Bills-sama?-dijo Vegetta

Estoy desilusionado, al venir aquí esperaba un encuentro entre dioses-dijo Bills-Eres fuerte pero ni siquiera me hacer usar el mismo poder que tú abuelo Goku me hizo usar en nuestro primer combate

¿Eso cree? Solo espere ¡AAHHHH!-dijo Vegetta comenzado a elevar su Ki rápidamente

 ** _Todo el cielo se puso oscuro y rayos comenzaron a caer cerca donde estaban Bills y Vegetta, todo el planeta comenzó a temblar. El cabello de Vegetta comenzó a erizarse y a parpadear de negro a azul, sus pupilas habían cambiado a color azul y comenzó a soltar un aura divina_**

¡HAAAAAAAAH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a Bills por unos segundos, cuando pudo ver de nuevo vio a Vegetta que ahora estaba transformado en súper saiyajin blue, el dios destructor admiraba el Ki divino que emanaba del saiyajin_**

 ** _Cerca de ahí se encontraban Whis y los demás, todos estaban sorprendidos del poder que Vegetta estaba expulsando_**

Parece que la verdadera pelea ya va iniciar-dijo Whis

Por fin usaron el súper saiyajin blue-dijo Gotenks

¿Súper saiyajin blue? ¿Ustedes son saiyajins?-dijo Lala sorpendida

¿Vegetto no te lo dijo? Nosotros somos saiyajins, y nietos del héroe Son Goku y príncipe saiyajin Vegeta-dijo Bra

Increíble, no sabía que aun había saiyajin con vida-dijo Lala

¿Sabes de los saiyajins?-dijo Hanasia

Sí, se de ellos gracias a los viejos mitos que se cuentan-dijo Lala

¿Cuáles mitos?-dijo Sharotto

Bueno, los mitos dicen que los saiyajin son unos salvajes y adictos a las peleas, y también que se transforman en grandes simios al ver la luna llena-dijo Lala- Además antes trabajaban con un tirano que conquistaba planetas

Te refieres a Freezer ¿Verdad?-dijo Krilin

¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo Lala

Bueno es que yo lo conocí y pele con él-dijo Krilin

¿Usted peleo contra Freezer?-dijo Lala muy sorprendida

Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho, era joven en aquel tiempo-dijo Krilin

Entonces dígame la verdad, ¿Es cierto que Freezer fue derrotado por un saiyajin?-dijo Lala

Exactamente, Freezer fue derrotado por un saiyajin y no cualquiera saiyajin-dijo Krilin-Fue derrotado por el abuelo de Gogeta y Vegetto, el poderoso guerrero Son Goku

Increíble-dijo Lala

 ** _Con Bills y Vegetta_**

Así que desiste pelear enserio-dijo Bills

Sí, ya que si no lo hago esto no sería divertido-dijo Vegetto

Opino lo mismo-dijo Bills antes de desaparecer

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Bills apareció delante de él para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Bills le dio fuertes golpes a Vegetta siendo el ultimo una patada que lo mando contra hacia abajo, Bills creó una gran esfera de Ki y se la lanzo a Vegetta. El saiyajin se recupero antes de caer al suelo y vio la gran esfera de Ki que se aproximaba hacia él. Vegetta extendió sus manos y agarro la esfera, él comenzó a aplastarla y hacerla más pequeñas hasta que…._**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Creo una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo, Bills apareció en el lugar en donde estaba Vegetta y vio como el humo estaba desapareciendo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a un Vegetta que no tenía ningún rasguño_**

Ahora es mi turno-dijo Vegetta despareciendo

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHHAA!-Vegetto le saco el aire a Bills al darle un fuerte golpe al estomago

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Vegetta comenzó a darle varias golpes a Bills en el estomago sin parar_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetta mando a volar a Bills con una patada y rápidamente voló hacia donde lo mando_**

 **¡BAAAAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto le dio un poderoso golpe que mando a Bills al mar_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Bills cayó al mar salpicando mucha agua, Vegetta extendió sus brazos y en las palmas de sus manos aparecieron dos esferas de Ki, el junto sus manos y…._**

 **¡FINAL FLASH!**

 ** _Vegetta soltó un poderoso rayo de Ki al mar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Vegetta creó una gigantesca explosión, un gran temblor en el planeta y un gran hoyo donde antes había agua, pero no estaba Bills, Vegetta trato de detectarlo pero…._**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _Bills apareció detrás suyo y le dio una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde había mandado a Vegetta_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Vegetta había caído en una isla desierta y rocosa, Vegetta comenzó a levantarse pero sintió que alguien se acercaba…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetta esquivo una patada de Bills haciendo que este creara un enrome cráter en el suelo, Vegetta rápidamente se lanzó contra él y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de Vegetta y Bills chocaron provocando una gran onda de choques que hizo temblar el universo enterró_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos de nuevo comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de nuevo a una gran velocidad provocando que todo temblara, la isla en donde estaban comenzaba a destruirse por las ondas de choques que provocaban con cada golpe_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los golpearon sus caras al mismo tiempo, Bills rápidamente se recupero y agarro a Vegetta para luego lanzarlo al cielo, al lanzarlo rápidamente creó varias esferas de Ki y las lanzo. Vegetta se recupero y vio todas las esferas de Ki que se aproximaban hacia él_**

 ** _Vegetta comenzó a desviar todas las esferas de Ki con sus manos hasta que Bills lanzó una esfera de Ki más grande, Vegetta correspondió el ataque lanzando una esfera de Ki del mismo tamaño_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Las dos esferas chocaron creando una explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue, revelo a Bills y a Vegetta que estaban sonriendo_**

No cabe duda que ustedes son muy fuertes-dijo Bills

Usted también Bills-sama-dijo Vegetta

Hace mucho que no tenía una pelea como está desde que pele contra su abuelo, creo que hasta llegare a decir que son más fuertes que sus abuelos que en aquel tiempo-dijo Bills

Ya veo, así que somos más fuertes que nuestros abuelos-dijo Vegetta

Sí pero ustedes a igual que ellos tienen el mismo defecto-dijo Bills

¿El mismo defecto?-dijo Vegetta

Sí-dijo Bills antes de desaparecer

 ** _Bills aparecieron detrás de Vegetta y puso su mano derecha en la espalda del saiyajin_**

Exceso de confianza-dijo Bills

 ** _La mano comenzó a brillar y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Mando a volar a Vegetta con una gran explosión, Bills apareció donde mando a Vegetta y de nuevo puso su mano en su espalda_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Mando a volar a Vegetta una vez más_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Bills siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que agarro a Vegetta de su rostro y se dirigió contra una pequeña isla desierta, la mano de Bills comenzó a brillar y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Hizo explotar la isla con una gran explosión y con el cuerpo de Vegetta, Bills estaba flotando en el aire esperando al saiyajin mientras que los demás que estaban con Wiss viendo la pelea estaban preocupados_**

Vegtto/Gogeta-dijeron las chicas preocupadas

Tranquilas, mis hijos no se rendirían con solo eso-dijo Gohan

Es verdad, mis nietos no se rendirían tan fácilmente-dijo Pan

 ** _De repente del mar comenzó a salir burbujas y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Un poderoso Kamehameha salió del mar golpeando a Bills y llevándolo al espacio, del mar salió Vegetta con las ropas rasgadas y rápidamente se dirigió al espacio_**

 ** _En el espacio_**

 ** _Bills estaba siendo arrastrado al espacio por el Kamehameha de Vegetta, el dios destructor expulso parte de poder y destruyo el Kamehameha pero…._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Vegetta llego dándole una poderosa patada en la cara, Bills retrocedió un poco al recibir la patada y miro a Vegetta_**

Ya basta de juegos, es hora de pelear enserio-dijo Bills comenzado a expulsar un aura morada

Estoy de acuerdo, Bills-sama-dijo Vegetta comenzando a expulsar su aura de saiyajin blue

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a expulsar un gran poder, sus poderes eran tan grandes que todo comenzó a temblar, el espacio comenzó a desgarrarse, de repente el aura de Bills se convirtió en un dragón morado mientras que el de Vegetta en un dragón azul_**

 ** _Los dos se vieron y sonrieron, rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse y…_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una inmensa onda de choques que provoco que todo el universo temblara bruscamente_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En un planeta tranquilo, donde había hermosas flores, un hermoso pasto y un lago hermoso se encontraban tres personas sentadas tomando té, uno era de estatura baja, con piel purpura, una cresta blanca y llevaba unos pendientes de color amarillo, el otro era alto, tenía la piel rosa, tenía una larga cabellera blanca, parecía tener una edad madura y al igual que el otro sujeto usaba pendientes pero estos eran azules, y el ultimo era un anciano de baja estatura, de piel purpura y usaba pendientes amarillos_**

 ** _Ellos eran los Kaio-shin, el anciano era el supremo Kaio-shin de hace quince generaciones, el de piel roja era Kinito y el de baja estatura era el Kaio-shin del este_**

 ** _Los tres estaban tranquilos bebiendo té hasta que repente el planeta templo bruscamente haciendo que el té y la mesa se cayeran, los tres trataron de mantenerse de pie pero les resultaba algo difícil, después de unos segundos dejo de temblar_**

Supremo Kaio-shin, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el Kaio-shin del este

¿Por qué el planeta supremo tembló así de repente?-dijo Kibito

Solo hay una respuesta para esto-dijo el anciano invocando un esfera de cristal

 ** _Puso la esfera en el suelo y en ella se vio la imagen de cómo Vegetta y Bills estaban peleando_**

Me lo suponía, esos dos están peleando contra Bills-sama-dijo el anciano-Pero al parecer esos dos han decidido fusionarse para hacerlo

Ya veo, pero si siguen pelando con ese poder destruirán el universo-dijo el Kaio-shin del este

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Todo el universo estaba temblando por el intercambio de golpes de Bills y Vegetta, incluso el espacio comenzaba a desgarrarse, parecía que el universo seria destruido_**

 ** _Cerca en donde estaban Bills y Vegetta, se encontraba una gran nave extraterrestre, dentro de ella estaban los hombres de negro que Vegetto derroto anoche pero había otro hombre, era un hombre rubio que usaba una armadura esquelética y una capa que le hacía juego, ellos estaban sumamente sorprendidos al ver la pelea de Bills y Vegetta, nunca pensaron que alguien estaría al nivel del dios de la destrucción, pero los dos hombres de negros se sorprendieron más al ver a Vegetta ya que este se parecía mucho a Vegetto_**

Es él, el chico que impidió que nos lleváramos a Lala-sama-dijo un hombre de negro

¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-dijo el rubio

Sí Zastin-sama, es el chico de anoche-dijo el otro hombre de negro

Ya veo, tendremos que decirle esto a Lord Deviluke cuanto antes-dijo Zastin

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de Bills y Vegetta chocaron una vez más haciendo temblar y desgarrar el universo, los dos se separaron y se vieron, Bills pudo ver que Vegetta estaba agotado, aunque debería admitir que él también lo estaba ya que Vegetta lo había obligado a usar más de su treinta por ciento_**

Luces agotado, ¿Aun quieres pelear?-dijo Bills

Claro, aun no pienso darme por vencido-dijo Vegetta

Mue entonces terminare este combate con esto-dijo Bills estimando su mano derecha

 ** _Arriba de la mano de Bills se creó una gigantesca esfera de Ki que se hacía más y más grande cada segundo_**

Eso no me asusta-dijo Vegetta

 ** _De repente Vegetta comenzó a brillar y volvieron a aparecer Vegetto y Gogeta solo que estaban transformados en súper saiyajin blue_**

¿Pero qué?-dijeron los dos confundidos

¿Por qué se separaron? Aun no pasan los treinta minutos-dijo Reynalle

Eso se debe a que usaron mucho poder-dijo Whis

¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo Rias

Verán al transformarse en súper saiyajin blue y hacer ataques como el "Kamehameha" y el "Final Flash" hizo que usaran mucho poder, eso provoco que el tiempo que tenían se agotara más rápido-dijo Whis

Te dije que fuéramos al planeta supremo por los pendientes, así hubiéramos tenido más ventaja y más tiempo-dijo Gogeta

No sé de qué te quejas, yo tuve que hacer esos pasos vergonzosos y lo peor es que los hice delante de Iris y las demás-dijo Vegetto

Sí ya terminaron con su charla, les recuerdo que este combate aun no termina-dijo Bills

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta lo miraron y vieron como la esfera de Ki se hacía cada vez más grande_**

Rayos, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas si queremos ganar-dijo Gogeta

De acuerdo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Vegetto creó dos esferas de ki de color azul y luego las junto_**

 **¡FINAL!**

 ** _Gogeeta extendió sus brazos delante de él y creó una esfera de color azul_**

 **¡BING BANG!**

 **¡KAME-HAME!**

Esto se acabo-dijo Bills lanzando la esfera de Ki hacia los hermanos Son

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Gogeta y Vegetto lazaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y chocaron contra la esfera de Bills, la esfera de Bills superaba los ataques de Vegetto y Gogeta_**

 ** _Los dos hermanos aumentaron el poder de sus ataques arrastrando al de Bills, pero el dios destructor también aumento el poder de su ataque estando iguales_**

 ** _Todo el universo temblaba por el choque de los ataques, Vegetto y Gogeta no se daban por vencidos ellos seguían aumentando el poder de sus ataques pero Bills también lo hacia superándooslos_**

Admiro sus esfuerzos pero es inútil-dijo Bills

¡Nosotros no perderemos!-gritaron los dos

 **¡HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta usaron todo el poder que tenían haciendo que sus ataques destruyeran la esfera de Bills sorprendiendo al dios destructor_**

Imposible-dijo Bills

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Bills recibicito el ataque provocando un enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, Vegetto y Gogeta estaban muy cansados, los dos regresaron a la normalidad mientras veían la nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue pudieron ver a Bills que tenía su mano derecha estirada y con algunas quemaduras en la palma de la mano_**

Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Bills

Maldición-dijeron Vegetto y Gogeta

 ** _Los dos hermanos se desmayaron y comenzaron a caer, Bills rápidamente los agarro de sus camisas y bajo a la tierra en una isla desierta, estando en la isla soltó a Vegetto y a Gogeta en el suelo, Whis llego con los demás y rápidamente Iris y Kalawarner fueron a ver a sus novios_**

Vegetto, Vegetto despierta-dijo Iris sacudiendo a Vegetto

Vamos Gogeta, no me espantes, despierta-dijo Kalawarner sacudiendo a Gogeta

 ** _Los dos saiyajin comenzaron a abrir los ojos y vieron a sus novias_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Gogeta

¿Ganamos?-dijo Vegetto

¡Idiotas!-gritaron las dos abrazándolos con fuerza

¡Eres un idiota!-grito Iris

¡Nuca me vuelvas a hacer esto!-grito Kalawarner

Oigan chicas, nos están asfixiando-dijo Vegetto

Kala, me asfixias-dijo Gogeta

Perdón-dijeron las dos rompiendo sus abrazos

Dieron una buena pelea-dijo Bills-Ustedes dos sin duda son más fuertes que sus abuelos

Oigan, ¿Ninguno de ustedes dos quiere ser el próximo dios destructor cuando Bills-sama pase al otro mundo?-dijo Whis

Oye-dijo Bills ofendido

Jejeje Gracias por ofrecernos el puesto Whis-san, pero creo que no lo tomaremos-dijo Gogeta

Sí, estamos bien así-dijo Vegetto

Que lastima-dijo Whis

Bueno ya es hora de regresar a casa Whis-dijo Bills

Hai, Bills-sama-dijo Whis

Regresare pronto por buena comida-dijo Bills

Y cuando lo haga ¿Volveremos a pelear?-dijo Vegetto

Tengan eso seguro-dijo Bills

 ** _Bills coloco su mano en el hombro de Whis y rápidamente desaparecieron. Vegetto y Gogeta se levantaron y fueron con los demás, ellos los felicitaron por la gran pelea que tuvieron y en un momento a otro Vegetto uso la tele transportación para ir a la Corporación Capsula a tomar un descanso bien merecido_**

 ** _FIN_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, Vegetto y Gogeta por alguna razón comían más rápido de lo normal_**

Chicos, coman más despacio, se pueden ahogar-dijo Bulma

Lo siento mamá pero debemos comer rápido para ir a entrenar-dijo Vegetto

Sí, debemos hacernos más fuertes, no pudimos ganarle a Bills-sama-dijo Gogeta

Así que entrenaremos por el resto de las vacaciones-dijo Vegetto

Nada de eso-dijo Bulma-Vegetto, recuerda que estas castigado y ayudaras a tú abuelo

Pero Mamá…..

Nada Vegetto, debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones-dijo Bulma

Papá, ayudame-dijo Vegetto

Lo siento hijo pero tú madre tiene razón, debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones-dijo Gohan

De acuerdo, ayudare al abuelo-dijo Vegetto

Lo siento Vegetto, creo que te he metido en problemas-dijo Lala deprimida

No te preocupes Lala, me han castigado peor-dijo Vegetto

Bueno, entonces entrenare solo-dijo Gogeta

Tampoco entrenaras Gogeta-dijo Bulma

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Gogeta

Necesito que vayas al centro comercial por algunas cosas-dijo Bulma

¿Y porque no van Bra y Gotenks?-dijo Gogeta

Descuida, Gotenks y Bra te ayudaran-dijo Bulma

Yo con gusto voy al centro comercial-dijo Bra

Yo me niego-dijo Gotenks

Ayudaras a tus hermanos o te quito todos tus videojuegos-dijo Bulma

¿A qué hora nos vamos?-dijo Gotenks

¿Puedo acompañarlos?-dijo Sairaorg

Pero a ti no te gusta ir de compras, ¿No será que quieres pasar tiempo con Bra?-dijo Rias sonriendo

 ** _Sairaorg y Bra se sonrojaron por ese comentario_**

No es eso, yo solo quiero ayudar-dijo Sairaorg

Por mi está bien-dijo Gogeta

También nosotros te acompañaremos-dijo Sona

Bien, acabando de desayunar iremos al centro comercial-dijo Gogeta

Vegetto, ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo para ayudarte a ti y a tu abuelo?-dijo Rias

Claro, así acabaríamos más rápido-dijo Vegetto

Entonces deben desayunar bien ya que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo Uub

De acuerdo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Montañas Paoz_**

 ** _Vegetto se encontraba sembrando semillas en la tierra de las montañas Paoz junto con las chicas del club del ocultismo, Iris, Hanasia, Reynalle, Asia, Lala y sus abuelos, todos llevaban ropa de granjeros_**

Vamos chicas, debemos terminar de sembrar los rábanos para después sembrar las zanahorias-dijo Pan

¡Hai, Pan-san!-gritaron las chicas

Debería estar entrenando en este momento-dijo Vegetto mientras usaba una pala para hacer un agujero

Deja de quejarte Vegetto y ponte a trabajar-dijo Uub

Sí abuelo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _Gogeta estaba en el centro comercial siendo acompañado por Gotenks, Bra, Sairaorg, Sona, Kalawarner y el consejo estudiantil_**

Bien Gogeta ¿Qué debemos comprar?-dijo Bra

Tenemos que comprar carne, verduras, pescado y dulces para Buu-dijo Gogeta

¿Y no podremos comprar algo para nosotros?-dijo Bra

No Bra, pensé que mamá te había dicho que todo el dinero que nos dio era para comida y no para ropa-dijo Gogeta

Pues que aburrido-dijo Bra

Bueno, pienso que acabaremos más rápido si repartimos las cosas-dijo Sona

Tienes razón Sona-dijo Gogeta-Yo, Sona, Sharotto, Kalawarner iremos por la carne y el pescado, Gotenks, tú y el consejo estudiantil irán por las verduras

Entendido-dijo Gotenks

Asegúrense que no gaste el dinero en videojuegos, es bueno para escaparse-dijo Gogeta

Descuida, lo mantendremos vigilado-dijo Tsubaki

Bra, tú y Sairaorg irán por los dulces, recuerda que a Buu le gusta los pasteles, así compra algunos-dijo Gogeta

De acuerdo-dijo Bra

Y Sairaorg, no le hagas nada raro a mi hermana-dijo Gogeta sonrojando a los dos

¡Gogeta!-grito Bra

Bueno, ya que cada quien tiene su parte, es hora de ir a comprar las cosas, nos vemos aquí en una hora-dijo Gogeta

 ** _En eso todos se disolvieron para ir a comprar lo que les toco_**

Bien Gotenks, ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?-dijo Tsubaki

….

¿Gotenks?-dijo Tsubaki volteándolo a ver

 ** _Todo el consejo estudiantil se sorprendió al ver que Gotenks ya no estaba_**

Ese niño de seguro fue a comprar videojuegos-dijo Tsubaki

¿Qué haremos Tsubaki-san?-dijo Saji

Vamos por ese niño-dijo Tsubaki

¡Hai!-grito el consejo estudiantil

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _El saiyajin y las chicas seguían trabajando hasta que toaron un descanso, todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo mientras que tomaban una limonada que Pan había traído, Vegetto y Uub se encontraban apartado de las chicas bebiendo un vaso de limonada_**

Aww, que refrescante-dijo Vegetto tomando un sorbo de su limonada

Vegetto ¿Quiero acerté una pregunta?-dijo Uub

¿Una pregunta?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, es sobre tus amigas-dijo Ubb

Adelante, dímela-dijo Vegetto

¿Son tus novias verdad?-dijo Ubb

 ** _Vegetto escupió su limonada al escuchar la pregunta de su abuelo_**

No…No…No se dé que hablas abuelo-dijo Vegetto nervioso-iris es mi novia, las demás son solo mis amigas

Vegetto, te conozco tan bien a ti y a tu hermano que no me pueden engañar-dijo Uub

De acuerdo, lo admito algunas si son mis novias pero las demás don mis amigas-dijo Vegetto

¿Lo mismo pasa con Gogeta?-dijo Uub

Sí-dijo Vegetto

¿Tú madre lo sabe?-dijo Uub

No y por favor no se lo digas, si se llega a enterrar nos mataría-dijo Vegetto con miedo

Tranquilo Vegetto, no se lo diré pero tarde o temprano se lo tienen que decir-dijo Uub

Eso lo sabemos, solo que estamos esperando el momento adecuado-dijo Vegetto

Solo espero que su madre lo tome bien porque si no, no habrá nadie que lo salve, ni juntando las esferas del dragón -dijo Uub

 ** _De repente hubo una gran ventisca de viento, Vegetto miro al cielo y vio como una gran nave alienígena estaba bajando al lugar en donde estaban, Lala de inmediato reconoció la nave_**

Han venido por mí-dijo Lala

¿Eh?-dijeron todos confundidos

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La nave aterrizo cerca de ellos levantando algo de polvo, la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salieorn los mismo hombres de negro que perseguían a Lala junto con Zastin, ellos rápidamente corrieron hacia donde estaba Vegetto y Uub, los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea pero lo que hicieron los hombres y Zastin los sorprendieron_**

 ** _Zastin junto con los dos hombres de negro se arrodillaron delante de Vegetto_**

¡Larga vida al nuevo rey de Deviluke!-gritaron los tres

¿Eh?-dijo Vegetto confundido

 ** _Mientras en el centro comercial_**

 ** _Sairaorg y Bra se encontraban caminando por el centro comercial con bolsas llenas de dulces y pasteles, los dos llegaron al punto de reunión y se quedaron ahí esperando a los demás_**

Oye Bra, supe que rompiste con tú novio ¿Es cierto?-dijo Sairaorg

Así es, el muy infeliz rompió conmigo después de una semana de novios-dijo Bra algo triste

Debió ser un idiota para romper con alguien tan linda como tú-dijo Sairaorg

¿Crees que soy linda?-dijo Bra sonrojada

Bueno, sí eres linda, eres la chica más linda que he conocido-dijo Sairaorg desviando la mirada para que no mirada que estaba sonrojado

Nadie me había dicho eso antes-dijo Bra

¿Enserio?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, la mayoría de los chicos solo me quieren por mi físico y por el dinero de mi familia-dijo Bra

Pues son un verdaderos idiotas por no apreciar a alguien tan linda y hermosa como tú-dijo Sairaorg mirándola

 ** _Las palabras de Sairaorg hicieron sonrojar más a Bra, los dos poco a poco comenzaron a acercar sus labios pero antes que sus labios se juntaron se escucho una voz_**

Ejem

 ** _Los dos se detuvieron y miraron atrás para ver a Gogeta, Sona, Kalawarner y Sharotto con varias bolsas llenas de carne y pescado_**

¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Gogeta serio

¿Eh? No nada-dijo Sairaorg nervioso apartándose de Bra

Solo los estábamos esperando-dijo Bra nerviosa

Sí como no-dijo Gogeta-Bueno, solo falta Gotenks y los demás para irnos

 ** _Al decir eso, Gotenks y l consejo estudiantil llegaron con bolsas llenas de verduras, pero por alguna razón los miembros del consejo estudiantil parecían agotados_**

¿Qué les paso?-dijo Gogeta

Mejor no preguntes-dijo Saji

Muy bien es hora de irnos-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Todos salieron del centro comercial y caminaron a la Corporación Capsula, después de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, fueron a la cocina a dejar las cosas pero ahí se encontraron con Bulma y Whis que estaban comiendo una rebanada de Pastel de chocolate_**

Este pastel esta delicioso Bulma-san-dijo Whis

Era de esperarse ya que es un pastel de una pastelería muy popular-dijo Bulma

Whis-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Gogeta

Vine a comer una rebanada de pastel que Bulma-san me recomendó, debo admitir que es muy delicioso-dijo Whis

Por cierto Gogeta, ¿Trajiste todo?-dijo Bulma

Sí, trajimos todo lo que nos pediste-dijo Gogeta-Ya que hice lo me pediste ¿Puedo entrenar?

Bueno ya que hiciste lo que te encargue, puedes ir a entrenar-dijo Bulma

Qué bien, Whis-san ¿Me podría entrenar?-dijo Gogeta-Quiero volverme más fuerte

Muy bien te llevare cuando termine con mi rebanada de pastel-dijo Whis-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Vegetto-san?

Está en las montañas Paoz ayudando a sus abuelos y no irá a entrenar hasta que terminen las vacaciones-dijo Bulma

Ya veo, es una lástima, tenía planeado llevar a los dos-dijo Whis

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _Vegetto estaba confundido al tener a Zastin y a los dos hombres de negro arrodillados enfrente de él, y a demás lo habían llamado "Rey"_**

¿Qué es todo esto? Y ¿Cómo que soy el nuevo rey de Deviluke?-dijo Vegetto

Zastin, ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Lala

¿Los conoces Lala?-dijo Iris

Es mi guardaespaldas-dijo Lala

Lala-sama, su padre ha aprobado que este chico sea su prometido y próximo rey de Deviluke-dijo Zastin

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

¿Enserio mi papá aprobó a Vegetto?-dijo Lala feliz

Así es, lo aprobó después que le dijimos de la pela contra Bills-sama-dijo Zastin

¿La pelea? ¿Ustedes vieron la pelea?-dijo Vegetto

Así es, nos sorprendió mucho que alguien como tú peleara contra el dios destructor, se lo dijimos a Lord Deviluke y el sin dudarlo acepto que fueras su heredero y esposo de Lala-sama-dijo Zastin

Esperen un minuto, yo no me puedo casar con Lala-dijo Vegetto

¿Porque no?-dijo Zastin

Yo ya tengo novia, y es ella-dijo Vegetto señalando a Iris

Sí, aparte es mi prometido-dijo Rias

¿Prometido?-dijo Pan sorprendida

Luego te lo explicare abuela-dijo Vegetto

No me importa compartirte Vegetto-dijo Lala

¿Qué?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

Incluso un rey tiene un Harem-dijo Lala

Espera Lala, creo que no entiendes el…..

Está decidido, usted será el próximo rey de Deviluke-dijo Zastin-Iremos a decirle a Lord Deviluke que aceptaste casarte con Lala-sama

 ** _Rápidamente Zastin y los dos hombres de negro subieron a su nave y despegaron_**

Lala ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Vegetto

Claro, tú eres muy amable, fuerte y eres un saiyajin-dijo Lala- Además le caerás bien a mí papá, tú y él tienen mucho en común

Pero ¿No te molesta que me tengas compartir con otras chicas?-dijo Vegetto

Mientras un lugar en tú corazón para mi estaré bien-dijo Lala antes de poner sus ojos lloroso-¿O es acaso que no me quieres?

No es eso, si te quiero y me pareces muy linda, solo que no me esperaba esto-dijo Vegetto

Tranquilo todo saldrá bien-dijo Lala

Por cierto Vegetto-dijo Pan muy seria-Tienes mucho que explicar

 _Maldición, espero que a Gogeta le esté yendo mejor que a mí-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _Gogeta se encontraba con Whis rumbo al planeta de Bills donde entrenaría_**

Whis-san quisiera preguntarle algo-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Whis

Bills-sama nos dijo en nuestra pelea que nosotros éramos más fuertes que nuestros abuelos, pero he oído de mis padres que mi abuelo Goku y Vegeta estaban al nivel de Bills-sama-dijo Gogeta-Cuando nosotros peleamos contra él usamos toda nuestra energía pero parecía que para él no era gran cosa ¿Acaso nos mintió?

Eso es fácil de responder Gogeta-san, ustedes si superan los poderes que sus abuelos tenían hace cien años-dijo Whis

Entonces ¿Por qué no ganamos?-dijo Gogeta

Eso también es fácil de responder, Bills-sama ha estado entrenando esto cien años-dijo Whis

¿Bills-sama entreno?-dijo Gogeta

Así es, él sabía que tus abuelos lo estaban superando y cuando ellos murieron sabia que algún día aparecería sujetos como ellos, así que se puso a entrenar para no ser superado y no s equivoco-dijo Whis-Sí ustedes hubieran estado hace cien años cuando sus abuelos a un vivían, sin duda alguna hubieran derrotado a Bills-sama

Ya veo, con más razón quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo Gogeta-Y por cierto ¿Qué está haciendo Bills-sama ahora?

Está durmiendo-dijo Whis

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron al planeta de Bills, ellos fueron al jardín para comenzar el entrenamiento, Whis con ayuda de su bastón invoco dos bloques de cemento_**

Muy bien Gogeta-san, debes que dar cuarenta vueltas al planeta mientras que llevas estos bloques de quinientas toneladas-dijo Whis

De acuerdo-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta se acerco a los bloques y los levanto usando toda su fuerza, él comenzó a caminar pero lo hacía muy lento, de repente el suelo comenzaba a desaparecer_**

Y recuerda, si caes del planeta no habrá forma de cómo regresar-dijo Whis

 ** _Gogeta no tuvo más opción que acelerar el paso_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Gogeta estaba cansado después del entrenamiento que le había dado Whis, Gogeta se encontraba acostado en el pasto mientras miraba el cielo_**

Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Vegetto?-dijo Gogeta para sí mismo mientras miraba el cielo

 ** _De repente un agujero negro apareció en el cielo y de él se podría ver que algo se aproximaba, Gogeta se levanto y vio que una gran bola brillante se aproximaba en donde estaba, el rápidamente se aparto del peligro_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La bola brillante cayó al suelo creando una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo, Gogeta estaba por ir a ver qué era lo que había salido del agujero negro pero de repente comenzaron a caer grandes pedazos de cemento, Gogeta comenzó a destruirlos mientras que corría al lugar donde se había estrellado, al llegar al lugar pudo ver un gran cráter que tenía a una hermosa chica que parecía tener su edad y estaba inconsciente, tenía el cabello largo y de color rosa que estaba conectado con unas cintas de color rosa oscuras, tenía un collar negro que parecía tener una cadena rota, también tenía unas alas de ángel sorprendiendo a Gogeta_**

 ** _El saiyajin sin pensarlo salto a rescatarla, cargo a la chica y salió del cráter. Gogeta vio como varios pedazos de cemento se aproximaban hacia él, Gogeta creó una esfera de Ki y estaba por lanzarla pero de repente estaba volando, él pudo ver como había plumas volando cerca de él. Volteo a ver detrás de él y vio a la chica que había recuperado la consciencia y tenía sus alas extendidas_**

Comenzando reconocimiento-dijo la chica

 ** _Del collar de la chica comenzó a aparecer una cadena que se enredo en la mano derecha de Gogeta, la chica aterrizo en el suelo y soltó a Gogeta, ella rápidamente se arrodillo enfrente de Gogeta_**

Gusto en conocerte-dijo la chica-Soy un Angeloid de la clase mascota, tipo Alpha: Ikaros. Estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos, mi amo

¡¿EEHHH?!

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

 ** _Montañas Paoz_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Vegetto se encontraba afuera de la casa de sus abuelos mirando el cielo, después de unos buenos regaños de parte de su abuela y de una llamada a su madre para decirle lo que ahora estaba comprometido con Lala y seria el rey de un planeta, su madre le dio fuertes gritos y regaños por el teléfono diciéndole que más le vale explicarle todo regresando a la Corporación Capsula, sin duda Vegetto tendrá un gran castigo regresando a casa_**

 ** _El saiyajin miraba las estrellas con tranquilidad hasta que…_**

Por fin te encuentro-dijo una voz detrás suyo

 ** _Vegetto volteo a ver a la persona que había dicho eso y se encontró a una loli gótica_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Vegetto

Yo soy Ophis-dijo la loli

¿Ophis?-dijo Vegetto confundido

Ouroboros Ophis, soy conocida como el dragón infinito-dijo Ophis

¿Vienes a pelear?-dijo Vegetto poniéndose en pose de batalla

No, no tengo interés en pelear contigo, pero si fuera así, no tendría oportunidad contigo, tu y tú hermano están encima de mi poder por mucho-dijo Ophis

Entonces ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Veegetto quitando su pose de batalla

Quiero que tu y tú hermano me ayuden a derrotar a Great Red y reclamar el silencio-dijo Ophis

¿Great Red?-dijo Vegetto confundido

Es un dragón como yo-dijo Ophis

¿Y qué es el silencio?-dijo Vegetto

La nada, el lugar donde nací pero ahora no puedo volver-dijo Ophis

¿Por qué?-dijo Vegetto

Fue sellado por Great Red, es por eso que quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden a derrotarlo para recuperarlo-dijo Ophis

Dime algo, ese tal Great Res ¿Es más fuerte que tú?-dijo Vegetto y Ophis asintió con la cabeza-Ya veo, así que no tienes hogar, de acuerdo Gogeta y yo te ayudaremos-dijo sonriendo y con sinceridad

¿Me ayudaran? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo Ophis

No necesitas danos algo a cambio, los amigos ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio-dijo Vegetto

¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ophis

¿No sabes lo que son los amigos?-dijo Vegetto y Ophis negó con la cabeza-Bueno, los amigos son las personas en las que confías y que están ahí para ti sin pedir nada a cambio u que te ayudan cuando estás en problemas

Entonces ¿Somos amigos?-dijo Ophis

Así es Ophis, somos amigos-dijo Vegetto sonriendo

 ** _Ophis se sorprendió mucho, después de tantos años por fin tenía un amigo, ella sentía algo nuevo para ella, era ¿Felicidad?, no lo entendía, no entendía las emociones ya que nunca las había necesitado, siempre considero que eran una pérdida de tiempo comprender sobre ellas pero con Vegetto era la primera vez que se sentía así, se preguntaba si Gogeta fuera así como él_**

Tú eres un ser extraño Vegetto pero me agradas-dijo Ophis

¿Gracias?-dijo Vegetto confundido

¡Vegetto!-se escucho un grito que Vegetto reconoció

 ** _Ophis desapareció sin dejar rastro, en eso Iris llego en donde estaba el saiyajin_**

Vegetto, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-dijo Iris

Pues estaba viendo las estrellas y estaba hablando con Ophis-dijo Vegetto

¿Con Ophis? ¿Quién es Ophis?-dijo Iris

Pues es el….¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Vegetto viendo que Ophis ya no estaba

¿Estás bien Vegetto?-dijo Iris

Etto…sí, no te preocupes-dijo Vegetto

D acuerdo ¿Qué tal si entramos y descansamos?-dijo Iris

De acuerdo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Los dos se agarraron de la mano y fueron a la casa_**

 _Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Gogeta-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Mientras en el planeta de Bills_**

 ** _Gogeta estaba delante de la bella Angeloid de nombre Ikaros, Gogeta estaba sumamente sorprendido ya que Ikaros le hbaia dicho que él era su amo_**

E…Espera ¿Yo soy tú amo?-dijo Gogeta

Así es amo-dijo Ikaros

Entonces ¿Harás lo que yo te diga?-dijo Gogeta

Así es amo, estoy aquí para cumplir sus deseos-dijo Ikaros

 _No sé si preocuparme o alegrarme-pensó Gogeta_

Vaya, pero si es una angeloid

 ** _Gogeta volteo a ver atrás y se encontró con Whis que se acercaba hacia donde estaba_**

Whis-san, ¿Usted sabe lo que es un angeloid?-dijo Gogeta

Claro, las angeloid son androides construidas que están programadas para servir a sus amos-dijo Whis-Pero me sorprende mucho ver una aquí, su planeta está muy lejos de aquí, déjame ver algo-dijo invocando su bastón y comenzando a buscar la razón por la cual Ikaros había legado al planeta de Bills

Ya veo, así que ahora soy tú amo-dijo Gogeta a Ikaros

Hai, estoy para servirle amo-dijo Ikaros

Lo encontré-dijo Whis llamando la atención de Gogeta

¿Qué pasa Whis-san?-dijo Gogeta

Ya sé porque llego aquí, al parecer la pelea entre Bills-sama y Vegetta ocasione un agujero negro que la absorbió de su planeta y la tajo hacia aquí-dijo Whis mientras veía su bastón

En pocas palabras, ¿Es culpa mía y de Vegetto?-dijo Gogeta

La mitad, Bills-sama también tuvo que ver-dijo Whis desapareciendo su bastón

Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Gogeta

Podría regresarla a su planeta pero al parecer ella te ha elegido como amo, así que tú decides-dijo Whis

Ikaros ¿Verdad?-dijo Gogta

Sí amo-dijo Ikaros

¿Te gustaría volver a tu planeta?-dijo Gogeta

No-dijo Ikaros

¿Eh?-dijo Gogeta sorprendido

Me enviaron para servirle y no pienso volver, me quedare aquí para servirle amo-dijo Ikaros

Etto….creó que no queda de otra, ella se queda-dijo Gogeta

Bien pero deberías estar feliz ya que tienes una angeloid, ellas son buenas sirvientas-dijo Whis

Por parte estoy feliz pero por otra parte estoy asustado al ver como reaccionara mi mamá cuando sepa esto-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Vegetto junto con las chicas y sus abuelos estaban regresando a la Corporación Capsula, decidieron tomar un descanso y regresar pero la verdadera razón fue porque era hora que Vegetto recibiera su castigo, entraron a la Corporación Capsula pero no vieron a nadie pero escucharon ruidos proviniendo del jardín y fueron hacia halla_**

 ** _Al llega al jardín vieron que hay estaban sus padres junto con Bra, Gotenks, Majin Boo, Sairaorg, el consejo estudiantil que estaba muy pegado a Bra y sorprendentemente también estaba Whis. Todos estaban comiendo ramen, Bulma vio a Vegetto y solto su ramen y corrió hacia él, ella le agarro la oreja derecha y lo arrastro hacia donde estaba su padre_**

Por fin viniste, ahora nos explicaras eso de que tienes más de una novia-dijo Bulma mientras arrastraba a Vegetto

Aouch…mamá me pones en ridículo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Todas las novias del saiyajin se les cayo una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca al ver como Bulma trataba a Vegetto, lo trataba como un niño pequeño_**

Bien, explícanos ahora-dijo Bulma soltando la oreja de Vegetto

Bueno, lo que paso es que….

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Después de explicar todo, Bulma le dio un gran regaño a su hijo, diciéndole que solo debe tener una novia y esposa, pero después de todo perdono a su hijo y permitió que tuviera su relación con las chicas, después de eso, Vegetto miro a Whis y hablo_**

Whis-san ¿Qué hace por aquí?-dijo Vegetto

Vine a tomar un descaso, después de entrenar a Gogeta-san, decidí venir a comer la deliciosa comida de la tierra-dijo Whis

¿Qué? ¿Gogeta, está entrenando en el planeta de Bills-sama? Eso es injusto-dijo Vegetto-Por favor Whis-san, lléveme con usted

Nada eso-dijo Bulma-Aun sigues castigado y no iras a entrenar hasta terminar de ayudar a tus abuelos

Pero mamá, si no entreno me volveré débil-dijo Vegetto

¡Dije que no!-grito Bulma asustando a su hijo

Mamá deja ir a Vegetto a entrenar, se ve que realmente quiere ir-dijo Gotenks

Mantente fuera de esto Gotenks-dijo Bulma

Hai-dijo Gotenks

Mamá por primera vez apoyo que Vegetto vaya a entrenar-dijo Bra-Hace unas semanas apareció un ser muy poderoso que les causo dificultades a Vegetto y a Gogeta, es posible que aparezca otro enemigo más poderoso, es mejor que mis hermanos entrenen y que se hagan más fuertes

"No" significa "No", Vegetto debe aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias-dijo Bulma

Por cierto Bra-san, del sujeto que hablas ¿Es aquel saiyajin que llego a la tierra con ellas?-dijo Whis señalando a Sharotto y a Hanasia

Sí, su nombre era Broly ¿Cómo sabe de él, Whis-san?-dijo Bra

Porque vi su pelea y debo admitir que su poder era sorprendente-dijo Whis-Pero debo decirles que ese tipo, sigue con vida

 ** _Vegetto, Bra, Gotenks, Hanasia, Sharotto y el resto de los demonios se sorprendieron al oír eso, no podrían creer que Broly siguiera con vida_**

¿Onii-sama sigue vivo?-dijo Hanasia sorprendida

¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Sharotto al igual que su hermana

¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir después que Vegetto y Gogeta lo lanzaran al espacio?-dijo Bra

Mamá, por favor déjame ir a entrenar, Broly de seguro que regresara por venganza, es por eso que Gogeta y yo debemos volvernos más fuertes-dijo Vegetto-Por favor, déjame ir a entrenar con Whis-san

 ** _Bulma se quedo callada por unos segundos hasta que hablo_**

Está bien, al parecer nos e puede evitar, te levantare el castigo y te dejare ir a entrenar con Whis-san-dijo Bulma

Gracias mamá, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Vegetto

Bien Vegetto-san, ¿nos vamos ahora?-dijo Whis

Sí, nos vemos, volveré acabando las vacaciones-dijo Vegetto mirando al club del ocultismo

 ** _Vegetto puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Whis y ellos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, Vegetto y Whis se encontraban viajando por el espacio en camino al planeta de Bills_**

Whis-san, exactamente ¿Dónde está Broly ahora?-dijo Vegetto

Para serte sincero, Broly no se encuentra en este universo-dijo Whis

¿Qué?-dijo Vegetto confundido

Si no me equivoco, alguien apareció y se lo llevo a otro universo-dijo Whis

¿Y sabe quien fue?-dijo Vegetto

Lamentablemente no, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de quien fue-dijo Whis

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron al planeta de Bills, al llegar vieron que Gogeta estaba en el césped descansando pero Vegetto se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Ikaros que estaba sentada alado de su hermano, Gogeta volteo a ver a Whis y a Vegetto y se levanto para ir hacia ello, siendo seguido por Ikaros_**

Vegetto, viniste, pensé que mamá te tenia castigado-dijo Gogeta

Me levanto el castigo y me dejo venir-dijo Vegetto

Amo, ¿Quién es él?-dijo Ikaros

¿Amo?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

Vegetto, ella es Ikaros, una angeloid-dijo Gogeta

¿Angeloid?-dijo Vegetto confundido

Luego te lo explicare, pero dime ¿Cómo lograste que mamá te levantara el castigo?-dijo Gogeta

La verdad es que me lo levanto el castigo porque le dijimos que puede ser que se aproxime un gran enemigo-dijo Vegetto

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Gogeta

Broly, sigue vivo-dijo Vegetto sorprendiendo a Gogeta

¿Qué? ¿Sigue vivo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Gogeta

No lo sé, pero Whis-san dice que él no se encentra en este universo, que es posible que un tipo de otro universo se lo haya llevado a otro universo-dijo Vegetto

¿Quién se atrevería llevar a alguien como a Broly a su universo?-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _Universo once_**

 ** _En un planeta se encontraban millones de gente muerta, edificios, casas, todo estaba hecho ruinas, solo había que estaba de pie, vestía un traje de combate de color negro con rojo, usaba botas de combate de blanco, el tipo era nadie más ni nadie menos que Broly, el saiyajin había arrasado con todo el planeta pero no lo había hecho por pura diversión_**

Bien hecho Broly

 ** _Broly miro al cielo y se encontró con un hombre delgado, de piel blanca, labios rojos, era pelón con pelo rizado de color naranja, se podía ver que usaba maquillaje en los ojos y delineador negro, tenía una nariz de payasos y vestía ropas idénticas a las de Bills, solo que estas eran de color azul con rojo, al lado del tipo se encontraba una hermosa mujer delgada de piel celeste de ojos violetas, tenía dos colas de caballo recogidas por un cintillo dorado, además portaba un báculo parecido al de Whis_**

Hiciste un buen trabajo eliminando esta raza que solo traía caos al universo-dijo el payaso

No es nada Vermoud-sama-dijo Broly

 ** _La mujer de piel celeste bajo hacia donde estaba Broly y le dio un beso en los labios que este acepto con gusto, los dos rompieron el beso después de unos segundos y se vieron_**

Te has hecho muy fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo la mujer

Todo es gracias a tu entrenamiento, Marcarita-dijo Broly

¿Crees que ya estás listo para ir al universo siete para repartir justicia?-dijo Vermoud

Claro, voy a derrotar a Vegetto y a Gogeta, no dejare nada de ellos-dijo Broly con determinación

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, les quería comunicar que he estado pensando unir este fic con el de "El saiyajin legendario y la sacerdotisa" para que Gogeta y Vegetto pelen con los nietos de Zaiko, claro solo si quieren, dejen en los comentarios si quieren que lo haga. Por otra parte, las sagas que tengo pensadas para este fic son estas:_**

Broly: Broly regresara a vengarse contra Vegetto y Gogeta, regresara con nuevos poderes que sorprenderán a todos, sin duda será una dura batalla para los hermanos Son

Torneo Universal: Este torneo todos los universos participaran, esta vez no estará de por medio la destrucción de los demás planetas, si no saber quién será el más fuerte de todos, no será como la batalla real, sera parecerá como los juegos mágicos de Fairy tail para darle más emoción pero claro que la batalla real será parte de esta saga

Dragones malignos: Sera igual que en Gt pero he pensado que debes de dragones regresen enemigos de Goku y Vegeta, como Frezeer, Cell, Black y Zamasu, dejen en los comentarios cual creen que sea mejor

 ** _Eso sería todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

 ** _Planeta de Bills_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta se encontraban en el jardín en el planeta entrenando con Whis, los dos saiyajins estaban trasformados en súper saiyajin blue y se encontraban lanzando golpes hacia el ángel y este esquivaba los golpes de los hermanos Son con mucha facilidad, Ikaros se encontraba sentada en el césped viendo como su amo entrenaba_**

Mi amo es muy fuerte-dijo Ikaros mientras veía a Gogeta entrenar

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta siguieron lanzándoles golpes a Whis a gran velocidad pero este los esquivaba sin ningún problema_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos hermanos le dieron dos fuertes puñetazos a Whis pero este detuvo sus puños con sus manos_**

Bien, suficiente por hoy-dijo Whis

 ** _Los dos saiyajins regresaron a la normalidad y fueron donde estaba Ikaros para sentarse en el césped y descansar_**

Estoy agotado, llevamos entrenando dos semanas sin parar-dijo Vegetto

Creó que hemos aumentado mucho nuestros poderes-dijo Gogeta

Amo ¿Quiere agua?-dijo Ikaros sacando una botella de agua

Oh sí, gracias Ikaros-dijo Gogeta tomando la botella

Oye Ikaros ¿No tienes una para mí?-dijo Vegetto

No, solo traje para mi amo-dijo Ikaros

Que mal-dijo Vegetto

Yo no me relajaría si fuera ustedes-dijo Whis llegando donde estaban-Ese chico está por ahí aumentando cada vez más sus poderes, deben estar alerta

Aun no entiendo quien quería a Broly, es un peligro para cualquier universo-dijo Gogeta

Sea quien sea de seguro planeada algo-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Mientras en el Universo 11_**

 ** _Planeta del dios destructor_**

 ** _En un planeta alejado del universo se encontraba un paisaje parecida a la de un circo, en aquel planeta se encontraba un castillo parecida a la de una carpa de circo, dentro del castillo se encontraba un Broly que estaba sentado a la orilla de una cama en la que estaba una Marcarita desnuda que tenía su cabello suelto y estaba durmiendo. La hermosa ángel se despertó y abrazo al saiyajin por la espalda_**

Buenos días cariño-dijo Marcarita

Buenos días-dijo Broly

Anoche estuviste genial, me hiciste probar el poder de un saiyajin-dijo Marcarita

Marcarita, quiero ir al universo siete-dijo Broly

¿Ya quieres vengarte?-dijo Marcarita

Solo recordar aquella vez que esos dos me derrotaron hace que me enfurezca-dijo Broly con enojo en su voz

Entiendo, Vermoud-sama dijo que iremos en una semana o dos, así que debes ser paciente-dijo Marcarita

No puedo esperar, quiero matar a esos…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Marcarita hizo que la volteara a ver y le dio un profundo beso, el beso unos dos minutos y lo rompieron por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Me gusta ese lado que tienes, así pareces un verdadero dios destructor-dijo Marcarita-Pero sabes bien que debemos tener cuidado, si atacamos a otro universo nos meteremos en problemas, así que por favor espera

De acuerdo esperare un poco más pero a cambio-dijo Broly agarrando a Marcarita y acostándola en la cama-Tendrás que entretenerme

Me gustaría volver a pasar un buen rato contigo como anoche pero Vermoud-sama nos está esperando-dijo Marcarita

Eso puede esperar-dijo Broly

No puede esperar, recuerda que hoy debes acompañar a la patrulla del orgullo a esa academia de héroes-dijo Marcarita

¿Es necesario que vaya? Prefiero quedarme y entrenar contigo-dijo Broly

Yo también quiero eso pero ya es una costumbre que la patrulla del orgullo vaya a esa academia para inspirar a los estudiantes-dijo Marcarita

Ok, iré, tal vez le pida a Toppo o a Jiren que peleen contra mí, más con Jiren me debe una revancha-dijo Broly

Solo espero que no causen problemas en la academia es una de las academias más conocidas de nuestro universo y Vermoud-sam a la admira, así que no hagas ningún caos-dijo Marcarita

Me estas pidiendo demasiado pero lo intentare-dijo Broly-Ahora es momento de vestirnos

De acuerdo-dijo Marcarica

 ** _Broly se levanto y fue a buscar su uniforme, mientras que Marcarica tan solo invoco su bastón y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, en poco segundos ella llevaba su ropa habitual puesta_**

Te espero afuera-dijo Marcarita saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Broly encontró su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse, mientras lo hacía por su mente venían los recuerdo de cómo lucho contra Vegetto y Gogeta y de cómo fue derrotado por ellos, al recordar eso se enfureció y apretó con fuerza sus puños_**

Gogeta, Vegetto, solo esperen muy pronto me vengare-dijo Broly enfadado

 ** _Mientras en el universo 7_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Toda la familia de Gogeta y Vegetto se encontraban en la sala de la Corporación Capsula, también estaban todas las chicas en la sala pero los únicos que no estaban eran Bra y Sairaorg, todos estaba tomando café y comiendo galletas hasta que Whis apareció junto con Vegetto, Gogeta e Ikaros, las chicas_**

 ** _se laegraron por la llegada de los saiyajins pero se quedaron en shock al ver a Ikaros que estaba con ellos_**

Hemos vuelto-dijo Gogeta

¿Nos extrañaron?-dijo Vegetto

Chicos, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Rias señalando a Ikaros

Ella es Ikaros, una Angeloid-dijo Gogeta

¿Una angeloid?-dijeron confundidas

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ikaros y soy una angeloid que fue enviada para complacer a mi amo-dijo Ikaros

¿A tú amo? ¿Quién de estos dos es tu amo?-dijo Iris señalando a los dos saiyajins

Él es mi amo-dijo Ikaros señalando a Gogeta

¡Gogeta, explica esto ahora!-grito Kalawarner

Etto….ella apareció de la nada en un agujero negro-dijo Gogeta

Esa es la mentira más estúpida que he oído ¿Acasos nos crees unas idiotas?-dijo Sona

Pero es la verdad, yo estaba descansando en el planeta de Bills-sama y de la nada aprecio un agujero negro y de él salió Ikaros-dijo Gogeta

El dice la verdad-dijo Whis-Ikaros-san apareció de un agujero negro que se creó en la pelea de Vegetta y Bills-sama

Entonces ¿Ella es una alienígena?-dijo Sona

Algo así, ella es una especie de androide que es creada para complacer y obedecer a su amo, es como una maid-dijo Whis

Una androide, eso es genial-dijo Lala mirando a Ikros

Por cierto, puedo ver que todos están aquí menos Bra y Sairaorg ¿Dónde están?-dijo Vegetto

Oh, esos dos están en una cita-dijo Bulma

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dos saiyajins sorprendidos

Después que se fueran los dos comenzaron a salir, me alegra ver a Bra tan feliz con él, se ve que en verdad lo ama-dijo Bulma feliz por su hija

Y se ve que ese chico también la ama, por fin Bra encontró a alguien que en verdad la aprecie-dijo Pan

Apuesto 30 zenis que solo duran dos días más-dijo Gogeta

Gogeta, eso no es muy amable-dijo Bulma

Yo apuesto 40 que rompen hoy-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto-dijo Bulma molesta

Yo apuesto 50-dijo Gotenks

Ya basta ustedes tres ¿Qué acaso no pueden estar feliz por su hermana?-dijo Bulma molesta con sus hijos

Lo sentimos-dijeron los tres saiyajins agachando la cabeza

 ** _En eso se oye a alguien entrar y todos van a la entrada y vieron a una Bra y a un Sairaorg que se estaban besando en la entrada, a las chicas se les escapo un suspiro de ternura al ver tal escena mientras que Vegetto y Gogeta se quedaron mirando serios la escena y Gotenks se asqueo al ver como se besaban_**

 ** _Bra y Sairaorg se dejaron de besar y vieron como todos los estaban mirando, los dos se sonrojaron de vergüenza al ver como todos los miraban_**

¿Desde cuándo están ahí?-dijo Bra sonrojada

No mucho-dijo Bulma

Vegetto, Gogeta que bueno que ya regresado-dijo Sairaorg

Sí también nos da gusto verte Sairaorg-dijo Vegetto caminando hacia él

Y nos da más gusto saber que eres el nuevo novia de nuestra hermana-dijo Gogeta que también caminaba hacia él

 ** _Los dos saiyajins caminaron hacia a Sairaorg y sorprendentemente le dieron un gran abrazo que dejo sorprendidos a todos_**

Parece que se llevan bien-dijo Pan

Es bueno que mis hijos acepten al novio de su hermana-dijo Bulma

Escúchanos bien Sairaorg, no importa que seas primo de RIas, si llegas a lastimar a nuestra hermana te haremos sufrir-susurro Vegetto

¿Qué?-dijo Sairaorg sorprendido

Shhh, no hables, solo te diremos que si te atreves a hacerle algo pervertido o cualquier cosa que la lastime, te haremos experimentar la furia de un saiyajin ¿Entendiste?-susurro Gogeta

Sí-dijo Sairaorg nervioso

Bienvenido a la familia-dijo Vegetto sonriendo

Bienvenido a la familia Cuñado-dijo Gogeta sonriendo al igual que Vegetto

 ** _Sairaorg tan solo se quedo en shock por lo que los hermanos Son le habían dicho_**

Parece que le caes bien a mis hermanos-dijo Bra

Sí, eso creo-dijo Sairaorg

Bueno, yo me despido, adiós-dijo Whis antes de desaparecer del lugar

Amo-dijo Ikaros llamando la atención de Gogeta

¿Qué pasa Ikaros?-dijo Gogeta

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Bra

Es Ikaros, una angeeloid-dijo Gogeta

¿Una qué?-dijo Bra confundida

Luego te lo explico, ¿Qué pasa Ikaros?-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos antes?-dijo Ikaros

¿Lo que estaban haciendo? Te refieres cuando se estaban besando-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué es besarse?-dijo Ikaros

Pues es algo que haces con una persona que amas-dijo Gogeta

¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ikaros

¿No sabes que es el amor?-dijo Gogeta e Ikaros negó con la cabeza-Parece que careces de emociones y sentimientos tendré que trabajar en eso

Bueno dejemos eso para después y ¿Qué les parece si cenamos? La comida está lista-dijo Bulma

Me parece bien, muero de hambre-dijo Vegetto

Yo igual-dijo Gogeta

Y yo-dijo Gotenks

Entonces vayamos a comer-dijo Bulma

 ** _Todos fueron al comedor y se encontraron con un gran banquete, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Desde de comer todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, Vegetto había tomado un baño y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, pero no se esperaba que cierto grupo de chicas se colaran a su cuarto y se acostaron junto a él. En la cama se encontraban Vegetto, Rias, Hanasia, Asia, Reynalle, Lala, Iris y Akeno_**

 ** _Todas las chicas se encontraban abrazando al saiyajin, pero de la oscuridad del cuarto apareció Ophis, la pequeña gótica avanzo hacia a la cama del saiyajin y sintió cierta molestia al ver a todas las chicas abrazando a Vegetto, ella subió a la cama y se unió al grupo, pero gracias a su tamaño pudo acostarse en el pecho de Vegetto_**

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta, su situación era igual, Sona, Kalawarner, Sharotto, Tsubaki e increíblemente Ikaros se unió al grupo, ella no se quería apartarse de su amo así que se unió al grupo para domir en su cama. Todos debían descansar bien ya que el día de mañana regresarían a Kuo y regresarían a sus actividades de la academia_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les vengo a informa que he pensado en darle un pequeño harem a Broly y he pensado hace un pequeño crossover con Boku no Hero Academia, esto sería en el universo 11 ya que creo que encajaría bien con eso de los héroes y la patrulla del orgullo, en el harem de Broly estarían Marcarita que sería la principal y Mt. Lady y Midnight, quiero que me dejen en los comentarios de que opinan sobre esto, eso sería todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que todos regresaron a la ciudad de Kuo y de que las vacaciones se terminaran, Lala y Ikaros comenzaron a asistir a la academia junto con los demás después de que Vegetto y Gogeta hablaran con el director._**

 ** _Las dos peli rosas asistían al mismo salón que lo saiyajins, las dos no querían apartarse de los hermanos Son, así que todo el tiempo se la pasaban con ellos, eso puso muy molestos a los chicos de la academia ya que ambas eran muy hermosas y se morían de celos al ver como los dos saiyajins se llevaban toda la atención de las chicas. Pero no solo ellos estaban molestos, también las chicas, pero sobre todo, dos grupos de chicas estaban muy molestas con las peli rosas. El grupo Gremory y eel grupo Sitri, Rias junto su nobleza, Iris, Asia, Reynalle, Hanasia, Iris y Reynalle estaban sumamente molestas con Lala ya que no lo dejaba ni un solo momento, lo mismo pasaba con Ikaros y el grupo Sitri, no dejaba a Gogeta en ningún momento_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Era un día tranquilo y pacifico en la ciudad de Kuo y todo parecía estar bien en la casa de los hermanos Son_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _O tal vez no_**

 ** _En la casa de los dos saiyajins hubo una gran explosión que creó una gran nube de humo negro, cuando el humo se fue dejo ver a todos que tenían los pelos de punta y con sus caras sucias de polvo_**

Jejeje mi invento volvió a fallar, lo siento-dijo Lala mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Amo, ¿Está bien?-dijo Ikaros a Gogeta

Sí tranquila, no me paso nada-dijo Gogeta

Lala está es la quinta vez que uno de tus inventos explota, debes de tener más cuidado, alguien puede salir lastimado-dijo Vegetto

Lo siento-dijo Lala triste

Oye no te pongas así-dijo Vegetto abrazándola-Todos cometemos errores, está bien equivocarse

Gracias Vegetto-dijo Lala

 ** _Vegetto dejo de abrazar a Lala y de repente sintió varias miradas asesinas detrás de él, el con medio se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como todas las chicas del grupo Gremory le estaban dando una mirada asesina y estaban expulsando auras asesinas y por parte de Hanasia, esta apunto en transformarse en súper saiyajin_**

O…O…Oigan chicas ¿Por qué están enojadas?-dijo Vegetto asustado

 ** _Las chicas no le dijeron nada y le dieron la espalda para después irse del lugar dejando a Vegetto confundido_**

¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Han actuado muy extraño desde que regresamos-dijo Vegetto

No losé, pero creó que estas metido en un gran problema-dijo Gogeta

¿Así? Pues no soy el único, mira-dijo Vegetto apuntando atrás de Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta volteo a mirar hacia donde apunto Vegetto y se asusto a ver como Sona y las demás le estaban dando miradas asesinas, Gogeta iba a hablar pero antes que lo hiciera, las chicas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon_**

¿Por qué están molestas? ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?-dijo Gogeta

Debemos arreglar esto-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Gogeta se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la casa hacia su cuarto, Ikaros no se encontraba con él ya que el saiyajin le había pedido que le llevara algo de comida a su cuarto, pero mientras que el saiyajin caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, pudo escuchar algo que llamo su atención_**

Gogeta, eres un idiota

 ** _Gogeta se detuvo por un momento y rápidamente reconoció la voz_**

¿Kala?-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta se acerco a una habitación y se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar_**

Le prestas más atención a esa peli rosa que a cualquiera de nosotras, eres un idiota-dijo Kalawarner desde la habitación

 ** _Al escuchar eso puso a pensar al saiyajin, ¿En verdad le prestaba tanta atención a Ikaros que se había olvidado de las demás?_**

Tengo que arreglar eso rápido-dijo Gogeta en voz baja

Amo

 ** _Gogeta volteo a ver detrás suyo y pudo ver a Ikaros que llevaba en sus manos un tazón grande de ramen_**

Aquí esta su comida-dijo Ikaros entregándole el tazón al saiyajin

Gracias Ikaros-dijo Gogeta tomando el tazón-Oye Ikaros, ¿Tu harías cualquier cosa por mi verdad?

Hai, yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir con sus órdenes-dijo Ikaros

Pues te tengo una orden muy importante-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _Vegetto se encontraba saliendo del baño, el había tomado una ducha y ahora se dirigía a su habitación para descansar, pero decidió ir a la habitación de Iris para hablar con ella, cuando llego a la habitación de la castaña pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta, él estaba por entrar pero se detuvo cuando escucho hablar a Iris_**

Dime Ddraig, ¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos?-dijo Iris

 _¿Con quién está hablando?-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Vegetto se asomo un poco y pudo ver que Iris tenía su guante activado y la gema que tenía estaba brillando_**

[Oye, yo soy un dragón, no un consejero amoroso, tú arregla por tu cuenta los problemas con tu novio]-dijo una voz que salía de la gema

Genial, pensé que tu si serias de ayuda Ddraig pero me equivoque-dijo Iris

[¿Por qué te molestas? ¿No se supone que ibas a compartir al saiyajin con las otras chicas?]-dijo Ddraig

Lo sé pero Vegetto nos ha estado ignorando desde que regresamos, pasa más tiempo con Lala que con nosotras-dijo Iris deprimida-Ya ni siquiera me toma en cuenta a mí que soy su novia

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Vegetto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Jamás pensó qué el problema sería tan grande, debía solucionarlo lo más rápido posible. Vegetto se fue de ahí para irse a su cuarto a pensar cómo solucionar el gran problema que tenía, pero al llegar a su habitación se llevo la sorpresa al ver a Lala que solo estaba usando una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo_**

Lala ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-dijo Vegetto

Oh, hola Vegetto-dijo Lala sonriendo-Solo vine a pedirte prestada una toalla, pero como no estabas la tome, espero que no te moleste

No, tranquila, puedes tomarla-dijo Vegetto algo desanimado

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te veo algo desanimado?-dijo Lala

Lala, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo Vegetto

Claro, con gusto te ayudare-dijo Lala

Bien, lo que necesito es….

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala de la casa por petición de Vegetto y Gogeta, todas estaban sentadas mientras tenían enfrente de ellas a los dos saiyajins_**

¿Nos dirán él porque nos reunieron en la sala?-dijo Sona

Tenemos cosas que hacer, se podrían apresurar-dijo Rias

Chicas las hemos reunido para hablar de algo importante-dijo Vegetto

Sabemos cómo se sienten-dijo Gogeta-Sabemos que se sienten opacadas por Ikaros y Lala desde que regresamos

¿Y acaso no es cierto?-dijo Kalawarner

Admitimos que si hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ellas y hemos pasado muy poco tiempo con ustedes-dijo Vegetto

¿Muy poco? No han pasado nada de tiempo con nosotras-dijo Iris

Bueno, sabemos que nos equivocamos y es por eso que queremos recompensárselo-dijo Gogeta-Dos de ustedes tendrán una cita con nosotros

¿Lo dicen enserio?-dijo Akeno

Sí, Dos de ustedes tendrá un día entero con nosotros, y en la cita podrán hacernos lo que quieran y nosotros no pondremos resistencia-dijo Vegetto

Entonces ¿Podemos pedirles lo que sea y no se negaran?-dijo Sona

Así es-dijo Gogeta

Eso me gusta-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa sádica mientras veía a Vegetto-Ufufu, ya no puedo esperar que tenga mi cita

Oye Gogeta, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto-dijo Vegetto asustado

No te eches para atrás hermano, debemos hacer esto para hacerlas felices-dijo Gogeta

¿Y quiénes serán las primeras en tener su cita?-dijo Hanasia

Las primeras serán Kalawarner e Iris-dijo Vegetto

Eso es injusto-dijo Rias

Sí ¿Por qué ellas van primero?-dijo Sona

Porque ellas son nuestras novias-dijo Gogeta

Pero nosotras somos sus prometidas-dijo Rias

Lo siento pero esto ya está decidido-dijo Vegetto

¿Cuándo será nuestra cita?-dijo Iris

Justo ahora-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Rápidamente los dos saiyajins agarraron a sus novias y salieron de la casa dejando atrás a un grupo de chicas sumamente molestas y celosas. La chicas estaban a punto de ir detrás de ellos pero Ikaros se puso en su camino_**

A un lado Ikaros, debemos impedir que esas dos hagan algo indebido con Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo Rias

No las dejare pasar-dijo Ikaros

¿Por qué?-dijo Sona

Mi amo me dio la orden que ninguna de ustedes puede salir de la casa hasta que la cita termine-dijo Ikaros

Al diablo con esto-dijo Sharotto yendo a una de las ventanas de la sala-Salgamos por la ventana

 ** _Sharotto estaba por abrir la ventana pero cuando toco la ventana recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que le dejo el cabello de punta_**

Lo siento chicas, pero Vegetto también me pidió que no las dejare salir de la casa, así que electrifique todas las salidas-dijo Lala

¡Déjenos salir!

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad_**

 ** _Vegetto, Iria, Gogeta y Kalawarner se encontraba paseando por la ciudad de Kuo_**

¿Y bien chicas? ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?-dijo Vegetto

Bueno, a mí me gustaría ir al cine-dijo Iris-¿Qué dices tú Kalawarner?

A mí también me gustaría ir al cine y después de eso ir a comer a un lujoso restaurante-dijo Kalawarner

Muy bien, entonces primero iremos al cine y después a comer-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Y así se la pasaron el resto del día, ellos obedecieron a todo lo que Iris y Kalawarner querían. Primero fueron al cine y vieron una película romántica que las chicas eligieron, por lo regulas los dos hermanos hubieran preferido ver una película de acción y aventura pero debían obedecer a las chicas. Después de la película fueron a un restaurante lujoso a comer, para sorpresa de las chicas, Vegetto y Gogeta se comportaron, no comieron como unos animales como de costumbre, esta vez habían comido con modales y moderadamente_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y los cuatro se encontraban en un parque de la ciudad acostados en el pasto mientras miraban las estrellas_**

Esta ha sido la mejor cita de todas-dijo Iris

Sí, muchas gracias chicos-dijo Kalawarner

No tienen que agradecernos, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer-dijo Gogeta

Espero que con esto ya no estén molestas-dijo Vegetto

Mmm….aun estamos algo molestas ¿Verdad Iris?-dijo Kalawarner

Sí, y si quieren que los perdonemos tendrán que hacer una última cosa-dijo Iris

¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-dijo Gogeta

Sea lo que sea, lo haremos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Iris y Kalawarner sonrieron_**

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Iris y Vegetto se encontraban en un motel de adultos, la ultima orden de Iris y Kalawarner para los saiyajins era que las hicieran suyas y ellos no pudieron nada más que obedecer. Vegetto estaba sentado en la cama esperando a Iris que había entrado al baño de la habitación para prepararse_**

 _¿Cómo le estará yendo a Gogeto?-pensó Vegetto_

 ** _Mientras con Gogeta_**

 ** _Gogeta se encontraba en otro motel d adultos, él estaba sentado en la cama esperando a Kalawarner hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió Kalawarner usando una erótica lencería de color negro, Gogeta se quedo hipnotizado por el hermoso y sensual cuerpo de su novia, Kalawarner se sonrojo al ver como Gogeta la miraba_**

No me mires tan fijamente-dijo Kalawarner desviando la mirada

 ** _Gogeta se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Kalawarner, él la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo ahcia él_**

Eres muy hermosa Kala-dijo Gogeta haciendo que la caída de sonroje más

 ** _Gogeta beso a Kalawarner y eso sorprendió a la caída pero se dejo llevar, enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello del saiyajin para profundizar más el beso, Gogeta llevo sus manos al trasero de Kalawarner y la levanto para después llevarla a la cama, quedando Gogeta arriba de Kalawarner. Los dos rompieron el beso por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos, los dos se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo_**

Te amo-dijeron los dos antes de volverse a besar

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _Vegetto seguía en la cama esperando a Iris hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Iris que estaba usando una lencería muy erótica de color rojo, Vegetto se quedo embobado por el sexy cuerpo de Iris_**

¿Te gusta lo que ves mi saiyajin?-dijo Iris coquetamente

Wow, Iris te vez, te vez fabulosa-dijo Vegetto

¿Enserio lo crees?-dijo Iris

Sí-dijo Vegetto

Qué bueno que pienses eso porque esta noche, todo mi cuerpo te pertenece, puedes hacerme lo que quieras-dijo Iris

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Vegetto levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la castaña

Sí, soy toda tuya-dijo Iris

Muy bien-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Rápidamente Vegetto beso a Iris y la cargo sujetándola de su redondo trasero para llevarla a la cama, Iris se sorprendió por cómo Vegetto estaba reaccionando pero ella solos e dejo llevar, los dos rompieron el beso y se miraron_**

Iris, te lo hare tan duro que no podrás caminar mañana-dijo Vegetto

Mmm…eso suena bien, hazlo-dijo Iris de modo coqueto y eso solo hizo excitar más al saiyajin

 ** _Por el resto de la noche, en toda la ciudad no se pudo nada más que gemidos y gritos de placer proviniendo de los dos moteles, incluso varias personas fueron a los moteles a levantar quejas_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Kalawarner y Gogeta se encontraban caminando hacia un motel de adultos, para ser precisos, caminaban al motel que estaba alado del suyo, Kalawarner tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, muestra que la había pasado bien anoche con su saiyajin. Los dos llegaron al motel y pudieron ver que en la entrada estaban Vegetto e Iris que los estaban esperando. Al igual que Kalawarner, Iris tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, prueba que también disfruto su noche con su saiyajin_**

Buenos días chicos-dijo Kalawarner

Buenos días-dijeron Vegetto y Iris

¿Se la pasaron bien anoche?-dijo Kalawarner

Oh no tienes idea, mi saiyajin no me dejo dormir en toda la noche-dijo Iris

Así que a ti también ¿Eh? Era de esperarse cuando tienes como novio a un saiyajin-dijo Kalawarner

Oigan, hay gente que nos puede oír-dijo Vegetto

Vamos Vegetto, siendo sinceros, toda la gente de la ciudad nos escucho-dijo Gogeta

Creó que tienes razón, bueno es hora de irnos, esperemos que la casa no esté destruida-dijo Vegetto

¿Adónde creen que van?

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta se quedaron congelados a escuchar esa voz que conocían perfectamente. Rápidamente los dos dirigieron sus miradas al cielo y se sorprendieron al ver a Broly que estaba usando las mismas ropas que llevaba puestas cuando pelearon_**

Broly-dijeron los dos hermanos

Ha pasado un tiempo, Gogeta, Vegetto-dijo Broly

 ** _FIN_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta se pusieron delante de Iris y Kalawarner para que Broly no les hiciera daño, el saiyajin legendario desendio al suelo y miro a los dos hermanos_**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Broly

Iris, Kalawarner, ustedes vayan a la casa y díganles a las demás que no salgan-dijo Vegetto

Pero…..

Háganos caso y váyanse de una vez-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Las dos no dijeron nada y se fueron volando_**

No dejare que escapen-dijo Broly creando una esfera de Ki y apuntando hacia las chicas

 ** _Al ver eso, rápidamente Vegetto y Gogeta se lanzaron hacia Broly y le dieron dos tremendos golpes que lo mandaron a volar, los dos saiyajins alzaron vuelo rumbo al lugar donde habían enviado a Broly_**

 ** _Mientras con Broly_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly cayó en una isla desértica que estaba lejos de la ciudad de Kuo, el saiyajin se levanto del suelo y vio como Vegetto y Gogeta llegaron a la isla y descendieron al suelo_**

Aquí no dañaremos a nadie-dijo Gogeta

Antes de comenzar a pelear, dinos algo ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿Quién fue quein te ayudo?-dijo Vegetto

Eso no les interesa y yo fuera ustedes no me preocuparía de eso si no en la pelea-dijo Broly

 ** _En eso Broly comenzó a expulsar mucho ki y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformo en súper saiyajin legendario, Vegetto y Gogeta se sorprendieron por el Ki que Broly estaba expulsando ya que era mucho más grande que la última vez que se enfrentaron a parte que seguía aumentando_**

Se nota que has estado entrenando, tú poder a incrementado mucho-dijo Gogeta

Desde la última vez que peleamos he estado entrenando y aumente mis poderes de una forma imaginable-dijo Broly

No te confíes Broly, nosotros también hemos estado entrenando-dijo Vegetto

¡AAHHH!-gritaron Vegetto y Gogeta transformándose en súper saiyajins

Puedo notar que lo que dicen es verdad, pero esta vez el resultado será diferente-dijo Broly

 ** _Rápidamente Vegetto y Gogeta se lanzaron a atacar a Broly_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Casa de Vegetto y Gogeta_**

 ** _El club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se encontraban tiradas en el suelo de la sala durmiendo, todas las chicas trataron escapar de la casa el día de ayer pero no pudieron ya que Lala y Ikaros se lo impidieron. También las peli rosas estaban tiradas en el suelo durmiendo ya que fue un trabajo muy agotador. Todas estaban durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que Iris y Kalawarner entraron a la casa despertando a todas_**

Oh, Iris, Kale ¿Cómo les fue en sus citas?-dijo Lala rascándose los ojos

¿Dónde están Vegetto y Gogeta?-dijo Hanasia

Ellos están peleando con Broly-dijo Irins

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todas sorprendidas

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Se pudo escuchar una enorme explosión que también hizo temblar la tierra, todas salieron de la casa y pudieron ver una enorme nube de humo que estaba en el aire y que estaba lejos de la ciudad_**

En verdad están peleando con Onii-sama, Sharotto, debemos ir a ayudarlos-dijo Hanasia

Sí-dijo Sharotto

Yo también iré, tengo que proteger a mí amo-dijo Ikaros

Esperen-dijo Kalawarner deteniendo a las chicas-Vegetto y Gogeta nos dijo que no saliéramos de la casa, que ellos se encargarían

No lo entienden, Onii-sama es alguien peligroso, ellos no podrán solos-dijo Hanasia

Ellos pudieron derrotarlo una vez y de seguro lo harán de nuevo, debemos confiar en ellos-dijo Iris

De acuerdo, no iremos pero si las cosas empeoran, iremos a ayudarlos-dijo Sharotto

Estoy segura que ellos lo vencerán, se que lo harán-dijo Iris mirando hacia la dirección donde los saiyajins estaban peleando

 ** _Mientras con los saiyajins_**

 ** _La pelea había subido de nivel, los tres saiyajins estaban en súper saijayin dos. Vegetto y Gogeta estaban atacando a Broly al mismo tiempo, los hermanos Son estaban lanzando golpes al saiyajin legendario a gran velocidad pero este los estaba esquivando con mucha facilidad, Broly de repente agarro a Vegetto y Gogeta de sus cabezas y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Estrello la cabeza de Vegetto con la de Gogeta haciendo que sangraran de la frente por el impacto_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHHAA!-Vegetto vomito sangre al recibir un fuerte rodillazo de Broly en el estomago que le saco el aire y le hizo poner los ojos en blanco

 ** _Broly soltó a Vegetto y este cayó al suelo, el saiyajin legendario aun tenía a Gogeta sujetado de la cabeza, Broly lo lanzó al aire y creó una esfera de Ki para luego lanzarla contra el saiyajin_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _La esfera golpeo a Gogeta creando una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo de la cual salió un Gigeta con las ropas rasgadas, Gogeta al igual que su hermano cayó al suelo. Broly dirigió su mirada hacia Vegetto y pudo ver como él estaba tratando de pararse del suelo. Vegetto poco a poco estaba levantándose pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

¡AAAHHH!-Vegetto grito de dolor al ser aplastado por Broly

¿Qué pasa Vegetto? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Broly antes de dar un gran salto en el aire

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Vegetto esta vez escupió mucha sangre al ser aplastado nuevamente por Broly

 ** _Broly nuevamente dio un gran salta para volver a aplastar a Vegetto pero cuando estaba a punto aplastarlo, Gogeta apareció y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mando contra unas rocas_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Gogeta ayudando a su hermano a levantarse

Sí-dijo Vegetto levantándose-Gracias, pensé que me aplastaría como a una cucaracha

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Broly salió de los escombros expulsando su Ki, el saiyajin legendario tenía una pequeña línea de sangre en su labio inferior por la patada que Gogeta le había dado, el tan solo se limpio la sangre con su lengua y sonrió_**

No cabe duda que es un monstruo, ha aumentado mucho sus poderes, incluso creó que si usamos el súper saiyajin blue seriamos capaces de hacerle frente-dijo Vegetto

Sí, no hay duda alguna que es un digno rival, pero debemos derrotarlo cueste lo que cueste-dijo Gogeta

¡RAAAAGH!-rugió Broly lazándose hacia Vegetto y Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta no se quedaron atrás y también se lanzaron a atacar, Vegetto y Gogeta intentaron golpear a Broly pero este esquivo sus golpes y puso sus manos en los estómagos de los hermanos y creó dos esferas de Ki_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Mando a volar a los dos hermanos, Broly rápidamente apareció donde envió a Vegetto y a Gogeta_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Con un potente golpe mando a los dos contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos cayeron al suelo creando un gran agujero en la isla con sus cuerpos, Broly se acerco al agujero y lanzo una esfera de Ki_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki creó una enorme explosión que destruyo por completo la isla, donde antes estaba la isla ahora había un gran agujero en el mar pero de repente se comenzó a ver un gran resplandor saliendo del agujero_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _De la nada una esfera de Ki golpeo a Broly, el saiyajin legendario alcanzo a protegerse con sus brazos, la esfera de ki ocasiono una péquela nube de humo y cuando el humo se fue pudo ver a Vegetto y a Gogeta que estaban transformados en súper saiyajin tres tenían sus ropas rasgadas y con algo de sangre en sus rostros y cuerpos_**

¿Acaso creen que con esa transformación me vencerán? Mi poder esta a otro nivel, será mejor que se rindan de una vez-dijo Broly

No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, te derrotaremos cueste lo que nos cueste-dijo Vegetto

Muy bien, me gusta esa actitud, es la actitud de un saiyajin de verdad-dijo Broly

 ** _Rápidamente los tres se lanzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad creando ondas de choques que hacían temblar el planeta entero, la pela de los tres saiyajins estaba siendo vista por todas las facciones, todas las facciones estaban cruzando los dedos para que Gigeta y Vegetto derrotaran a Broly, Ophis se encontraba viendo la pelea a través de su esfera de cristal, ella mostraba preocupación por Vegetto_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto hizo retroceder a Broly con una fuerte patada_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gogeta le dio un fuerte puñetazo al saiyajin legendario enviándolo contra una pequeña isla_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Broly cayó en la isla creando un gran cráter con su cuerpo, Gogeta estiro sus brazos hacia enfrente y comenzó a crear una gran esfera de Ki_**

 **¡FINAL!**

 ** _Vegetto junto sus manos y creó una esfera de Ki azul que se comenzaba a hacer más y más grande_**

 **¡KAME-HAME!**

 **¡HAAAAAAHHH!** -Gritaron los dos lanzando sus ataque al mismo tiempo

 ** _Al lanzar sus ataques al mismo tiempo, estos se combinaron creando un poderoso ataque_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La combinación de ataques creó una gran explosión parecida a la de una bomba nuclear que destruyo la isla y creó una gran nube de humo_**

Lo hicimos, ganamos-dijo Gogeta

Yo no lo creó

 ** _Cuando el humo se disperso, dejo ver a un Broly que tenía un campo de energía que lo había protegido del ataque de Vegetto y Gogeta_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-dijo Broly deshaciendo su campo de energía

Vegetto, no tenemos más opción que usar el súper saiyajin Blue-dijo Gogeta regresando a la normalidad

Lo sé, hagámoslo-dijo Vegetto regresando a la normalidad al igual que Gogeta

¡HAAAHH!-los dos rápidamente se transformaron en súper saiyajin blue

Espero que estés listo Broly, en este momento acabaremos contigo-dijo Vegetto

Bien, era justo lo que esperaba-dijo Broly

¿Aque te refieres? ¿Acaso querías que nos transformáramos en súper saiyajin blue?-dijo Gogeta

Exacto, quería que se transformaran en súper saiyajin blue para mostrarles mi nueva transformación-dijo Broly

¿Nueva transformación?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, en este tiempo que he estado entrenando he alcanzado una transformación que inclusa supera el súper saiyajin blue-dijo Broly

¿Qué? Imposible, no existe una transformación que supere el súper saiyajin blue-dijo Gogeto

Estas a punto de ver que estas equivocado -dijo Broly quitándose su faja roja que tenía dejando ver un cola de mono

¿Qué? ¿Una cola de mono?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

Ahora verán la transformación que supera el súper saiyajn blue ¡AAAHH!-dijo Broly comenzando a aumentar su Ki

 ** _El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y comenzaron a caer rayos en donde estaban, Vegetto y Gogeta estaban sorprendidos al sentir como el Ki de Broly seguía aumentando cada segundo parecía que no tenía limites, todo el planeta comenzó a temblar por como Broly seguía aumentando su Ki_**

 ** _En la casa de los saiyajins_**

 ** _Todas las chicas trataban de mantener el equilibrio pero era muy difícil, incluso varios de los muebles comenzaron a caer_**

¿De quién es este poder tan monstruoso?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Es de Onni-sama-dijo Sharotto

¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?-dijo Iris sorprendida

¿No se trata de Vegetto o de Gogeta?-dijo Sona

No estoy equivocada, ese Ki es de Onii-sama-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Mientras en las facciones_**

 ** _Todos estaban en shock por el terrible poder de Broly, era algo que nunca en sus vidas habían visto, todos estaban comenzado a dudar su Vegetto y Gogeta gaanrian esta difícil pelea_**

 ** _De regreso a la pela_**

¡HAAAAHHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a los hermanos Son y cuando pudieron volver a ver, su sorprendieron al ver a Broly. Broly ahora tenía un pelaje rojo que cubría sus brazos, su espalda y parte de su pecho, su cabello cambio de color, había vuelto a ser negro y era casi tan largo como cuando se transformaba en súper saiyajin tres, alrededor de sus ojos y sobre los parpados tenía unas sombras que eran de color rojo, su cola también había cambiado, ahora era de color rojo al igual que el pelaje que cubría su cuerpo. Broly era rodeado por un aura flameante parecía a la que tenía cuando se transformaba en súper saiyajin. Vegetto y Gogeta tan solo se quedaron en shock al ver tal transformación, nunca en sus vidas la habían visto_**

¿Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Vegetto sin salir del shock

Esta es la transformación del súper saiyajin cuatro-dijo Broly

¿Súper saiyajin cuatro?-dijo Gogeta al igual que Vegetto

¿Qué les parece si iniciamos con el segundo raund?-dijo Broly sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, perdonen si es algo corto pero les prometo que el siguiente sera más largo, espero que les haiga gustado que haya puesto a Broly como ssj4, ya que para conseguir el súper saiyajin blue se necesita tener un corazón tranquilo y puro y seamos sinceros, Broly no tienen un corazón tranquilo y puro, además muchos me habían dicho que le diera a Broly una transformación única como el súper saiyajin rose de Black, así que decidí darle la transformación de ssj4 a Broly, aclaro desde ahora que el ssj4 será solo de Broly, y ya que me van a decir, que el ssj4 no le llega ni a los talones al súper saiyajin blue, pero seamos justo, si Kale le rompió el culo a Goku que estaba en súper saiyajin blue con el súper saiyajin legendario, ¿Por qué no Broly le puede dar pelea a Vegetto y a Gogeta como ssj4? Además recordemos que es u ssj4 legendario, bueno eso sería todo, dejen en los comentarios que les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia para historia también la pueden dejar, bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Aviso: Antes de comenzar el capitulo quisiera darles este pequeño aviso, algunos no les gusto mucho que pusiera que Broly en ssj4 superior que el súper saiyajin blue y que mejor le pusiera la nueva transformación que obtuvo en la película 4d. Ok admito que exagere poniendo que superara al súper saiyajin blue pero era solo para darle emoción y además no es por ofender a nadie y nada parecido, pero para mí la nueva transformación que tiene Broly en la película no es de un dios, para mí se ve solo como un ssj3 legendario, además al igual que la transformación que el ssj4 no es oficial y no tenemos información de esa transformación. Claro es solo mi opinión no lo tomen mal, y quiero aclarar que el ssj4 de Broly y su poder, la transformación de Broly será igual que la transformación de Freezer, recuerden que cuando Freezer peleo contra Goku en súper saiyajin blue, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Goku pudo alcanzar el poder de un dios sin la ayuda de los demás saiyajins, todos ya no podían sentir su ki porque era un dios pero en el caso de Freezer fue diferente, cuando él se transformo en Golden Freezer todos se sorprendieron al sentir el gran poder que había alcanzado, el ki de Freezer no desapareció como el de Goku, se podía decir que Freezer consiguió una evolución que podía hacerle frente a los dioses, esto pasaría al igual que Broly y el ssj4, solo sería una transformación que le haga frente a un dios solo eso, pero recordemos que aun así su ki sigue aumentando por lo cual lo hace un difícil rival. Solo quería aclarar eso y también decirles que pienso cambiar el nombre de mi fanfic "El saiyajin legendario y la sacerdotisa" por Highschool DxDZ, es que creó que el antiguo nombre ya no le queda y quisiera saber que piensan y otra cosa, algunos me preguntaron si Ziako se quedara con la androide 18, lo he pensado y no sería mala idea y para que Krilin no este solo le pondré a Maron como su esposa, dejen en los comentarios que piensan de esto, y por ultimo también me preguntaron si Vegetto y Gogeta usaran el súper saiyajin blue con el Kaio-ken, sí lo harán pero no en esta saga, pienso ponerla más adelante, bueno eso sería todo, comencemos con el capitulo_**

 ** _Capitulo 21_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta estaban sorprendidos al ver la nueva transformación de Broly y el tremendo Ki que expulsaba_**

¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no piensan pelear?-dijo Broly sonriendo

Broly, no cabe duda que eres alguien increíble, haz alcanzado un poder increíble-dijo Gogeta

Pero no solo por eso nos echaremos atrás, pelearemos hasta que te derrotemos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Los tres se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Vegetto y Gogeta se lanzaron contra Broly. Los dos hermanos rápidamente comenzaron a lanzar golpes al saiyajin legendario pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly se deshizo de los dos con una onda de Ki, el rápidamente fue por Gogeta y lo sujeto de la cabeza_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHHAA!-Gogeta vomito mucha sangre al recibir un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago

 ** _El golpe fue tan fuerte que le puso sus ojos en blanco, Broly lanzo a Gogeta al mar y creó una esfera de Ki que luego lanzo hacia donde había lanzado al saiyajin_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki creó una gigantesca explosión que salpico mucha agua y donde antes había agua, ahora había un gigantesco agujero, Vegetto trato atacar a Broly por detrás, pero el saiyajin legendario desapareció de su vista para aparecer detrás suyo, Vegetto al ver eso trato de golpearlo pero Broly lo atrapo en un abrazo de oso, Broly comenzó a aumentar su fuerza en el abrazo de oso haciendo que los huesos de Vegetto comenzaran a romperse_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAAHH!-Grito Vegetto de dolor al sentir como sus huesos se rompían

¿Qué pasa Vegetto? ¿Acaso te duele?-dijo Broly con una sonrisa sádica mientras aumentaba su fuerza en el abrazo

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAAHH!-Grito más fuerte Vegetto

 ** _Broly siguió castigando a Vegetto con su abrazo de oso hasta que este se desmayara, Broly lo solto y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar muy lejos, Broly rápidamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde mando a Vegetto_**

 ** _En una pequeña ciudad del sur_**

 ** _En una pequeña ciudad del sur, se encontraba la gente paseando por las calles, había personas que viajaban en auto con su familia y gente paseando con sus bicicletas. Todo era normal hasta que…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Del cielo cayo algo que se estrello en la carretera levantando mucho polvo, las personas al ver tal cosa comenzaron a irse, cuando el humo se disolvió se pudo ver un cráter en el cual estaba un Vegetto herido, Vegetto recupero la consciencia y pudo ver como algo se dirigía hacia él_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly intento apastar a Vegetto pero este se aparto y le dio una fuerte patada al saiyajin legendario en la cara pero este ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba parado, Broly sujeto la pierna de Vegetto y…._**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly comenzó a azotar a Vegetto contra el suelo una y otra vez como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, cada vez que lo azotaba contra el suelo creaba pequeños cráteres con el cuerpo del pobre saiyajin_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly siguió azotando a Vegetto hasta que se aburrió de hacerlo, Vegetto ahora estaba seriamente herido, en su frente había mucha sangre y apenas si podía respirar, Broly arrojo con fuerza a Vegetto contra un edificio de la ciudad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Vegetto se estrello contra el edificio y este se vino abajo, Broly creó una esfera de Ki y la lanzo hacia los escombros donde estaba enterrado Vegetto pero de la nada aprecio Gogeta y lo desvió con su mano derecha. Gogeta está muy herido, su playera se había destruido por el ataque anterior de Broly, tenía sangre en su frente y en su pecho_**

Así que sigues vivo, pensé que esa explosión ya te había matado-dijo Broly

Necesitaras algo más que eso para matarme-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta rápidamente se lanzo a atacar a Broly y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula que solo hizo que Broly hiciera para atrás su cabeza, Broly sujeto a Gogeta y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada a Gogeta en el estomago que lo mando al cielo, el saiyajin legendario creó una esfera de Ki y la lanzo hacia Gogeta_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La esfera golpeo a Gogeta creando una gigantesca explosión y una gran nube de humo, de la nube de humo salió un Gogeta muy herido que cayó en los escombros donde estaba enterrado Vegetto, Broly se elevo en el cielo y creó un su mano derecha una esfera de Ki que luego lanzo hacia los escombros donde estaban los hermanos Son_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki creó una gigantesca explosión parecida a la de una bomba nuclear que destruyo la mayor parte de la ciudad, Broly al ver el gran caos que había creado se comenzó a reír como un sicópata_**

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad de Kuo_**

Esto no está bien, el Ki de Vegetto y de Gogeta cada vez es más débil, debemos ir a ayudarlos-dijo Hanasia

Pero no importa si vamos o no, su hermano nos derrotara o peor, nos matara-dijo Rias

Nos da igual si Onni-sama nos mata, no vamos a permitir que mate a Vegetto y a Gogeta-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Al decir eso las dos saiyajins salieron volando hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y sus novios_**

Yo también iré-dijo Ikaros

¿Estás segura Ikaros? Sí vas te mataran-dijo Sona

No me importa, mi deber es proteger a mi amo, y si para eso tengo que morir lo hare-dijo Ikaros

 ** _Ikaros extendió sus alas y se fue volando de ahí_**

¿Qué vamos hacer?-dijo Iris

No lo sé, si nosotros vamos no seres de ayuda, tan solo seremos un estorbo-dijo Rias

Lo único que nos queda es esperar y confiar que Vegetto y Gogeta puedan con ese monstruo-dijo Sona

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 ** _Broly descendió en los escombros y con una onda de ki mando todos los escombros a volar revelando a Vegetto y a Gogeta que estaban inconscientes, los dos habían perdido su transformación de súper saiyajin blue al recibir ese ataque, Broly sujeto a los dos de la cabeza y los levanto_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no van a pelear?-dijo Broly con una sonrisa en su rostro-Realmente me decepcionan, ¿Acaso no dijeron que habían entrenado? ¿Este es el resultado de su entrenamiento?

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _De la nada Bra aprecio y le dio a Broly una patada que lo mando contra un edificio estrellándose contra este y haciendo que se viniera abajo enterrando a Broly en los escombros, en eso llego Gotenks con una pequeña bolsa café_**

Rápido Gotenks, dales una semilla-dijo Bra

Enseguida hermana-dijo Gotenks

 ** _Gotenks se acerco a sus hermanos y de la bolsa saco dos semillas, Gotenks metió las semillas en las bocas de sus hermanos y estos se comieron la semilla, de repente sus heridas desaparecieron y cobraron la consciencia_**

¿Bra? ¿Gotenks? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Gogeta levantándose

Sentimos el gran Ki de Broly así que venimos a ayudarlos-dijo Bra-Debo admitir que me siento intimidada por el poder que tiene, no cabe duda que es un monstruo

Sí, no cabe duda que es un guerrero de admirar-dijo Vegetto levantándose-Consiguió todo ese poder en tan poco tiempo que no puedo creer que exista alguien como él en este mundo

¡RAAAAGH!

 ** _Se pudo escuchar a Broly rugir debajo de los escombros y estos comenzaron a brillar_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Broly mando a volar los escombros expulsando parte de Ki, el saiyajin legendario tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio inferior, este se lamio la sangre y miro a Bra y Gotenks_**

Vaya, pero si son los hermanos de Vegetto y Gogeta, ¿Han venido para morir junto a sus hermanos?-dijo Broly sonriendo

Di lo que quieras tú monstruo infernal, nosotros te venceremos-dijo Gotenks

¿Qué soy un monstruo infernal? Te equivocas, soy el mismo demonio-dijo Broly

Escuchen, debemos derrotarlo cueste lo que cueste-dijo Vegetto

 ** _En eso Vegetto y Gogeta se transformaron en súper saiyajin blue, mientras que Bra y Gotenks se transformo en súper saiyajin dos. Los cuatro hermanos se lanzaron contra Broly, el saiyajin legendario no se quedo atrás y se lanzo contra ellos, rapidamante Broly sujeto a Vegetto y a Bra de sus cabezas y…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los azoto bruscamente contra el suelo creando dos cráteres, Broly los soltó y miro a Gogeta_**

Gogeta ¿En realidad quieres a tú hermanito?-dijo Broly sonriendo

Gotenks, tú vete aquí-dijo Gogeta

Pero yo…

¡Huye!-grito Gogeta

 ** _Gotenks no dijo nada y se fue volando de ahí, Gogeta corrió hacia Broly para atacarlo, intento darle una patada al estomago pero Broly sujeto su pierna, Broly agarro a Gogeta con la mano que estaba libre, lo azoto contra el suelo pero él todavía no lo soltaba, mientras sujetaba a Gogeta su mano comenzó a brillar_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Mientras con Gotenks_**

 ** _Gotenks se encontraba volando rumbo a su casa pero de la nada apareció delante de él y le dio un poderoso lazo al cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo de nuevo a la ciudad donde estaba peleando con sus hermanos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Azoto a Goteenks en el suelo, levanto al pequeño saiyajin agarrándolo del suelo pero antes que le hiciera algo, Vegetto y Gogeta intentaron detenerlo pero fue inútil ya que Broly se deshizo de ellos dándoles unas simples patadas_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Gotenks que lo mando a volar, Broly rápidamente corrió hacia un Vegetto que trataba de ponerse de pie pero Gogeta y Bra corrieron hacia él para detenerlo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly les dio dos fuertes antebrazos a los hermanos derribándolos al suelo y siguió corriendo hacia Vegetto_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Broly pateo a Vegetto con mucha fuerza mandándolo al cielo, el saiyajin legendario creó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra Vegetto_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki golpeo a Vegetto y lo mando a estrellarse contra los escombros de los edificios, Broly dirigió su mirada donde estaba Gogeta ayudando a Bra y a Gotenks a levantarse, el saiyajin legendario al ver eso, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos_**

 ** _Gogeta al ver eso, junto sus manos y comenzó a crear una esfera de Ki azul_**

 **¡KAME!**

 ** _A Broly no le importo eso y siguió caminando_**

 **¡HAME!**

 ** _Broly estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos_**

 **¡HAAAA!**

 ** _Gogeta lanzo un potente Kamehameha pero eso ni siquiera afectaba a Broly, el saiyajin legendario siguió caminando aun cuando el ataque de Gogeta lo estaba golpeando, Broly camino hasta estar enfrente de Gogeta, el saiyajin legendario sujeto a Gogeta de su cabeza y lo levanto_**

¿Qué intentabas hacer gusano?-dijo Broly soltando a Gogeta

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly le dio un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo hacia los escombros donde estaba Vegetto, bra y Gotenks se armaron de valor y se lanzaron con Broly pero fue inútil, Broly mando a Bra contra unos escombros con una patada al estomago y mando a volar a Gotenks con una esfera de Ki. Al acabar con Bra y Gotenks, Broly camino hacia donde estaban Vegetto y Gogeta, al estar enfrente de los escombros en donde estaban, estiro su brazo derecho y comenzó a crear una esfera de Ki_**

Llego la hora de exterminarlos basuras-dijo Broly

¡Detente Onni-sama!

 ** _Broly deshizo la esfera de Ki y miro al cielo, el saiyajin legendario se sorprendió a ver a sus hermanas_**

Hanasia, Sharotto-dijo Broly

 ** _Las dos saiyajins descendieron al suelo y se pusieron delante de su hermano_**

¡No vamos a permitir que mates a Vegetto y a Gogeta!-gritaron las dos

 ** _FIN_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

¿Qué acaban de decir?-dijo Broly

Tal como lo oíste, no permitiremos que mates a Vegetto ni a Gogetaa-dijo Hanasia

Sí los quieres matar tendrás que matarnos también-dijo Sharotto

¿Acaso son estúpidas? ¿Ya olvidaron lo que sus abuelos le hicieron al nuestro? ¿Por qué están de su lado?-dijo Broly enojado

Onni-sama, las cosas no deben ser así-dijo Sharotto

No hay razón por la cual debamos odiar a Vegetto y Gogeta, ellos son buenas personas, sus hermanos, padres, toda su familia son buenas personas, nosotras hemos hecho amigos aquí en la tierra, todos nos aceptaron incluso sabiendo de lo que hicimos cuando llegamos por primera vez-dijo Hanasia

Onni-sama, si ellos nos aceptaron de seguro te aceptaran a ti, no hay razón por la cual sigas guardando rencor y odio en tú corazón-dijo Sharotto

No cabe duda que siguen siendo las mismas blandas de siempre, no importa si son mis hermanas, si se meten en mi camino las destruiré-dijo Broly fríamente

Onni-sama-dijeron las dos tristes

Les daré una última oportunidad-dijo Broly creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y apuntando hacia sus hermanas-Quítense de mi camino o mueran

No nos moveremos de aquí-dijo Hanasia

Sí tienes el valor, hazlo, mátanos-dijo Sharotto

De acuerdo, ustedes lo pidieron-dijo Broly

 ** _Broly estaba por lanzar la esfera de Ki pero de repente escucho como algo se aproximaba hacia él, el miro al cielo y vio una flecha negra que iba hacia él_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Broly esquivo la flecha y esta choco en el suelo creando una gran explosión. Broly, Hanasia y Sharotto miraron al cielo para ver quien había sido y los tres saiyajins pudieron ver a Ikaros que tenía en sus manos un arco del cual sobresalían unos picos, Sharotto y Hanasia pudieron ver que Ikaros ahora tenía sus ojos de color rojo y sus alas se veían diferentes_**

Ikaros-dijeron las dos saiyajins

Tú has lastimado a mí amo, eso es algo que no puedo permitir-dijo Ikaros creando una flecha

 ** _La flecha que creó Ikaros era de color negro y esta expulsaba un aura negra pero en la punta de la flecha aparecieron unas llamas de color rosa_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Ikaros lanzó la flecha y Broly la esquivo haciendo que esta chocara contra el suelo y creando otra explosión_**

Genial, más gusanos a los que debo aplastar-dijo Broly

 ** _Broly creó una esfera de Ki y se lanzo a Ikaros, cuando la esfera de Ki iba a golpear a la peli rosa, esta fue destruida por un campó de energía que la angeloid creó a su alrededor. Ikaros creó otra flecha y se la volvió a lanzar al saiyajin legendario_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Broly de nuevo esquivo la flecha y está vez se lanzo contra Ikaros pero de la nada Sharotto y Hanasia aparecieron delante de él_**

Quítense de mi camino-dijo Broly

No, ella es nuestra amiga, no dejaremos que les hagas daño-dijo Sharotto

Cómo quiera-dijo Broly

 ** _Broly sujeto a Sharotto de su cabeza y con mucha fuerza la arrojo hacia el suelo, la saiyajin cayó bruscamente al suelo creando un cráter con su cuerpo, Hanasia al ver eso, se transformo en súper saiyajin y se lanzó contra su hermano. Hanasia intento darle un puñetazo pero Broly detuvo su ataque sujetándole su puño_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly le dio a Hanasia un fuerte cabezazo que la hizo sangrar de la frente, rápidamente la arrojo donde estaba Sharotto y está cayó encima de su hermana, Broly creó una esfera de Ki y estaba por lanzarla contra sus hermanas pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una de las flechas de Ikaros le rozo la mejilla derecha ocasionándole un pequeño corte del cual comenzaría a salir sangre, al ver estos, el saiyajin legendario cambio de objetivo y se lanzo contra Ikaros pero de la nada sus hermanas aparecieron delante de él y las dos juntos le dieron una tremenda patada en la cara que lo mando al suelo. Broly se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo para después ver a sus hermanas y a Ikaros con una expresión de enfado. Rápidamente voló hacia ellas y comenzaron a pelear_**

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto y Gogeta_**

 ** _Debajo de los escombros estaban los hermanos Son muy heridos e inconscientes, su Ki cada vez iba disminuyendo, los dos estaban al borde de la muerte, morirían en pocos segundos pero de la nada unas extrañas serpientes aparecieron, las serpientes se acercaron a los dos saiyajins y estas comenzaron a brillar, poco a poco las heridas de Vegetto y Gogeta comenzaron a sanar. Cuando sus heridas sanaron por completo, las serpientes desaparecieron y los dos saiyajins despertaron_**

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo fue que nos curamos?-dijo Gogeta sorprendido

No lo sé, es algo increíble-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

 ** _En eso Vegetto y Gogeta sintieron el Ki de Sharotto, Hanasia e Ikaros que estaban peleando contra Broly y pudieron sentir que poco a pocos si Ki iba disminuyendo_**

¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? Les dijimos a Iris y a Kalawarner que les dijeran que no vinieran-dijo Vegetto

Esto es malo, si siguen luchando contra él, morirán-dijo Gogeta

No podemos hacer nada, él es mucho más poderoso, no importa si salimos a pelear, nos volverá a derrotar-dijo Vegetto

Hay una forma de ganar-dijo Gogeta

¿Así? ¿Cuál?-dijo Vegetto

Tú ya sabes cual-dijo Gogeta

Oh no, ni lo pienses-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto, sabes bien que sí nos fusionamos podremos derrotar a Broly-dijo Gogeta

No, no lo hare, no me volverle a fusionar contigo-dijo Vegetto

Nos fusionamos o Broly acabara con la tierra-dijo Gogeta

Ok, lo hare, pero él no nos dejara hacer los pasos para fusionarnos-dijo Vegetto

No será necesario ya que no haremos la danza Metamoru-dijo Gogeta

¿Eh?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

 ** _Mientras con Broly_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Broly mando a Hanasia al suelo con un puñetazo, Hanasia cayó alado de su hermana, las dos saiyajins estaban muy heridas, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y tenían rastros de sangre en sus frentes. Broly estaba por lanzar una ráfaga de Ki hacia ellas pero Ikaros lo impidió lanzándole una flecha que Broly esquivo con facilidad, Broly en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció delante de la peli rosa y la agarro de la cabeza, el saiyajin arrojo a la angeloid al suelo con mucha fuerza, la peli rosa cayó bruscamente al suelo y cuando iba a levantarse fue aplastada por Broly, creando un gigantesco cráter por el ataque, Broly levanto a Ikaros agarrándola del suelo y puso su mano libre en el estomago de la peli rosa_**

Primero acabare contigo-dijo Broly creando una esfera de Ki en su mano

 ** _Broly estaba por acabar con Ikaros pero de repente sintió un poderoso Ki, él soltó a Ikaros y miro los escombros donde estaban Vegetto y Gogeta_**

¿De quién es este Ki tan grande? No puede ser que esos dos sigan vivos-dijo Broly

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Los escombros salieron volando debido a una gran explosión y de ellos salió un chico de cabello negro parecido al de Gogeta, el chico estaba usando un Gi de color negro y dbajo del Gi tenía una playera naranja, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era los extraños pendientes que tenía en sus orejas_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Broly

Debo admitir que eres alguien sorprendente Broly, yo soy la fusión de Gogeta y Vegetto, puedes llamarme Gogetto-dijo el peliengro-y este es ¡Gogetto Blue!-grito antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin blue

¡¿Creen que me vencerán solo porque se funcionaron?!-grito Broly lanzándole una gran esfera de Ki

 ** _Gogetto al ver eso tan solo se quedo parado en donde estaba y extendió su mano derecha, con mucha facilidad detuvo la gigante esfera de Ki y…_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Gogetto destruyo la esfera de Ki sorprendiendo a Broly_**

Bien, acabemos esto de una vez-dijo Gogetto

Je, no crean que ya ganaron porque destruyeron esa esfera de Ki, no importa si se han fusionado, ustedes seguirán siendo unos ins…

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Broly no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Gogetto le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder varios metros y estrellándose contra el suelo_**

Lo siento, estabas totalmente desprotegido-dijo Gogetto con un tono animado-Vamos Broly, acabemos esto de una buena vez, intenta acabar con nosotros de una vez por todas-dijo haciéndoles señas con la mano para que lo atacara

¡Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tú!-grito Broly incorporándose

 ** _Broly dio un puñetazo al aire que ocasiono una onda expansiva que obligo a Gogetto a esquivarlo, pero al momento que lo esquivo Broly lo ataco, los dos rápidamente comenzaron a intercambiar golpes creando grandes ondas de choques que sacudían el planeta enterró, mientras intercambiaban golpes, Gogetto logro agarrar a Broly de la cabeza_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Gogetto estrello a Broly contra el suelo creando un gran cráter, Gogetto sujetaba el brazo derecho de Broly mientras que con su otra mano presionaba su cabeza contra el suelo para que no escapara_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Este es todo el poder del saiyajin legendario?-dijo Gogetto

¡No te creas tanto!-grito Broly

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Broly expulso mucho ocasionando una explosión que mando a volar a Gogetto pero este rápidamente se recupero, rápidamente Broly apareció enfrente de él_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos lanzaron puñetazos al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus puños chocaran y crearan una gran onda de choques haciendo que se creara un cráter debajo de ellos, los dos pusieron más fuerza y Broly logro golpear a Gogetto en la cara derribándolo al suelo_**

Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes para siempre-dijo Broly

 ** _Broly creó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y se lanzo contra Gogetto_**

¡Hasta nuca!-grito Broly

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Gogetto rápidamente se recupero y creó una espada de Ki que atravesó el hombro derecho e Broly, al hacer eso Broly deshizo la esfera de Ki que tenía en la mano, la sangre no tardo en salir del cuerpo del saiyajin_**

Bastardo-dijo Broly

Al ser una fusión de Vegetto y Gogeta puedo usar sus técnicas-dijo Gogetto-Dime Broly ¿Acaso te duele?

¡Maldito! ¡AAHH!-Grito Broly expulsado mucho poder

 ** _Al expulsar mucho poder, Broly destruyo la espada de luz y se lanzo contra Gogetto_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Pero este lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la cara_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Seguido de una patada que lo mando contra unos escombros, Gogetto levanto su brazo izquierdo y apunto hacia los escombros donde había mandado a Broly_**

 **¡BIG BANG ATTACK!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Gogetto mando un gran ataque big bang hacia los escombros ocasionando una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió por completo dejo ver a un Broly que estaba de pie muy herido, el saiyajin legendario tenía heridas de las cuales salían sangre y su ropa estaba rasgada_**

Maldito-dijo Broly con rabia

 ** _De la anda Gogetto apareció enfrente de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAA!-Broly vomito sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago por Gogetto

¿Qué pasa Broly? No puedes contra nuestro poder combinado ¿No se supone que acabarías con nosotros?-dijo Gogetto

Hipócrita-dijo Broly

 ** _Broly intento golpear a Gogetto pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gogetto le dio a Broly otro golpe en el estomago y la patada que lo envío contra un montón de escombros_**

¡Acabare contigo de una vez por todas con esto!-grito Gogetto juntando sus manos y creando una esfera de Ki azul

 **¡FINAL KAME-HAME-HAAA!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Gogetto lanzó un potente Kamehameha hacia los escombros ocasionando una enorme explosión parecida a una bomba nuclear, la explosión creó una inmensa nube de humo y cuando se disperso por completo dejo ver a un Broly tendido en el suelo inconsciente, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que hizo que regresara a su estado base. Gogetto camino hasta él y extendió su brazo derecho y comenzó a crear una esfera de Ki_**

Esta vez no sobrevivirás-dijo Gogetto

 **¡BIG BANG ATT….**

 ** _Gogetto no siguió con el ataque ya que de la nada Marcarita apareció detrás de Gogetto y le dio un golpe en el cuello que hizo que perdiera su transformación y que cayera al suelo inconsciente. En ese momento el cuerpo de Gogetto comenzó a brillar y volvieron a aparecer Gogeta y Vegetto. Cada uno tenía un pendiente, Gogeta tenía uno en su oreja izquierda y Vegetto en la oreja derecha_**

No puedo creer que estos chicos hayan vencido a mi Broly-dijo Marcarita caminando hacia Broly

 ** _Marcarita camino hasta estas alado del saiyajin, con su báculo creó un campo de energía a su alrededor y comenzó a flotar_**

Bueno, también le paso esto por confiarse y no acabar con su enemigo cuando tenía la oportunidad-dijo Marcarita

 ** _Al decir eso, Marcarita y Broly desaparecieron del lugar. En eso, Vegetto y Gogeta comenzaron a despertar y se sorprendieron al ver que Broly ya no estaba_**

¿Dónde está Broly? ¿Acaso escapo?-dijo Gogeta

Es imposible que escapara, está demasiado débil para hacerlo-dijo Vegetto

Entonces ¿Dónde está?-dijo Gogeta

Yo puedo contestar eso

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta miraron al cielo y vieron a Bills y a Whis_**

Bills-sama, Whis-san ¿Ustedes saben donde fue Broly?-dijo Gogeta

Así, sabemos a dónde fue pero será mejor que vayan a ayudar a sus hermanos y a sus amigas, ese chico los dejo muy heridos-dijo Bills

Tiene razón, ven Gogeta, ayudémosles-dijo Vegetto yendo a ayudar a sus hermanos y a las chicas

Sí-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta y Vegetto comenzaron a ayudar a sus hermanos y a las chicas mientras que Bills se quedo pensando_**

¿Pasa algo malo Bills-ama?-dijo Whis

Esto no tiene nada de sentido Whis, Vermoud es alguien que le gusta la justicia ¿Para qué quiere a un tipo tan destructivo y caótico en su universo?

Sin duda alguna es un misterio-dijo Whis

Sí, un gran misterio que debemos resolver-dijo Bills

 ** _FIN_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

 ** _Casa de los hermanos Son_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta habían regresado a casa después de su pelea contra Broly, ayudaron a las chicas y a sus hermanos dándoles a cada uno una semilla del ermitaño, por suerte no se habían destruido en la pelea, ahora ellos junto con las chicas, Whis y Bills estaban en la sala de su casa_**

Bills-sama ¿Usted sabe quien se llevo a Broly?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, fue Vermoud-dijo Bills

¿Vermoud?-dijeron todos confundidos

Al igual que yo, es un dios de la destrucción, del onceavo para ser exacto-dijo Bills-Vermoud es un que le gusta la justicia, si ve algo en su universo que no tenga algo de justicia, simplemente lo destruye

Pero si ese dios le gusta la justicia ¿Por qué se llevo a un ser tan destructivo y problemático como Broly a su universo?-dijo Vegetto

Eso es algo que todavía no sé, eso sigue siendo un gran misterio-dijo Bills

Además, ese chico ha recibido entrenamiento de mi hermana Marcarita, eso explicaría porque se ha vuelto tan fuerte-dijo Whis

Ya veo, también ha sido entrenado por un ángel como nosotros-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Vegetto-De seguro Broly volverá a atacarnos cuando se recupere

Iremos a hablar con Vermoud, él tiene mucho que explicarnos-dijo Bills

Por lo mientras ¿Por qué no reúnen las esferas del dragón? En la pelea contra Broly destruyeron una ciudad y murió mucha gente-dijo Whis

Sí, murió mucha gente inocente, hagámoslo, busquemos las esferas del dragón-dijo Gogeta

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Vegetto

Muy bien, nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Whis antes de desaparecer junto con Bills

Vegetto, Gogeta-dijeron Hanasia y Sharotto

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Vegetto

Lamentamos el caos que ocasiono nuestro hermano-dijo Hanasia

Intentamos detenerlo pero solo intento matarnos-dijo Sharotto

En verdad lo sentimos, solo le hemos causado problemas-dijo Hanasia

No digan tonterías, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con las atrocidades que Broly comete-dijo Gogeta

Gogeta tienen razón, no se culpen por todo lo que hace Broly, ustedes no tienen la culpa-dijo Vegetto

Pero…

Oigan, sí Broly quiere ser un maldito sicópata asesino, está bien, pero no se culpen por eso-dijo Vegetto-No deje que lo que haga él las afecte ¿Ok?

Ok-dijeron las dos saiyajin

Bien, ahora tenemos que reunir las esferas-dijo Vegetto

Creó que tendremos que ir a la corporación por el radar del dragón-dijo Vegetto

Oigan-dijo Iris llamando la atención de los dos hermanos-¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?

¿No saben que son las esferas del dragón?-dijo Vegetto

Yo he escuchado rumores-dijo Sona-Se supone que son siete esferas en total y al reunirlas todas se invoca a un dragón que concede deseos

Eso es correcto, nuestra tátara, tátara ¿Cuántos tátaras eran?-dijo Gogeta contando con sus dedos-Bueno el punto que nuestra tátara vuela, Bulma, invento un radar que ayuda a encontrar las esferas del dragón

¿Podemos ayudarlos?-dijo Iris-Me encantaría ver ese dragón que concede deseos

A mí igual-dijo Asia

Yo también quiero ver ese dragón-dijo Xenovia

 ** _De pronto todas comenzaron a decir que querían ver al dragón mágico que concede deseos_**

Muy bien, todas pueden ayudarnos-dijo Gogeta

Ahora sujétense de nosotros para que podamos ir por el radar-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Todas se agarraron de los dos saiyajin y estos usaron la tele transportación_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _En la sala de la Corporación Capsula se encontraban Bulma y Gohan sentados en los sillones mientras bebían algo de tée, también se encontraba Majin Buu comiendo montones y montones de dulces, en eso aparecieron Vegetto y Gogeta junto con las chicas y sus hermanos_**

Chicos ¿Qué les paso? ¿Porque sus ropas están así?-dijo Bulma mirando las ropas de sus hijos que estaban rotas y rasgadas

Luego te lo explicaremos mamá, dinos ¿Dónde está el radar del dragón?-dijo Vegetto

¿El radar del dragón? Esta donde siempre, en el cajón de mi cuarto-dijo Bulma-¿Pero para que lo necesitan?

Voy por el radar-dijo Gogetan yendo a la habitación de sus padres

Díganme ¿Por qué necesitan el radar?-dijo Bulma a los demás

Lo que pasa es que lo necesitamos para juntar las esferas para cumplir algunos deseos-dijo Bra

¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Bulma

Broly, eso sucedió-dijo Bra

¿Qué? ¿Hablan de ese chico que ataco a sus hermanos?-dijo Gohan

Sí, regreso mucho más fuerte, destruyo una ciudad y mato a mucha gente inocente-dijo Gotenks

Ya veo ¿Y que paso con ese sujeto?-dijo Gohan

Vegetto y Gogeta lograron vencerlo pero cuando iban a acabar con él, fue salvado y huyo-dijo Bra

¿Quién lo salvo?-dijo Bulma

Quien lo salvo fue…

Ya lo tengo-dijo Gogeta regresando a la sala con un aparato redondo que parecía un relog

Bien, es hora de irnos, nos vemos-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Todos se volvieron a agarrar de los saiyajins y en un momento a otro desaparecieron de la sala de la Corporación_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Todos volvieron a aparecer en la casa de los hermanos Son y Gogeta encendió el radar_**

Qué suerte tenemos, hay dos esferas cerca de aquí-dijo Gogeta

Bien, vayamos por ellas-dijo Vegetto

Esperen-dijo Rias-Antes de ir por las esferas, quiero saber algo

¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo Vegetto

¿Quiénes serán las siguientes que tendrán una cita con ustedes?-dijo Rias

Oh es cierto, por todo lo que ha sucedido se me había olvidado eso-dijo Vegetto

A mí igual-dijo Gogeta-Mmm…¿Qué les parece si después de revivir a las personas hacemos un sorteo y así elegimos quienes tendrán la cita?

¿Un sorteo? Bromeas ¿Verdad?-dijo Sona

No, lo digo enserio, creó que eso sería una forma justa, sacaremos los nombres de dos de ustedes y así el nombre que salga será la chica que tendrá la cita-dijo Gogeta

Bien, suena justo ¿Qué dicen chicas?-dijo Sona a las demás

Me parece bien-dijo Lala

Es una manera justa-dijo Sharotto

¿Todas están de acuerdo?-dijo Gogeta

¡Sí!-gritaron todas

Bien entonces, vayamos por esas esferas-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Así todos salieron de la casa en busca de las esferas del dragón_**

 ** _Mientras en el onceavo universo_**

 ** _Vermoud se encontraba en el jardín de su universo junto con Marcarita, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el dios destructor sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Bills y Whis_**

Vaya Bills, que sorpresa tenerte aquí ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Vermoud

Deja de actuar Vermoud, sabes perfectamente a que he venido-dijo Bills

Si te refieres a lo de Broly, no debes preocuparte, él no volverá atacar tú universo-dijo Vermoud

Así que aceptas que tienes a un guerrero de otro universo, además uno muy caótico y problemático-dijo Bills-Dime ¿Qué estas planeando?

No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Vermoud

Tu eres un dios que admira la paz y no es nada normal que alguien como tú tenga en su universo a alguien que puede ocasionar muchos problemas-dijo Bills-Así que lo preguntare una vez más ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Bien, me atrapaste Bills-dijo Vermoud-Lo tengo planeado es reunir al equipo más poderoso de los doce universos

¿El equipo más poderoso de los doce universos? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Bills

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?-dijo Vermoud sonriendo

¿Saber qué? Dilo de una vez-dijo Bills serio

Se aproxima un torneo-dijo Vermout

¿Un torneo? ¿Hablas de otro torneo de fuerza como el de hace cien años?-dijo Bills

No, este torneo es distinto-dijo Marcarita-En este torneo todos los universos participaran, sin excepción alguna y no se llevara acabo el mismo torneo de supervivencia, en este torneo se organizaran varios combates y desafíos para los peleadores de los doce universos

Ahora todo tiene sentido, con un ser tan destructivo y poderoso como Broly, de su lado, tendrían más probabilidades de ganar-dijo Whis

Pero eso no servirá de nada ya que Vegetto y Gogeta ya han derrotado a ese chicos dos veces, creó que su plan fallo-dijo Bills

No estés tan confiado, el poder de Broly incrementa de forma brutal con el entrenamiento que recibe de Marcarita, no importa cuánto esos dos chicos entrenen, jamás podrán alcanzar el poder de Broly, además lo vencieron porque se fusionaron, eso no cuenta-dijo Vermoud

¿Y que ganara el universo ganador? ¿Un deseo de las súper esferas del dragón?-dijo Bills

Eso y mucho más, el universo ganador será nombrado el universo más poderoso de todos y recibirá muchos premios más-dijo Vermoud

El universo más poderoso de todos, no está nada mal-dijo Bills

 ** _Mientras en el universo siete_**

 ** _Después de unas horas, los chicos habían reunido las siete esferas del dragón, ellos estaban en el jardín de la casa de Vegetto y Gogeta, en el suelo estaban siete esferas naranja cristalino, cada una tenia estrellas en ella, cada una tenía un numero diferente de estrellas, comenzando desde una estrellas hasta siete estrellas, las siete esferas se encontraban brillando_**

¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Iris

Ahora, invocamos a Shen Long-dijo Vegetto-¡Sal Shen Long y cumple nuestros deseos!

 ** _Todo el cielo se oscureció y de las esferas salió un gran dragón con cuerpo de serpiente que tenía piel escamosa de color verde, cuernos de ciervo, ojos rojos, dientes afilados, cuatro dedos en cada pie, unos bigotes largos y una larga cabellera verde en sus mejillas en forma de media luna_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Reynalle sorprendida señalando al dragón

El es Shen Long, el dragón mágico que concede deseos-dijo Gogeta

 **Vamos, díganme sus deseos, solo les concederé tres deseos-** dijo Shen Long

Shen Long, una ciudad fue destruida por un sujeto llamado Broly, ¿La puedes reconstruir?-dijo Gogeta

 **Está bien, eso es algo fácil-** dijo Shen Long y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- **Ya he cumplido su primer deseo, díganme su segundo deseo**

Queremos que revivas a las personas que fueron asesinados por Broly-dijo Vegetto

 **Muy bien, ese deseo también es fácil de conceder-** dijo Shen Long y sus ojos volvieron a brillar- **He concedido su segundo deseo, díganme su tercer deseo**

Esos son todos nuestros deseos por ahora-dijo Vegetto

 **Ya veo, entonces me despido** -dijo Shen Long

 ** _Al decir eso Shen Long regreso a las esferas, estas se elevaron al cielo y rápidamente se dispersaron por todo el mundo y el cielo volvió a la normalidad_**

Bien, todo ya está resuelto-dijo Vegetto

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que volver a casa-dijo Bra elevándose al cielo

Nos vemos luego-dijo Gotenks elevándose también

 ** _Bra y Gotenks salieron volando de la ciudad para ir a la Corporación capsula_**

Bien, ya que todo está resuelto ¿Haremos el sorteo?-dijo Sona

Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba, bien hagamos el sorteo-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todas estaban reunidas en el comedor, en la mesa del comedor se encontraban dos frascos que tenían adentro pequeños papeles_**

Bien, ¿ya cada una escribió su nombre en un papel y lo metió al frasco que corresponde?-dijo Gogeta y todas asintieron

De acuerdo, las reglas son sencillas, si sale su nombre tendrán una cita con nosotros y nadie se puede negar ni quejar-dijo Vegetto y todas asintieorn-Bien, comencemos

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta metieron su mano en su respectivo frasco y sacaron un papel_**

Sona-dijo Gogeta leyendo el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel

¡Sí!-grito Sona triunfante

¿Quién te toco Vegetto? ¿Vegetto?-dijo Gogeta preocupado al ver la cara pálida de su hermano

 ** _Gogeta se acerco a su hermano y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel y rápidamente comprendió porque su hermano estaba así_**

Go…Gogeta quiero cambiar de papel-dijo Vegetto nervioso

No puedes hacerlo, va en contra de las reglas-dijo Gogeta

Pero….

Tranquilo, es solo una cita ¿qué puede pasar?-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Más tarde en la noche_**

 ** _Gogeta y Sona se encontraban cenando en un lujoso restaurante, Sona usaba un lindo vestido de color rojo mientras que el saiyajin usaba un traje blanco de gala_**

¿Te gusta nuestra cita?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, debo decir que sorprende que me hayas traído a este lugar-dijo Sona

Bueno como eres una demonio de clase alta, pensé que te gustaría-dijo Gogeta

Al decir verdad, me hubiera conformado en cualquier restaurante, a mí no me importa tanto las cosas lujosas-dijo Sona

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, no soy como los otros demonios, yo no me creó superior a nadie y esas cosas por el estilo-dijo Sona

Vaya, eres increíble-dijo Gogeta

Por cierto ¿Por qué Vegetto se puso pálido en el sorteo? ¿Con quién le toco salir?-dijo Sona

No lo queras saber-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Mientras con Vegetto_**

 ** _El saiyajin se encontraba desnudo atado a una cama de un hotel y estaba amordazado, el saiyajin estaba dispuesto a escapar pero de repente la puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió una Akeno que usaba un traje de cuero de dominatrix que rebelaba mucho de su cuerpo, también llevaba consigo un látigo_**

Ara, ara por fin tengo mi cita con Vegetto-kun-dijo Akeno lamiéndose los labios-Ya quiero escuchar como grita un saiyajin

 ** _Vegetto trato de gritar pero era inútil_**

 **¡SLAP!**

 ** _Akeno azoto su látigo espantando más a Vegetto_**

Hoy te castigare Vegetto-kun, has sido un niño muy malo Ufufu-dijo AKeno sonriendo de modo lésbico

 ** _FIN_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capítulo 24_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Gogeta junto con Ikaros, Iris y las demás chicas de Vegetto estaban caminando por los pasillos del hotel donde Vegetto y Akeno habían ido anoche_**

¿Estás seguro que ellos están aquí?-dijo Iris

Sí, el recepcionista me dijo que ellos habían venido anoche, además siento el Ki de Vegetto pero está muy débil-dijo Gogeta

¿Débil? ¿Le habrá pasado malo a Vegetto-san?-dijo Asia preocupada

Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos a la habitación-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Vegetto y Akeno_**

Aquí es-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Gogeta trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro, así que tuvo que usar su fuerza para derribar la puerta, todos entraron a la habitación y lo que vieron los dejo en shock, en la cama de la habitación estaba un Vegetto completamente desnudo, el saiyajin estaba boca abajo y estaba amarrado. Todos pudieron ver que Vegetto tenía unas heridas en la espalda que parecían hechas por un látigo. Gogeta rápidamente desamarro a su hermano y lo volteo, el saiyajin pudo como su hermano estaba inconsciente_**

Vegetto, Vegetto, despierta hermano ¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo Gogeta tratando de despertar a su hermano

 ** _En eso la puerta del baño se abrió y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella_**

Vegetto-kun ¿Esta listo para otra ronda?-dijo Akeno saliendo del baño con el mismo traje de dominatrix de cuero y con un látigo en sus manos

 ** _La bella pelinegra se sorprendió a ver a las chicas en la habitación, Iris y las demás le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Akeno, asustándola, la pelinegra trato huir pero las chicas se fueron sobre ella, Gogeta vistió a su hermano y le ordeno a Ikaros que lo cargara hacia su casa, y obviamente la bella angeloid obedeció a su maestro_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos habían regreso a casa, Akeno se encontraba en el suelo amarada y amordazada mientras las demás estaban tratando de tranquilizar a un Vegetto que no dejaba de temblar_**

Ya paso Vegetto, estas a salvo-dijo Iris tratando de calmar al saiyajin

Me siento sucio, me siento violado-dijo Vegetto mientras temblaba

Ya hermano, ya paso-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

 ** _De la nada aparecieron Whis y Bills enfrente de todos_**

Bills-sama, Whis-san-dijeron todos

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué Vegetto está temblando?-dijo el dios destructor mirando al saiyajin

No pasa nada-dijo Vegetto dejando de temblar

Díganos ¿Supieron algo sobre el tipo que se llevó a Broly?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, tenemos mucho que contarles-dijo Bills

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

¿Broly ahora pertenece a otro universo?-dijo Gogeta sorprendido

¿Un torneo de artes marciales donde participaran todos los universos?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

 ** _Bills y Whis le contaron a todos lo que habían descubierto, que Broly ahora estaba en el universo once y que se aproximaba un torneo entre todos los universos_**

Así es, tal como lo escucharon, ese tipo llamado Broly ahora pertenece a otro universo, en el onceaba para ser exactos-dijo Whis

Y se aproxima otro torneo entre los universos-dijo Bills

¿Otro? ¿Ya ha habido uno?-dijo Vegetto

Sí, fue hace cien años, se organizó un torneo de poder donde solo participaron ocho universos, pero al parecer el torneo que se acerca, será diferente-dijo Whis

¿Y porque será diferente?-dijo Gogeta

Por lo que descubrimos, esta vez ningún universo correrá peligro de ser borrado-dijo Whis

¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo Vegetto

Verán, el torneo de poder se trataba de una batalla real donde participaban diez peleadores de cada universo, si los diez peleadores eran sacados de la plataforma el universo era borrado-dijo Whis sorprendiendo a todos

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo Rias

Sí, por suerte el universo siete fue el ganar de dicho torneo-dijo Whis

Vaya, eso significa que nuestros abuelos participaron en ese torneo ¿Verdad?-dijo Vegetto

Así es-dijo Whis

De seguro se enfrentaron con gente muy fuerte, no sé por qué pero ya me estoy emocionando-dijo Gogeta

Yo igual-dijo Vegetto

No cabe duda que son nietos de esos dos-dijo Bills-Escuchen bien, a partir de este momento deberán entrenar muy duro si es que quieren participar en el torneo

Tranquilo señor Bills, de seguro el universo siete volverá a ganar-dijo Vegetto confiado

Déjenoslo en nuestras manos-dijo Gogta igual de confiado que su hermano

No estén muy confiados-dijo Whis con una cara seria-Son fuertes, de eso no hay duda pero en el universo once hay alguien que puede ser incluso más fuerte que ustedes

¿Hablas de Broly? No hay problema, solo debemos entrenar y….

No hablo de él, en el universo once existe una persona que es incluso más fuerte que el mismo dios destructor-dijo Whis sorprendiendo a todos

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, su nombre es Jiren-dijo Whis

Él le dio muchos problemas a Goku y a Vegeta en el torneo de poder, su poder era superior a la de un dios destructor y no sabemos que tanto aumento su poder en estos años-dijo Bills

Jamás pensé que existiera alguien así d fuerte-dijo Vegetto

Y no es todo, el universo once tiene fuertes peleadores y ahora teniendo a alguien tan salvaje y fuerte como Broly, serán difíciles de derrotar-dijo Bills

Y nos falta hablar de los demás universos, conocemos un poco de los anteriores universos que participaron la otra vez pero no de los otros que no participaron-dijo Whis

Esto ya se volvió un dilema-dijo Gogeta

Una pregunta ¿Qué habrá para el universo ganador?-dijo Vegetto

El universo ganador será reconocido como el universo más fuerte y tendrá un deseo de las súper esferas del dragón-dijo Whis

¿Súper esferas del dragón?-dijero todos

Estas esferas son mucho más fuertes que las esferas que conocen, puede conceder cualquier tipo de deseo-dijo Whis

Eso suena un buen premio-dijo Vegetto

Pero si lo quieren ganar, tendrán que entrenar, así que estoy dispuesto a llevarlos a entrenar en este momento-dijo Whis

¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos-dijo Gogeta

Sí, vamos de una vez-dijo Vegetto

¡Alto ahí!-gritaron las chicas agarrando a los saiyajins

Ustedes no irán a ningún lado-dijo Rias

¿Por qué?-dijo Vegetto

¿Por qué? Prometieron que nos llevarían a una cita a todas nosotras y hasta ahora solo han salido con dos de nosotras-dijo Rias

Pero….

Nada, ¿Acaso los saiyajins no son de palabra?-dijo Sona

 ** _Esas palabras hirió el orgullo de los saiyajins, Vegetto y Gogeta miraron al dios destructor y comenzaron a hablar_**

Lo sentimos Bills-sama pero no podremos ir por ahora-dijo Gogeta

Tenemos que cumplir con nuestra promesa.-dijo Vegetto

En verdad no entiendo a los saiyajins, está bien, regresaremos después, Whis vámonos-dijo Bills

Hai, Bills-sama-dijo Whis

 ** _El dios destructor y el ángel desaparecieron de la casa dejando a los saiyajins solos con las chicas_**

Muy bien, veamos quienes son las siguientes-dijo Vegetto mirando a todas las chicas

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Vegetto se encontraba saliendo de una heladería junto con Koneko, la loli peliblanca había sido la afortunada para tener una cita con Vegetto y por otra parta, Tsubaki estaba teniendo una cita con Gogeta. El saiyajin tenía un cono con muchas bolas de helado de diferentes sabores mientras que la pequeña peliblanca tenía un como con una bola de chocolate. Los dos caminaron hacia una banca, se sentaron en la banca y el saiyajin comenzó a comer su helado._**

 ** _Vegetto siguió comiendo su helado hasta que vio como Koneko no se estaba comiendo su helado_**

¿Te sucede algo, Koneko? No has probado tu helado-dijo Vegetto

Vegetto-senpai, quiero darle las gracias-dijo Koneko confundiendo al saiyajin

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?-dijo el saiyajin confundido

Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, me has ayudado a con mi poder de Nekomata y por eso quiero agradecerte-dijo Koneko haciendo a un lado su helado y acercándose al rostro del saiyajin

Etto…Koneko ¿Qué haces?-dijo Vegetto confundido al ver como la Nekomata se acercaba poco a poco

Sólo quiero agradecerte-dijo la loli mientras seguía acercándose al saiyajin

 ** _Vegetto se inclinó un poco para ayudar a la peliblanca, los labios de los estaban por juntarse pero en eso alguien tomo al saiyajin del hombro y lo aparto de Koneko, Koneko se molestó por eso pero se quedó boca abierta al ver como un policía estaba esposando a Vegetto_**

¿Qué significa esto? No he hecho nada malo-dijo Vegetto antes de ver como su helado estaba en el suelo-Y me deben quinientos zenis por el helado

Cállate pervertido-dijo el policía

¿Pervertido?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

Las personas como tú me enferman, pasaras un rato en la cárcel-dijo el policía mientras llevaba a Vegetto a una patrulla

¡No espere, ella es mayor!-grito Vegetto mientras miraba a Koneko-¡Koneko, dile!

 ** _Vegetto fue metido a la patrulla donde sorprendentemente se encontró a Gogeta, el policía entro a la patrulla y arranco dejando atrás a una Koneko que estaba triste y confundida a al vez_**

¿Gogeta?-dijo Vegetto sorprendido

Hola hermano-dijo Gogeta

¿Qué haces aquí? Más bien ¿Qué hiciste para estar aquí?-dijo Vegetto

Bueno, estaba en mi cita con Tsubaki, estábamos en el cine, nos la estábamos pasando bien en la sala viendo la película pero ella tuvo que ir al baño y durante ese tiempo de la anda apareció una niña pelinegra llamada Ophis-dijo Gogeta-No sé porque pero ella se insinuó mucho conmigo y eso provoco que una persona llamara una policía para arrestarme

Vaya-dijo Vegetto

Por cierto, esa tal Ophis me dijo que te conocía ¿Es cierto?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, luego te cuento como es que la conocí pero primero debemos librarnos de esto-dijo Vegetto

Podríamos romper las esposas y huir-dijo Gogeta

Sí pero nos mataríamos en más problemas, solo hay alguien que nos puede ayudar en este momento-dijo Vegetto

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Estación de policía_**

 ** _En una celda de la estación de policía de la ciudad se encontraban Vegetto y Gogeta, por una rara razón Vegetto estaba tocando una armónica_**

¿Por qué estas tocando la armónica?-dijo Gogeta mirando a Vegetto que dejo de tocar la armónica

No lo sé, el ambiente me obliga a hacerlo-dijo Vegetto volviendo a tocar la armónica

¿Y dónde conseguiste la armónica en primer lugar?-dijo Gogeta

 ** _Vegetto dejo de tocar y estaba por responder pero en eso llego un policía junto con Krilin y abrió la celda_**

Son Vegetto y Son Gogeta, ya se pueden ir-dijo el policía y los saiyajins salieron de la celda

Se los agradezco mucho oficial-dijo Krilin

Es un placer servirle a una gran leyenda como usted, oficial Krilin-dijo el Policía

 ** _Los dos saiyajins y Krilin salieron de la estación de policía, Krilin volteo a ver a los saiyajins y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Krilin los golpeo a los dos con su bastón dejándoles grandes chichones en la cabeza_**

Auch, ¿Y eso porque fue?-dijo Gogeta

¡Por meterse en problemas, mocosos pervertidos! ¡Qué sea la última vez que salen con menores de edad!-grito Krilin

No maestro, esto es un mal entendido-dijo Vegetto

Mal entendido o no, no lo vuelvan hacer-dijo Krilin-Cielos chicos, ya ni siquiera el maestro Roshi hacia eso, ustedes han supera su nivel de perversión

 ** _Los dos saiyajins tan solos e deprimieron al ver que su maestro los consideraba más pervertidos que el maestro Roshi, que era un gran pervertido, bueno según las historias que su abuela Pan les contaba_**

Por favor maestro, no diga eso-dijo Gogeta

Nos duele, y mucho-dijo Vegetto

Bueno, sí prometen que no lo volverán hacer no le diré nada a sus padres-dijo Krilin

Lo prometemos-dijeron los dos saiyajins

Bien, ahora regresen a su casa-dijo Krilin

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los dos hermanos estaban enfrente de la entrada de su casa, abrieron la puerta y rápidamente fueron derivados por las chicas que se les lanzaron encima_**

Vegetto, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-dijo Iris preocupada mirando a su novio

Gogeta, dime por favor que no te hicieron nada raro en la cárcel-dijo Kalawarner preocupada

 ** _Todas las chicas comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a los saiyajins por unos minutos hasta que los dejaron ponerse de pie, todos se fueron a la sala, se sentaron y comenzaron a beber algo de té que Akeno había preparado_**

Amo, ¿no lo lastimaron estando dentro de la cárcel?-dijo Ikaros a Gogeta

Descuida Ikaros, no nos pasó nada-dijo Gogeta

Lo siento mucho, Vegetto-senpai-dijo Koneko con culpa-Por mi culpa ya tiene un historial criminal

No pasa nada, Koneko, no te tienes que sentir culpable-dijo Vegetto acariciando la cabeza de la peli blanca

Un momento, entiendo que a Vegetto lo arrestaran por casi besar a Koneko porque es una menor, pero ¿A ti porque te arrestaron?-dijo Sona mirando de manera seria a Gogeta

Prefiero no hablar de eso-dijo Gogeta dándole un sorbo a su té

Bueno, ya que están de regreso ¿A quién le toca está vez?-dijo Rias

 ** _Al decir eso todas las chicas se pusieron enfrente de los saiyajins y se les quedaron mirando de manera seria_**

 _¿En qué demonios nos hemos metido?-pensaron los hermanos saiyajins_

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Después que los hermanos saiyajins tuvieran una cita con cada una de las chicas, se fueron a entrenar con Whis, actualmente los tres habían llegado a un pequeño planeta donde había una casa, un auto rojo y un árbol. Los dos siayajins miraron a su alrededor y pudieron ver como habían muchas nueves amarillas_**

Whis-san, ¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Gogeta

Estamos en el otro mundo-dijo Whis

¿El otro mundo?-dijeron los dos saiyajins sorprendidos

Los estábamos esperando

 ** _Una voz provino de la casa y de ella salió una persona de baja estatura de piel azul que usaba lentes de sol, tenía una aureola flotando en su cabeza y tenía antenas de grillo, el sujeto estaba siendo acompañado por un pequeño mono y un grillo del mismo tamaño que el mono que también tenía aureolas en su cabeza_**

Vegetto-san, Gogeta-san, les presento al Kaio-sama del norte-dijo Whis

Ustedes deben ser los nietos de Goku y Vegeta ¿Verdad? Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Kaio-sama

El gusto es nuestro-dijeron los dos

Entonces ¿Usted nos entrenara señor?-dijo Gogeta

Oh no, los que los entrenaran están adentro-dijo Kaio-sama-¡Oigan ustedes dos ya dejen de comer y vengan para acá!

¡Vamos Kakarotto, tenemos que salir ya!

¡Espera Vegeta, deja que termine de comer!

¡Ya no es momento de comer, insecto!

 ** _Se pudieron escuchar gritos proviniendo de la casa, en eso dos personas salieron de la casa, Vegetto y Gogeta se quedaron en shock al ver a esas personas. Eran Goku y Vegeta, los dos tenía una aureola en su cabeza como Kami-sama y los dos llevaban sus típicas ropas de combate_**

N…No…..No…puede ser ellos son…..son

¡Nuestros abuelos!-gritaron los dos hermanos sorprendidos

Ah, así que ustedes son Vegetto y Gogeta-dijo Goku caminando hacia sus descendientes-Es un gusto conocerlos al fin, sabemos lo fuerte que son y como han defendido la tierra

Je, no cabe duda que ustedes son mis nietos, se nota por el gran poder que expulsan-dijo Vegeta con orgullo

Whis-san ¿Entrenaremos con ellos?-dijo Vegetto

Así es, ellos mismos se ofrecieron para entrenarlos-dijo Whis

¿Entrenaremos aquí?-dijo Gogeta

Oh no, si lo hacen el planeta de Kaio-sama seria completamente destruido, los llevare al planeta de Bills-sama donde podrán entrenar a gusto-dijo Whis

Pero no será un problema que ellos dos vengan con nosotros-dijo Gogeta

No hay problema, ya se lo dije a Enma-sama-dijo Goku

¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya!-gritaron los dos hermanos

Jeje, no cabe duda, ustedes son mis nietos-dijo Goku sonriendo

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins se juntaron y en pocos segundos desaparecieron del planeta de Kaio-sama junto con Whis_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Planeta de Bills_**

Escuchen bien, estamos al tanto de todo que ha pasado en la tierra, sabemos que habrá un nuevo torneo del poder y del nieto de Broly que ahora es parte del universo once-dijo Vegeta-Así que les vamos a entrenar hasta que sus huesos se rompan ¿Quedo claro?

¡Hai!-gritaron los dos hermanos

¡Bien, empecemos!-grito Vegeta

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En alguna parte del universo siete se encontraban una nave espacial, dentro de la nave habían cientos de soldados que estaban corriendo_**

¡Rápido, rápido, él ya está despertando!

¡Dense prisa, no hay tiempo que perder!

 ** _Eran los gritos de los soldados, todos ellos estaban corriendo hacia la misma dirección, todos los soldados llegaron a una puerta. Dicha puerta se abrió y de ella salió una niebla espesa. Cuando la niebla se dispersó se comenzaron a escuchar pasos proviniendo de la habitación, en eso de la habitación salió un sujeto de baja estatura de ojos rojos, piel negra con partes blancas en su pecho, antebrazos y piernas, tenía secciones de color azul en su cabeza y hombros. También tenía marcas rojas en su cara, en su pecho y una cola_**

Bienvenido, Ize-sama-dijo uno de los soldados

¿Ize? ¿Ese es mi nombre?-dijo el sujeto

Así es señor, ese es el nombre que su padre, el gran Freezer, le puso-dijo el mismo soldado

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-dijo Ize

Por cien años, señor-dijo otro soldado

Ya veo-dijo Ize antes de mirar todo su cuerpo

¿Sucede algo señor?-dijo otro soldado

Quiero probar mi fuerza, ¿Hay un planeta cerca?-dijo Ize

Hay uno, está a tres días-dijo un soldado

Vamos a ese planeta-dijo Ize

¡Hai!-gritaron todos los soldados

 ** _Rápidamente todos los soldados se pusieron a trabajar y pusieron la nave rumbo al planeta acordado_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Planeta tierra_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En la casa de los saiyajins se encontraban todas las chicas en la sala, todas estaban deprimidas al no tener a sus saiyajins en casa, en eso un círculo mágico apareció en la sala y de él salió Didodora el cual estaba sonriendo, el joven demoño se acercó a Asia, tomo su mano derecha y la beso_**

Mi querida Asia, he venido por ti-dijo Diodora

¿Eh?-dijo Asia sorprendida y confundida

 ** _Diodora estaba por besar de nuevo la mano de Asia pero fue detenido por Iris que lo aparto de la rubia_**

No te acerques a Asia-dijo Iris

Por favor, no me gusta que una sucia e idiota dragona me toce-dijo Diodora con una sonrisa arrogante

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hanasia le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Diodora en la cara que lo mando contra una de las paredes agitándola con el cuerpo del demonio, de la nariz de Diodora comenzó a salir sangre y eso lo enfureció_**

¡Maldita per….

 **Antes que terminara de hablar, un _a esfera de Ki rozo su mejilla derecha, la esfera de ki se estrelló contra la pared haciendo un agujero en ella. Diodora se asustó al ver eso y vio a Hanasia que tenía una mirada asesina y una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha_**

Lárgate y nunca regreses-dijo Hanasia

¡Ella será parte de mi harem! ¡Ya lo verán!-grito Diodora antes de desaparecer del lugar

Pero que idiota-dijo Hanasia deshaciendo la esfera de ki de su mano

Muchas gracias chicas-dijo Asia

No nos agradezcas, somos amigas después de todo-dijo Iris

 ** _Mientras en el planeta de Bills_**

 ** _Vegetto y Gogeta se encontraban entrenando con sus abuelos, Vegetto estaba pelando con Vegeta y Gogeta con Goku. Los cuatro saiyajins estaban transformados en súper saiyajin blue y estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad que creaban grandes ondas de choques que resonaban en todo el planeta, Whis tan solo se dedicó a ver como los saiyajins estaban entrenando hasta que decido que ya era suficiente entrenamiento por él día de hoy._**

 ** _Los saiyajins pararon de entrenar y fueron a descansar, los cuatro saiyajins tenían sus ropas rasgadas, rotas y sucias por el entrenamiento_**

No lo hacen nada mal chicos, son muy fuertes-dijo Goku

Ustedes también lo son-dijo Gogeta

Debieron entrenar todo este tiempo que estuvieron en el otro mundo-dijo Vegetto

Tienen razón en eso, nosotros seguimos entrenando en el otro mundo-dijo Goku

Queremos saber algo ¿Es cierto que en el primer torneo del poder se enfrentaron a un sujeto muy poderoso?-dijo Gogeta

Sí, su nombre era Jiren, aunque me duela admitirlo ese tipo nos superaba por mucho-dijo Vegeta

Tuvimos muchos problemas para poder eliminarlo de la plataforma y ganar el torneo-dijo Goku-Pero creó que el torneo que se aproxima será diferente que al primero ¿Verdad?

Sí, según Bills-sama, esta vez participaran todos los universos-dijo Vegetto

Qué envidia, me gustaría poder participar en ese torneo-dijo Goku

Otra pregunta ¿Qué tan fuerte era Broly?-dijo Gogeta

Era un monstruo, se poder y su forma de pelear era de temer-dijo Vegeta

Sí, aparte de Jiren, Broly fue uno de los sujetos que más problemas nos dieron-dijo Goku

Ya veo-dijo Gogeta

¿Saben algo? Seria curioso que Freezer también tuviera un descendiente-dijo Goku

No digas estupideces Kakarotto, la única familia que tenía Freezer era su padre y dudo mucho que alguien como él tenga descendencia-dijo Vegeta

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En un planeta del universo había millones de personas muertas en el suelo, había fuego por todas partes, y en una pequeña montaña de cadáveres estaba Ize parado y alado suyo estaba un soldado, Izei tenía una cara de frustración y enojo y al ver eso, el soldado retrocedió_**

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Acaso no hay alguien en el universo que me dé pelea?!-grito Ize furioso

De hecho señor, hay alguien-dijo el soldado acercándose a Ize con miedo

¿Quién es ese tipo?-dijo Ize

Es el actual rey de Deviluke y rey del universo, su nombre es Gid Lucione Deviluke-dijo el soldado

¿Rey del universo? Eso suena interesante, prepara la nave, vamos a Deviluke-dijo Ize con una sonrisa

Hai-dijo el soldado yendo a la nave

Espero que me des una digna pelea, rey de Deviluke-dijo Ize con una sonrisa psicópata

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
